I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter
by Pasito pasito suave suavecito
Summary: IF YOU ARE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, THEN DON'T READ THIS SHIT. I REGRET WRITING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. AT THAT TIME, I WAS SUFFERING FROM HUGE MENTAL PRESSURE, EXAM PRESSURE, I WAS AT THE END OF MY TEENAGE YEARS AND START OF MY ADULTHOOD, AT THAT TIME I HAD HEARTBREAKS AND I FAILED MY EXAMS, . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover 2017
1. Chapter 1: The fan girl named Lilia

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A.N: _IF YOU ARE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, THEN DON'T READ THIS SHIT. I REGRET WRITING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. AT THAT TIME, I WAS SUFFERING FROM HUGE MENTAL PRESSURE, EXAM PRESSURE, I WAS AT THE END OF MY TEENAGE YEARS AND START OF MY ADULTHOOD, AT THAT TIME I HAD HEARTBREAKS AND I FAILED MY EXAMS, SO I WROTE IT. PLEASE DON'T READ IT, AND REPORT THIS STORY SO IT GET REMOVED. DON'T READ IT._

 _HARRY IS OUT OF CHARACTER, AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, AND THE CHARACTER, LILIA, WISH I COULD KILLED HER, WISH I NEVER CREATED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, THE CHARACTER LILIA IS BASED OFF A PERSON WHO WAS SO RUDE AND ANNOYING AND SO MEAN AND SO BITCH, I MET THAT PERSON ON A HILL STATION, THAT PERSON DID A REALLY BAD THING TO ME AND MY WHOLE FAMILY, I REGRET MEETING HER IN THE FIRST PLACE, NEVER MIND, DON'T READ, IF YOU READ IT, YOU'LL LOSE YOUR MENTAL BALANCE . I REALIZED SOMETHING, I CAN'T WRITE ANY DRAMA FICS AT ALL, I CAN ONLY WRITE FUNNY FICS GOOD. AFTER READING LIGHTS, WHERE THE ROOM REQUIRES, BROKEN...AND SO MANY AMAZING HP FANFICS, I WAS SO MOTIVATED THAT I TRIED TO WRITE A NICE STORY...BUT THEN, IT BECAME THIS SHIT. COMPLETE SHIT._

 _THIS IS SHIT, PURE SHIT._ _2018/01/18._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sorting has ended and Dumbledore has also finished his long boring speech. This year a blast has happened in Hogwarts. Ministry of Magic has appointed Dolores Umbridge (Hem-Hem witch), who might become Harry's new arch rival after Voldemort and _her._

 _''_ Bloody hell, that Umbridge woman looks barmy to me'' Ron cursed while stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth. Hermione, who looked miffed while staring at Ron's _mannerism, said ''_ I won't say anything regarding her right now, but I can tell she might have made new haters here''

Harry stared at here and there while eating a piece of chocolate cake. He stared at the Slytherin Table; Malfoy was sitting beside Pansy Parkinson and was talking with her. Harry then noticed many students whom Harry knew was not present here in the Feast, looks like they'll come later, thought Harry. Harry then stared at the seat beside him, it was empty so as the next seat. He glances at those empty seats next to him. The other Gryffindors apart from Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting far away from him. Well obviously, no one believes me, Harry thought. His face turned dark.

Hermione stared at Harry and asked ''You okay, Harry?''

''Yes, I am fine'' Harry retorted while smiling a bit. Hermione didn't believed that he was okay, then she looked towards the Slytherin table, she saw Draco Malfoy talking with Blaise Zabini. He quite changed a lot, from his hairstyle to his height, and Hermione has also noticed that he has become quite decent this year. And then Draco moved his head and his Grey eyes met Hermione's Brown eyes. Hermione looked away blushing. She cursed herself for blushing like an idiot.

Draco stared at Hermione looking towards his way, what's with her? Thought Draco. Draco then stared at the seat beside him which was empty. ''Where's Lilia?'' Draco asked Pansy.

Pansy then looked where Draco was pointing. Then she shrugged and then her face turned grim ''I bet she is preparing with the other members of her _club''_

''Really, then that's going be fun, I really like watching Potter getting embarrassed to the beats'' Draco grinned like a Joker of a Circus.

''Hoot Hoot''

They all saw a brown colored owl flying towards Umbridge's table and then dropped a letter with a red ribbon on her lap. Umbridge took the letter and unfolded it and started to read it. After reading the letter, Umbridge stood up and then said something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and Umbridge left the Great Hall.

''Great she left, what a nutcase she was'' Ron stated.

''She left, which means it is easier for her to come here now'' Harry told them grimly.

''Her?'' Hermione asked. Ron snorted.

Harry scowled ''my scariest nightmare after the nose less freak''

And then music started to play suddenly, and drums started to beat. A group of girls and boys mostly second year and third years wearing a badge named 'Harry Potter Fan Club' started giving applause. And then balloons started to flew towards Harry's way. There were love signs in the balloons and the balloons bursted throwing red sparkles which were only flying towards Harry's way. Harry scowled, everyone was laughing at him, even his traitor Best friends, and Malfoy is rolling in the floor. Snape who never laugh was also curling his mouth into smirk, Dumbledore is twinkling and McGonagall is controlling herself to not smile.

The group of students who are applauding started to circle around Harry's seat and a sweet voice started to echo the Great Hall. The group of students started to sing with the voice.

''Oh no'' Harry head palmed.

'Oh Harry, we love you more than chocolate frogs, we love you more than Quidditch, we love you more than Weird sisters,

Oh Harry, You're tall and hairy, as cute as fairy, like Babbity Rabbity

Oh Harry, We are the coolest Fans who will always love you baby'

The whole Great Hall was laughing out loud.

Harry was embarrassed completely, Hermione was laughing so as Ron, Malfoy was still rolling on the floor.

'Bloody Hell' grinned Ron. Hermione rubbed the tears of mirth from her eyes.

And then a girl with twin tail braided long red hair, wearing Grandma Glasses appeared in front of the kids.

''How's my song?'' the girl simpered.

''Pathetic'' Harry replied harshly and then Harry got up from his seat and left the Great Hall.

''Merlins Beard, Harry Potter thinks that my song is Pathetic'' the girl chirped happily.

''You are so lucky, Lilia'' Colin replied while staring dreamily at Harry's back.

''Yeah, I know'' Lilia Black-Burke, the third year Slytherin smiled.

''Poor Harry, but the song is interesting'' said Luna.

Fred, George, Ginny was grinning madly and Neville was also nervously laughing at Harry.

''We Love You, Harry James Potter'' shouted the Fan club members and their leader, Lilia Black- Burke, the Great Granddaughter of Belvina Black and Herbert Burke.

''I hate you All'' Harry snapped back. ''Especially you'' pointing at Lilia.

''Merlins Beard'' Lilia snickered. The other's clapped and cheered at that.

''AAARGH'' Harry roared in anger.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Peek

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione sighed while dipping herself in the warm water of the bath tub in the prefect's bathroom. Hermione really enjoyed bathing in the prefects bathroom, she really enjoyed being a prefect. The Bathroom is magnificent, it is lit by a splendid candle filled chandelier, and the marble swimming pool is brilliant. The taps are golden, and the picture of the blonde Mermaid is beautiful. The bubbles with pink and yellow color started to fill the whole tub. Hermione stretched out her arms, and started to poke the bubbles. It is really fun.

A bath at the night is really very pleasurable. It reduces the stress, relaxes the muscles, reduces anxiety, and cleans the skin. All the sadness, pain, stress and pressure have drained away along with the toxins of her body because of this warm hot bath. After this bath Hermione will surely drink hot chocolate, with whipped cream.

Hermione sighed, this year is really a tough year, everything has really changed, with Voldemort returning, everything has become dark. Hermione really felt bad for Harry, but today was quite fun, Hermione smiled at the thought of the song sung by Lilia and other third year kids. It was brilliant, even though Hermione hates most of the Slytherin students, but Lilia is an exception, she is just too cute to hate.

Hermione moaned, the bubbles was kind of tickling her, it is so amazing.

And then she quickly got alarmed when she heard the sound of footsteps which was coming from the dark corner. Hermione remembered that she has locked the door perfectly. Hermione quickly took the wand which was kept beside the towels. Hermione thanked Merlin for using bubbles for her bath, the big bubbles about the size of Volleyball started to cover her body.

And then, the face of the intruder was becoming clear with the light, it was none other than Draco Malfoy, who must have came here to take a bath to lose the stress.

''Granger, What the…?'' Malfoy spoke, he stared towards Hermione, with confusion, a bit of hatred, and another emotion can be seen in his eyes, and that must be lust.

''Malfoy, I promise I'll get out of here, just give me some time, okay'' Hermione said while hiding herself behind the statue of a griffin.

''Uh, okay, just hurry up'' Malfoy said and then looked away. He then walked towards the Dark corner of the room.

Hermione stared towards his way, heavily breathing. Her heart suddenly started pounding, her face turned red. This is not the usual me, what is happening to me?

To Be Continued….

A/N: Don't read if you feel you'll hate it this is a request.


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Course Aims

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: The character Lilia Black Burke was based on the annoying girl whom I met in a Hill station. Man, she annoyed me as hell.

Chapter 3

* * *

''Ron whatever you're brother's are doing is just highly iniquitous, we really need to talk with them about it, and we are prefects, Ron are you listening?'' shouted Hermione. Ron was not listening to her at all, he was too busy yawning. Hermione sighed and then stared at Draco who was talking with Theodore Nott. Hermione blushed and remembered about last night, Merlins beard, that was so embarrassing, Hermione admitted. Hermione shook away and started to concentrate what she has studied about yesterday, She has read the first chapter of the new Transfiguration book, she has learned the doubling charm too, and she has read the uses and the disadvantages of the charm too.

Harry sat next to Neville, they are currently sitting in the defence against dark arts classroom. The class with Binns was super boring, and the class with Snape was nothing but pathetic, Harry hopes this class is better than those two classes.

Harry stared at Seamus and Dean who was sitting together. Harry's face turned dark, Seamus behaved very poorly with him last night, what's with him? Harry thought.

Umbridge stood up from her chair and stared at them smiling.

''Well Good Afternoon'' Umbridge said.

''Good Afternoon'' they muttered.

''Tut, tut,'' said Professor Umbridge. '' _It would be better If you_ reply 'A very Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'' One more time, please. Good Afternoon, my lovely class!'

''A very Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge'' the class chanted back.

''Bloody hell, this woman is really barmy'' muttered Ron to Hermione. Hermione frowned.

''Because of the constant changing of teachers, many of them hasn't followed the curriculum by the ministry of magic and hence, this has resulted in the low standard of the Owls result in Hogwarts'' said the toad, she continued ''But this year, I will rectify all those fragmented and disjointed mistakes''

''I will follow the ministry referred, theoretical defense lesson, so I would be really glad If you kindly put the wands away, took out your quills''

The students exchanged gloomy looks with each other.

Harry pulled out his quill, ink, and parchment from his bag.

Umbridge took out her wand and tapped the black board. The first message was Dada basic principles and the second message was,

Course aims:

1\. Perceiving the fundamental principles regarding defensive magic.

2\. Try to recognize the right circumstances when you can legally use the defensive magic

3\. Using the defensive magic for practical context

Everyone started to copy that down except Hermione who was frowning at the second message written in the Black Board.

''I have a question about this course aims'' said Hermione.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows ''and your name might be...?''

''Hermione Granger'' replied Hermione.

''The course aims should be immaculately apparent'' said Umbridge.

''There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells. This is DADA and we need to use spells'' Hermione said bluntly.

There was silence, no scribbling sounds came. Draco stared at Hermione and muttered to Nott ''For the First time, I agree with her''

''I imagine circumstances in which you have to use defensive spells will ever happen'' Umbridge replied.

''But'' Hermione hesitated.

''Miss Granger, no buts, five points from Gryffindor for asking way too many questions'' Umbridge spoke.

''We have learned loads before'' added Dean.

''Mr Thomas, I guess that is your name, Your Hand is not up, Dear'' Umbridge said.

Parvati said ''But Professor, it will be really hard, during the exam, If we don't learn anything about the spells''

''As long as you learn the Theory hard enough'' Umbridge said.

''I don't believe that the theory's gonna help us in the real world'' Harry piped in.

''Mr. Harry Potter, I assume, this is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world'' Umbridge said. ''There is nothing going out there''

''Perhaps Lord Voldemort'' Harry said bluntly.

Ron flinched, Lavender gasped, and others looked scared at the sound of the name.

''Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter'' Umbridge stated.

''Really like when Gryffindor lose their points'' snickered Draco, Theo just nodded.

Umbridge said ''There's a rumor going on that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from Death, This is an absolute lie''

''This is not a lie, no it is certainly not, I can guarantee you that'' Harry argued.

''Mr. Potter, Detention, visit my office later'' shouted Umbridge.

Later after that class McGonagall scold Harry for his careless attitude and for shouting back at Umbridge who is very close to the Minister of Magic, Fudge, but it is not Harry's fault, Umbridge is just Pathetic, she is more pathetic than Snape.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione walked through the corridor, her mood is really off today, what kind of teacher has the Ministry appointed? And what's with the curriculum of the ministry? Snape is thousand times better than Umbridge, Hermione need to admit that.

Hermione licked her lips, the taste of strawberry is still there, Hermione has applied the strawberry lip gloss in her lips, Ginny has said she looked brilliant in it.

But Apart from her, no one has noticed.

Hermione took out the time table from her bag and started to read it, and then she got crashed with none other than Draco Malfoy. Both of them fell down on the ground, the first years grinned at them.

''What's with you, Granger? Man, My, Back hurts'' grunted Draco.

''I'm Sorry'' Hermione said and then her eyes fell on Draco collar, there was a lip mark; it's the mark of her lip gloss. Her face turned grim.

Draco noticed Hermione and looked at his collar and shouted ''What have you done, Granger?'' He stood up, and so as Hermione.

''I'm really sorry, Malfoy, I am doing something about it'' Hermione said.

Draco glared at Hermione and pushed her against the wall. Hermione was nervous. Draco then started rubbing her lips with the sleeve of his sweater, and removed the lip gloss.

Hermione was furious ''what are you doing? How Dare You?''

''It doesn't suit you, you're too ugly to wear it, you're nothing but a know it all, Mud blood'' Draco said and left the place.

Hermione wanted to mutter a spell against that spineless ferret and she cursed herself for saying that he has turned decent, he is the worst.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia Black-Burke entered the Gryffindor fifth year boys dormitory stealthily and quietly. She is a Slytherin and Slytherin can't enter the common room, but thanks to the color changing charm for which she changed the color of her tie, and thanks to a foolish first year whom she fooled the pass word. Lilia stared at the poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team, Harry is not a fan of that team. It is day time and everyone must have gone to classes so no one is present here. Lilia lied to her friend that she is ill that's why she missed her first classes on the first day of her Third year. Lilia sat on Harry's bed, this is the precious bed of my Harry Potter, so warm so soft.

Lilia lied down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. So warm, so soft, so Harr-ish Potter-ish, smiled. Then she got up from the bed and stared herself at the mirror. This must be the mirror where Harry checks himself, I am so lucky. Then she took the white oxford shirt from Harry's trunk and wore it.

''I look so good while wearing it'' she can smell the scent of her Precious Harry Potter. It's like an aroma, it is better than the scent of Roses, Daisies and even, Jasmine.

She saw Harry's firebolt under the bed; she took the broom and hugged it. I have always wanted a firebolt.

Then she kept the firebolt where it was before and lied down on the bed and pulled the blanket and snuggled there in the bed.

Harry entered the dorm after the class, Seamus, Dean is in Great Hall, Neville is in Herbology classroom and Ron must be in the kitchen. Harry saw that someone was there in his bed, Harry removed the blankets and he was shocked to see who it is.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Draco's secret diary

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Chapter 4

* * *

Lilia woke up and saw herself in her bed of her third year dormitory. What Am I doing here? I was supposed to be in Harry's dorm room? She thought. She got up from the bed and exited the dorm; she descended down the stairs and saw Draco and Pansy sitting in front of the fire place. When they saw Lilia walking towards them Draco glared and Pansy frowned.

''What happened?'' Lilia asked nervously.

''You have worth yourself a detention with Filch; do you know what have you done? Potter made a ruckus when he found you in his bed, well he didn't said anything about this to his other dormates but he has insulted me and Draco, and Draco brought you here'' said Pansy.

''Oh right, did he?'' Lilia blushed.

''What are you? We are not praising you, you foolish girl, I will report you'' said Draco.

''You can't'' Lilia looked at them with puppy eyes.

''Draco, we should consider for this time'' Pansy said.

''No we won't'' Draco shouted.

''But I am like your sister, you can't do this to me'' Lilia said.

But Draco just ignored her, and climbed the staircase towards the fifth year Slytherin male's dorm.

He entered his dorm and sat on the chair next to his bed. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle was not here, that's good.

'Dear Diary,

Today is 1990, 7th August and I peed in my bed again, my Mother scolded me a lot.'

Draco was shocked and embarrassed to learn that someone has found his diary and was more shocked cause that someone is none other than, Lilia Burke.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' he shouted and saw that Lilia was reading the diary while lying down in Theo's bed.

''Reading your diary? So Draco you peed in your bed when you are 10, Aww that is so cute'' Lilia mocked Draco.

''Lilia, give me the Diary'' Draco growled.

But Lilia ignored him, and turned the page and started reading ''Dear Diary, I accidentally walked in the Prefects Bathroom while Granger's was bathing, I hate that girl, but I can't deny the fact that she is hot, If she was not a mud blood and a Gryffindor, I would definitely go for that cute know it all''

''I'm going to tell this to Hermione'' said Lilia.

''Lilia, what do you want?'' shouted Draco.

''I want you not to report me to Professor Snape, I don't want a detention, If you don't keep this promise, then I will tell everyone that you peed'' Lilia stopped cause Draco put a hand in her mouth.

''Fine, I won't'' Draco said, he was still flushed with embarrassment.

''Good Boy'' said Lilia and patted Draco and left the Dorm.

When she left, Draco released a sigh and lied down on his bed. Girls, they are going to kill me, thought Draco.

IAYF, HJP

''Lilia, you will fell down from the tree, Please come down'' shouted Astoria Greengrass. Her best friend, Lilia Black Burke has climbed the Oak Tree to check on her Idol, Harry James Potter who is eating a chocolate ice cream while staring at his crush, Cho Chang.

''Shut up, Astray, let me check, don't disturb, Harry is so cute while eating the ice cream, the ice cream looks tasty too, Cho Chang is cute too'' said Lilia. Astoria shook her head.

''If you don't climb down, I'm going to tell Theo that you have stolen his chocolate frog and blamed it on Goyle'' Astoria said.

Lilia glared at her friend, and then finally climbed down the tree. When Theo is angry, the hell freezes over.

''Do you know Astray, I hate you'' Lilia said.

''I love you too'' Astoria smiled. ''But what you did, by snucking into the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor, you really did wrong, Draco was furious with you, I really don't know how you managed him'' said Astoria.

''I am good at that, and Astray, I am a prankster, and Prankster likes to prank and sneak'' Lilia told her.

''Last year, you almost got expelled for blowing up an unused classroom, along with Fred and George from the Gryffindors'' said Astoria.

''We are just having a prank war'' Lilia drawled.

''And thanks to Dumbledore you are saved, but this year, That Umbridge would definitely kill you'' Astoria snarled.

''Astray, don't say the name of that toad, that toad hurted my Harry Potter, she has given a scar in his hand during a detention'' Lilia said angrily.

''My Harry Potter? He hates you; beside he loves Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker'' Astoria said.

''And I support him'' said Lilia.

''Hmm'' Astoria frowned. The leaves are falling from the trees, as this month is autumn.

Lilia sighed. ''What is it?'' asked Astoria curiously. She saw Lilia staring at those falling leaves.

''Parvati hates me...She doesn't invites me to her Diwali party'' Lilia cried.

"She does not invites you anymore after that day when you put her beautiful hair on fireworks" Astoria told with a scowl.

Lilia smiled.

"I am not praising you...Lilia if you behave like this... you will never get Harry" Astoria muttered.

Lilia frowns at Astoria.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilia shouted.

"I mean to say...never mind" Astoria sighed.

Lilia was still frowning at her. She thought 'What does she mean by that?'

* * *

To Be Continued….

A/N: THIS IS A REQUEST, PLEASE DON'T READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT. Currently, I regret that I have written this stupid, annoying fic once. Now I wish that I could have kill off this annoying character Lilia, she's annoying...hell annoying. I hate her.

2018/01/18


	5. Chapter 5: We are DA

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Chapter 5

* * *

Pansy is waiting for Ron Weasley, that blood traitor in the third floor corridor. Today is their turn to patrol the third floor. Really, Granger is better than Weasley but Weasley is just ugh, here he comes.

Pansy saw Ron coming towards her way lazily; he was not wearing his cloak, only wearing light robes and wearing the Prefects badge. He always slack off, does not take his job seriously.

''Weasley, I'll ground this part, and you will guard the corner part, Weasley, our job is to check If someone is after curfew and If they are then we will definitely cut their points'' said Pansy.

''Yeah, Yeah, now will you stop nagging'' Ron shouted.

Pansy frowned and ignored him; she didn't want to fight right now. Pansy heard sound coming from an unused class room in third floor. She and Ron exchanged glances and then they walked towards that unused class room.

''Lumos'' Ron muttered and a blue light came from the tip of his wand. They were shocked to see two fourth year student snogging each other like imbeciles.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron said.

''What is it with you two? Ten points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each, now go back to your room immediately before I change my mind and cut more points'' Pansy scolded them.

The couple looked at each other and then quickly ran away from there. Pansy smirked.

''Easy, Parkinson, you are too tough on kids, let them enjoy'' Ron said.

''Well, I am not like you who usually slacks off'' Pansy snapped back.

''But my grades are better than you'' Ron added.

Pansy glared at Ron, and then left the unused class room leaving Ron alone. Ron expected that Pansy will talk back but she didn't, that's why he was a bit surprised.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione, Harry and Ron are sitting in front of the fireplace in their common room. Ron is extremely angry with Percy who has sent him a letter.

''Hey, Ron, forget what happened today'' Harry said.

''It is not easy to forget'' replied Ron. ''But you know, Percy is the world's biggest git, the letter which he said yesterday was full of Bollocks''

He took the letter and tore it into pieces and hurls it into the fire place.

''Hello there'' a face appeared in the fire. Ron got startled. It is Sirius Black.

''What was that?'' asked Sirius.

''Letter from Percy'' Hermione said.

''Full of rubbish'' Ron said.

''But he did say, Dumbledore won't be charge in here'' Hermione said.

''Fudge wants Dumbledore out'' said Sirius.

''But Why?'' Harry asked.

'' He is worried that Dumbledore will turn the students against the Ministry of magic'' said Sirius. ''He thinks Dumbledore is raising an army''

''What?'' shouted the tree of them.

Harry then asked 'What do you know about Umbridge?'

''She is pathetic foul woman, hates part humans and muggle born'' Sirius replied.

''Is she a death eater?'' Harry asked.

''No she is not, but the order doubts that she is'' Sirius said.

''What happened to Hagrid?'' asked Ron.

But before Sirius answers something, he disappears.

IAYF, HJP

''Merlins Beard, Ministry has appointed Dolores Jane Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor'' shouted Hermione while reading the newspaper in the Great Hall. 'She will have the power to inspect the teachers'

''Are you kidding?'' Harry shouted.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

''If Umbridge will go like this, then we will do things just what the ministry has assumed'' said Hermione.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Aberforth Dumbledore's Pub. The Pub was as dirty as a Stable.

They saw Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan, Zacharias Smith, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Astoria Greengrass and his second nightmare after You-know-who, Lilia Black-Burke who was holding a placard 'Go Harry Potter'. Harry was really pissed off to see her here. And beside she is a Slytherin, and Slytherin should not be believed.

''Why are Greengrass and Burke doing here, Hermione?'' Harry asked with gritted teeth.

''Harry, they support you and besides they are quite nicer than other Slytherins, especially Lilia, she's the leader of the Harry Potter Fan club'' said Hermione.

Harry frowned.

''Hello, erm, well, Harry, I mean, I had a Idea that as you see, what Umbridge is teaching is nothing but rubbish, so I have decided that it would be really great, If we teach ourselves'' Hermione said nervously.

''Hear, Hear Hermione'' Fred and George said.

''It will not only help us in passing our Owls but will also help us protecting ourselves from Lord Voldemort'' Hermione said. Hermione takes a shuddering breath.

Harry looked pleased ''You have said his name''

''Are you sure? It's a lie'' said Zacharias Smith.

''Dumbledore believes it'' Fred argued.

''In _him''_ Justin snapped back.

''He is back, He is really back'' shouted Lilia, Astoria stopped her.

Harry frowned at Lilia and then sighed.

''He is back, I have fought with him last year'' Harry said.

''That's why we need a real teacher'' said Hermione.

''And we have one'' said Ginny pointing at Harry.

''Why Potter?' 'asked Michael Corner.

''He has fought Voldemort four times'' Ginny said.

''Go Ginny, I support you, I know that you have a crush on Harry'' Lilia muttered softly so only Ginny could hear. And Ginny blushed at that.

''He killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, I saw it'' said Ginny.

''Harry, you're brilliant'' Lee Jordan said. Half of the crowd was awestruck.

''He has saved the Philosophers stone in his first year from You Know Who'' Ron muttered.

''And he got through the Triwizard tournament'' Luna said. Harry smiled at her.

''And he fought off those 300 Dementors with a single Expecto Patronum'' said Lilia. Harry frowned at her.

Hermione was tremendously pleased and so as Ron.

And after that everyone raised their hands in support of Harry James Potter as their teacher.

''By the way, what should we call ourselves?'' asked Romilda Vane.

''Dumbledore's army'' said Ginny.

''That's brilliant'' Harry smiled at her.

''Let's say it D.A. in short''

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare of HP

**I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry and Angelina push their way through gossiping students, they notice a large Billboard hanging. It is written that:

There would be no existence of any Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club

without the apprehension and concurrence of the High Inquisitor.

Harry is furious. He quickly ran towards the Gryffindor common room and saw something flew out from the window, and it was Hedwig and she collapsed.

''Harry, she is hurt, we need to check her to Professor Grubbly Plank immediately'' Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

''It must be the work of Umbridge'' said Hermione.

IAYF, HJP

Harry steps into the common room, he saw no one was there, then he spotted Dobby who was cleaning.

''Dobby, can you help me? I need a room where more than 28 students can practice'' Harry said.

''Yes, I can, The Come and Go room, is the best place. It is in the seventh floor, you can come with me'' Dobby replied.

IAYF, HJP

It is snowing heavily. Angelina whirls through the snowstorm hopelessly trying to perceive, Crabbe and Goyle, the two beaters playing for Slytherin tried to block her with Bludgers.

The Slytherin started singing 'Weasley is our king' which made Ron grim

And after then Harry got the snitch and won the game, but then Warrington said something about Ron's Dad and Harry's Mum which made Harry and George so furious that they started hit him, Malfoy tried to stop them but he also got a punch from George. And all of them started to fight, and thanks to Madam Hooch's Impedimenta, they were saved.

But Poor Gryffindors, Because of Umbridge punishment, they have to suffer. They got a lifelong ban from Quidditch.

''This is so wrong'' Ron shouted.

''Umbridge has to pay one day'' Harry swore.

IAYF, HJP

Harry roams into the Room of Requirement, staring at the Dumbledore's army who were gathered here.

''Today, we will be learning Expelliarmus'' Harry said. ''Now split into pairs and try to give your best shot''

Hermione teamed up with Lavender Brown, Ron teamed up with Neville, Luna teamed up with Ginny, Zach teamed up with Justin, Fred teamed up with George, and Lilia teamed up with Astoria.

''Expelliarmus'' Neville muttered, and Ron's wand flipped away from him.

''Great, Neville'' Harry smiled. ''You lot should practice a lot'' Harry said that to others.

''Yes, Sensei'' said Sakura Akagi which made everyone laugh.

Harry cleared his throat.

''Expelliarmus'' Lilia muttered. Astoria's wands flip out of her hand.

''Lilia, you did brilliant'' said Hermione.

''Astoria, you need to learn more okay'' Harry said that to Astoria. And then went up to the front of the room.

''He just ignored me'' Lilia muttered to Astoria.

''Don't mind him'' said Astoria.

''Mmhm'' Lilia said.

IAYF, HJP

A great python slides down the empty corridor; it's slowly makes its way towards a larger door.

Now the Snake is front of Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley throws a jinx but he misses, then Mr Weasley screams, the Snake started to strike at Mr Weasley.

Harry Yells loudly. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville wakes up from their bed.

''We need to get Professor McGonagall'' said Ron.

In Grimmaulds Place

Ginny was crying, Ron put a hand on her back and calmed him. George puts his head in his hands and Fred stared at the wall with a blank expression.

Harry sat by himself.

And after some hour, Mrs Weasley burst out from the door.

''Your father is alive'' said Mrs Weasley. The tears are falling from her eyes.

Harry stood up and enters the kitchen.

He looked at Sirius.

''You can tell me Harry'' Sirius said.

''Sirius, I was the snake, in that nightmare'' Harry said. ''I'm going mad, Sirius''

''No, you are just tired, there's nothing to worry about'' Sirius patted Harry's head.

IAYF, HJP

Harry checked the Christmas gifts. He got a Homework Planner from Hermione, Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts from Sirius and Remus, a furry brown wallet with fangs from Hagrid, a small model of firebolt from Tonks, a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron, a jumper from Mrs Weasley and a painting of his own self from Dobby. Harry has also got a gift, it is a handmade handkerchief from Lilia, Harry at first felt throwing it away but then changed his mind and kept it.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione checked her Christmas gifts, new theory of numerology from Harry, an unusual perfume from Ron, Extreme Incantations by Violeta Stitch from Lilia, Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks from Ginny, a jumper from Mrs Weasley, Dungbombs from Fred and George, latest edition of Quibbler from Luna and a beautiful golden snitch necklace from a secret admirer. Hermione wonders who that secret admirer might be.

IAYF, HJP

There was snowstorm in Hogwarts. Harry passes through the Hallway and met Cho.

''Hey, would you like to go out with me on the Valentine's Day?'' Harry asked.

''Sure Why not'' Cho smiled.

Harry then walked towards the Dungeons and entered Snape's office.

Snape looked at Harry and ordered ''Sit on that chair''

Harry stared at Snape warily and sat on it.

''Today, we will learn about Occulemency''

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses and Heartbreaks

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Chapter 7

* * *

''What was that, Mr Potter?'' Snape asked. Harry was stunned.

''Sir, what is there in the department of mysteries? Sir, I've been dreaming about that for months'' Harry said.

Before Snape could answer, a horrible shriek echoes through the castle.

Snape exited the room and Harry followed him. They walked towards the entrance hall, where a huge crowd of students and teachers occupying. Harry stood near Hermione.

''Whats going on?'' asked Harry

''Umbridge, she sacked Trelawney'' said Hermione.

''What?!'' Harry replied.

Harry noticed Trelawney with her rucksacks and bag standing at the bottom of the stairs, weeping feebly.

''You have no right to sack me'' Trelawney said.

''I will do whatever I want'' Umbridge replied.

''Hogwarts is my Home'' cried Trelawney.

''No way'' said Umbridge, while smiling like an Evil witch in those fairytale's which Harry used to read when he was a kid.

''She is not leaving'' said Dumbledore. Dumbledore moves through the crowds. Minerva followed him and then comforted Trelawney.

''I believe I possess the authority'' said Umbridge. ''Hogwarts has gotten far worse than I had imagined. I reported the ministry that's why they made me the High Inquisitor.''

''I agree with you, Dolores but you cannot send them away from this castle. Professor Trelawney will stay here'' said Dumbledore while smiling at Trelawney.

Umbridge looked furious ''and what about the quarters when I assign a new teacher?''

''That won't be necessary because I have already found one, Firenze'' said Dumbledore. An Ebony skinned Centaur came from the Great Oaken doors.

Umbridge looks like someone has stabbed her.

''Great reaction'' grinned Ron who was standing beside Harry.

IAYF, HJP

Today is Valentine's Day, 14th February. It is raining.

Harry and Cho are sitting in a small table in Madam's Puddifoot's tea shop. Harry is drinking Lemon tea and Cho is drinking Green tea.

Harry noticed several couples are kissing. He looks at Cho who was weeping like always.

''I've wanted to ask about these for a long time, did Cedric said anything about me before he died?'' Cho asked.

''No, there was not much time, he already died, Voldemort already killed him'' Harry replied.

Cho started to cry more, Waterfalls started to fall from her eyes. Harry tried to console her but she didn't listen.

''Let's talk about something else'' Harry declared.

''I thought you'd understand'' Cho cried and then left the shop, and Harry went after her. Harry grabbed her by her hand and kissed her on the lips. Cho didn't want to kiss him back but finally she did. They started snogging in the rain. It is really very romantic. Everyone watches them and among them were Lilia Black- Burke and Astoria Greengrass who stood under an umbrella.

''That's s so boring'' Astoria remarked.

''So nice'' Lilia said. Astoria noticed her; she can understand that those are not rainwater but tears next to her eyes.

''You are crying, Lilia'' Astoria said.

Lilia ignored her question and ran away towards the castle. Astoria followed her. Lilia stopped near the gates, she dell down on the wet grasses, she was completely wet. Astoria felt really bad for her friend and threw away the umbrella and hugged her tightly.

''Lilia, please don't cry over him, just forget him'' Astoria consoled.

''It's hard.…I love him a lot, I have realized I love him a lot, I love him, not only as a fan girl but also like a girl who is in love with a boy, he is not only just my idol, he is everything to me, I am really happy whoever he chooses, I want him to be happy, but I can't stop these tears, Astray, I am the worst'' Lilia sobbed.

Draco walked towards them while holding an umbrella and said ''It's useless to cry over a man who hates you, I won't tell you to give up on him but I will surely tell you crying won't help''

And then the rain stopped so as the tears of Lilia Black Burke. She hugged Draco and Draco patted her back. Astoria smiled at them.

IAYF, HJP

Harry enters the Three Broomsticks and sees Hermione and Luna sitting in a booth along with Rita Skeeter.

''What is this all about?'' asked Harry.

''Ask your Little Miss Perfect'' Skeeter said.

Harry glances at Hermione, she said everything what Skeeter needs to do.

''The prophet wouldn't print it'' Skeeter said.

''But the Quibbler would'' Harry said.

Skeeter said 'The Quibbler? Are you serious?' Rita Skeeter asked mockingly.

''Many won't, but those person whom we do persuade is one more supporter'' Hermione replied.

Rita took out the quill and started to write.

''Ready to tell the world about the truth?'' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

''Give your shot, Skeeter'' Hermione said.

At the latest Quibbler edition, it was written in large red letters:

THE BOY WHO LIVED SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:

THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO.

The DA members and Harry was extremely happy.

IAYF, HJP

The snow is melting, spring is coming, and flowers are blooming everywhere. Harry has gotten many supportive fan mails, Hedwig has recovered, Barty Crouch junior was sentenced to death, Seamus has finally joined D.A. But there is bad news too; there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange and his brother in law, Rabastan Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange have escaped the Azkaban along with more than 10 death eaters. Broderick Bode died. Umbridge has disbanded Quibbler and using of Weasley pranks product and Zonko's pranks product in Hogwarts. Umbridge has started to talk with every student of Hogwarts _privately._

IAYF, HJP

Ron and Pansy Parkinson were strolling around the Quidditch Ground. They have given the duty round the area around the Quidditch grounds.

''The moon is beautiful, isn't it?'' Pansy said. Ron glanced at her and then stared at the moon. The Moon was indeed beautiful; its light fell on the castle making it more beautiful

''Yeah, indeed it is'' replied Ron.

''Weasley, I am really sorry for that song, I didn't support it'' Pansy said. Ron looks at Pansy, and finally figured out what she is saying, she is talking about 'Weasley is our king'.

Ron remained quiet, he didn't say anything. He just stared at Pansy surprisingly. He has never expected Pansy would be the type of girl who would apologize.

Pansy stared at Ron and smiled lightly, ''I believe Potter, I believe what he says, even though my parents forced me to join the inquisitorial squad, I support you lot' '

''Inquisitorial squad? What the bloody hell is that?'' Ron shouted.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8: Draco's smile

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: This message is to every haters and lovers of this fic, Thanks for reading this fic. Thanks for the Favs and Follows. Thanks Lizzie for your review. Thanks for supporting me.

Chapter 8

* * *

Lilia is sitting in a chair next to Astoria and Ginny in the room of requirements. Hermione and Luna sitting in the tool opposite of them. The other girls and boys are chattering and doing gossips.

''Lilia'' Ginny called.

''Yes'' Lilia replied.

''You are not wearing those ugly, I mean, your glasses'' Ginny said.

''Yeah, How come you're fine without those glasses?'' Hermione asked.

''Is it stolen by the nargles?'' Luna asked.

''No, it is just, um, I never had any power in my eyes, and I used to wear those glasses cause it is a must for every Harry Potter's fan to wear glasses, well, it is a rule of my fan club and I have decided that to not wear those glasses anymore'' said Lilia.

The other girls stared at her except Astoria.

''Then are you not Harry's fan anymore?'' Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

''I still am, as you see Umbridge has disbanded my club and all, and even Umbridge's gone, I have decided not to recreate the club anymore, but I will always be his fan'' Lilia answered.

The girls smiled at her.

''Um, when you said me having a crush on Harry on that day'' Ginny blushed.

''I know that you have a secret crush on Harry'' Lilia smilingly replied.

''Really, oh, but I used to, now I like someone else'' Ginny said.

''Really'' Lilia's eyes and mouth both turned wide. Ginny found her reaction quite amusing.

''Who is it?'' Astoria asked, she and Hermione and Luna was listening to their conversation.

''I won't tell'' replied Ginny, who felt agitated.

''Come on, Gin, give us a hint'' Hermione pleaded.

''He is a Slytherin'' Ginny murmured.

''Merlins beard, Is he in your year?'' Lilia asked.

''No, He is in Hermione's year'' Ginny said.

''What?'' Hermione shouted. Luna stared at Ginny.

''Is it Theodore Nott?'' she asked.

The other girls stared at Luna.

''Why, Why Luna? There are so many guys in Slytherin in Mione's year, and you said the name of Theo Nott? No he is not'' replied Ginny while wiggling her eyebrows.

''No it's just, He looks like a crumpled horned Snorkack'' Luna said.

The girls stared at her oddly. Hermione looks away from her and then asked Ginny ''who is it, Ginny; I hope he is not that Malfoy?''

''No, he is tall, and dark, and he is kinda mysterious, he is different than other guys, he is funny and…'' before Ginny could say more about him, Lilia answered ''Blaise Zabini''

Ginny blushed in embarrassment, Hermione surprisingly said ''Whoa, Ginny, you like him''

''That's great, he is a nice guy, you know, he has helped me finding my shoes stolen by those nargles'' said Luna.

''Yeah, Blaise is a very nice guy'' Astoria said.

Before they could talk more, Harry entered the room of requirement.

He stood before the D.A. members.

''Today we will learn the Patronus charm'' Harry said.

The students exchanged looks with each other.

''Can you tell me what the Patronus charm is?'' asked Harry.

''The ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian which defends us from Dementors and Lethifolds'' Hermione answered.

''Great and the incantation is Expecto Patronum, ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO-num'' said Harry. ''And all you need is a happy thought to produce this, positive and happy thought''

The students chanted ''Yes Professor''

Harry flushed in embarrassment.

''Okay, let me try first, Expecto Patronum'' Hermione tried and then a mist produces, it was an incorporeal patronus.

''It is difficult to produce a corporeal patronus'' Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry and tried to remember some nice memory, When she went in Paris with her parents, when Harry, Ron saved her from the trolls, When she found out she scored 100/100 In third year transfiguration test, and there is another too, When Draco was smiling at Pansy, Blaise, Theo, she didn't remember for what reason he was smiling at his friends but she did remember how he was smiling, it was really pleasant to her, it was really nice to her.

And then suddenly a silvery mist came out from the tip of her wand and it took the shape of an Otter.

''Congrats, Mione, you did great'' Harry cheered.

''Thanks'' Hermione blushed. My Happy thought was Malfoy's smile, I have gotten insane, she thought to herself.

The other students noticed Hermione patronus dancing with Harry's stag, their Patronuses gave them encourage; they felt like they should also try their best.

''Expecto Patronum'' Ron said and then a dog like thing came out.

''It's a jack Russell terrier'' Luna said.

''Brilliant, Ron'' Harry grinned. ''You guys should try to'' Harry said to other students.

And like Luna created a Hare, Seamus created a fox, Cho created a Swan, Ginny created a Horse. All of their Patronuses was dancing beautifully.

''Harry'' a voice called. Harry glanced around and frowned to know that it was Lilia Black Burke.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''Um, uh, well, Can you teach me again, I didn't quite understand'' Lilia replied shyly.

Harry stared at her warily ''I'm sorry, I can't''

''Harry, you're the teacher, you have to teach-her'' Ginny asserted.

Harry scowled at Ginny and then sighed, ''Fine''

Lilia beamed.

'But I have one condition; don't annoy me by your unnecessary talk' Harry said.

''Okay'' Lilia replied.

He took a step closer to her; he took her right hand in which she was holding her wand, raised her hand and moved it swiftly.

He glanced at her and said ''you need to do like this, but you need a happy thought, okay''

Lilia nodded. He let go of her hand. And then noticed she is not wearing her glasses.

''You're not wearing your glasses?'' Harry asked.

''I don't need to wear it'' Lilia said bluntly.

''You look better without it'' Harry remarked.

She stared at him surprisingly.

''You should try doing it okay'' Harry said.

''Yes'' replied Lilia.

And then the room started to shake, it felt like an earthquake.

''What has happened?'' Hermione shouted.

With a crack sound, something appears. They noticed its Dobby. He looks absolutely frantic.

''She knows, Harry Potter, she's coming'' Dobby said.

Harry looks up horrified.

''What are you guys waiting for? Get out of here, now'' Harry shouted to all of the students.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9: Dumbledore's got style

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: In the book, it has said a sixth year girl was a member of the Inquisitorial squad, I changed that sixth year girl to a fifth year girl, and made it Daphne Greengrass, for some reason, hope you don't mind, even if you mind, then I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 9

* * *

Lilia and Astoria ran as fast as they could, they saw Mr Filch coming in their way, they quickly moved out from the way and they quickly ran towards the North wing and hide themselves inside the bookshelves.

''This is the safest place to hide, I guess, I hope Filch won't come'' Lilia replied.

''Yeah'' Astoria nodded.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione walks through the Fats lady corridor slowly and stealthily. And then someone caught her from her behind and it was none other than Warrington.

''Hey there, Miss Know-it-all, where do you think you are going?'' He peered at her.

''Stupefy'' someone said that. And then Warrington fell down on the floor with a thud noise.

''Draco, Please let me go'' Hermione shouted, and then put a hand on her mouth for calling his first name.

''Get out of here, now, Granger'' Draco said coldly.

Hermione was stunned, she stared at Draco Malfoy and then without a second thought, quickly ran away from that place.

Draco didn't know, what has come up with him, but he didn't wanted Granger to get caught. He stared at Warrington and used 'Rennervate'

Warrington slowly looked up and then Draco helped him to stand up.

''That Weasel stunned you to save Granger, hurry up, we need to catch Potter okay'' Draco said.

Warrington timidly glanced at Draco and then nodded.

IAYF, HJP

Harry quickly ran through a Hallway, He is hit in back with a spell and falls to the ground. A girl leaps from a statue.

''Professor, I got Potter'' the girl said sweetly.

''Well done, Miss Greengrass'' Umbridge walks towards their way.

''Greengrass, then she must be…Astoria's elder sister, Daphne Greengrass'' Harry mumbled. ''Dammit''. Now Harry understand why Umbridge knows about the D.A. Harry then started to hate Lilia Black Burke more. He loathes her and he loathes her friend Astoria too.

IAYF, HJP

Umbridge shoves Harry into Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed there were many people in here including McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and an auror whom Harry doesn't know, Ron's traitor brother, Percy Weasley.

''You cannot manhandle the students, Professor Umbridge'' Dumbledore said calmly.

Fudge looks contempt; he excitedly said ''I hope Mr Potter knows why he is brought here?''

Dumbledore slightly shakes his head.

''I have found out from a poor girl that Mr Potter has illegally formed a group named Dumbledore's army, in the Room of requirement'' Umbridge stated.

''So Dumbledore, it is you who is doing this conspiracy against me with the help of your students whom you have lured them to do this?'' Fudge looked furious.

''Well, looks like I'm caught'' Dumbledore slightly smiled.

Harry shakes his head saying no and looks at Dumbledore in horror.

''Now, you have to come with us Dumbledore'' that auror shouted.

''Dawlish, will you beat your former teacher?'' Dumbledore stared at Dawlish, Dawlish looked down.

''You were quite brilliant duelist when you were in school, but I really need to say this immediately: Catch me If you can'' Dumbledore said and winked at Harry.

And then Fawkes came towards him and then with a Binding green light Dumbledore disappeared.

Dust fills the room, Umbridge and others fell down on the floor.

''Now, I need to say this, Minister, Dumbledore's got style'' Kingsley muttered to Fudge.

IAYF, HJP

''Greengrass, it is you, right?'' shouted Seamus.

''No I swear I didn't do anything'' Astoria was crying. About 40 students including Harry Potter was glaring at her.

''Come on Greengrass stop hiding, you have said everything to your older sister'' Susan Bones shouted.

''Let her go, it has not been proved that it's her'' Dean Thomas defended her.

''Why are you defending her Thomas? It is well proved, Daphne was the one who caught Harry'' he shouted.

''Isn't it Harry?'' Trupti Kaadam and Ernie McMillan said. Satinder Singh and Justin Filch-Fletchley pointed their wands at her. Harry wanted to stop them but before he could do, someone threw Bang Bang Boggart Banger on them.

The two of them got frightened.

''Lilia, why are you stopping them?'' Fred snapped.

''Cause she is my Best friend, they do not have the right to attack her'' Lilia snapped back.

''Burke, I believe you're best friend has betrayed us, and I also believe you are also a part of this'' Cormac Mclaggen said.

''Shut the hell up, Mclaggen'' Ginny swore ''Guys, leave her alone''

Luna and Ginny comforted Astoria.

''Excuse, Ginerva, it is clear that she is into this'' Parvati said. Padma nodded.

''But if she has said this then she could've told it before, since the time we started. Why she would say about this now?'' Neville explained.

''Sod off, Shlongbottom; she is none of your concern'' Michael Corner said. Terry Boot glared at Neville.

''Shut Up, Corner'' Hannah Abbott shouted.

''But Hannah, can't you see, this b**** is a liar'' Lisa Turpin explained.

''Don't call her that'' Angelina scolded Lisa.

''She is only a kid'' Ron said. Harry stared at Ron and then said ''Ron is right, she is only a kid, now Greengrass and Burke, leave this place now, don't you dare come in front of us again''

''Fine, we won't, Scar head'' Lilia said. Everyone was shocked for Lilia to say that, I mean she is his biggest fan, and she called Harry a 'Scar head'

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, Lilia glared at him.

''Lilia, stop it'' cried Astoria.

''I won't stop, I don't give a damn to anyone, not even you Harry Potter, no one messes with my Best friend and if you try to mess with her, you'll have to fight with me'' Lilia glared at Harry.

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10: Hagrid's brother

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: DONT READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT.

Chapter 10

* * *

''What's going on?'' Hermione entered the room.

''Hermione do something'' Hannah pleaded.

''They are blaming all it on Astoria'' Ginny stated.

''I bet their heads are filled with wrackspurts'' Luna said.

''What?'' Hermione saw everyone was glaring at Lilia and Astoria.

''Granger, it is well spotted that Astoria is all into this, her sister has caught Harry, she is in the Inquisitorial squad'' Zacharias Smith brawled.

''Smith, you are a complete fool, so are you Harry, Haven't I told you Harry, I have bewitched and used the pimple jinx?'' Hermione said ''Edgecombe would you please come here''

A girl with extreme pimples spelled as 'SNEAK' on her face appeared in front of them. Marietta then started to cry looking at Cho and ran away.

''She is the traitor'' Hermione said.

''What? Really'' Harry was shocked and realized his mistake and said ''Please forgive me, I'm really sorry, Greengrass''

Astoria sobbed more.

Everyone gasped.

''I think Astoria deserve an Apology'' Ginny shouted.

The students who were against her didn't do anything.

''If you don't apologize, I'll use the Bat Bogey Hex'' Ginny smirked mischievously.

The students got extremely scared and all of them apologized to Lilia and Astoria.

''Thanks a lot, Hermione'' Astoria cried.

''It's okay, don't worry'' Hermione patted her back.

''Whatever you have done to Marietta is wrong? She is a lovely person, she did mistake'' Cho said.

''A lovely person? Cho, she sold us all out'' Harry told.

''Kingsley placed a memory charm on her, so that she could not say more about Harry and Dumbledore'' Hermione told.

''It's all your friend fault, Hermione Granger is the one to blame, you're darling Hermione'' Cho shouted. Hermione frowned at her.

''It is a brilliant idea'' Harry said coldly. Hermione smiled at him.

''You know what Harry? Let's break up'' Cho cried and then ran away from there.

''George, we did a great thing to Montague, isn't it Fred?'' George spoke to lighten the mood.

''Hope he spend a good quality of time in the toilet'' Fred grinned.

Harry ignored it, he is kind of pissed off that Cho broke up with him. He then stared at Lilia.

''I'm sorry'' he said.

''I'm sorry too for calling you 'Scar head'' Lilia said and then took Astoria away from there.

Harry stared at her. He remembered when she stood up for her friend a few moments ago.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Hermione followed Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest.

''We've been walking for a few hours?'' Hermione said.

''Could, you please tell us what is it, Hagrid?'' Harry spoke.

''I know I can' las' longer jus' like 'relawney, Tha' Umbridge woman'' Hagrid said.

''We will help, Hagrid'' Hermione said.

Hagrid sniffed and clapped Hermione on her back. She stumbled slightly.

''Knew yeh'd say tha'' Hagrid replied.

They creep down the path and stopped. Hermione and Harry stared at huge body lying before them.

Hagrid called ''Grawp'' Hermione looks distraught and Hagrid was nervous.

Grawp stood up. He gives a large roar.

''We have 'arry Potter here, and look, its Hermy'' Hagrid said.

''Hermy'' said Grawp and reaches out towards Hermione.

Harry pulls Hermione towards the trees and Hagrid beats Grawp with a large stick.

Grawp roars in pain. He roars again and tried to attack.

Harry, Hagrid, and Hermione flee away from there.

They saw a centaur named Bane passing, he said ''We'll let you pass this time Hagrid because you have kids with you, but the next time you'll come around here in this forest, we will kill you''

''Why?'' Harry asked.

''He is talking about Grawp, Please take care of him, when I'll be gone'' Hagrid said.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Exam tends to tension

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Happy Republic Day, Thank you for supporting me. Thanks for the favs and the Follows, I love you all, Thanks for reading this fic. This is Snape's worst memory. I have given my OWLs in 2013. DONT READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT.

Chapter 11

* * *

Harry stands next to the Great Lake. Harry saw a very young good looking, Sirius Black sitting under the Oak tree along with James Potter, Harry's father, young Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

A very young Snape was walking by. James and Sirius grinned. The Marauders stood up and walked towards his way. Snape took out his wand out.

''Expelliarmus'' Sirius muttered. Snape's wand flew out of his hand.

''Impedimenta'' James shouted.

Invisible ropes caught Snape, he started struggling. James and Sirius were laughing out loud.

And other bystanders also started to laugh.

''Hey watch this'' James said by raising his wand.

''Potter, leave him alone'' a girl with fiery red hair and bright emerald eyes glared at James Potter.

''Evans, we are just having fun'' Sirius said.

''Yeah, Lily'' James grinned. ''Levicorpus''

Severus was lifted up in the air, and dangled by an ankle.

''Leave him alone, Potter'' Lily shouted.

''I will if you go out with me'' James smiled.

''I would rather go out with the Giant Squid than going out with you'' Lily said.

James shrugs and looks away. Snape tried for his wand. Sirius muttered ''Locomotor Mortis''.

Lily draws her wand, but James glared ''Don't make me hex you, Lily''

''Let him go'' Lily shouted.

''I don't need your help, Mud blood'' Snape shouted.

Lily stared at him in shock ''Sev''

Harry then came out of the pensive; He saw the adult Snape glares at him. Harry didn't felt bad when he was pushed against the jars but he really felt bad when Snape was been humiliated by his Father and his dear friends.

''Your father was an amusing man, wasn't he'' Snape glares at Harry. Snape is full of rage, his body is shaking.

''I'm sorry'' Harry said. Snape pushes him towards the potions cabinet.

''You won't repeat this to anyone'' Snape growled.

Harry shakes his head saying no and quickly ran away from there.

IAYF, HJP

Right now all the students are busy in exam, the fifth year students are busy with owls and the seventh year are busy with Newts. There are many type of examiners in Hogwarts School. Many of them never studied in the whole year but at last moment they study and pray to Merlin and all other gods to give them pass marks. Others student like those who always gets the first position and will do anything to be always on the top and if they get lower than the first position they would die out of jealousy and anger. There are also others who only studies for a small amount time and then relax all the time even during the exam time and gets very good marks. Well they are very meritorious and genius. There are also others students too who are studious, work hard a lot but still get low marks because of some teachers partiality and bad luck. There are students who never deserved good marks but gets good marks, they don't need to study, there are some teachers who help them which makes them to get good marks, There are students who studies for a short period of time, works hard for a short or long period of time, has very good brain and they are very down to earth, don't show off like those snobby students who always get first marks, these students don't get any help, they have got very low marks from first year to 7th year in school exam, some teachers and students belittle them that how loser they are, they have very low attendance but ultimately in the Newts and Owls they gets the best marks and show off to everyone that they are good, those who gets helped by the some teachers partiality may get good marks than them but still the students who work hard are the real winners. And there are students like Hermione Granger who studies a lot and gets Great marks in exam but still has very low self confidence. Hermione always gets good marks but still she is never satisfied with her result. Hogwarts School is filled with these kinds of students.

Harry entered The Great Hall. Everyone was gathered for the OWLs exam. Harry noticed Professor McGonagall sitting in the staff table.

Hermione cried ''what am I gonna do? What am I gonna do! I am sure going to fail''

Harry rolled his eyes at her, and Ron said ''that's gonna happen when the World ends''

''Today, begins your OWLs, a number of ministry instructors are here to give them. Exams will take place for next two weeks and it is divided into two parts, Theory and Practical. I must warn you that most strict anti cheating spell has added into your exam papers, so even if any student tries to cheat, they will have to suffer. And if anyone tries, they will be expelled'' McGonagall said.

''Now your exam starts now''

Every student started to write.

In the Astronomy tower

Harry and Ron stands on the top of the Astronomy towers looking through the Telescopes into the night sky.

''That's Sirius'' Harry said when he noticed the brightest star. Harry's telescope then propped towards the grounds. He noticed Umbridge and two others whom he does not know.

''And that's Toad'' Harry grinned. He panicked when he saw Umbridge was walking towards Hagrid's hut.

''Eyes back on the sky, Mr Potter'' Professor Tofty said. But Harry ignored.

Harry saw Hagrid coming out of the hut, he saw Umbridge and other aurors shooting spells towards him.

''No'' Harry shouted.

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12: Love vs Hate

I **am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Don't want to kill Sirius, so I will not kill him.

Chapter 12

* * *

McGonagall came there to save Hagrid but the auror without an warning attacked Professor McGonagall, now she is in the Hospital wing. Hagrid and Fang left the hut by fleeing into the Forbidden forest.

As Professor McGonagall is ill, Umbridge will guard the examinations.

They are all sitting and writing quietly, no sound was coming except of scribbling sounds. Umbridge is smiling at them like a Jaguar.

And then the room shakes, the door suddenly opened, and Fred and George Weasley entered the classroom while flying with the help of the broom.

Then Fred and George used Bombtastic Bomb and Box O rockets on Umbridge, Umbridge got scared. Fred and George also used more fireworks and pranked it on Umbridge and inquisitorial squad. They used Basic Blaze Box and a shocking pink color wheel was created and it attacked Umbridge, and then used many fireworks which took the shape of Lions and many animals.

The whole room is filled exploding colorful fireworks, then there is a Dragon made of fireworks sweeping through the Hallway. Fred and George then flew towards the courtyard. Then created a Portable Swamp with a blast. Several students cheered them.

''If you like our show and our products, please come at The Weasley Wizards Wheezes in Diagon Alley'' George shouted.

''Give her Hell from us, Peevsie'' Fred shouted to Peeves who swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute. Fred and George dived towards the sky, towards the sunset.

Harry laughed at them but then something happens. His scar twinges, Harry winces in pain. Something flashes in his mind.

Harry sees Lord Voldemort stands grinning coldly at a man lying on the Floor. And it is none other than Sirius. Other death eaters surrounded him. Voldemort raises his wand and Sirius screams in pain. Harry then got flashes of a room, and then he got flashes of a Spun glass object. Harry remembered Snape saying that the room Harry has seen in his dream is none other than Department of Mysteries.

Hermione spun around and saw Harry lying on the ground, clutching his scar.

IAYF, HJP

In Grimmauld place via Fireplace

Harry shouted ''Sirius, Lupin, are you there?''

Kreacher comes into view. ''Where is he, Sirius?'' Harry asked.

''Master Sirius is not here'' Kreacher replied.

''What? Where is he, Kreacher?'' Harry glared at him.

Kreacher grins horribly, ''Master will never return from the Department of Mysteries''

Harry gawked, a stocky hand appears from Harry's back and grabs him yanking his back.

IAYF, HJP

Umbridge slaps Harry and throws him on the floor. Harry notices Malfoy leaning against the Windowsill, Harry saw Pansy Parkinson holding Ron, Crabbe and Goyle holding Hermione and Neville, Warrington holding Ginny and Daphne Greengrass holding Luna.

''Who were you trying to contact?'' Umbridge shouted.

''It's none of your concern'' Harry snapped back.

And then someone entered Umbridge's office.

They noticed Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini brought Severus Snape.

''What do you need, Headmistress?'' Snape asked coldly.

'Severus, do you have Veritaserum? I need it' Umbridge said.

''No I don't have'' Snape replied.

''He's got Padfoot at the place it is hidden'' Harry shouted.

''What does that mean?'' Umbridge asked.

Snape shrugged and left the office.

Hermione stared at Draco, hoping he would do something, hoping he would help.

But Draco didn't glance at her way.

''Parkinson, help us?'' Ron slowly pleaded. ''We have to do something important, really important'' He still has some expectations that Pansy would help us, because she has herself said that she supports Harry.

Pansy remained quiet and pretended that she didn't hear his plea.

''We played nicely, Potter but you and your friends leave me no choice'' Umbridge shouted. ''You could have saved me lots of trouble, if the Dementors I sent there would've finished you off''

''It was you'' Harry growled.

''I believe the Cruciatus curse might help you, won't it?'' Umbridge again smiled, but like a Cheshire cat.

''No you can't, it is against the Ministry'' Hermione shouted.

But Umbridge ignored her and was about to say 'Cru'

''Stop, Harry, tell her, tell her Dumbledore's secret weapon, in the Forbidden Forest'' Hermione shouted. Draco and others stared at Hermione curiously.

''No way'' Harry shouted back.

'Take me there now' Umbridge replied with scary glinting eyes.

IAYF, HJP

Draco paces in front of them. He pointed his towards Neville who was held back by Crabbe.

''Come on Malfoy, kick the hell out of him'' Warrington cheered.

Draco then pointed his wand at Crabbe and shouted 'Petrificus Totalus' and then did the same thing to Goyle quickly.

Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were shocked.

Warrington and Montague raised their wands to attack Malfoy but before they could react Blaise and Theo stunned them.

''What the heck?'' Daphne yelled.

''Daphne, I'm really sorry to do this but Stupefy'' Pansy muttered.

Daphne fell down on the floor with a thud noise.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron said in surprise.

''Get out of here, before we turn against you'' Draco shouted at them.

Ron wanted to ask 'Why they helped us?' But he needed to find Hermione and Harry. So he quickly left the room. Ginny and Neville followed him.

''Thank you Snorkack'' Luna said to Theo who stared at her confusingly.

''What the hell is a Snorkack?'' Theo asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged.

''So Draco, What are we gonna do with them?'' Pansy asked.

Draco stared at Pansy and said ''We will erase their memory''

Blaise looked at Draco but he felt someone grabbing him from his back.

*clank*

''What's that sound? Where is Blaise?'' Theo shouted.

''Blaise is not our concern, now, Theo, he must have gone back to his common room'' Pansy said.

Theo hesitatingly nodded.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Hermione walked through the wooden bridge, They met Luna, Ginny, Ron and Neville on the way there.

Harry and Hermione were surprised.

Ron saw the look of both of them but he didn't reveal them that Malfoy and Parkinson have helped them.

''So how do we get to the ministry?'' asked Ron.

''How about the Floo'' Neville said.

''No, it won't be possible'' Ginny replied.

''How about we fly'' Luna smiled at them.

The Sun is setting down in the sky. Harry and Hermione, Luna and Ginny, Neville and Ron paired up with each other on each of the three threstrals as they fly over London.

The threstrals swooped downwards towards the lights, and then they finally set down in front of a Telephone booth.

They jumps off the Threstal and entered the Telephone booth. After dialing Magic, the booth swoops down. They are now in the receptionist area where the Golden Fountain is located.

They head pasts up the fountain and entered the large lift. The Larger lift clinks downward slowly and then it grates to a break.

A female voice said 'Departments of Mysteries'. The door opens, Harry leads the others out.

There was no one as the ministry has closed down half an hours ago.

They walk until they reach the Hallway. They saw a door, they entered the room.

The room was filled with jars with liquid and cauliflower type objects.

''Brains'' Hermione said ''Let's get out of here''

IAYF, HJP

Harry and others splits into the Hall. Harry glances around and grips his wand tightly.

The Hall is very large, and there are many shelves which fills the Hall.

The room is lit by blue shaped flying candles. The shelves contain dust filled glass objects and golden orbs.

''Harry there is your name written here'' Ginny said.

Harry looked at where Ron was pointing and noticed S. P. T. to A. P. W. B. D.

Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter written in a glass object.

Harry raised his hand to take it but Hermione warned.

He ignored Hermione's warning and finally took it.

''Very good, Potter and now give that to me'' a voice said.

They turned around and saw several masked men surrounding them.

One of the masked men came in front of them and said ''I warned you Potter, before'' And takes off his mask.

They saw Lucius Malfoy looking at them madly.

''Where is Sirius?'' Harry asked.

''We don't have him'' Lucius said, the other death eaters laughed.

''It was a Trap!'' Harry shouted.

''I have told you so'' Hermione said.

''Now, give me that Prophecy'' Lucius Malfoy held out his hand.

''What Prophecy?'' Harry shouted.

Lucius points at the Golden glass object. Harry raised his wand and Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron did what he did.

''Go ahead'' Harry said.

Then a certain death eater moves forwards, that death eater removes its mask, the death eater was a woman with Frizzy black hair and haunting grey eyes. Neville glared at her and muttered 'Bellatrix Lestrange'

''Hello, Baby'' Bellatrix said to Neville. ''How are Mum and Dada doing?''

Neville tried to attack Bellatrix but Ron stopped him.

''Sod Off'' Harry shouted.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Harry raised their wands and bellowed 'Reducto' to the shelves opposite to them.

The towering shelves contained with glass objects blasts off and exploded.

Dust fills the air, the shelves crashed into the ground.

Malfoy tries to grab Harry but Hermione pointed her wand at Lucius and shouted ''Stupefy''

Lucius is blasted back. Harry and Hermione ran through the hall way dodging spells casted by the other Death eaters.

They entered a room, Hermione muttered 'Colloportus' and seals the door.

''Where are the others?'' Harry asked.

And suddenly the door blasted off into pieces.

Hermione and Harry hid under the shelves.

A death eater said ''Where are they?'' Other death eater replied ''Check under the desks''

Harry then leapt out of the shelves and shoots 'Stupefy', the death eater fell down on the floor.

The second one tried to use the killing curse, but Neville appeared out of nowhere, pointed his wand and yelled 'Expelliarmus', the death eaters wand flew out of his hand, and then Harry shouted 'Stupefy', the second death eater also got stunned.

Then they exited the room, and ran towards the second door.

But then Dolohov came in front of them and pointed his wand towards Harry, Hermione took the curse and fell down. Harry in rage yelled 'Petrificus Totalus', Dolohov turned stone and fell down on the ground.

''Hermione, Hermione'' Harry cried and took Hermione in his hands.

''Harry, that's a pulse'' Neville said while taking one hand of Hermione.

''She is alive'' Harry sighed in relief and then carried her in his back.

They saw an unhurt Luna, a limping Ginny and a very weakly weird Ron running towards them.

''Hally, Hally, you look fully'' Ron giggled.

''What happened?'' Harry asked to the girls.

''Four of the death eaters chased us into a dark room full of planets, it was a very

Odd place'' Luna answered.

''We saw Uranus, ha ha ha'' Ron giggled.

Before Luna could say anything six death eaters led by mad woman, Bellatrix ran towards them. Harry carrying Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville who is dragging Ron ran towards the third door.

They entered the Hall full of Veils.

''I can hear noises from them'' Harry said.

''Harry'' Neville shouted. Harry turned around and saw that Neville held back by Bellatrix and Hermione was carried by Dolohov, Luna, Ginny, Ron was also held back by other death eaters.

''What are you gonna do Potter?'' Lucius Malfoy grinned appearing in front of Harry.

And then suddenly, Sirius appears. ''Leave my son alone'' and punches Lucius. And after that several order members appeared and started to fight with the death eaters.

Harry's hands slipped and the prophecy fell down on the ground shattering into pieces. Lucius Malfoy stared at it horror.

Lucius Malfoy shouted 'Impedimenta' but Harry blocks it with 'Protego'. Malfoy spells bounces away. Neville said 'Dumbledore'

And they noticed Dumbledore eyes' blazing with his wand at his hand enters the room.

Bellatrix fires a stunning spell at Sirius's way and Sirius blocks it and laughed 'Is that all you've got cousin dear?'

And then suddenly everything grows dark at the place where Sirius and Bellatrix were fighting.

Harry shouted ''Sirius''

''I'm here'' Sirius came out of the darkness.

Harry ran towards his way and hugged him ''I'm fine, Harry'' he said.

''I thought you'd die'' Harry cried. Harry noticed some tint of red and black from the dark corner. He has seen Ginny and Ron protected by Lupin near a veil, then what is it? Who is it? He narrowed his eyes.

''There you are Blood traitor cousin, Crucio'' Bellatrix shouted.

Sirius pushed Harry out of the way and took the curse, Sirius screamed in pain.

''Sirius'' Harry shouted. Bellatrix grinned mischievously, Harry went after her.

''Harry No'' Remus Lupin tried to stop him but he ignored him. He files through the door after her.

Harry sprints down leading out to the golden fountain.

And then he noticed Voldemort appearing in the middle of the Hall, his wand pointed at Harry.

''Potter, you smashed my prophecy?'' he said.

Harry froze in horror.

Voldemort shouted ''Crucio'', Harry fell down screaming in pain.

''You should not have come here, Tom'' Dumbledore said looking ferocious.

''Avada Kedavra'' Voldemort muttered but Dumbledore vanishes and then reappeared between him and Bellatrix. Bellatrix flees away from there.

Voldemort shoots a killing curse but instead of hitting Dumbledore, it hits the wall and the wall exploded into pieces, the room shakes.

Dumbledore raises his wand and conjures a binding light and then staggered it towards Voldemort. Voldemort produces a glimmering, crystalline shield around himself.

Dumbledore spells collides with the shield created by Voldemort and then it exploded with a blast, defeaning sound filling the room with a binding light.

Voldemort throws another killing curse but Fawkes appeared and took the curse, then he exploded in flames and fall into the ground. The phoenix born again through the ashes.

Dumbledore produces constant sets of binding light blasting from his wand and then the room shakes again.

Voldemort got frightened and then he roars and created a ring of fire with green flames and tasted with his tongue and then the fire turned orange-red. The fire took the shape of a Snake but Dumbledore blocked the fire with a large ball of icy water which he produces with his wand, the globe of water grew and then hits the glasses. The glasses then shattered into pieces.

Voldemort vanishes into the globe of water. Then he reappears through the statue.

''Look out'' Harry shouted.

''Harry, stay where you are'' Dumbledore ordered. But it was too late. Voldemort entered into Harry's mind. Harry fell back into the ground. His scar splits open, blood spurts out of it. He screams in agony.

Harry didn't wanted to speak, but a power forces him to do, ''Kill me now, Dumbledore, now, death means nothing to me''

People then started to apparate, Cornelius Fudge appears and watches the scene.

''Harry'' Sirius reaches out for him but Remus stops him.

''Love Harry, only love can save you'' Dumbledore said. And then Harry cried in pain and Voldemort appeared. Everyone stared at him in horror.

''He is back'' Fudge said.

Voldemort apparates from there.

''Seize him'' Fudge said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore glares at him in anger ''I will fight with your army and again win this, Cornelius you have seen Voldemort with your own eyes, the second wizarding war has started''

Cornelius Fudge stared at Dumbledore in horror.

IAYF, HJP

Harry exited Dumbledore's office. He will went to the St. Mungo's to visit Hermione and others. But then he heard something from the next corridor.

''Blaise, thanks a lot for accompanying me, If I told Draco then he wouldn't have let me'' a familiar annoying voice said.

''don't mention it, but you know you could've killed yourself back there, who told you to use that powder thingy?'' Zabini said.

''If I didn't threw Peruvian instant darkness powder, that frizzy haired woman could've killed Sirius Black, I heard her saying Avada, she was about to say Kedavra so I instantly used it'' the girl said.

''Okay, but tell me when did you heard Potter and Granger that they might go into the Department of Mysteries?'' asked Blaise.

''He was telling this to Ron and Hermione, I heard their conversation without letting them notice me'' said the girl.

''You know what? Even though you're reckless, you have extraordinarily good hearing'' Blaise praised her. ''By the way, I need to go now, or else Draco might worry, you should come too''

''I'll come later, I'll visit the kitchen first'' The girl said. Harry walked towards the second corridor and saw none other than Lilia Black Burke. Zabini has already left. Harry glared at her back.

Lilia heard footsteps behind her back, she turned around and was horrified to see Harry Potter, she quickly ran but tripped on the ground. Harry grabbed her hand and yanked her up and pushed her against the wall.

''Why? Who told you to go there, you little snake'' He glared.

''You should say 'Thank you' to me for saving your uncle'' Lilia said nervously.

He smirked scarily and said ''Thank you to a snake like you, because of your foolishness, Sirius could've died''

''What? No'' Lilia shouted.

''Yes, Stop being so nosy, what have you expected that I will start to like you,Never'' He growled. ''I will always hate you, I will always loathe you, I hate Slytherins like you, Slytherins are filthy, now listen don't show me your face again''

He was going to leave but Lilia gripped his collar and said ''Shut up, stop saying bad things about my house, just because one or two Slytherin did bad things to you that doesn't mean, every Slytherin does, And you know what, I need to say this now, The more you hate me, The more I'll like you, the more you'll Loathe me, The more I'll love you, and no one would stop me from loving you, not even you, not even Merlin and I will always show off my face to you, thank you, next". She said with gritted teeth and let go off his collar and walked away.

Harry stared at her way shockingly. What she just said?

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13: Its the result of OWLs

I am your fan, Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and for the favs and follows, I love you all. Thanks for reading this fic; I hope you are enjoying it.

Chapter 13

* * *

Draco sat next to Theo in the sofa in front of the fireplace.

''This question has been occupying in my mind, Draco, why did you actually save them? We always had a bad blood, us and The Gryffindors?'' Theo asked.

Draco stared at Theo and said ''I really don't know, Theo, Sometimes I feel like I've gone barmy for doing something like this, And then sometimes I think that for the most of my life I have taken the wrong decision, wrong choices, What I have believed all this time was complete wrong, Its all complicated, Theo''

Pansy listened to their conversation while reading a book, she got up from her chair and stood in front of Draco and Theo ''Guys, you might say I have gone Mental or a Nutter, but I need to say this, Guys, I support Potter''

''What?'' Draco couldn't believe what he heard. Theo nodded; Draco stared at Theo and thought that he has grown another head.

''When the Dark Lord will take over the World, everything will be messy, he might kill all the muggle borns and he might do something worse than that also'' Theo said.

''Guys, you know what are you talking about? Our parent's works for him, we need to support him'' Draco said.

''I don't support what My Father is doing right now'' Theo replied.

''My parents regret that they shouldn't have joined the Dark Lords ring'' Pansy admitted.

''You guys are far worse than that Loony Lovegood, looks like patrolling with Weasley was a real bad idea, your head has really gotten worse'' Draco said while getting up from the sofa. ''I'm going back to my room''

But before he could climb up the staircase, Blaise entered the room.

Draco saw, he looked a bit flustered, and tired ''Blaise, Where have you been all night? And where is Lilia? Astoria has said that she was with you?''

''Busy teaching her Study of Ancient Runes all night; she told me that her Ancient Runes subject's grades are very poor so that's why she told me to teach her'' Blaise lied. Draco thought, _what a fool! Can't even lie properly, first of all, Blaise never had that elective course Ancient Runes in his Owls._

Draco narrowed his eyes ''Really? It's hard to buy that.''

Blaise gulped and then, tries to change the topic.

''Yes, Draco there's something important I need to tell you, look at this'' Blaise shows the Daily Prophet to Draco.

'HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE'

'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS: Malfoy, Nott and others are arrested'

Draco stared at the newspaper in horror.

IAYF, HJP

Harry enters the Weasley house, The Burrow. As soon as he entered he got a cozy welcoming hug from Molly Weasley. And then he noticed Sirius grinning at him, and Remus and Tonks were sitting next to him in the Sofa.

''Sirius'' Harry hugs him.

''Hey, there godson, wish the Old Dumbles could have let you stay with me in the summer'' Sirius said while patting Harry's back.

'Harry, how are you son?' Remus hugged Harry.

''Great'' Harry replied.

''Wotcher, Harry'' Tonks greeted.

''Harry'' Hermione shouted from up the staircase. Ron was behind her. Both of them quickly descended down the stairs. Hermione gave Harry a bone crashing hug and so as Ron.

''Dinner is ready, kids'' Molly said.

''Eet 'as been too long!'' Harry noticed Fleur sitting at the corner of the table.

''Fleur?'' Harry said. From his left, Ginny muttered 'Phlegm'

''You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again.'' Fleur said.

'Um, Is she here too?' Harry asked. Harry noticed Ron ogling at her beauty and Sirius and Remus remained normal, but Harry was really nervous. But the question is why is Fleur doing in the Weasley Household?

''No, but in the next summer, when Bill and I get married'' she smiled.

Hermione frowned, Ginny made a grossed out face and Molly Weasley looked miffed, Sirius was laughing out loud at the reaction of the three ladies, and Tonks was talking with Remus. Harry has noticed that Tonks has gotten quite closer to Remus.

''What is that?'' Fleur screamed.

Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time. Harry saw that from the kitchen window.

''Mail at a time like ...'' Molly Weasley went towards the window.

''Looks, like that might be your OWLs result'' Sirius grinned.

Hermione screamed in panic. Everyone gave her odd looks.

''I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail'' Hermione cried.

''Mental are you?'' Ron said. But Harry can say the nervousness in Ron's eyes too, and Harry was a bit tensed too.

Mrs Weasley give them the letters to each of them, Nobody in the kitchen spoke, Harry slit the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside, Sirius leaned in to check the results of his Godson.

''Harry got seven Owls'' Sirius broke the silence by grinning madly.

''You did great in D.A.D.A, Prongslet'' Remus congratulated while checking the OWLs result of Harry.

Harry looked a bit disappointed at his OWLs result. Sirius and Remus noticed that.

''What is it Godson?'' Sirius asked.

''My ambition on becoming an Auror is done, Sirius'' Harry said.

''Why Harry? Your result is quite good'' Tonks who is an Auror said.

''It's just I got an E in potions'' said Harry.

''What? If that's the case then I will have a serious conversation with that greasy git, Snivellus?'' Sirius shouted.

''Padfoot'' Remus warned.

''No, this year the potion teacher will be Horace Slughorn'' Harry said.

Molly, Sirius, and Remus exchanged glances.

''Slughorn is a nice, kind teacher, Dear, and he allow students with Exceeds Expectations'' Molly Weasley said.

''Really?'' Harry asked excitedly.

'He even allows Acceptable too' Remus said.

''That's great, and then I'll take potions too in NEWTs'' Ron declared.

''Hermione, are you okay?'' asked Ginny warily. They all looked at Hermione who was looking like a lifeless blob.

''Mione…?'' Ron asked, he took her OWLs result which is kept in the table.

''Merlins beard, nine owls, and Exceeds expectation in D.A.D.A, Are you mental?'' Ron shouted.

Hermione looked at them and shook her head. Harry and Sirius laughed at her.

''Well, everything's great, we're all NEWTs students, Mum; give me more Sausages'' Ron shouted.

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14: Discovering the Marauders

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Hope ya enjoying.

Chapter 14

* * *

Lilia laughed at the purple gigantic poster.

Now Fred and George really did a brilliant job, she can't wait to enter 'The Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.

But she stopped after seeing something- A very handsome man with black beard and curly head wearing great robes standing in front of the window of a less populated wizarding shop. Well, many shops are less populated because of the attacks in the Diagon Alley. The populated one is the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

She noticed that the man is none other than Sirius Black.

''Look at you, so handsome, so classic, I love myself so bad, I wanna hug myself so bad'' Sirius said to the mirror. Lilia stared at him in shock. Sirius felt that someone was watching him, when he turned around he noticed a 14 year old girl with blue eyes, twin tail braided red hair and a very cute face staring at him oddly. Don't tell me she just noticed me doing that? Sirius flushed in embarrassment.

''Hello, there kid'' Sirius nervously greeted.

''Yes, you're Harry's uncle, Sirius Black, Am I right?'' the girl said.

''So you're Harry's friend, what are you doing here? Let's go inside'' Sirius said and dragged her inside the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. As soon as they entered, their eyes turned 360 degrees wide. The Shop was extremely big with full of Pranks stuff: like Skiving Snack boxes, Nosebleed Nougat, Comb-a-Chameleon, Creepy Crawlies, Demon Box, Dung bombs, Electric Shock Shake, Extendable Ears and many others and there was Portable Swamp too and Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs.

''Wow'' Lilia stared at the pranks product in awe.

''It's great, it's the perfect place for Pranksters, Wish I could Prank now'' Sirius said happily.

''Padfoot'' someone called.

Sirius looked behind and noticed Remus smiling at him.

''Moony, The kids did great, right, it's better than the Zonko's'' Sirius said while staring at those fireworks.

''Yes, Padfoot'' Remus nodded.

''Excuse me; did you just call each other Padfoot and Moony?''

The two older Mens stared at the little girl who is staring at them with awe and confusion.

''Yes?'' Remus asked.

''Are you the marauders?'' the girl whispered. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and grinned. Lilia shrieked ''I found the Marauders, Guys, The god of Pranks, the Idol of every Prankster, and they are none other than Sirius Padfoot, Remus Moony''

The Other occupants of the shop stared at Lilia's way including Fred and George, and all of their faces turned from confusion to Awe and quickly ran towards Sirius. Now Sirius and Remus were crowded by little kids and teenagers.

Harry was checking the Decoy detonators along with Ron and Hermione. They heard noises from Downstairs. They saw that Sirius and Remus were being prayed by other kids including Lilia, Fred and George.

''You're Marauders, Why haven't you told us before?'' Fred excitedly said.

''You should have told us, we are you biggest fan'' George said.

''Since we were kids'' said both of them.

''James was a marauder too'' Sirius said to them.

''What? This means that Harry is the descendant, Merlins Beard; we have passed the Marauders Map to the right person'' they said.

''Um, Um, Mr Padfoot, can I touch your hand?'' a beautiful girl about 17 year old said.

''Sure, why not darling?'' Sirius winked which made all the girls swoon except Lilia was continuously praying them along with Fred and George.

Remus was nervous, and a bit flustered, but there's a little part of him who kinda enjoyed this attention. But on the other hand Sirius was behaving like a King; Enjoyed this attention to the fullest, he started to order his fan to do his works which made Remus glare at him.

''Excuse Me?'' Harry was walking by the stairs. All the little girls and teenagers noticed him, Lilia shouted 'The son of Prongs and also The Chosen one', and then all the other fans ran towards him.

Harry in anger shouted 'Arghhh'; he hates this attention really for merlins sake, someone save me.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Harry's good at potion?

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: CHECK MY OTHER FICS, FOR EXAMPLE...BEAUTY AND A BUDGIE, ITS A DRARRY FIC.

Chapter 15

* * *

Hermione exited the loo; she took out her hanky and rubbed her hands. And then,

*Crash*

She bumped into someone and fell down on the ground along with that person.

''Granger, please get off'' a familiar voice groaned. Hermione saw that she was over Malfoy, she blushed in embarrassment and quickly got up.

''I'm sorry'' Hermione said. Draco glared at her and stood up and started to rub the dust off him.

''Thank you'' Hermione said. Draco stared at her confusingly. Hermione said ''for saving me and my friends''

Draco rolled his eyes and stared at her ''looks like your Black eye's got better''

''Um, yeah'' _so he noticed,_ Hermione thought ''so how was your OWLs result?'' she asked suddenly. I _am too sudden, he may have saved me and my friends for the sake of humanity but that does not mean that he would fancy a friendly chit-chat with me? A girl whom she have always hated? A mud blood._

''Great, got Nine Owls, all are Outstanding, only two EE in Charms and History of Magic, Yours?'' Draco replied. Hermione was surprised. She answered ''Same as you, only one EE in D.A.D.A''

''Oh'' Malfoy said. And after that, there was an awkward silence.

''I should go now'' Malfoy said and walked away from there.

Hermione stares at his way, he has become a bit quiet, he didn't insulted me nor Ron, even in the Malkin's a few days ago. She remembered Harry saying 'Draco Malfoy is a death eater'. Hermione shook's it away, ''No, it's just highly impossible and insensible''

She sighed and walked towards her compartments way.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia Black Burke was walking through the corridor aisle while humming a boring humorless song, and then she realized she has forgotten something behind, she remembered it's her purse. She must have kept it in the seat. She quickly pelts towards the compartment. She saw her purse and quickly took it. And then she noticed she might have stepped in someone, she saw her foot is over nothing.

''What? Homenum Revelio'' Lilia raised her wand, the invisibility cloak slips away revealing Potter. He was like a stone and his nose is bleeding.

''Merlin's beard, It's the boy with the thunder bolt scar, Harry Potter, holy Niffler! who did this to you? Finite'' said Lilia while pointing her wand at Harry. Harry's body unfroze. He stood up and warily looked at her and said ''Thanks''

''Don't mention it, your nose looks?'' she asked.

''I can take care of it'' Harry said bluntly.

''No, I just know a spell, it might help you'' she raised her wand towards his nose and muttered 'Episkey'

Harry shouted 'Ouch' but then he touches it and it is normal again.

''Great'' Harry said.

''Do you have a hanky, Theres still blood'' she said. Harry took out a napkin and gave it to her. She started to dab his face with the napkin, and he lets her. He stares at her, he can see she quiet change a lot…she didn't annoy him that much.

She gave the napkin to him and he took it. ''Thanks'' she said.

''For what?'' he was confused.

''For keeping my gift and for behaving nicely with me for the first time, and Hey, I promise, I won't disturb you during the feast, there won't be any annoying songs by me, cause I quitted my club'' she said.

''What? But I have heard that you recreated it again?'' he asked.

''Thats not me, its Romilda did, Romilda Vane'' she said ''Take care of yourself'' she smiles and walks away.

Harry stares at her way surprisingly.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Ron enters the Potions classroom, Harry noticed Lavender beaming at Ron and Pansy Parkinson was frowning at Lavender. They also notice Hermione who stood next to Malfoy.

''Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And who are you son?.'' Slughorn asked.

''Weasley, Sir, Ron Weasley'' Ron said.

''Right, then books out please'' Slughorn said.

''Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet neither Ron.'' Harry spoke.

''Don't worry; you can get the books from the cupboard'' Slughorn said. Ron and Harry had a small fight for the new book, Harry got an old one and Ron got the new one. Hermione rolled her eyes at their childishness.

''Now, I have created a few potions. Do you have any knowledge or ideas about these? Yes, Miss...?'' Slughorn asked to Hermione who raised her hand.

''Miss Granger, Sir'' she asked.

'One of my best friends is Muggle-born. She's the brightest student in our year' Slughorn beams. Hermione glances at Harry and given the answer to Slughorn.

''The first cauldron is filled with Veritaserum, the second one is Polyjuice potion and the third one is, Amortentia, The most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person, for example, I smell new parchment, freshly mown grass, dust and cologne'' Hermione stopped saying. _I wasn't mean to say this._

'' _A_ mortentia doesn't create actual love, it creates addiction and infatuation, it is the most dangerous potion in the world'' said Slughorn.

Slughorn steps to a small black cauldron. He took out a tiny vial.

''This curious one is known to be Felix Felicis'' Slughorn said ''It has another name''

''Liquid Luck'' Hermione said.

''Yes, Miss Granger, tricky to create, outcomes will be dreadful and dangerous if you brew it incorrectly, But if you brew it correctly, you will find that all your endeavors succeed...'' Slughorn said.

Draco stared at Slughorn.

''Now off with your partners, Granger with Malfoy, Potter with Longbottom, Weasley with Parkinson, Nott with Zabini, Crabbe with Goyle, Thomas and Finnegan, Brown and Patil, Greengrass and Davis, Bulstrode and Moon'' Slughorn said ''Ready with the ingredients, your time starts now, make the Draught of Living death''

Harry is a bit disappointed when Neville was paired up with him. Well, he is quite dreadful at potions too.

Harry opens the book, it said ''Property of Half blood Prince''. Harry then turned pages and saw the chapter 'Draught of living death'

''Harry, what should I do?'' Neville asked nervously.

''Well, crush one Sopophorous bean'' Harry replied.

''Are you sure?'' Neville asked.

''It is said in the books'' Harry said. ''Crush with blade releases juice better''

Neville did what Harry said.

''Harry is doing all wrong'' Hermione frowned and said to Draco.

''Like I give a heck, what Potter does, beside he has a pea brain'' Malfoy said while cutting the beans.

''Malfoy, shut up, and by the way, you should not have punched Harry'' she said.

''I did what I have felt, who the hell are you to tell me that? Oh, I remember, you are Potter's underling'' Draco said.

''I am his friend'' Hermione glared at him.

''I don't care'' Draco glared back. ''By the way, your hair, is turning frizzier, you look like Medusa'' he grinned.

''Shut Up'' Hermione glared. Draco while cutting the beans cuts himself and curses. His finger is bleeding now.

''Oh no, give me your hand'' Hermione without permission took Draco's hand and started licking it with her tongue.

Draco flushed with embarrassment removes his hand 'What are you doing?' he glared.

''My Mum does that'' she said.

''I don't give a damn to what your Mother does'' Draco rubs that finger on his robes, the finger is still bleeding.

''It's still bleeding, we need to stop it, that's it sugar'' Hermione said and there was some sugar in a container. She quickly took some sugar and gave it to Malfoy.

''Spread it on your cut, it will heal'' Hermione said. Draco warily looks at Hermione and did what she said. Well it stopped, and it is effective.

''Thanks'' Draco muttered.

''You're Welcome'' Hermione smiles at him. Draco stares at her and smiled back nicely, Hermione's smiles falters, now she blushed and looked away and started to stir the potion and then bang, they heard a noise.

They saw Seamus blasting his potions off.

Slughorn shakes his head and said to the other students 'keep doing your work'

Lavender was continuously eyeing Ron, Pansy was furious with it.

''Weasley, looks like someone has a crush on you'' she said. Ron stares at her and looks where she was pointing and notices Lavender.

''I guess, Why jealous much?'' he grinned.

''Jealous for you, like hell'' Pansy curses. Ron cuts his bean but his bean flies away and falls over Slughorn's bald head. Slughorn didn't noticed, he looked really funny.

Pansy and Ron exchanged looks and grinned to each other.

''That was fun'' Pansy laughs. Ron nodded his head.

Slughorn waltz his way amongst the cauldrons, nodding with sympathy at the potions of the students before him. Then... he pauses,he could not believed it, he rubbed his eyes, its real, he can see the pearly sheen of this bubbling potion.

''Merlin's Beard! it's perfect. So great, I must say one sip would exterminate us all! Your better than your mother" Slughorn praises Harry, and Harry smiles. 'And so are you Longbottom' Neville stares at Slughorn a bit shockingly, the first time he has been praised for something.

Hermione has crushed a bean with her fist 'How could it be possible? Harry and Neville being praised for doing great potions, something must be going wrong?'

Draco was stunned too. Everyone was stunned, and later Harry got awarded with the Felix Felicis.

Harry never felt this happy before. Thanks to this book of Half Blood prince. He is always going to keep it.

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16: Hermione's real kiss

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: You all know about Harry's and Dumbledore's meeting, I won't write anything on that. In my fic, Harry's height is 5'11, Draco's is 5'10, Ron is 6'2, and Hermione is 5'4 and a half, Luna is 5'2, Ginny is 5'6, Lilia's height is 5'5, Blaise height is 6 feet, Theodore height is 5'9, Daphne's height is 5'7, Astoria's height is 5'4, Neville height is 6 feet, Dean Thomas height is 5' 8., and Pansy's height is around 5'6. So...Boom...Boom, Lol.

Chapter 16

* * *

''I believe you haven't forgotten telling me telling you that we are going to practice spells which are non verbal, Potter?'' asked Snape.

''Yeah'' Harry answered.

Snape sneered and said ''What do you exactly mean by 'yeah', Mr Harry Potter, Sir''

''Come on Professor, you don't have to call me 'Sir''' Harry replied annoyingly, he cursed himself for saying that and Snape gifted him a detention on Sunday for his 'cute' reply. But that's not gonna happen, cause Dumbledore has send him mail about the time for their _private lessons,_ with a password Acid Pops.

Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville grinned at him for his bravery.

''You shouldn't have done that, Now show me the book'' Hermione says.

''What book?'' Harry said.

''Stop pretending, Harry, you know what book'' she said.

''Hermione, as you see after this class is Quidditch players selection, as You see, I am the captain and I will select the players'' said Harry.

''Fine then, I'm going to the library'' she said.

''Go'' Harry replied. Harry walks towards the common room and exited Snape's classroom.

Harry enters the common room to get his new Quidditch robes and firebolt.

*chik*

He heard noise coming from the fire place; he walked closer there and saw Sirius's face appearing there.

''Sirius'' Harry said.

''Hello, Godson, so how school is going, Quidditch Captain?'' asked Sirius.

''Great, I was rewarded a Felix Felicis for making the Draught of Living Death perfectly and it is all thanks to this potions book'' Harry showed the potions book.

''That's great, so how is the meeting going on?'' Sirius asked Harry.

''Dumbledore has showed memories of Voldemort (when he was a student) with him, he has told me that the main reason Dumbledore brought Slughorn here is to know a certain memory of Slughorn and Voldemort'' Harry said.

''Mmhm, by the way, Take care Harry'' Sirius said to him.

''You too, Padfoot''

IAYF, HJP

Hermione entered the restricted section of Library, she needed a book regarding Non verbal spells, she got access here because McGonagall has allowed.

And then Hermione notices feeble crying sounds.

She passes the towering shelves full of different kind of books, and walked towards a corner.

She notices Malfoy sitting there on the ground, leaning against the shelves while hugging his knees.

''Malfoy, Are you okay?'' Hermione says. Hermione kneeled on the ground in front of him to look at him.

''Leave me alone, Granger, I don't want to get pitied by anyone'' He said while trying to sneer but he can't.

''Draco, I can help you'' Hermione said. She reaches out and strokes his Platinum blonde hair, hi hair is really soft.

Draco stares at her; there were tints of tear in his eyes.

''That's the second time you called me by my name'' He said softly.

''Draco'' Hermione looks at him, he stared back. Their face are now quite closer so as their lips. There was only a few nanometers distance between their lips. Their breaths teased each other. Hermione's nose brushed the bridge of his nose. Hermione didn't know but she can smell a very familiar scent in him _dust and Cologne_ , she got tempted and leaned into him, and kissed him on his lips, Draco kissed her back. Then Draco quickly let go of that kiss and stood up ''what were we doing?'' he looked flustered and frustrated.

''Draco, I, I just, it just happened, I don't know how'' she said.

''Shut up, Granger, it can't happen, we can't happen, you are a Mu…Mud blood'' He hesitated at first saying that, Hermione noticed that ''And I am a pureblood, My Family won't accept this relationship and so as my friends and your friends, no one would accept us, we are impossible to happen, Granger'' he said and walked away from there.

''Draco, wait, please'' Hermione cried, _He is right, we really are impossible and unacceptable, but I don't know what came up with me for that certain moment, I guess I have fallen in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy, I was supposed to help him and look I created more problems by trying to help him, I am the worst._

IAYF, HJP

Harry tries with little success to get the attention of the throng of aspiring Quidditch players assembled on the pitch.

''Hello There, Excuse Me'' Harry said, but not even one of them listened him.

''Shut Up'' Ginny shouted. Harry frowns and nods to Ginny, Everyone turned silent. He saw that there are way too many Quidditch players. Harry decided to start with a basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch.

The first group was full of First years and first years are not allowed to be in the team unless and until they are as cool as Harry Potter.

The second group consist of Giggling fan girls who came here to watch Harry Potter. Romilda Vane was amongst them. Harry told them to leave and they did cheerfully. Harry shrugged, Harry noticed Lilia Black sitting next to Luna Lovegood and a _guy._ And she was talking with that guy quite intently. Harry looks away and said ''She can do whatever she wants, that annoying little snake'', she also noticed Pansy Parkinson too, what is she doing here, Parkinson? He noticed she was glaring at Lavender Brown who was staring at Ron.

Harry shooks his head and noticed many little Ravenclaws, he told them to leave this place in an instant, and they did.

''All right. This morning I'll be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths. But know this: Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?'' Harry spoke a little loud.

Ron fidgeted. Harry notices that Gorilla Cormac Mclaggen saying something to Ron which makes him more unnerved. Harry was miffed.

IAYF, HJP

Ginny flies swiftly, handling the Quaffle with ease. Cormac makes a brilliant save. Ron makes a shaky save.

'Weasley is our king' Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle singing that from the bleachers.

Pansy stares at Ron and thought, need to do something then she used the confundus charm on Cormac. Then Cormac didn't block the Quaffle.

Ron gets selected and Pansy smiles. Harry is satisfied.

IAYF, HJP

Daphne currently is in the forbidden forest, she really likes walking in the deep woods. She has met Witherwings, the hippogriff; he really looked a bit similar to Buckbeak she guessed.

''Obscuro, Silencio'' a blindfold appeared on her eyes. She can't even shout, and then someone mutter Incarcerous, her legs and hands were bind with ropes, Daphne fell down on the cold ground. She started to cry. She can hear sounds of laughter.

''Hey there Inquisitorial b****'' shouted a Boy.

''You will get what you deserve'' shouted another voice of a boy. And then she heard sounds of spells getting attacked here and there. She can guess the boys running away from there.

Someone opened her blindfold; Greengrass never imagined that her savior would be none other than Neville Longbottom.

''Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass'' he said.

''Longbottom, Thank you so much for saving me, I am really sorry for what I to you and your friends, I didn't mean to do it, I was forced by my parents to join the Inquisitorial squad, and…'' she cried after that.

Neville opened the ropes and helped her stood up. Daphne flunged her arms around Neville.

''Greengrass'' Neville said.

Daphne cries into his chest. ''I'm sorry'' she said.

''It's okay, don't worry, Everything's fine now'' Neville patted her head.

IAYF, HJP

Theo always comes here to look at the Threstals, Theo can see them because he has seen his Mum dying for him, The Threstals are very gentle creatures, He feels calm whenever he see them. And then he noticed something Blonde in the corner of the dark took a step closer and sees _that_ weird blonde girl her name, he can't remember, Draco calls her Loony. She was searching for something. She was not wearing her shoes too.

Luna looked up, her doey blue eyes stared at Theo in surprise. ''Oh its you, Theodore''

''Are you expecting some one else? By the way why are you not wearing any shoes, it's shivering cold'' Theo said by shuddering.

''Theodore, you see, I can't find my shoes anywhere, must be the work of Nargles'' she said. Luna might be Loony but she is not completely mad, she knows that it is the work of her housemates, her bullies but she is covering it up for them. She doesn't want people to think that the Ravenclaw house is mostly filled with Snobs and Bullies and Theo can understand that too.

''I'll help you'' Theo said and started to look for her shoes.

Luna smiles at him.

After about 10 minutes later, they found out Luna's shoes finally. Luna wore her shoes.

''Thanks, Crumpled Horned Snorkack for helping me find my shoes'' Luna said

''What?'' Theo croaked.

Luna leaned closer and planted a kiss on his left cheek and smiles and walks away from there while jumping. Theo touches his cheek and rubbed it. It was warm.

''Sorry, Um, can you tell me your name, I just can't remember it?'' he asked.

''Luna Lovegood'' Luna answers. ''I know how to Lovegood too''

''Blimey'' Theo said.

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17: Blossom of new love

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, Emogamerotakugirlforever, obscurialdefenseclub and Samdiey. Thank you for the follows and also thank you for the Favs. I love you all. Thanks for reading this fic. LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL. WAY TOO MANY LOL.

Chapter 17

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione exited the Three Broomsticks. The snow is falling heavily. Ron and Harry was walking together, while Hermione was trailing them from behind, twirling happily, letting snowflakes fall on her sweater and started to dance ballet while humming a muggle song.

''She is behaving like a Drunkard'' Ron grinned. Harry nodded.

Hermione comes ramming up, wraps her arms around Ron and Harry's shoulder.

''Hey, there?'' Hermione grinned madly.

Instantly, Katie Bell who was with her friend Leanne rises six feet high into the air. Her Hair swaying heftily in the wind, her face remains strangely tranquil. Then she screams. She almost looked like a Flying Mummy.

''Blood hell'' Ron muttered.

Hagrid quickly dashes towards there and then carried Katie in his arms.

The Package was there in the ground. Harry reaches out.

''Don't touch that'' Hagrid shouted.

Harry kneels and saw that inside the package was an Opal necklace. Harry quickly took the package in his scarf.

Then the three of them walked towards the castle. Harry gave the Opal necklace to Severus Snape. McGonagall was there.

''Why is it always you three there when something bad happens?'' McGonagall asks.

''Believe me, Mam, that question has been occupying in my mind for six bloody years'' Ron nervously said.

Snape took out his wand and lifted up the necklace.

''What do you think?'' Minerva McGonagall asked.

'Filled with curses' Snape said. ''Miss Bell is lucky that she is alive.''

''It was Malfoy'' Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

McGonagall said ''You can't accuse someone like that, Mr Potter. Do you have any evidence?' '

Harry felt telling them about the Borgin and the Burkes, but he just shook that idea, they would not believe him. 'I know'

''You just know, just because you're the chosen one, you can't accuse someone without any proof'' Snape said coldly.

Ron and Hermione looked embarrassed.

''Go back to your common room'' McGonagall said.

They exited her office and walked on their way to the common room.

''I am positively sure'' Harry said.

''Harry remember when you said Snape wants to steal the Philosophers stone'' Hermione frowned.

''Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets'' Ron muttered.

''Karkaroff was the one who has put your name in the Goblet of Fire'' Hermione continued.

''Sirius is kidnapped by Voldemort in Department of Mysteries'' Ron added.

Harry flushed in embarrassment ''Well, you believed me''

'Yes' Hermione said. ''But not this time''. Ron nodded in agreement.

''And I call you two my Best Friends'' Harry said and walked away from them.

They stared at him. ''Mione, Malfoy is not performing his prefect duties'' Ron said.

Hermione looks at Ron ''Yes, he has said that he is ill, and he looked a bit ill too me''

Ron said ''He has gone barmy cause he can't say that dialog anymore 'my father would hear about this', as his father in Azkaban''

Hermione scowled. ''I need to go the library''

''I expected that'' Ron said and walked towards the common room.

''Malfoy is no way a death eater, no way'' Hermione said to herself.

IAYF, HJP

Slughorn beams while raising his goblet to the students seated before him who were Marcus Belby, Lilia Black Burke, Cormac Mclaggen, Blaise Zabini, Harry and Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Melinda Bobbin and the Carrow twins.

''To Hogwarts Brilliant students, Welcome to Slug club'' Slughorn told.

Mclaggen winked at Hermione. Hermione grimaced at that.

Harry eyed Lilia who was talking with Blaise, she asks Hermione ''Why is she here?''

''She is really good at potions, and her maternal grandfather was a very famous ministry worker, her father was a good student of Slughorn'' Hermione said.

Harry frowned.

Neville stares like a hopeless kid at the various kind of forks, knives and spoons placed next to his plate. "Hermione, Which is the perfect one for the soup?'' Neville asked.

Hermione grins and helps him.

''Cormac, How is your uncle Tiberius?'' asked Slughorn.

''Fine, sir. He invited me to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic this Christmas.'' Cormac said.

''Great, now Miss Burke, How is your father, Adams?'' Slughorn stares at the girl who was currently eating her ice cream.

''Um, my father is okay, he got promotion, and He is the Vice President of the British Council of Magic'' Lilia says ''and my…. Mother is the vice head Department of International Magical Cooperation''

''That is great Miss Burke, Now Miss Granger, What is your family's occupation in the Muggle world?'' Slughorn asked.

''They are dentists or Teeth healer. They mend the teeth.'' Hermione said. Everyone except Harry gave her odd looks.

''Is that regarded to be a hazarding occupation?'' Slughorn asked raising an eyebrow.

''No, although, my Father had ten stitches because of a boy named Robbie'' Hermione grinned. Harry laughed at that.

Slughorn slowly nodded. The door opened. Ginny enters the room, her eyes are puffy and red, and she was flustered.

''Miss Weasley'' Slughorn said. ''Welcome, we're having our dessert. ''

''Seems like, they have been fighting again'' Hermione whispered to Harry.

Blaise stood up suddenly. Ginny stares at him. Everyone stares at her, Lilia snickers slightly.

''I just, my legs were stiff for constant sitting'' Blaise bluntly said. Harry raised an eyebrow, and then his eyes lay upon on a certain hourglass, the sand having run out with the evening.

IAYF, HJP

''Weaselette'' Blaise called Ginny who walking towards the common room. ''Zabini'' Ginny turned around.

''Is everything all right with you and Thomas?'' Blaise asked. ''It is none of your concern'' Ginny blurted out.

''It is, I care for you Weaselette'' Blaise said. Ginny stared at her surprisingly.

''Zabini…Why do you care for me? I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin'' Ginny says.

''I know, but I still care for you because I love you'' Blaise confessed.

Ginny's eyes turned wide, she stares at Blaise like she had never seen him.

''And I know you feel the same for me'' Blaise continues.

Ginny's tears started to fall more, she is a tough girl but she can't stop herself crying.

''How do you know that, did Lilia..?'' Ginny asked.

''No, she didn't, I know, I can see it in your eyes when you look at me'' Blaise said.

''Blaise, I, I'' Ginny cried and covered her face with her hands. Blaise stares, and smile.

IAYF, HJP

Dean Thomas stood at the Astronomy clock tower, stares at the beautiful scene of the castle. Today, he broke up with Ginerva Weasley; well he needed to do it. He can understand that Ginny does not have any feelings for him anymore. He was overprotective of her and she hated that. And Dean knows that Ginny always had a crush on that Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Really, what's good about that guy? Is he more handsome than me, is he smarter than me, Or is he an elite and pureblood whereas I am a half blood and poor?

''Hello, there'' Dean turned around and noticed Astoria Greengrass, the sister of the famous 'Ice queen' Daphne Greengrass. ''What are you doing here?'' Dean asked.

''I just came here to see the beautiful scenery; I love it, this place'' Astoria grinned.

Dean smiled ''you're just like me''

''What you too?'' asked Astoria. ''Yeah'' he nodded.

''Wow, By the way, Thank you so much for standing up for me, last year'' Astoria said.

''Uh, right, its okay, and besides Neville and Hannah also stood up for you'' Dean told.

''I expected them but I never expected you, so Thank you'' Astoria smiled at him. Dean grinned and said ''You're Welcome''

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18: Confession Of A Fan Girl

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Hope you are enjoying.

Chapter 18

* * *

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, who was standing ready to release the balls. Hermione was really furious with Harry, she thinks that Harry has poured Felix Felicis in Ron's juice but no, Harry didn't, He just made Ron thought that he did.

He noticed Lilia Burke wearing Slytherin Quidditch robes. Urquhart walked towards his way, ''Potter, meet our new seeker, Lilia Black Burke''

''Where is Malfoy?'' Harry asked.

''He has left the Quidditch team for illness'' the Slytherin Quidditch captain replied.

''For illness'' Harry narrowed his eyes.

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Instantly, Blaise snatches the Quaffle and rushes towards Gryffindor's goal post, dodging and passing to give a great shot on goal. But Ron blocked the goal perfectly while screaming like a Gorilla. Ginny then caught the Quaffle and flew towards the Slytherin goal posts, Bludgers flew towards her way, she dodged it and then throws it towards Dean's way, Dean then shoot towards the Slytherin goal post and then Gryffindor scored another point.

''Weasley is doing well, and Ron Weasley is quite lucky'' said Zacharias Smith who is the commentator.

''Ron is behaving quite odd, I bet it's because of Umgubular Slashkilter virus, he must have been infected by its virus'' Luna said.

''Shut Up, Lovegood'' Zacharias mouthed.

''You would obviously tell me to shut up, because you're jealous of them as you're suffering from Loser's Lurgy'' Luna said it. Zacharias was furious but ignored her. And Harry grinned at her.

Harry noticed Lilia Burke flying higher to get the snitch, Harry flies behind her, Harry stared at her, she looked kinda good, the expression which she gave while trying to catch the snitch is flawless.

Harry trailed behind her, and now he is closer to her.

''I'm going to catch the snitch, Potter'' Lilia shouted.

''Really'' Harry grinned.

Lilia then reached out to catch the snitch, but then she suddenly slowed down. Harry quickly caught the snitch and then finally Gryffindor saved the day. The Gryffindors roared, everyone started to congratulate Ron who was looking great, Harry felt like he had never seen him happy like that before. Then it started to rain heavily, everyone went inside.

Harry noticed Burke following her team.

Harry went toward and stopped her, she stared at him.

''You could've caught the snitch; you intentionally slowed down, why?'' Harry asked.

''You're friend was extremely happy and so as Pansy, I didn't wanted to ruin it'' she told.

''What, Parkinson, but Why would she be happy If Ron wins the game?'' Harry asks.

''Aren't you Mr. Obvious?'' Lilia remarked. ''She loves him; it is clear when I said that''

''What? Him and Parkinson since when'' asked Harry

''How would I know that?'' Lilia said. She then walks away but Harry grabbed her to know more about Ron and Pansy but then she slipped and fell on the wet ground.

She clutched her shin and cried in pain 'Ouch, Ouch'

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'' Harry tried to explain.

''It's okay, be careful next time'' she said and tried to stood up, Harry helped her.

''Let's go to the Hospital wing'' Harry said.

''I don't think so, I'm fine'' Lilia said and limped while walking.

''Youre limping'' Harry said.

''I'm fine; it's only a little injury, I don't want to disturb Madam Pomfrey'' Lilia said.

''Fine, but let me do something'' Harry said and went towards the castle. Lilia followed him. They saw a bench near the entrance hall.

''Sit here'' he said.

She sat on the bench. Harry took out the handkerchief and knelt down and tied it over her injury.

''It's going to help'' he said. She stared at unbelievably and smiled slightly. Harry stood up and said ''I should go now''

''I love you, Harry'' Lilia said. Harry turned around.

She continued ''I love everything about you, your messy hair, your round glasses, your emerald eyes, I love the way you smile, the way you yell at me, the way you give your sarcastic remarks, The way you taught us D.A.D.A, the way you say my name, the way you caught the snitch, the way how you're always loyal to your friends, your selflessness, your foolishness, I love everything about you, no, I am wrong, not everything about you, I don't love it when you say you hate me, you loathe me, I have worked so hard to forget you but it's impossible, it's more than addiction and obsession you know, and I am not embarrassed for saying the truth, that is, I am honestly and awfully in love with you''

Harry was stunned, Lilia stood up, ''I know the what will be your answer, don't worry, Harry I won't bother you with my annoyance or presence again, I won't talk with you after this, But I must say that I will always support you Harry, and I will always want you to be happy with anyone whom you'll choose, and the last thing I need to say, I will always be your fan for the rest of my life'' and walked away limping.

Harry stares at her way with a shocked expression.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione left her common room, she walks towards ground floor. She passes many Brooms closets one by one, and then she stops by one when she hears sound of crying. She opened the door and noticed Draco crying.

''Draco, Why are you?'' Hermione asked.

''What are you doing here? Granger?'' Draco asked.

''Please, Draco, Please, I can help you Draco, Is it something do with Voldemort'' Hermione bluntly said that.

''Don't say his name, don't say the Dark Lord's name'' Draco in fear shouted.

''No, I would say, fear of a name increases the fear of itself, Draco, say his name'' Hermione said.

''No'' Draco shouted.

''No, you have to'' Hermione enters the cupboard and said ''Pronunciation is Vol-de-mor, it is easy Draco, say his name, you have to Draco, because of him your father is in Azkaban right now, he is the reason''

''I can't, Granger, I can't'' Draco told her, extreme fear can be seen in his eyes.

''Will you let Fear control your life, Draco? Say the name, please'' Hermione pleaded.

Draco hesitated and then said ''Vol…Vol…''

''Come on, Come on'' Hermione shouted.

''Voldemort'' Draco finally said and started to cry. Hermione smiles at him.

''I hate it, crying in front of a girl'' Draco said.

''Tears are words that you can't describe, you can cry in front of me as long as you want and it's because I care for you, I love you'' she said.

Draco with wide eyes glances at Hermione. ''Granger, haven't I already said we are too possible to happen?''

''Listen Draco, I am Hermione Granger and the word impossible is not in my dictionary, I can make the impossible to possible, I love doing impossible things, chasing impossible things, and the muggle's say 'Anything is possible in love and war' I love you Draco, do you love me?'' Hermione asked.

Draco stares at her, stood up and said ''I love you too''. As soon as Hermione heard that, she flung her arms around his hips and kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed her back. And this time, he won't let go of her.

IAYF, HJP

Pansy walks towards the Gryffindor common room, she came here to call Weasley so that she could congratulate him and sees something she never wanted to see.

She saw Ron Weasley kissing Lavender Brown, well, it is more than snogging, it is like they are eating off each other.

Ron notices Pansy watching him, he let go of Lavender. Pansy's tears started to fall from her eyes, she runs away from there.

But Ron didn't went after her, he resumes snogging Lavender again.

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19: Mistletoes and Doxy eggs

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thank you for supporting me Lvy's and obscurialdefenseclub, thanks for the reviews _all_ of you. Thanks for the follows and the favs. I know I am not a great writer but still you guys are supporting me, really I am grateful to you all. Please check the poll in my profile page. There is a poll in my profile on this fic Please vote.

R.I.P. Ollivander, after the actor of Snape, the actor of Ollivander died. May his soul rest in peace, he was a good man.

Chapter 19

* * *

''Haaaarrryyyy Potttter'' hissed a snake like voice.

Then there was flashes of Voldemort killing Lily Evans, Voldemort killing Cedric Diggory, Flashes of the prophecy, flashes of a cave, flashes of the Wools Orphanage, Flashes of the picture of Regulus Black and Flashes of a Locket, then it comes the flashes of the face of Lord Voldemort.

Harry wakes up, panting heavily, full of sweats, he notices Ron staring at him.

''Another nightmare'' Ron says.

''Yes'' Harry replies. He takes his glasses and wears it and takes the Marauders Map. Ron lies back again and stares at the ceiling. Harry opens the Marauders Map and notices the Malfoy dot on the seventh floor.

Then he remembered something and asks Ron ''Ron, you're dating Lavender?''

''Everyone knows that'' Ron drawls.

''What about Parkinson?'' Harry asks finally.

''What about her?'' Ron replies.

''Li-Burke reckons that Parkinson has a thing for you'' Harry mutters.

''What? Burke is a nutter, Bloody hell, There's no way I would fall for a Slytherin'' Ron laughs. Then Ron stops laughing and thinks.

''Right'' Harry replies. Harry sets the Map aside and takes off his glasses. He lied back on his bed and started to remember Burke's confession. _Ron is right, she is a nutter_ _,_ but she looked genuinely serious yesterday when she confessed.

''I should try to sleep, but the nightmares…'' Harry said.

''You should take dreamless potion'' Ron replied.

''But I don't have any and I don't want to go the hospital wing for that'' Harry said.

''Why don't you take patented daydream—''

''Never mind that'' Harry said, he didn't wanted to use that. Harry closes his eyes and starts to remember her face, her curled eyelashes, starts to remember how her small mouth widens when she gets surprise, the way she smirks, the way she rabbits nonstop, he starts to remembers her egg face, her blue eyes, her button nose, her red hair, her confession….Stop.

Harry wakes up again and started panting.

''What is it this time?'' Ron asks.

''Shut Up, Shut up'' Harry barked.

''Harry, what's got you wand in a knot?'' Ron asks nervously.

''Er, I just, I got to sleep'' Harry said aloud and fell asleep this time.

IAYF, HJP

Harry takes a photograph with Slughorn while smiling. He notices Hermione, beautiful as ever with her pink colored dress, talking with a vampire who was invited by Slughorn, he notices Mclaggen eyeing her. He also notices Luna who looked pretty and was talking with Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend Ginny. His eyes then laid upon a guy with blonde hair who is none other than Zacharias Smith, he looked really pissed off, he was brought by a girl whom Harry didn't recognize must be some Ravenclaw, with red hair and almond shaped blue eyes, she was talking nonstop, Harry has noticed. Harry saw Hermione walking towards her.

''Shouldn't have brought Mclaggen, he is just'' Hermione grimaced. Hermione then walks away hurriedly from there and Harry notices she hides behind the curtains.

''Hey, there Potter'' Harry turned and saw Zacharias Smith talking with him.

''Yeah, Smith, Whats up?'' he asks.

''I hate coming here with her, I have always wanted to come here, in this party of Slughorn, my Grandma says that it is full of luxury, as it is, but she is as mad as hatter, and she has a stomach like hippogriff, always eating, I feel like it would have been more better If I had brought Umbridge, Burke is as barmy as Lovegood'' he ranted.

''Burke?'' Harry asks and turned around and saw that the girl was none other than Lilia, she was currently talking with Luna Lovegood. She has brought Smith, the tosspot as her date. And she didn't even came here to talk with me like she always does…then he recalled her telling that day that I won't bother you anymore.

But the main point is the tosspot Smith calling her and Luna barmy, well, they are mad, but they are 100 times better than him. He should be grateful that Lilia has brought him as his date instead of complaining her.

Then he noticed the doxy eggs on a plate in the table. He took the plate and gave it to Smith.

Smith plucks a doxy egg off the tray in Harry's hand pops it. And then suddenly Severus stepped there and Smith vomited on his shoes.

''You've just brought yourself a month's detention, Smith'' Severus sneers.

''Potter'' Severus turns at Harry. ''I came here to convey a message, From Professor Dumbledore, he has gone traveling and won't return until the term resumes or the next term which will start from January''

IAYF, HJP

Draco stealthily enters Slughorn's party from corner, he notices Hermione hiding in the curtains.

''Granger'' Draco said.

Hermione yelps and pulls Draco behind the curtains.

''Draco, I've just escaped Mclaggen he is not leaving me alone at all'' Hermione said.

''Who told you to bring him as a date?'' Draco said.

'I just, it's not me, its him who asked me for a date, I didn't say yes, I remained quiet and he assumed that I have said yes, besides you didn't wanted to come with me here, but What are you doing here?' Hermione raises an eyebrow.

''I came here to check on my girlfriend'' Draco cleared his throat while saying that.

''Really, Draco?'' Hermione folded her hands.

''What you don't believe me'' Draco tried to move but he couldn't. He looked up and saw Mistletoe above them.

He gazes at Hermione; she looked quite beautiful, in the dress. She noticed him.

They moved closer and Draco pressed his lips on her. It was intense and full of love at first, and then it turned calmed and sweet. The kiss was longer than usual, it was heartwarming for Draco.

They let go of each other, and then he felt someone grabbing his hand. Hermione was still hiding behind the curtains.

''Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking behind the curtains of your party'' Filch barked with excitement in his eyes.

''Leave me alone, you squib'' Draco shouted.

''It's alright, Argus, it's Christmas, you can enjoy Draco as much as you want, I did know your Grandfather after all'' Slughorn said.

''Thank you, Sir'' Draco smiles feebly.

Filch looks disappointed and so as Harry.

But Snape appeared there out of nowhere and said ''I'll escort him out.''

''It's Christmas, Severus, don't give him any punishment'' Slughorn requested.

''I'm his house head, and I shall decide what I should do or not'' Snape curtly replied. ''Come now, Draco''

''Certainly, Sir'' Draco glares at him. He then stares at the curtain where Hermione is hiding.

Harry lied to Luna that he needs to go in Bathroom and left the party and followed them.

He heard them with the help of the invisibility cloak and extendable ear. He was thrilled with excitement to know what they say.

''I have taken a vow Draco, the Unbreakable vow, only to help you, why are you doing this? Do you want to get expelled from school?'' Severus coldly said.

''I don't want you to do my work and take the credit, I will do it myself, I will protect my parents myself'' Draco jeered. And then he left the Hallway, Harry heard his footsteps leaving the hallway. Harry pulls the extendable ear and puts the invisibility cloak in his robes after Snape's gone. Harry then notices Lilia Black Burke staring at him unbelievably.

''You just appeared out of nowhere?'' She says. ''You can't apparate inside Hogwarts'' then she pauses suddenly and tried to walk away from there but Harry grabbed her hand.

''What is it? I am sorry for talking with you again after sworing that I'll never bother you again, I am shockingly sorry'' Lilia said.

Harry looks at her ''You don't need to explain anything, I won't scare you like last time' and then he remembered what he had done to her last time by pushing her against the wall 'I am sorry for that''

Lilia gazes at him surprisingly. ''Um, It's alright'' she said.

''I want to say something, I don't hate you anymore, and I won't mind if you talk with me'' Harry said.

Lilia narrowed her eyes. She took a step back. ''Hey, don't worry, I am not making a ploy against you by behaving nicely with you'' he said.

She stared at him again unbelievably.

''I just want to say I'm sorry for what I have acted before with you, I should have thanked you for saving Sirius, oh by the way, Ginny has invited you to the Burrow this Christmas, Why don't you come?'' Harry asked.

''Burrow'' Lilia smiles widening her eyes, but then her smile falters ''But I am a Slytherin right''

''They have also invited Zabini, They love people, don't worry, Mr and Mrs Weasley are nice folks, Beside Fred and George likes you'' Harry told.

''Okay, I'll go'' She said.

''That's great, I'll wait for you'' and then I'll ask her about Malfoy, Great going, he thought.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20: Bloody Poisoned Mead

**I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, I love you all, Thank you MHCynogriffon, Lvy's, obscurialdefenseclub, Emogamerotakugirlforever, Samdiey, Harry Potter for the reviews. Thanks for giving me Favs and Thanks for giving me Follows, I love you all, you guys are really Sweet and Kind. Thanks For reading this Fic. I work hard every day by writing and Updating. Lol, lol.

 _ **Please vote the Poll in my Profile. DONT READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT.  
**_

Chapter 20

* * *

The Burrow is sure lively during Christmas. A holiday Music sung by a famous witch can be heard from the wireless. Fred and George were in outside setting up fireworks display along with Lilia Black Burke, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Harry tried to ask Blaise what's going on with Malfoy, Blaise just replied he is depressed and ill and ignored Harry. Harry has decided that he will ask Lilia, that girl would never lie to him.

Harry then sat at the sofa, was in a deep conversation with Lupin, Tonks and Sirius.

''Remus, I swore I heard Snape talking about taking the unbreakable vow'' Harry said.

''There's no way, it can't be possible, and Snape is with Dumbledore'' Remus explained.

''I believe we should talk with Snivellus about this wand to wand'' Sirius started.

''Sirius'' Remus warned.

''Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all'' Tonks said by putting a hand on Remus shoulder to calm him down.

''Dumbledore trusts Snape, we should trust Snape, understood'' Remus said aloud and stood up and walked away towards the dining table. Tonks gave a fleeting glance to Harry and went towards Remus's way. Sirius said to Harry ''Don't worry, Harry, he's a bit, you know, the full moon is near''

''Uh, right'' Harry nodded. Ron sat there beside Harry and started eating tarts like an orang-utan.

Ron said ''Dad has sent an agent to Borgin & Burkes. The agent has said that Ferret was interested in the Vanishing Cabinet''

''Vanishing cabinet?'' Harry asked.

IAYF, HJP

Harry peeks through the broken window, studying Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley below.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turns around and notices Ginny with wet hair and a bathrobe wrapping her and Lilia Black Burke in her pyjamas. Ginny stares at Harry and then walks upstairs, Lilia trails behind her but Harry stops her.

She warily glances at Harry and asked 'What did I done this time?'

''Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about something, Can you tell me about Malfoy? Why did he left Quidditch? Where he spends his most of the time in Hogwarts?'' Harry enquires.

''Well, he says that he is ill or some sort like that, but I don't believe him, he is lying I can tell, one time I followed him to the seventh floor, I saw him entering the room of requirement with a Green apple.'' She says.

''What? Green Apple, what does Malfoy wants to do with a Green Apple?'' Harry asks.

Lilia shrugged and then narrowed her gaze and said ''maybe he'll eat but Harry why are you asking about Draco, don't tell me, I knew it, you wanted information about Draco that's why you requested me to come at the Burrow, am I right?''

''No, No, I really didn't request you to come here so that I'll get information on Malfoy, I swear'' Harry said.

Suddenly the broken window behind Harry flushes with light. A shadow plummet enters the house bursting the window, then fire spread everywhere inside the house, and then the shadow plummet thing caught Lilia and flew away from the house. Lilia screamed in panic. Harry looks from the broken window and noticed Bellatrix emerges, while peering up past the blackness while holding Lilia by her strong, inhumane grip. Bellatrix screams weirdly, while sending a death glare towards Harry.

Harry bursts through the front door, wand drawn, dashes toward Bellatrix. There was a ring of fire in front of the house created by the Death eaters.

''Harry, no'' Sirius, Remus and Tonks ran after him. Blaise noticed everything and he also ran after them and so as Ginny.

All of them vanishes into the deep reeds.

Harry runs fast through the Marsh, and then pries on Bellatrix who was holding Lilia.

''Let her go'' Harry shouted. Bellatrix grinned. Lilia thought that this was her chance, she bites off Bellatrix flesh and Bellatrix cried in pain and runs towards Harry.

Bellatrix in anger shouted ''Avada Kedavra''

But they missed and ran through the Marsh.

Ginny scampers through the reeds. Ginny heard slippery footsteps and turned around to see Fenrir Greyback, his eyes was gleaming at her with hunger. He licked his lips, and Then Blaise Zabini springs out of the marsh and muttered 'Stupefy'

And then with a huge blast of light, Sirius, Remus, Tonks appeared there, and then Bellatrix and Greyback apparated out of there.

Then all of them noticed the Burrow burning in fire.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Ron exited out of the Hospital wing, Ron's brow was splinched, well they had apparition lessons and Ron splinched his eyebrow.

''I never knew Voldemort's mother used Amortentia on Voldemort's father'' Ron said.

''She wanted Voldemort's father's love, that's why she did that'' Harry answered.

''I got it'' Ron said.

''Hey Ron, You don't mind Zabini dating Ginny? I mean in the burrow, neither you nor your parents said anything against it, I still could not believe that I spend a Christmas holiday with a Slytherin in the Burrow'' Harry said.

''Ha ha, mate, Zabini, unlike others is a nice guy, and My Mother was friends with his mother since they were young'' Ron stated.

''What? You never told me about that'' Harry said.

And suddenly Lavender Brown came in front of them and hugged Ron, ''Won Won, Why are you not wearing the sweetheart's necklace?'' she asked.

''Lav, you see, that necklace is too girly and'' Harry quickly left that place, he felt vomiting in there.

Harry was thinking about the tampered memory of Slughorn, How could Slughorn do that? He needed to know about the true memory by how any mean.

IAYF, HJP

Harry enters the dark dormitory. He notices candy foils glittering into the room's floor. He notices Ron staring at the moonlight; he looked really strange just like last year. There was candy case in his bed.

''The moon is beautiful'' Ron grinned.

''So as my snack which you ate, looks twenty of them?'' Harry raised an eyebrow.

''I love her, Harry, I am only thinking about her all the time'' he smiles.

''Honestly, I reckon you were telling me that she pathetically annoys you'' Harry replied.

''No way, I love her'' he said dreamily glancing at Harry.

Harry looks bewildered. ''Does she know about me?'' Ron asks.

''Lavender obviously'' Harry stares at Ron like he has hit his head.

''Who is Lavender? I'm talking about Romilda Vane'' Ron said.

Harry eyes Ron oddly and notices a greeting card in Ron's bed. He took it and read it.

''Ron, let's go, I'll take you to Romilda Vane'' Harry grins at Ron.

IAYF, HJP

''Harry, what are you doing here?'' Slughorn mumbles, he must have been sleeping.

''I'm really sorry, Sir, but there's a serious condition going on'' Harry said, Slughorn notices Ron.

''Oh, I see'' Slughorn said ''Bring him, in''

Harry drags Ron inside. Slughorn started mixing powders and potion into a goblet.

Ron stares himself at the mirror.

After finishing the antidote, he gave it to Ron.

''What is that?'' asked Ron.

''A medicine for you'' Slughorn says.

Ron beams and then drinks, then his grins falters.

''What the bloody hell happened to me?'' Ron asked.

''A very strong love potion has seriously affected you'' Slughorn said.

''I feel really bad'' Ron frowned.

''Wait a minute, I have wine, butter beer and uh huh, Oak matured mead, It was saved for a certain one but for this circumstances'' Slughorn said.

Slughorn takes a bottle and fills three goblets with the Oak. The three of them took one.

Slughorn and Harry started to cheer but then Ron drank and fell down on the floor. His glass shattered into pieces. White foam coming out of his mouth.

''He's choking, Professor do something'' Harry shouted.

Slughorn hopelessly stand there watching Ron choking. Harry then started to search the drawers fills with potion books and potions ingredients, then he noticed a packet full of Bezoars.

Harry then fed it to Ron, Ron swallowed and with a back, he sits up and said ''this girls, they are so scary, they are gonna kill me, Harry'' Ron then fell down again on the floor. Harry sighed in relief.

IAYF, HJP

Pansy took the collar of Draco and shouted 'Why Draco? Why did you do that to him? Now he is suffering? Why?' She cried.

''What? But what have I done?'' Draco said.

''What have you done? Stop pretending that you are innocent, you vile ferret'' she said, she was in rage.

They were now in a deserted corridor in the dungeons where no one ever comes, Draco was pushed against the wall by Pansy, Theo and Blaise was trying hard to stop her but she was extremely strong.

''Your poisoned mead which you gave to Dumbledore, Slughorn fed it to Weasley and now he is'' Blaise said.

''He is alive, but he could've died'' she cried.

''What's gotten your knickers in a knot? It's not your problem, besides I didn't tell Slughorn to feed it to Weasley instead of Dumbledore'' Draco said.

'It's my problem, it's my problem, and he could've died' she sobbed.

'What?' said another voice.

Draco was horrified to see Hermione Granger standing there, who might have listened to their whole conversation, staring at Draco with confusion and anger.

''What she just said is true, Draco?'' she asked.

''No, I swear, I didn't want to kill Weasley'' Draco claimed.

''Right, you didn't want to kill Weasley but you wanted to kill Dumbledore right, why? Draco, don't tell what Harry has suspected you was complete true, doesn't tell me you're a death eater?'' She yelled.

Draco remained quiet.

''Show me your left sleeve'' she shouted.

Draco hesitantly pulled up his left sleeve and showed the Dark Mark of snake and skull.

Hermione stared at it with disbelief and horror.

''How could you?'' she shouted. ''I hate you, I HATE YOU''. She cried and ran away from there. Draco didn't follow her. He stood there unmoving and still. His eyes glinted with sadness and a bit of guilt.

Pansy glared at him and left that place.

''Hey, Mate, it's alright, don't worry'' Theo tried to console him by keeping a hand on his shoulder but Draco shooked it away.

''I don't need any consolation'' Draco briefly said to Theo and Blaise and walked away leaving them in the darkness.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn, and Dumbledore circled Ron's bed while Madam Pomfrey was nursing him.

Pansy enters the room with a parchment and gave it to Professor Snape. He curtly nods at her and then showed the invisible parchment to Professor Dumbledore. Harry eyed at it.

''Good, indeed, what Harry did was nothing but extraordinary'' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling ''Aren't you proud of your student, Horace?''

''Y-e-e-es, I-I-I am'' Slughorn stuttered.

''What Potter did was nothing but heroic, but the question is why he needed to do it?'' asked McGonagall.

''Mmhm, this seems to be a gift for me, Oak mead'' Dumbledore said while picking up the bottle from the table.

Snape smelled it and said ''Poison filled''

''I don't remember I was given by Madam Rosmerta'' Slughorn said.

''I would certainly ask her about this'' Snape's eyes turned dark.

Just then the door slides open, Lavender Brown enters dramatically.

'Won-won' she said while staring at Ron.

Then her eyes lay upon Pansy, and she shouted ''What is this snake doing here?'

''I...I came here to drop what Professor Snape ordered'' she muttered.

''She can stay here as long as she want'' Hermione said.

''And who are you?'' asked Lavender.

''I could ask you the same'' Hermione smirked. Harry muttered to Ginny ''Cat fight''

''I am his girlfriend'' Lavender glared.

''I am his friend, and so as Parkinson'' replied Hermione.

''Don't make me laugh. Oh, now I get it, as he is so popular that's why that Parkinson finds him interesting'' Lavender humorlessly smiles.

Pansy looked embarrassed. Harry stared at his teachers, Snape looked bored, Dumbledore eyes twinkled and Slughorn remained the same, and McGonagall kind of glared at Lavender.

''They are doing this in front of teachers'' Harry whispered to Ginny, Ginny grins slightly.

''He has been poisoned, you Idiot'' Hermione frowned.

Ron twitches faintly and dazes, muttering slowly ''Pa-a-a-an-s-y''

Pansy flushed in embarrassment.

''Bloody hell'' Ginny accidentally swore out loud getting unwanted glares from Snape and McGonagall.

Hermione grins at Harry and Lavender runs away from there crying.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21: Broken Love

I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Please vote the Poll.

Chapter 21

* * *

Harry slurps the noodles and then drinks the soup from the bowl while staring at the Half Blood prince potion's book.

At the end of the Hall, Harry stares at Katie Bell who has arrived from St. Mungo's.

Harry walks up there and asks ''How're you, Katie?''

''Better, I know the question which you're going to ask me, Harry. But, I am really sorry, I don't remember anything'' she said. Then her stare shifted and her face turned pale. Harry turns around and sees Draco Malfoy, pale and tired, stares at her. And then he flees the Great Hall. Harry trails after him, Hermione yelled ''No, Harry'' But Harry completely ignored her.

IAYF, HJP

Malfoy appears in front of the mirror in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He pulls out his sweater and shuddered and started crying.

''Don't cry'' Myrtle cooed.

''No, it's impossible for me to do this'' he cried. Then his eyed laid on the mirror, he notices Harry standing there in the door.

He wheels around and points his wand, but Harry dodges the spell and it hits the lamp shattering into pieces.

Harry draws his wand and muttered spells after spells on Malfoy, the cistern exploded and water rains down the floor. Draco was furious, he barks with rage.

''Cru—''

''Sectumsempra'' Harry yelled, waving at Draco.

Blood spurts from Draco's face and stomach, his white shirt turned bloody red, he fell down on the floor, heavily breathing.

Harry glares at his own wand, and stared at Draco in Horror.

Harry gasped and said ''No''

Myrtle screamed in panic and then Snape enters the bathroom and glared at Harry and started to mend Draco's wound by chanting ''Vulnera Sanentur''. The blood started to stop.

Now Harry has to serve detention with Snape for a whole month. Hermione and Ginny kind of had a cat fight. Sod his life.

IAYF, HJP

Harry felt he should hide this Half Blood Prince book but he couldn't find a great place to hide it. He walks through the hospital wing corridor and then he notices Lilia exiting from there.

Lilia gave a fixed stare at Harry and started to walk away from her but Harry stopped her.

''Wait, please, you're getting me wrong, I never wanted to use that spell on Malfoy'' he mutters.

''Why are giving me an explanation? I am neither your friend nor your girlfriend'' Lilia talks back.

''I don't want to get me wrong, I am tired of people getting me wrong and I swear If I knew the effects of that spell, I would never have used it in him'' He said.

''From which book did you learn that spell?'' she asks.

Harry showed her the Half-Blood Prince book.

''Prince, it sounds like a pureblood surname'' Lilia said while eyeing the page where the Half Blood Prince is written.

''I wanna hide this book, somewhere'' Harry says.

''I have a great idea'' Lilia mutters.

Harry trails Lilia towards the grounds and then they walks towards the Great Lake.

Lilia took out an object from her pocket and locks the book with that object, which certainly must be a prank object of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Harry reckons, and then threw it away on the Great Lake.

''Now, you'll never get that book'' she smiles.

Harry nods. He stares at her and smiles.

''Thanks for helping me''

''Don't mention it'' she looks away. She stares at him again and opened her mouth to say something but then stops herself.

''What?'' he asks.

''I just wanted to say thank you for saving me that time at the Burrow'' she awkwardly smiles.

Harry grins at her and patted her head and walked away.

She looks at his back with a surprisingly look.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione enters the Hospital Wing and stares at Draco, he looked so thin and pale, there were bags under his eyes, the moonlight faintly falling on him and his face looked peaceful and calm.

''Draco'' Hermione mutters.

Draco looks at her and smiles feebly.

''Granger, you're here? I thought you hated me''

''Draco, why did you do it? Why are you working for Voldemort?'' she asks.

''I had no choice, Granger, After my father failed his mission, I was given the job by Voldemort to prove myself and given the job to kill Dumbledore or else he would kill my mother'' Draco glances at Hermione ''Stay Away from me, Granger, I'm horrible, I'm pathetic, You'll be in danger''

''No, Draco we can stop this, we still—''

''It's too late, Granger, haven't we already broke up? We did good, it's really good, you know, Granger, _Hermione,_ we shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place, we knew it will get broken, we knew we will be broken, What's impossible will always be impossible'' Draco said.

''No, Draco, shut up'' she cried feebly.

''The one who should shut up is you, For Salazar's sake, Leave Granger, Leave me alone'' Draco yelled.

''Fine, but I will say this now, I love you Draco, when I said I hated you I really didn't meant it'' she said and left the Hospital wing.

''I loved you too'' Draco mumbled and closed his eyes.

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22: Feeling Betrayed

**I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks loads for your brilliant review, obscurialdefenseclub, thank you so much for supporting me like this.

Please vote the best character poll of this fic in my profile.

Chapter 22

* * *

Harry brings the vial towards his lips and takes one little sip.

''How do you feel?'' Hermione asked, she exchanged nervous glances with Ron.

''Brilliant, I'm going to meet Hagrid'' he said. ''I am having a feeling that I should meet him''

''No, you can't'' Ron and Hermione said but he ignored them.

Harry stealthily and slowly walks to the Greenhouse, He notices Slughorn stealing some tendrils of a magical plant.

Harry cleared his throat, Slughorn jumped, getting startled.

''Merlin's pants, Harry, What are you doing here?'' Slughorn said.

''You thought me Professor Sprout, am I right sir?'' Harry said. ''By the way those leaves look valuable''

''Yes, Ten galleons a leaf, by the where are you going?'' he asks Harry. ''You can't leave the castle''

''I'm going to Hagrid's, I need to meet him, it's urgent, as you see his pet Acromantula, Aragog died'' Harry said.

''Acromantula's venom is quite valuable, about 100 galleons'' Slughorn mumbles.

''Why don't you join me and Hagrid, Sir'' Harry said.

And then Slughorn followed Harry towards Hagrid's hut, and then they stopped near the giant body of Aragog.

''Merlins Messy Beard'' Slughorn blinks in surprise.

Hagrid who was crying greeted them. '' 'arry, 'orace, glad you two came''

''Hagrid, hope you not mind, can I take some of its venom, as you see, and they are quite rare'' Slughorn said.

''Won' suppose tha's doin' 'im any good, izzit?'' Hagrid said.

Slughorn rummages about his pockets, and cuts off a Tentacula and puts it in his vial.

Hagrid cries, and takes out a large handkerchief and snorts loudly and sobbed.

''May I say a few words?'' Slughorn says.

''Goodbye, Farewell, the lord of arachnids, May your furry soul rest in peace'' Slughorn says. He continued saying the farewell speech.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Hagrid and Slughorn sit at the massive kitchen table, which is strewn with empty wine bottles.

Hagrid was snoring; his waterfall drools falls in his wine mug.

Slughorn smiles, and stares at Harry.

Slughorn says ''I had a pet too, it was gift from your mother, very brilliant witch she was, it was a flower petal floating in the water in a fish bowl, and then it, turned into a wee fish, beautiful magic it really was'' Slughorn says. ''The petal was a Lily petal''

''One day, I saw the fish bowl empty and that's the day your mother died'' Slughorn cries.

''And it will always be empty, Sir. She sacrificed her life for me, Sir, for her please give me that memory, Sir'' Harry said.

''I am highly ashamed of myself, if I even had one single hint, I wouldn't have…'' Slughorn said while giving Harry the memory.

''I know, Sir''

IAYF, HJP

Harry exited Dumbledore's office, he is horrified, seven, seven, Voldemort is more than a nutcase, he is a pathetic screwed up loathsome evil little sick bastard.

He needs to warm up his mind, or else he will get nuts.

He notices Lilia walking by there, she eyes Harry and tries to run away but harry draws his wand and pointed at her way muttering ''Petrificus Totalus''

Lilia froze and fell down on the floor. Harry walked up towards her and used ''Finite''

She moves and glares at him ''Why did you do that?''

''Why do you always try to run away whenever we meet?'' he asks.

''Um, well, I can't explain that'' she flushes.

''Never mind'' he sighs.

Lilia glances at him. He looks pale and a bit flustered.

''Are you okay?'' she asks.

''No, I'm going nuts'' he answered.

''I love nuts, walnuts, cashew nuts, peanuts, Brazil nuts'' She grins.

Harry stares at her and smiles slightly.

''I'm with you, Harry, against _him_ , and I will support you as much I can'' she said.

'' _Really_ , I am glad that I am not alone'' He utters sarcastically.

And then there was a silence.

Lilia sensing the awkwardness said 'I should go now'

''No, wait'' Harry said taking out the Felix vial.

''Take a sip, don't worry, it's a luck potion'' Harry said.

Lilia stares at the vial and said ''I don't need luck, As long as I have you with me by my side'' She smiles. ''I got to go''

But before she could walk away, Harry caught her hand and pressed his lips on her soft lips. She was surprised. Seeing her not kissing him back, He lets go and said ''I didn't wanted to do that, I don't want people to call me a pedo''

''You're not a pedo, But Why?'' she asks while flushing red.

''I felt like I should'' he said.

Before he could say more, she draped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back while lifting her around.

Then they let go of each other breathing heavily.

''Is it the answer?'' she asked.

''No, uh, I just, I want time to think about it, but I want you to be my friend like this'' he answered.

''Friend? Do friends kiss like that?'' she asks raising an eyebrow.

''Uh, no, um, I didn't mean that, I meant more than friends, uh, don't you have something important to do?'' he said.

''Yes, I have'' she gave him a disappointed look and left that place.

He sighed and asked himself 'What the heck was that?'

IAYF, HJP

''Hermione, take the vial and take a sip and tell Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna to take a sip from it'' Harry said.

''Why?'' Hermione asks.

''I have a gut feeling that something bad might gonna happen, I want you all to have luck'' Harry answered.

''What about you?''

''I have Dumbledore with me'' he smiles while saying this.

He then exited the Gryffindor tower and walked towards the Astronomy clock tower.

As Harry climbs up the spiraling exterior stairs, he hears voices coming from the roof and pauses, viewing up and notices Dumbledore and Snape.

''Stop pretending that it has not crossed your brilliant mind that I can't do this'' Severus shouted.

''What you just said is nothing but irrelevant, I would not negotiate on this matter again with you'' he said.

Harry stands poised and walks towards Dumbledore, Snape glares at his way, he glares back.

''Harry, take my hand'' Dumbledore said.

''But Sir, we can't apparate at Hogwarts'' he said.

''I am the headmaster, and headmaster's has some exceptions'' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry then took his bluish hand and they apparated.

IAYF, HJP

Draco stares at the ceiling above him. He then notices a vial, That Felix Felicis vial kept on the tool beside him. There was a letter underneath.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Take a sip from it when you're in danger, it might help you._

 _P.S- You might feel giddy._

 _Love Hermione._

Draco took the liquid luck, he can tell that it has been taken six times, and there was only a little portion. Hermione wanted to share her luck with him. He grinned and puts it into his pocket and climbed out of the bed.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Dumbledore apparated inside the cave. It was quiet; Harry can hear the waves and the sound of thunder striking from the outside. Harry trails behind Dumbledore who stops below a dome shaped rock.

''Many years ago, an orphan boy who had a penchant for cruelty stood here like us'' Dumbledore speaks breaking the silence. ''This place has seen many kinds of Magic, from dark to light''

Dumbledore murmurs in strange voice and places his fingers over the rock. Then he takes out a dagger from his robes and draws the blade across his fingertips, little beads of bloods started to fall from his finger.

''No, Sir'' Harry tried to protest.

The rock crackles and then splits when the blood fell on it and it opens forming a narrow archway.

''You could have —''

''Your blood is more valuable than mine'' Dumbledore said stopping Harry.

Dumbledore then summoned a boat in which Harry and Dumbledore crosses the lake full of mist and fog.

The boats stopped near a surface. Harry stepped on it after Dumbledore and then walked.

''The horcrux is here, isn't it Professor?'' Harry finally asks.

''Absolutely yes, but my query is how to get it?'' Dumbledore said.

'Perhaps we should try the summoning charm, it might help' Harry said and lifted his wand and muttered ''Accio''

There was an explosion inside the water, the surface shakes.

''Maybe not'' Dumbledore smiles and said.

IAYF, HJP

There was greenish glow in the water, now, Dumbledore raises his wand and mutters some spell. And then a basin kind of thing emerges out of the water. It was filled with liquid, blue green fluorescent liquid.

''It has to be drunk, remember the condition, Harry'' Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. Dumbledore picks up the goblet which was kept beside and filled it with the green liquid. Dumbledore then drinks it. Then he trembles and he drops the goblet.

''Harry, please don't make me drink that'' He pleaded. Harry picked up the goblet and again filled with the green liquid and forced Dumbledore to drink it. Harry didn't want to do this but this was Dumbledore's condition.

After drinking twelve or more times, there was only a portion left. Harry filled the goblet with it. His hands were shaking and his heart was trembling. It was kind of paining him to do this but there is no choice he has to.

''Harry, kill me, I beg you'' Dumbledore pleaded, there were tears in his eyes.

''Its last, Come on, Sir, you can do it'' Harry requested. He stares at Dumbledore blue eyes. Dumbledore then drank the liquid.

''Water, Please Harry water'' Dumbledore mumbled.

''Yes, Sir'' Harry tooks the locket from the basin and muttered Aqua Eructo. But water didn't fill the basin.

Harry then muttered 'Lumos Maxima', a ball of light emerged from his wand. Now he can see clearly, the water was black in color.

He dips the goblet into the lake but then the lake started to shake, hands like creepy crawlies started to emerge from the water, it gripped Harry's wrist, and Harry was then pulled under water. He tries to mutter spells, jinxes and curses against the creatures but nothing occurred. And suddenly the whole lake was shimmering with red light. There was blasts and explosion around the lake. The creature leaves Harry. Harry swam towards the shore.

Harry breaks the surface, coughing and gasping for breath. Harry took the hand of Dumbledore and climbs up the shore. Dumbledore created a circle of fire with his wand.

And there was a deafening blast.

IAYF, HJP

Draco muttered the spell 'Harmonia Nectere Passus' like a chant. And then the Vanishing cabinet inside the room of requirement opened revealing Greyback, Bellatrix, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, and Gibbon.

Bellatrix steps into the light and grins.

''Great job, Nephew''

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Dumbledore flied towards the astronomy tower with the help of Rosmerta's brooms. They stepped on the rooftop.

''Call Severus, Harry, now'' Dumbledore asks.

But then there was sound of footsteps.

Dumbledore orders 'Hide below, now'

Harry did what he has just said.

And notices Malfoy climbing up the rooftop.

''Hello, Draco'' Dumbledore greeted Malfoy.

Draco raises his wand and muttered 'Expelliarmus' Dumbledore's wand flew away from him.

''Whom are you talking to?'' Draco asks.

''I often talk aloud to myself'' Dumbledore spoke. ''Don't you do that too, Draco?''

Draco looked nervous.

''You are not a murderer, Draco'' Dumbledore utters.

''How can you tell that? Do you know—?''

Dumbledore stops Draco and said 'You have used imperius curse on Katie Bell to drop that cursed necklace to me, you have replace a fine bottle of mead with a poisoned one and cursing Ronald Weasley, those are nothing but weak attempts, I must say. I doubt that whether you have put your heart and soul into those works.'

''I have to prove myself or else he will kill my family'' he started to cry. ''Others are coming, and thanks to the broken vanishing cabinet which I have mended''

''I must say, you are certainly a genius, Mr Malfoy, but Draco, let me help that boy who has always made the wrong choices'' Dumbledore advises. Draco was lowering his hand, Harry sees that but suddenly he can hear the sound of more footsteps.

Lestrange, Carrows and Greyback climbs up the rooftop while grinning.

''Albus Dumbledore is cornered, Hahaha'' Bellatrix shrieks like a banshee.

''Hello Fenrir, I never wondered that Draco would invite you here'' Dumbledore said.

''No, I never realized that he would come here'' Draco answers.

''I was really very greedy, it's not my fault, flesh, and delicious flesh of lil kids like Draco'' Fenrir laughs scaring Draco a bit.

''Do it, Draco'' Bellatrix said that to Draco.

''He can't, he is just like his father, a coward'' Amycus shouted.

And then Snape emerges from the corner like a Bat.

He raised his wand straightly looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore smiles at him, his eyes twinkling.

'Avada Kedavra' and with a flash of green light, Dumbledore fell from the astronomy tower. There was the sound of lightning striking. Harry stared at Horror.

He screams in rage.

Bellatrix raises her wand and with a deafening blast the dark mark green in color was created in the dark sky.

IAYF, HJP

''No, Bill'' Fleur screaming when Fenrir attacked Bills face with his claw. Sirius, Remus and other order's member tries to fight with other orders members.

Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Hermione fights with Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

The D.A. members also fought with the other death eaters.

Zacharias Smith flees the castle with his father, leaving his friends in peril.

''Lilia, watch out'' Astoria screams when a death eater shoot a curse towards her and Lilia but Lilia quickly blocked with by muttering Protego.

Theo saves Luna from the Death eaters who tried to attack her with the cruciatus curse.

Neville was throwing off his carnivorous plants on the death eaters, and Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were shooting explosive spells towards their way.

The death eaters have brought damage to the Great Hall. Bellatrix use an explosion spell and completely damaged the windows and the windows shattered into pieces and the lit candles extinguishes.

Hermione and Ron pushes off the students who were crying, McGonagall stops near the entrance.

Harry whose wand was in his hand burst towards the ground, Hagrid's hut was burning in fire.

''TRAITOR, SNAPE, YOU TRAITOR'' Harry screamed and shoots spells towards Snape. Snape dodges it.

Bellatrix tries to harm Harry but Severus stops.

And then Harry shoots the 'Sectumsempra' curse against Snape but Snape quickly blocked it.

''How dare you to use my own discoveries against me, Potter?'' Snape shouted, he said coldly ''Yes, I am the Half blood prince''

Hermione appears there and notices Draco, she tries to help Harry and noticed Draco. There was guilt in his eyes and Hermione can say he tried to mouthed

''Goodbye''

IAYF, HJP

Harry stood near the White Tomb, he notices Fawkes flying around there. It was located near the end of the ground and near the Great Lake. The forbidden forest was surrounding it.

''This place is peaceful isn't it'' a voice said.

Lilia in her school robes emerges from the dark trees of the forest.

''I'm really, sorry, Harry, I can understand how much he means to you'' she says.

He looks at her and said ''Don't you have classes''

''Yes, but I bunked them to meet you here''

Harry walks towards her way and said ''Do you know anything about R.A.B?''

She shakes her head saying no.

''Is it something to do with _him?_ '' she asks.

''Sort of'' Harry replies.

And then Harry notices two people in black cloaks walks towards their way. Harry raises his wand but Lilia stops him.

''Mum, Dad'' she says.

'Lily, what are you doing next to that filthy half breed?' her Mother with aristocratic looks gave Harry a very cold look. Harry frowns at her.

Her father who looked a lot like Sirius was smoking a wizarding cigar and puffs up smoke and said ''Lily, we came here to take you back with us''

''I won't go anywhere, besides I have exams to give'' she lies.

''Don't lie, my dear, I have heard many of your works including your involvement with that four eyes, you'll be in great peril, Lilia, that boy will lead you nowhere but darkness'' her father said.

''You should listen to your parents'' Harry said bluntly.

''No'' her voice was turning hoarse.

''Lilia, we would use force on you, can't you see, the dark lord is angry with us?'' her father started to yell now. Harry's eyes glints with rage.

''Dark Lord, don't tell me, your parents are death eaters?'' Harry asks Lilia.

''I…I'' Lilia stutters.

''yes, we are, do you have any problem boy'' Her mother smiles creepily.

''You never told anything about it?'' Harry asks her.

''I support you isn't that enough to you?'' she snapped.

''No, it's not, you betrayed me, well I should have seen this coming, sod off, Burke'' he said while gritting his teeth.

''No, Harry, Please listen to me'' Lilia cried.

Harry looks away; he started to walk away towards the castle and ignored her plea.

Everyone I knew is betraying me, well Snape was a git and so as Malfoy but he never imagined that Lilia would betray him like this, and he kind of fancied her. He really cared for her, even wanting her to take a sip of his liquid luck. He was betrayed by her, all of her was nothing but lie, her confession, her loyalty all was fake.

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23: Sod Harry's Life

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews, the favs and the follows. Thanks Tips, for your tips, your first one ESPECIALLY. LOL, LOL. LOL, LOL. Check out my latest Drarry fic, Beauty and the Budgie, and my romantic fic, What Love Really Means.

Chapter 23

* * *

Hermione stares sadly at the newspaper. Muggle family was murdered.

''Hermione, Dear, your Chocolate Milk and Vegetable Sandwiches are ready'' a voice echoes through the stairs. Hermione replied ''I am Coming Mum''

Hermione slowly drops down the stairs, she glances at Abigail Granger, who exits the kitchen with a tea pot and a plate full of biscuits.

She notices Hermione and smiles ''Darling, you look so cute, have you packed your rucksacks?''

Hermione nodded. Her mother puts the teapot and the plate in the table in front of the television.

Just then, Henry Granger, who looks exactly like Hermione Granger stares at Hermione and said ''Caterpillar, you look pretty'' and patted her head and sat at the sofa next to the table. Her mother sat beside her. The Television was on and they were watching a famous muggle cartoon show.

Hermione tooks out her tiny beaded bag from her jeans pocket, 'Draco, I don't want to do this but I have to, or else…'

She draws her wand from the bag, she notices Crookshanks and whispered 'Take care of my parents, Crooks' and stroked him. Crookshanks responded 'Mew'. Crookshanks then sat on her mother's lap.

'Oh Darling Crooks' her mother said. Her parent's eyes were fixed on the television. Its time.

She raises her wand and closed her eyes ''From today onwards you are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, You are a couple with no children and with a pet cat (half kneazle) named Crookshanks and you want to visit Australia and you are planning to live there''

Her hand was trembling, she commanded herself 'I have to'

'Obliviate'

Her mother's head falls in her father's lap, her father blinks and then closes his eyes.

Hermione, her tears falling from her eyes, lowers her wand. She took her coat from the chair. She watches her image disappears one by one, from every photographs potraits.

She meant nothing to her parents from now on.

IAYF, HJP

Draco packed all his bags, he packed his books. He has received the letter of his seventh year. He didn't want to go back but his Mum is forcing him to return. Now his Dad is also back from Azkaban. There are rumors telling that Severus Snape will be the headmaster of Hogwarts this year. Draco has heard these rumors.

Draco then puts on his cloak and then exited his bed room. He moves down the stairs and walks towards the large ornate table.

He notices about 24 people sitting silently. The large ornate table was illuminated by the flickering light which was coming from the fireplace.

Draco looked above and noticed Charity Burbage, Muggle studies teacher, tied with invisible ropes was hanging like the muggle ceiling fan.

Draco noticed Severus and Yaxley sitting beside Dark Lord. Draco took the seat beside his mother and sat on it.

''Welcome Draco, now let's begin'' hissed Voldemort like a snake.

''The order of the phoenix, my Lord, has planned to shift Harry Potter from his present place where he is living to somewhere safe on the upcoming Saturday night'' Snape spoke coldly.

''Oh, I see'' Voldemort said ''and may I ask from whom the news come from''

''I heard it from a ministry worker'' Snape told.

''My Lord, I have overheard from an Auror named Dawlish who was having a conversation with an unspeakable which is far distinct than what Snape is informing us, Dawlish said that Potter will be moving the day before his Birthday'' Yaxley informed. Snape smirked.

''This is nothing but fake information which is placed by the Order members''

A squatty man giggled and said ''Poor Order, doesn't know that our Sevvy is a genius at this kind of things'' Other death eater's joins in.

Severus frowned at the man. Draco rolled his eyes.

Voldemort silences them by showing his palm.

''And may I ask, Severus, Do you know the place where the order will hide the boy?''

Severus answered in a calm voice.

''To a secret house of one of the Order Members''

''I have heard about the friends of Harry Potter, he is friends with a blood traitor and a mud blood, I have heard the mud blood is known to be one of the brightest witch of her age, Yaxley, I want you to go to her house and kill her parents and her'' said Voldemort.

''Or it would be better If you brought the three of them here, I'll torture them and after that Fenrir will eat them'' said Bellatrix. Fenrir sneered at that.

''No, you can't, not without me, I want to join the fun too'' Draco grinned mischievously.

''I have only one thing to say to all of you, None of you will lay a finger on Harry Potter, cause he is only my prey, the boy who lived is only my prey'' Voldemort said.

Charity Burbage whimpered and sobbed.

''Peter, It is your duty to check our Captive? Silent her'' Voldemort ordered.

''Righto'' said Wormtail, the rat face man.

''Now where was I, uh huh, It has recently come to my mind that my wand and Potter unfortunately, both of them has the same core. So its a bit impossible for me to kill that brat'' Voldemort told.

The Death eaters remained quiet.

''Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, I believe you have no cause to keep a wand'' Voldemort said.

Lucius Malfoy glances at Voldemort.

''I need your wand'' Voldemort demanded.

Malfoy hesitantly passes him the wand.

''What is its core and wood?'' Voldemort asked.

''Dragon Heartstring and Elm wood'' Lucius answered.

Lucius then held out his hand, he thought that Voldemort would give his wand.

''I don't believe you possess the necessity to use my wand'' Voldemort uttered.

''No My Lord'' Lucius said.

'Selfish bastard' Draco thought.

''Now ladies and gentlemen, meet our new guest, Miss Charity Burbage, Muggle studies teacher, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who teaches children that us wizards are not so dissimilar than Muggles''

Charity Burbage pleaded Snape to help her, but Snape remained still.

She was crying, tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

And with a flash of green light, Burbage fell into the table, with a thud noise.

''Darling, Nagini, your meal is ready''

IAYF, HJP

Harry descended down the stairs. The house feels empty, and vacant. Aunt Petunia stands at the mouth of the kitchen, looking around.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley are taking out the car from the Garage.

''I have lived in this house for more than twenty years, and I have to leave..right now'' Aunt Petunia grimaces.

''You don't know what they are capable of'' Harry said.

''You didn't lost your mother on that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow, I lost my sister too'' Petunia said. Harry stares at her surprisingly. And then she exited from the house towards the car. Harry watches the Dursleys with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones leaving the Privet Drive.

Harry then walks inside and opened the small cupboard door and notices the small space where he used to live before Hogwarts. He looks into the shadows, into his dark past.

He then walks to the dinning and packed his rucksacks and Hedwig's enormous sound of the motorcycle kills the silence. Harry notices Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley entering the Dursleys house one by one.

Sirius said ''You could've broken my bike, the way you were driving was completely wrong, Hagrid''

''Merlin Sirius, let it go'' Remus said.

Harry notices Tonks was wearing an engagement ring.

''Tonks..'' he said.

''Yeah, Remus and I—'' Tonks couldn't finish; Mad eye started barking 'We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!'

Moody drops some sacks at his feet.

''Potter, you are an underage, this means you're a kid and you still have the trace of the ministry, so we have to abandon Plan 1 and get down to Plan 2''

Harry raised an eyebrow.

''We have to change the means of our transport, now we will transport with the help of Motorbike, Threstrals and Brooms, now in this way, the ministry won't get who is the real Harry Potter''

''The real Harry Potter?'' Harry asked.

Moody took out a flask which was filled with poly juice potion.

''no bloody way'' Harry protested.

''Godson, this is the only way to keep you safe, from here you'll be going with me to Andy's house, oh sorry, my Cousin Andromeda's house, Dora's Mum'' Sirius told.

''Excuse me, Padfoot, But Harry will be going with Hagrid not with you but with the help of your motor bike'' Remus said.

Sirius looked miffed.

''I don't want people to risk their lives for me'' Harry shouted.

Everyone ignored Harry's rant.

''Granger'' Moody eyed Hermione, who nodded and grabs a bunch of Harry's hair and pulls.

''Ouch, Blimey, Mate'' Harry cried.

Hermione pours the hairs in the liquid, the potion inside started to gob out vapour.

Moody gave it to George and took a sip and then passed to Bill, then to Ron and Hermione, then to Fred, and Mundungus. As the transformation completes, seven Harry Potters stand in the tiny kitchen.

''Merlin's beard, we look alike'' Fred and George said.

''Ugh, you're eyesight is pathetic, Harry'' Hermione said as she puts on the glasses.

Ron said ''Where's the tattoo?'' staring at his or Harry's bare chest.

''This robes are awfully boring, man, don't you have something casually fashionable which is in the latest trends or sporty?'' Fred asked.

''Nip it, Fred'' shouted Mad eye.

''I'm George''

''I don't care who the hell you are, you're going with Arthur, George going with Remus, Granger will be going with Kingsley, Padfoot you're taking Bill''

Sirius looked okay now; at least he didn't need to take that dung folk. But he is still annoyed at the fact that Hagrid will take his bike.

''It means Ron is coming with me'' Tonks grinned, Ron frowned at that.

Now all the six Harry Potter is ready with their rucksack, and owl cages which contained stuffed snowy owls.

Harry glances once more down the hall, at the cupboard under the stairs, then exits.

The other six Harrys sit upon thestrals and brooms. Hagrid sits astride a motorbike, goggles on.

Harry fits himself in the side car. Sirius and Ron grinned at him.

''I brought yeh here 'bout sixteen years ago when yer just a lil baby.'' Hagrid told Harry, he felt a bit humiliated at that.

''Ready Set Go'' Moody shouted. And they all head off to the sky.

Harry looks at other, who passes them.

Harry turns away, looks up. Masked men started to fly towards them. Green sparks fills up the night sky. Hagrid roars and so as Sirius's bike.

Four Death eaters with their wands rising shoot spells against them. Hagrid slams his hand to a red button, the bike trembles and flames emits from the pipe. The death eater's robes are in fire and two of them fell downwards.

''What the heck was that?'' Harry shouted.

'Dragon fire' Hagrid replied. Hagrid then dives downward towards the ground. Everything was shaking from the rucksacks to Harry's body.

The bike rushing downward slams towards the road emitting sparks by the friction when the wheel of the bike met the steel of the road. Then it races down under the tunnel.

The Death eaters were still following them and shooting spells towards them.

Hagrid started dodging the spells by moving the bike. Sparks comes out of the bike and sprinkling down as the sidecar rides up into the air repeatedly, and then strikes down onto the road. Harry notices a giant truck or Lorry dashing towards them in a bolt. Hagrid held the handle and then jerked it up and they again flew towards the sky.

The air sizzles with current. The bikes were almost crashing into high voltage electrical tower.

Hagrid dodges the tower one by one. The death eaters were still following them. Harry took out his wand and started shooting stunning spell towards them.

And then with an explosive blast from one of death eater's wand, everything goes blank.

IAYF, HJP

Harry woke up at Ted Tonks house. Hedwig and Hagrid were okay but Harry had lost his sense during coming down.

Harry noticed Andromeda, Harry was scared a bit when he looks at her for first time, her face was quite similar to her sister Bellatrix.

From there Harry, Hedwig and Hagrid returned to the burrow through Portkey.

After Harry Lupin and George came, George lost an ear and became holey, after them Kingsley and Hermione, Tonks and Ron, Arthur and Fred, but only Bill returned.

''What happened?'' Harry asked. ''Where is padfoot?''

''We have a traitor with us, Mundungus betrayed us, and Moody was sacrificed and Sirius, was kidnapped while trying to save me'' he said.

''Great, because of me, people are dying, Because of me Sirius is kidnapped'' Harry yelled.

''Not because of you Harry, Mad eye didn't give up his life for you'' Remus said.

Tonks was crying as she was really close to mad eye.

At night, Hermione woke up, she saw Harry leaving the house.

''Harry, come back'' she cried and went after him. Ron followed them too.

''The more I stay here, the more I'll create problems for everyone'' said Harry.

''You are not leaving, Harry James Potter, not without me'' said Hermione.

''And what about me? You cannot go anywhere, you still have the trace and there's the Wedding...'' said Ron.

''I don't care about a stupid wedding, Sirius is kidnapped'' Harry muttered. ''Why cant you understand? the longer we wait here the stronger he gets _there_.''

He told them about the dream of Voldemort kidnapping Ollivander. Ron looked appalled and Hermione was terrified.

''Harry, you can't leave now, not today'' Hermione said.

''Yes, Mate, We have to stay together and we'll do him a favor If we go tonight, and Sirius wouldn't have want that too, Harry, we have to behave like nothing has happened to us, everything is fine'' Ron said.

''But the Ghoul idea is a bit foolish Ron'' Hermione admitted.

''Don't say that Mione'' Ron said.

Harry stares at the stars in the night sky. Hope Sirius will be fine.

 _ **IAYF, HJP**_

Harry's birthday cake was made of a golden Snitch, it was really tasty but on that night, Minister Scrimgeour came to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry enters the room, Ron and Hermione follows him, they noticed Minister Scrimgeour sitting at the chair.

Scrimgeour reaches into his scroll and removes a scroll of parchment, and read the will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore has left Ron, a Deluminator, Hermione a wizarding fairy tale book, The Beedle and the bard, and Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the golden snitch whom Harry caught when he was 11 in a Quidditch match. Scrimgeour gave them all except the sword of Gryffindor.

But Scrimgeour didn't had the Sword of Gryffindor. He told them it was missing. Where is the Sword of Gryffindor?

IAYF, HJP

Hermione was roaming around the outside of the Marquee. She felt a movement near the forest. She withdraw her wand and pointed it near the forest 'Who is there come out now?' After that a tall masked man came out. He opened his mask revealing his face.

''Draco'' Hermione gasped. She wanted to hug him badly but something inside her stopped her, it's not the time.

''Granger, tell everyone to get out of here, they are near, Granger, get out of here, now'' said Draco. Hermione responded quickly by running towards the Marquee.

She enters and notices that everyone was still and calm, their eyes were staring at the silver lynx.

''The Death eater has captured the ministry; the ministry of magic is dead, they are near, they are near, they are near'' said Shacklebolt's calm but haunted voice.

The lynx disappears; the silence was converted into Chaos and screaming.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the shabby, greasy and vacant night café.

Ron and Hermione enter a booth, Harry was wearing the invisibility cloak, the waitress appears, and she was chewing chic late.

Hermione ordered Cappuccinos for her and Ron who looked clueless.

Harry's eyes shift to the small mirror and he noticed the two workmen reaching for their wands.

Harry pulls off his invisibility cloak and raises his wand and mutter's 'Stupefy'

The jet of red light hits one of the death eater and he crumples down.

The table behind Harry explodes; the spell rebounded and shatters the mirrors, and strikes the vending machine and coffee machine and then hot coffee spurted on the death eater's face, the death eater fell down.

'Petrificus Totalus' Hermione yelled.

The waitress comes out of the kitchen; she looked horrified of what she sees.

Hermione tells her to go and she did without arguing.

'Close the door and lock it, extinguish the lights' Harry ordered. Hermione switches off the light and Ron locks the doors and closes the windows.

Then he turned on the Deluminator.

'Dolohov and Rowle' Harry said while staring at their faces.

'Let's kill them' Ron suggested.

Harry said 'Hermione'

Hermione eyes Harry and nodded, she then raises her wand at them and said 'Obliviate'

There is a flash of light and then everything goes blank again.

To Be Continued….


	24. Chapter 24: Chocolate Biscuits

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Hope you are enjoying. I'm really sorry for my mistakes. I have a fever right know and I'm still writing.

Because I love to write.

Chapter 24

* * *

Luna feeds the baby threstrals. They are so gentle and cute. Luna stares at them and smiles.

''It's dangerous to be here at night'' a voice muttered.

Luna turns around and notice Theodore standing there leaning against a tree.

''The Carrows If they knew they would kill the hell out of you'' Theo said.

''I am not scared of them, and besides the Blibbering Humdinger is protecting me'' Luna replied in her way.

Theo grins at that and walks to her way, he stood in front of her and kept his palm over her left cheek and stroked it.

''Your hand is cold'' Luna said. Luna took his hand in her hand.

''Your hand is warm, Luna'' he said and leaned closer and firmly grips her shoulder. Luna blinks in surprise. Theo brushed her upper lip with his lip and then pressed his lips against her. Luna kissed him back. It felt really good kissing in the dark forest full of mist and mysteries. Then Theo let go of her.

She stares at him and said ''I have always wanted to kiss Crumpled horned Snorkack''

Theo grins at her.

IAYF, HJP

Everyone gathered around the room of requirement. Neville stood in the front.

'Today there will be someone whom you have never expected will be joining with us' said Neville. Everyone including new first years who joined Dumbledore's army, Colin and Denis Creevey, Padma and Parvati Patil, Trupti Kaadam, Satinder Singh, Lilia Black Burke, Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones gazes at Neville who spoke.

Then they looked Draco Malfoy entering the room of requirement.

Everyone shouted except the Slytherin.

''What is he doing here?'' Ginny snapped ''He is a traitor, because of him, Dumbledore died''

''Ginny is right, he is a death eater'' Seamus yelled.

''We have accepted his friends in the Dumbledore's army, but we won't accept that filthy traitor'' Ernie hollered.

''Will you all please be quiet'' Draco shouted. ''I may be a traitor, but I was made one by force, not by choice, I am nothing but a pawn into this game, nothing but a pariah to _them_ , I am as suffering as you are, I was forced to be a death eater for the sake of my parents, tell me what would you have done If that filthy snake has given you a condition : Kill Dumbledore or see your mother getting killed. I bet you would do the same thing what I did, tell me won't you do that, I was forced into this, now I am sick of this shit, I soon want to get away from it''

They all stared at Draco in disbelief. Neville put a hand in his shoulder and calmed him down.

''Right now we have to stay together, stay united not divided at a time like this, he is stronger than what we have ever imagine so it would be more cool if we all: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw unite as one. From now, Malfoy is a part of D.A., he will give us the news of _their meetings''_

''But what if he is lying? It can be a ploy of them'' Satinder Singh, the Hufflepuff muttered.

''you can use Veritaserum on me'' Draco simply said.

''We believe you, you're not bad at all'' Luna stares at Draco dreamily. Everyone stares at her.

Ginny sighed and said ''Fine, you can join us''

''That's like my girlfriend'' Blaise smirked.

''Shut up'' She added.

''We are glad that you have joined us, Draco'' Pansy grinned.

''You did a great job, mate'' Theo said.

Lilia stares at Satinder, her cousin.

''I'm really sorry for my parents'' Lilia said. Her parents joining the _circle_ again have damaged the relationship of Satinder's parents and Lilia's parents.

Satinder glances at her and said ''It's alright besides I am glad that you are not like your parents''

Lilia smiles at him. Then she notices the moving image of the golden trio in the wall, hanging with other pictures.

She walks up there and looks at the picture carefully. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling at the camera, it is a picture taken by Colin Creevey. Ron and Hermione can be seen bickering before noticing the camera.

''It's wonderful, isn't it'' Lilia turned around noticing Neville Longbottom.

''I wish they were here with us''

Lilia nodded.

IAYF, HJP

''Welcome class, I am Amycus Carrow, your new Dark Arts teacher'' Carrow grinned while staring at the students sitting before him in the chairs.

''There are so many things to learn in Dark Arts: Fiendfyre, unforgivable curses'' he stoically turns his head towards the Gryffindor's. Crabbe and Goyle smiled when he said unforgivable curses.

''Today we will start from Unforgivable curses, how about the Cruciatus Curse'' Carrow maliciously smiles.

''Any volunteer's who want to participate?'' asked Carrow to the students. The students remained quiet; there was not even a slight movement.

''Hey, there, what is your name?'' He asked Neville. Neville stood up and stuttered 'Neville Longbottom'

''Mmhm, Longbottom, why don't you try using that curse, I bet you are familiar with it, are you not?'' grinned the evil wizard.

Neville who looked uneasy and a bit fidgeted said 'Crucio'

''Exactly, 10 points to Gryffindor'' Carrow said. ''Give us a practical demonstration of this given curse''

Neville walked up towards Carrow, his body was trembling a bit.

''I have arranged some participants who have gladly accepted my conditions, Audrey Chapman, Phil Jenkins'' said Carrow. Two little first years entered the classroom. The two of them looked frightened and agitated.

''Now use the curse on them'' Carrow asked.

''I can't'' Neville disapproved.

''Excuse me, do you know what are you saying, Boy?'' Carrow shouted.

''Yes, I did'' Neville snapped back.

''You dare to say that to me'' growled Alecto and shouted a powerful curse on Neville but instead of hitting Neville's chest, it hit his cheek.

Neville fell down on the floor, clutching his face and screams in pain.

'Neville' Daphne cried.

''Daphne, please calm down or else he will be in more problem'' Pansy whispered slowly to her friend's ear finally making her quiet.

''Whoever will go against me, they will face the similar outcomes like this foolish boy'' Carrow shouted. ''60 points from Gryffindor for behaving like a fool''

Everyone stared at Carrow in fear.

IAYF, HJP

Daphne and Neville were in the Hospital Wing. Daphne was helping to fix up Neville's injury in his face.

'Ouch' Neville groaned.

''I'm really sorry, it stings, isn't it?'' Daphne asks.

''Yeah, I am better now'' he smiles ''Besides I was never that good looking''

''For me you're the best looking bloke'' Daphne says.

''Not anymore, I bet'' Neville said.

''Shut up, you are still good looking to me'' Daphne said out but then she blushes in embarrassment.

Neville stood up from the bed and gazes at her.

''Daphne, I''

''Don't say anything'' Daphne murmured and hugged him. He hugged her back while stroking her hair.

''I love you,''

IAYF, HJP

Lilia stealthily enters the kitchen of Hogwarts. She notices house elves doing their work.

''Miss, what you are doing here?'' asked a house elf.

''I came here to make chocolate chip biscuits and I would be really glad if you people help me'' Lilia smiled at them.

IAYF, HJP

Ron twiddles with the radio,while Harry was lying on the sofa, studying the Snitch in his palm curiously.

Suddenly with a crack sound, someone appears

Harry notices a house elf.

''Who are you?'' Harry asks, the house elf was certainly not Kreacher whom Harry has sent to the ministry.

But the House elf didn't responded and passed Harry a package full of biscuits and disappears with a crack sound.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' asked Ron. Harry looks at the biscuits.

'Happy Birthday' was written over the packet.

'A late birthday gift' said Harry. _But Who has send it?_

And suddenly, with another crack sound, Kreacher appears with Mundungus Fletcher.

''Fletcher'' shouted Harry. Fletcher raised his wand but Hermione disarmed him.

''You have stolen a locket? Answer me Dung'' Harry asked fiercely.

Mundungus stuttered then his eyes fell on the daily prophet.

''This is the woman, who bought the locket'' said Mundungus pointing at the image of a toad woman none other than Dolores Umbridge.

To Be Continued….


	25. Chapter 25: Harry kissed Hermione!

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for voting the poll in my profile, Thanks for the favs and thanks for the review. I love you all. I'm feeling weak a bit, I still have the fever. Lol. Lol.

Chapter 25

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron have left the Grimmauld place. They were now polyjuiced as Albert Runcorn, Mafalda Hopkrik and Reginald Cattermole and entered the ministry of magic through the fire place. Harry notices a giant statue of grey rock representing a witch and wizard sitting upon more than hundred of unclothed bodies curled and twisted.

''They are Muggles'' Hermione said scowling.

Harry notices at the bottom of the rock where it is engraved with golden words 'Magic is Might'.

They notice a gang of young delinquents entering the Atrium dragging ragged clothed prisoners.

''Let's go, Harry'' Hermione pushed Harry towards the lift. They notice Yaxley entering with them.

''Cattermole, it is still raining in my office, and it's been three days'' Yaxley sneered.

''What about using an umbrella?'' Ron nervously grins.

Yaxley leans forwards and said ''I'm going downstairs to interrogate your spouse; I'm giving you an hour''

''My wife is in danger!'' Ron said to Harry when Yaxley's gone.

''Ron, you're a teen and you don't have a wife'' Harry said.

''Oh right, but I need to fix the rainfall'' Ron said.

''Try Finite Incantatem'' Hermione said when the lift stopped at Level two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Ron exits nervously.

The golden grilles of the lift close and Hermione and Harry are swept away.

When they reached level one 'Minister of Magic', Harry exits the lift while Umbridge entering.

Harry glances at Hermione before leaving the lift, Hermione looked a bit terrified.

IAYF, HJP

Harry steps into the blue colored corridor which leads to many gleaming door. A wizard with a floating quill passes by.

Harry notices Percy Weasley talking with a wizard.

Harry moves on and hears much kind of weird voices. He enters into a room and notices many wizards and witches sitting on a desk.

Harry notices Thicknesse passing by. He nods at his way. Harry then notices the door saying Dolores Umbridge the head of the muggle registration commission.

Before entering the room, Harry drops decoy detonator which gives birth too many decoy detonator and then chaos occurred.

He enters the room which was filled with pink laces, cat's portraits and dried flowers. There was bowls filled with sharp needles and pins everywhere.

Harry muttered ''Accio Locket''

And then the room started to shake, he saw all the needles bowls fell into the ground and the needles flew above and was about to attack him.

Harry took out his wand and muttered something and then a sheet of crystal ice formed in front of him blocking the needles.

''Dumbledore was right shouldn't have used that'' Harry muttered to himself.

Harry then notices leaflet at the desk and frowns when he notice 'Undesirable no 1' depicting his image. Harry also notices Dumbledore's and Moody's pictures with a large pink X over it.

Harry begins to search the office and then notices while pulling a drawer, it was a picture of Hermione, Ron and Arthur Weasley.

Harry then steps out of the door and exits a balding wizard giving him odd look. He dashes off to the corner.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Ron move down a dark, stony, very cold passageway. Ron was soaking wet, that's why he was trembling.

They noticed Dementors passing by them.

''Keep calm Ron'' Harry said.

Ron nodded.

They enter the courtroom which was a dark cathedral. Harry notices Hermione sitting with documents in her hand along with Yaxley.

Harry notices Umbridge wearing the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

And then a voice muttered ''Reg''

Ron turned around noticing Mary Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole's wife. Harry moves towards her way nervously.

Umbridge said ''No, no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wand chooses only a being that has magic; you have no magic within you''

''I am, I swear, I am a witch'' Mary claimed.

Ron tries to speak something, but Umbridge gaze met at the wand pointing at her.

''What are you doing Runcorn?'' asked Umbridge.

''You should not tell lies, Dolores, Petrificus Totalus'' with a flash of light, Dolores Umbridge freezes.

Hermione snatches the locket from Umbridge's neck quickly.

The Dementors attacked them and Harry shouted 'Expecto Patronum' A white stag appeared defeating the Dementors.

'Relashio' Hermione muttered and the chains which caught Mary drops. Mary dashes off with the kids.

The golden trio bustles into the atrium and races down to the fireplace.

Every wizard out there muttered 'Harry Potter, Harry Potter'

''Harry we have to get out of here'' Hermione shouted.

Ron said to Mary ''Mary, I am Ron Weasley, not Reginald Cattermole''

Marry stared at him with fear and confusion.

Wizards started to run after them, it is too late, they are about to seal the exits. Harry charmed the entire undesirable no 1 paper which attacked Yaxley and his goons.

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparates out of there.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione pours tea from a kettle into cups.

''How are the mushrooms? They seem to be the only edible thing'' Hermione said.

Harry wanted to say pathetic but he then muttered ''Great''

''Vo'' Harry was about to mutter his name

''Oi, the name's a taboo, heard it from a bloke in the ministry'' Ron said.

Hermione came with a plate full of mushrooms and a cup of tea.

''Dinner'' Hermione passes the plate to Ron.

Ron grimaces. ''Hey, Harry you have the packs of biscuits with you''

''It's with me, we'll eat it, when we have no food'' Hermione said.

''Ugh, now I have to eat it'' Ron muttered.

Harry nods, hands him the locket. Ron turns it over in his hand.

''I hate this thing'' Hermione stated.

''We have to destroy it soon''

IAYF, HJP

Ron sits in the bed of the tent. He misses School a lot, he misses his family a lot and he misses Pansy and Great tasty foods.

He notices Harry raising his wand and muttering 'Dissendium'. The locket spins but did not revealed anything.

'Incendio' Hermione shouted. The locket was full of flames but after that it remained same.

'Expulso' Harry yelled. The leaves exploded but the locket didn't.

'Confringo' Harry shouted in anger.

The locket remains undamaged.

Harry walked up and took the locket and wore it.

''Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of horcruxes but didn't tell you how to destroy it?'' But Harry ignores Ron.

Hermione and Ron exchange glances.

IAYF, HJP

Ron has gotten really thinner, he ate two biscuits from the packet and it was lunch. Two more biscuits for dinner. He hates this life.

''We are just doing nothing but walk and sleep'' Ron said to Hermione. ''Mum has the abilities to make food appear out of thin air''

''No one can do that; food is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law.'' Hermione said.

''Leave it'' Ron shouted.

Harry walked towards Ron and was taking the locket away from it, but Ron blocked it. Ron pulls out the locket himself and threw it to Harry. Harry silently sighed and walks away from there. Hermione watches them.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Hermione were having an interesting conversation. But then suddenly the light turns off. They noticed Ron using the Deluminator.

''Yeah, I'm still here.'' He sneered at them.

''Ron, what is your problem?'' Harry asked warily. Ron looks away.

''Ron say it out, your problem'' Harry demands.

It was raining outside, the rainfall falling over the tents outer layer making a sound.

''Fine, my arm is broken, we have no food, and it's freezing cold'' he shouted.

''What? What have you expected that we will live in a five star hotel and find and destroy horcrux every day?'' Harry snapped back.

''We have wondered that Dumbledore has told you a real deal plan'' Ron shouted.

''Take it off, Ron, the locket'' Hermione pleaded.

''Since the first day I met you, my life has turned nothing but worse, I have treated you as nothing but my best friend but you, do you know how bad I'm feeling whenever I hear the name of death from the radio? Do you know why I listen to that radio? To be sure —''

Ron was stopped by Harry ''my godfather is in captive okay, the Malfoys caught him, and I know what it feels''

''No you don't, you don't because your parents are dead and you have no family'' Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron and attacked him, Ron tried to punch Harry.

''No don't'' Hermione cried.

They let go and steps back. Ron pulls out the horcrux and leaves finally.

Hermione runs after Ron, and then after a minute or two, Hermione returns, she was soaked wet.

She fell down on the floor and started to cry. Harry looks away.

IAYF, HJP

Harry and Hermione apparated in Godric Hollow. The town was beautiful, and in christmas it is magnificent. Beautiful colored streetlights brightens the town. Harry notices the Christmas tree beside the church decorated with stars and sparkle balls.

Harry and Hermione wrapped in coats and scarves walks down by there. Hermione took Harry's hand and walks.

They heard the song 'Silent Night' was playing from the church.

''I love that song; I used to sing that with my parents during Christmas, but they don't remember the song neither me'' Tears started to fall from her eyes. Harry wraps his hand around her shoulder and consoles her.

His eyes then lie upon the graveyard. Harry and Hermione enter the Graveyard.

Hermione stops by a large tombstone. Harry looks over and noticed the tomb of Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter, Ariana.

''I read about it that he has a sister in Rita Skeeter's new autobiography _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'_ ' Hermione said.

Harry turns away and walks off and then he stops in front of twin tombstones. It was the Tombstones of Lily Evans and James Potter.

Hermione appears looks at Harry. She sees that tears are streaming down his cheeks.

'Orchideous' Hermione muttered and then a bouquet full of flowers was produced in front of their graves.

'Merry Christmas' Hermione muttered to Harry and hugged him. He hugged her back. Harry really felt something about Hermione in these few days. He has never seen her so close ever in these 6 years as he is seeing now. After Ron's departure, he started to feel something about her again. It's either infatuation or attraction.

''Harry, I can feel that someone's watching us'' Hermione said.

Harry turned around and notices an old lady who is none other than Bathilda Bagshot.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione sits reading a book by the fire. They were in a forest. A very beautiful forest.

Harry notices and exits the tent 'Thanks for saving me'. He was wearing the locket.

''This is the Forest of Dean, I came here with my parents once, and we came here to camp'' Hermione said. ''Maybe we should just stay here, Harry and grow old''

Harry again felt that something and it is deep this time, he walks up and stood in front of Hermione. Hermione stood up.

She asks ''what is it?''

Harry said ''I can't help myself, I swear'' and leans forward and pressed her lips with his. Hermione gazes at him in surprise and kisses him back. Harry draped his hand on her hips, and deepened their kiss.

And then they heard a sudden crack sound, they let go of each other, even though Harry didn't wanted to let go.

They notice Lilia stood there in front of them, staring at them in disbelief, the house elf was behind her.

''Lilia, I swear, I didn't want to'' Hermione said, she flushed in embarrassment.

''I know, I can tell by the look in your eyes, you kissed him back because you thought that it was Draco who is kissing you, not Harry'' she said in a breath.

There was silence. They can only hear the leaves falling from the trees.

Lilia turned to Harry, her eyes meeting him, she said ''You kissed her because you were attracted to her, right, you thought that it was time to rekindle your long lost crush for her which you had before you liked Cho and as Ron likes Pansy'' Her voice was turning hoarse ''I knew, I knew it Harry from the start, but I pretended that…'' she then ran away from there. Her houself followed her.

Hermione turned her face to Harry and said ''You liked me, you liked me''

''Yes, I did, but not anymore, but she just told me that you thought me as Malfoy, What's going on Mione, Tell me now?'' Harry asked

Hermione glanced at him and then said everything about her and Draco.

''Malfoy saved Ron and others from Umbridge? He even saved you from Warrington, can't believe it, and you dated him, Hermione, How could you?'' Harry shouted.

''Harry, I love him and he was forced to do this''

''Shut Up, I just…leave me alone'' Harry said and entered the tent leaving Hermione alone there.

To Be Continued….


	26. Chapter 26: Draco's fear

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: My hand and finger is paining a lot. Hope you like this chapter. I get embarrassed easily while writing kissing scene.

 _Chapter 26_

* * *

Harry sits against the tree, in front of the lit fire. His wand was broken that's why he is using Hermione's wand. The forest was cold, and snow was falling. He was using a blanket which was encrusted with frost. There was an uncomfortable and eerie stillness in the dark woods. Harry remembers a muggle poem by seeing the dark woods. It was 'Stopping by woods on a snowy evening'.

He wonders How Lilia found out about his crush on Hermione, well he had a crush on her but it ended before his thirteenth birthday, well, he has got hints that Hermione likes Ron but who would have thought that it could turn out like this.

He was over it now, and these are nothing but infatuations, he can tell that, but the thing is, what is Lilia doing here? And that house elf wasn't he that house elf who brought Harry the biscuits?

And then a sound has waked Harry from his musings. He noticed a silvery light sneaking unto the tent. Harry walks over and follows the light. Harry notices, it was a silver white doe, bright and sparkling with its silvery essence. It was the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.

He followed the doe and it was under a small frozen pool. And over it was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry tries the summoning charm but it happened nothing. Harry walks over the pool again and then stops. He mutter's 'Diffindo'. The pool's icy crust cracks, echoing in the silence.

Harry then jumps into the cold pool without a second thought and tries to catch the sword. Harry felt the locket strangling his neck, he can't breathe anymore and he accidentally releases the sword, and he notice someone else jumping into the pool and it was none other than Ron.

Ron tries to get Harry out of the water and then he sees the pools edge where Harry gashed the frozen ice with the cutting spell was frozen again.

Ron tried to break with the sword but it was not possible. They were about to drown and suddenly, everything exploded with a blast.

IAYF, HJP

''Are you out of your rockers?'' Ron shouted to Harry who was draped with hot blankets.

''Ron, who saved us?'' asked Harry.

'That houself' Ron was pointing there in the corner, but there was nothing.

''Wait, where is he?'' Ron shouted.

And then they noticed from the dark corner, almost like a dementor, a person wearing a very big thick dark cloak was about to attack them. Harry accidentally broken Hermione's wand and Ron was too scare to defend himself.

And then a silver colored butterfly appeared then and then it attacked the Lethifold.

''Harry'' said a voice.

They turned around noticing Lilia Black Burke her wand raised and a house elf who is the same house elf who has gave them the biscuits and also saved them.

''Are you two okay?'' she asked.

''What are you doing here?'' Harry asked her.

''I fled away from my house'' she replied. ''Actually, they don't know that I fled away, I'm still there in my house''

''What?'' Harry couldn't figure that out.

''Did you use Ghoul?'' asked Ron.

''What? No, I well, it's a long story, I tricked the Dukuwaqa and then he took the form of me, and so my parents thinks that the Dukuwaqa is me'' Lilia said.

''What? What the bloody hell is a Dukuwaqa?'' Ron shouted.

''Um, well, it's a magical creature which is native to Fiji, it can turn itself into a human'' Lilia answered.

''How come you have one?'' Harry asked.

''My Uncle gave it to me as a birthday gift, it resides in the lake in front of my house, by the way, Isn't that Salazar's Slytherin lost locket and that's the sword of Gryffindor'' her eyes gazes at the two objects.

''Uhm, well, you see'' Ron tried to explain but Harry stopped Ron in the midway and asked ''the doe was that you?''

''No I reckon it was you?''

''My patronus is a stag'' Harry said.

''That's why it didn't have any antlers'' Ron said.

There was silence and Harry finally asks 'Why did you come back, Ron?'

Ron answered ''I was wrong, I was nothing but mean to you and Mione, but we can talk about this later, let's destroy the horcrux'' he accidentally said the last word.

They stared at the girl who was listening to their conversation.

''What is a horcrux?'' she asks.

''Why did you flee away from your home? And ...Was it you who send it…?'' Harry asked that.

''Yes, I was, and I flee away to search you, I have searched you everywhere from your godfather's home to the Burrow and then in Malham cove, my house elf'' she said while turning to that shy elf who was hiding behind her ''told me that he had felt your presence there, and finally we reached here''

''What is his name?'' asked Ron.

''Toothpick'' Lilia replies.

''Odd name'' Ron mutters.

''But you haven't answered my question, why did you flee away?'' Harry demanded.

''Haven't I already told that, I was worried about you, Harry'' she said.

''Why?'' he shouted.

''You know the answer, because….I love you'' she straightforwardly said.

Ron whistled and stepped away from them.

Harry gazes at her surprisingly.

She flushes in embarrassment ''I have given my answer and it's your turn, what's a horcrux?'' she asked, her face turned serious.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and then sighed. Looks like it would be better if he gives the answer.

''A horcrux is a dark magic, in which a wizard hides his part of soul into an object to attain immortality'' Harry said. ''This is the horcrux of He who must not be named'' he said pointing at the locket. ''And we have to destroy it with this sword, Ron, why don't you do it?'' Harry suggested.

Ron hesitantly nods. Harry gave him the sword.

''On the count of three'' Harry said. He opened the locket.

''Your heart, your soul, is mine Ronald Weasley'' hissed the voice.

''Don't listen to it Ron'' Harry shouted.

Then four smokes came out of the locket and took the form of Harry, Hermione, Molly Weasley and Pansy.

'Who needs a stupid, coward friend like you?' hissed locket- Harry.

'The chosen one is far better than you' locket-Hermione hissed.

'I hate you, Weasley, you are not only a blood traitor but also a bloody filthy coward' hissed the locket Pansy.

'I want the boy who lived as my son not you' hissed locket Molly Weasley.

''Hit it, stab it'' Harry shouted and then Ron aimed the sword towards the locket and as soon as the blade met the locket, it exploded with a blast and smokes fills out the air.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Ron and Hermione sits in the bed, Lilia sits in the sofa. Her houself, Toothpick stood beside her.

''So how did you find us?'' asked Hermione.

''The silver doe helped me, I was sleeping in a pub, then I woke up with its bright light, I followed it and then I walked and walked and then I reached here, in this forest of dean'' Ron said.

Hermione frowns at that and then her eyes lay upon Lilia and blushes furiously.

''I-I-I-I need to go'' Hermione stuttered and exited the tent. Ron stared at her oddly and then realizes something and walked out of the tent too.

Her houself also followed them. Lilia stood up to know what's going on and was about to exit the tent but Harry caught her hand.

She turns around.

''How did you know that I had a crush on Hermione? You were sorted in 1993 in Hogwarts'' Harry asked.

''I saw you staring at her almost all the time, you know, I can tell, your eyes followed her all the time, and then you saw it was useless cause she never notices you seeing her'' she said. ''And then you started seeing Cho, your eyes were fixed only at her in the Yule Ball''

''Student's below fourth year was not allowed in the Yule Ball?'' Harry asked ''How come you know that?''

''I am a Slytherin, and I am a prankster too, I have the great knowledge of sneaking around'' she said.

''You are such a stalker'' Harry huffed.

''Harry, please kiss me?'' she pleaded.

''What?'' he stares at her with annoyance, ''you know that I have kissed Hermione, you have seen it, and still you want me, Why me? There are thousand of nice guy out there who are millions times better than me, why me?''

''I still want to because I am mental, I fled away from my home just to have a one, single look of you, I really love you and I support you, I don't support my parents who pray that _filth_ , Harry, I really love you, My eyes always follow you, I always think about you almost all the time, I bet no one thinks about you like me, I thinks about you about 60 time in a minute, 120 times in a hour, I think about you 2880 times in a day, your face always comes in my head when I eat, when I bath, when I prank, when I study, in this way I'll definitely fail my OW—''

Before she could say more, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips hard, the sudden kiss kinda surprises her. She flunged her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips were hot and soft against her cold one, her lips tasted like chocolate; he sucked her lip hard and bites it. They slipped and then fell on the bed.

''My leg hurts'' she said and noticed that he was over her. It embarrass her to the bits, no matter what he is a boy after all.

He stares into her sky blue eyes and kissed her again, and this time with extra pressure. He was pressed against her body. She draped her arms on his neck, she can tell he has gotten really thinner due to lack of food, she felt bad for him. Then he sucked her lips and tongue, her neck and her ear lobe and she sighed and moaned in response. He does not know what has come into him, it is so much better than the kisses which he shared with Cho, and the kiss he had with Hermione. This girl is such an idiot, but he can't help himself anymore.

And then he remembered that there was no door because this is a tent and someone did entered and that someone was none other than Hermione and Ron.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron muttered.

Harry lets go of her and notices Ron and Hermione gazing at him and her.

''I knew something like this would happen'' Ron said.

Hermione blushes at them and said ''I'm glad you two have made up''

And then a crack sound alarmed them.

They noticed Toothpick apparating inside the tent with a packet full of food. He gave it to Hermione and said in a squeaky voice ''Miss you need to go home right now, or else you'll be in major peril''

As soon as he said that, Lilia climbs out of the bed and said ''let's go''

Harry was surprised that she didn't said anything like ''No I don't want to go, I want to stay with Harry''

''See you all later'' she gave her last smile and disappeared from there with her house elf.

''That was too soon, but it's better cause the more she stays here the more she will be in danger'' Harry thought.

Ron glances at Harry and gave a wink towards him ''Isn't she a bit too young?''

''Two years younger, and she is cute'' Hermione said.

''By the way, the food looks tasty'' Ron said and took the food from her exits outside ''Today I'll make the dinner''

Hermione stares at Harry ''Harry, what she said was true?''

''Yes, I thought that you liked Ron so I never didn't, but the past is in the past, you love Draco now and I…''

''Harry, you don't mind?'' Hermione asked.

''NO I don't, I have thought about it and we should give him a second chance and besides he has helped you many a times'' Harry said.

''Thanks Harry, you're the best friend anyone could ever had' Hermione declared.

''Hermione, I should say the same to you too'' Harry stared at her ''I was wearing that locket, it was that locket that created the infatuation and it kinda made me force you to kiss and…''

''it's okay, it's alright, I don't mind it anymore ''

'' Yeah, Mione what is the deathly hallows?''

IAYF, HJP

''NO Please'' Hermione cried, the death eaters has cornered her and was torturing her along with her parents.

Bellatrix grinned and muttered ''Take that you filthy mud blood''

And with a flash of green light, Hermione falls into the ground, lying frozen.

''Noooooooooooooo'' Draco screamed.

He woke up and saw that it was nothing but a dream. He saw he was in his home, right, he came home for Easter holiday, how he could forget that but he is really worried about her. How is she?

To Be Continued….


	27. Chapter 27: Caught by the snatchers

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I am really grateful to you all for reading this fic. I know it is not good at all. But still you are giving me a chance.

Chapter 27

* * *

Severus enters Draco's room and notices Draco's lying on the bed.

''Draco, what's wrong?'' Severus asks.

Draco notices Severus and shooks his head saying ''Nothing''

''There is something wrong, I can say that by the look of your face, Draco you can say it to me, Is it something to do wiit Miss Granger'' Severus said.

Draco looks flabbergasted ''How do you know?''

''Draco, I am your teacher, I know everything'' He sighed ''There was a boy exactly like you, and he loved a girl who was a muggleborn and because of that boy's mistake, the girl left him forever''

''Draco, don't give up your Love for this atrocious sinful thing'' he said while showing off his dark mark ''I would say Always follow your heart''

Draco stares at Severus and smiles.

IAYF, HJP

''That bastard, because of that bastard we could have got caught by the Snatchers'' Ron shouted.

''Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum'' Hermione was chanting the enchantments.

''But the Deathly Hallows, the deathly Hallows are true, one thing is sure'' Harry said.

''Harry it is a myth!'' Hermione snapped.

''The Chamber of secrets was supposed to be a myth too, and besides the invisibility cloak is with me'' Harry shouted back.

''Harry, listen to me, the invisibility cloak might be true and so as the elder wand, but what about the resurrection stone? No magic can bring back people from dead'' Hermione explained.

''Hermione, the girl didn't came back, she only returned for a short period of time'' Harry said. Hermione stares at him with concern.

Harry thought 'But the Deathly hallows and the horcruxes, if we compare, Dumbledore has said that Marvolo Gaunt was related to Peverell and so that's it the stone in the ring was the resurrection stone, but the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore got the cloak after my parents dead, and Ignotus Peverell died in the Godric Hollow so, I am related to Peverell and I am also related to Voldemort?'

Harry felt disgusted.

'But…compare the Hallows with horcruxes, hallows and the master of death and…' Harry took out the golden snitch and stared at it 'I open at close'

''Eureka'' Harry shouted.

''Mione, Ron, I found the resurrection stone, it is in this snitch, that's why Dumbledore gave it to me'' He shouted. Ron and Hermione exchanged odd glances, they looked bewildered.

'But' Harry thought. 'I swallowed the snitch during my first ever Quidditch match, and snitches have flesh memories, and this means' Harry pressed his mouth and kinda swallowing.

'It didn't open' Harry thought. 'Why?' Harry asked himself.

Harry notices the words in the snitch changing ''Thrice more''

Harry tried to concentrate on that two word, then it comes to his mind. 'Deathly hallows, three symbol, three, three, 7+3=10'

''Harry?'' Hermione asks.

''Hermione, Ron, Voldemort has created 10 horcruxes not 7'' Harry stared at them in horror.

''What?!''

''Harry, you said his tabooed name''

''Hey, come out of the tent now'' a voice shouted.

IAYF, HJP

''Draco, can you please come downstairs'' Narcissa Malfoy calls. Draco exits his bedroom and descended downstairs.

And then he stops dead when he notices the captives presented in the dining hall: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and a very ugly looking guy.

Draco stared at the ugly man curiously, the face shape has some similarities to Potter, he must be Harry. Might be a stinging hex, It is Hermione's work, splendid; he smiled inwardly for his ex girl friend's brilliance in her spell work.

She looked at Draco directly, their eyes met. Hermione felt hugging him and tell him to save him, but she restrained.

Draco won't save them from this situation and Draco looked away. I knew it, Hermione sighed and looked down.

Draco stepped forward a bit carefully and walked towards Potter's way.

''I can't be sure, what has happened to his face'' he said.

Bellatrix glared at Scabior ''we found him like this''

Then she stared at Hermione and glared ''It must be your work, mud blood'', then her eyes flashes on something and it was the Sword of Gryffindor.

''Where did you get that?'' She glared at Greyback and Scabior.

''It is mine, founder's keeper's'' Scabior pointed out.

And then as fast as light, Bellatrix attacked and stunned Scabior and Greyback.

Then she orders Narcissa ''Put these blood traitors in the cellar and I will have an conversation with this mud blood, girl to girl'' She grins maliciously at Hermione.

IAYF, HJP

''Hermione, Hermione'' Ron shouted behind the cellars of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

''Shut up, Ron'' Harry said hopelessly.

''Harry'' said a voice from the dark corner of the room. Harry looked and Ron turned the Deluminator on sending off a ball of light in the air of the dusty cell.

They were surprised and shocked to see: Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood, a faint Dean Thomas, Griphook and Garrick Ollivander.

''Sirius'' cried Harry and hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius looked worse, his face was bleeding, he was wearing ragged robes.

''Harry, How did you get caught, son?'' Sirius asked.

''We were on a mission by Dumbledore and then the snatchers caught us cause Harry accidentally said you know who's name'' Ron answered.

''You should have been careful'' Sirius said. ''My life in here, as it is clearly evident to you''

''Your socks are shining'' Luna said.

Harry then remembered that he has hid the two way mirror in his sock. He took it out and notices a person's blue eyes.

''Harry, call it for help'' Sirius said. Harry nodded and said ''Send us help, please''

And then with a crack sound, someone appears. They were stunned to see Dobby in the prison.

''Dobby'' Harry said ''Can you get Sirius, and others out of here?''

''Oh yes, I can but where should I go and help Harry Potter's friends'' Dobby said.

''To the shell cottage'' Ron said and gave the address to Dobby.

''Dobby, first take Dean, Sirius and Ollivander'' Harry requested.

''No I'll stay with you'' Sirius shouted.

''Sirius, please, I'll be fine, Please just go now'' Harry begged to Sirius, and Sirius to Harry's surprise listened to him.

''But what about Hermione?'' Ron asked.

''I have a great back up plan'' Harry said.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione screamed in pain when Bellatrix draw the mudblood scar in her left arm with the silver Dagger.

"Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I don't know, I swear, The sword is fake" Hermione cried.

"Liar, Crucio" Bellatrix shouted. Hermione screamed again. Draco glared at Bellatrix and raised his wand to attack her.

'Expelliarmus' Draco's wand flew away from his hand. Draco turned around to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley glaring at them while raising their wand.

Bellarix quickly yanked Hermione by her hair and jerked her up and poises the sword of Gryffindor against her throat.

'Crucio' muttered Lucius Malfoy, his wine glass was still in his hand.

Harry dodges and stunned him by using Stupefy.

Narcissa was defeated by Ron and then Bellatrix shouted "Stop or I'll slit her throat"

Harry and Ron dropped their wands.

And then something shakes, The Chandelier trembles and started to fell down.

Harry picked up their dropped wands, Ron caught the Sword of Gryffindor which Bellatrix dropped while bolting away and Draco caught the faint Hermione when Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa were busy saving them selves.

"Potter, take Granger" Draco said.

Harry quickly carried Hermione.

And then Dobby appeared there out of thin air.

"How dare you, you filthy elf, How dare you that you defy your masters?" Bellatrix howled in rage.

"Dobby is an independent elf" Dobby shouted. Harry quickly caught Dobby's wand and then a black hole type of thing is created.

Draco watches Harry,Hermione, Ron apparating with Dobby along with the dagger thrown by Bellatrix in rage.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28: Death of Dobby

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and the favs and follows. All the haters and the lovers of this fic, I love you all. You are really nice and kind. I wish you all the best.

Chapter 28

* * *

They stumbled into the sandy cliff. Harry opens his eyes and stares at the vast ocean and the wreck of waves. Harry stood up and said ''we are all safe''. But Hermione didn't respond, Harry noticed she was crying. Ron grimaced. Harry looked around and saw the little elf, Dobby and the dagger in his chest.

''No, no, Dobby'' he cried. '' Hermione, do something''

Hermione started to cry more.

''Dobby, no, you can't die'' Harry cried.

''Goodbye, Harry…Potter'' and then Dobby didn't responded at all, he was still and frozen.

They notice Bill, Luna coming towards their way.

Luna crouches down and closes Dobby's eyes.

''Now he is sleeping peacefully'' Luna said. Harry reaches out and tenderly pulls the dagger off Dobby.

''I want to bury him, without magic'' Harry said.

IAYF, HJP

Harry started to dig the sandy soil of the earth fiercely. Ron then started to do the same like Harry and started to dig the soil. Harry remembered the vision which he had where Voldemort killing Grindelwald in the Nurmengard. He was after the Elder wand, I knew it. He looks at Ron who was obsessed in digging.

''How is Hermione?'' asked Harry. Ron turns at him and said ''Better, Fleur is looking after her''

Harry covered the elf's body in his jacket and Ron gave him his socks and shoes. Harry placed a stone and then wrote with a sharp stone in it.

'Here lies Dobby, the free elf'

He notices Sirius and Harry stood up and said. ''How are you?'' Harry asked.

''fit as a hippogriff'' Sirius grinned. ''Your father will be really proud of you, son''

Harry nodded and walks with Sirius towards the cottage.

IAYF, HJP

Bill fills the kettle with earl grey tea and Luna flickers the wind chime.

She said ''this place is beautiful''. Fleur who was cooking smiles at her.

Bill said ''this house was our Aunt, the order uses it as a safe house now''. He studies Luna tapping the wind chime. Then he heard footsteps. He turned around and notices Harry stood there in the staircase.

''I need to talk with Griphook and Ollivander and it is urgent'' Harry said.

''Zey are ill and tired, you hav' to wait—'' Fleur was stopped by Bill.

''Fine, you can'' Bill said, Fleur stares at him with disbelief.

''Thanks''

IAYF, HJP

Harry knocked the door, the door was already opened. He pushes it and enters along with Ron and Hermione.

''How are you?'' Harry asked. ''You possibly won't remember —''

''That I was the one who first showed your vault to you when you visited Gringotts for the first time? Yes, indeed, you were quite famous so it would be impossible for me to forget''

He nods and said ''you buried him, the elf'' he continued staring at Harry. ''You are a very different kind of wizard''

''Can I ask you, why did you left Gringotts?'' Harry asked.

''I am neutral in this war, I take no side'' Griphook said.

''Can you take me inside of the Gringotts vault, please?'' Harry requested.

''That is surely not possible'' Griphook muttered.

''I don't want to break into the vault of Lestrange for personal gain'' Harry said.

''I know that, Harry Potter, and I have seen the sword of Gryffindor with you'' Griphook grinned slightly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him and quickly figured out what he actually wants.

''Uh, Griphook, well, I need to talk with Harry for a moment, so?'' Hermione said, and Ron dragged Harry from there.

Ron closed the door and Hermione muttered ''Muffliato''.

''because of you, Harry we would never be able to destroy the horcrux'' Ron said.

''There's a horcrux in the Lestrange's vault'' Harry said. ''That's why I am asking his help''

''But how did you know that?'' Hermione asked.

''I had a vision'' Harry replied.

''By the way, Harry when did you said about 7+3 horcrux?'' Ron asked.

Harry told them everything about that.

''That is impossible, there must be something wrong with that'' Hermione disagreed.

'Hermione, I swear and I had visions regarding that too, it must be in a garden or some sort, and those three are gems'' Harry said.

''Nose less freak is nothing but a whiny little girl, by the way, if we give this git the sword, then how we will destroy the horcrux?'' Ron asked.

''I have a backup plan for that, we will talk later about that, but for now, let's talk with Ollivander'' Harry answered and then walked towards Ollivander's room, Hermione and Ron followed him. They entered the room and saw Ollivander lying in the bed. Ollivander gave them a feeble smile.

''Mr Ollivander, I hope you don't mind, but can you give me some answers to the question which I will ask'' Harry said.

''Sure, my boy, you have saved me from there I don't know how will I thank you'' Ollivander replied.

''Well then'' Harry tooks out two wand from his pocket and showed them to Harry Potter.

''Hawthorn wood and unicorn hair, ten inches'' Ollivander said ''this wand belonged to Draco Lucius Malfoy and the next one belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, Dragon heartstring and walnut, twelve and three quarter''

''belonged?'' Harry asked.

''Yes, I can sense it belongs to you now'' Ollivander replied. ''we have studied about wand lore, and we know when a wand chooses a wizard''

''Sir, have you told _him_ about the elder wand?'' Harry asked. His eyes are fixed at Mr Ollivander's. Mr Ollivander looked stunned, his face turned pale.

''He tortured me, you have no—''

''I know'' Harry said. ''Don't worry about that what I have asked just now, get some rest''

IAYF, HJP

''I don't know what exact mission Dumbledore has given you, but if I tell you that I want to go with you, you—''

''Sirius, Please trust me, I am not doing any wrong thing, and I'm sorry but Dumbledore has given this task to only the three of us'' Harry said.

''I know, I want to stop you but I can't, Harry, just please be careful son, wish I could do something more, If James knew this, he would obviously hate me more'' Sirius said. He looked depressed a bit.

''Sirius, my father will always be proud of his best friend'' Harry said. ''Remus will be coming here with his Son''

''Yes, I don't know what he will say about this'' Sirius said. He stares at Harry and then smiles ''Take care, Harry''

Harry nodded and said ''I will''. And then left the bedroom where Sirius was staying.

Harry then stares at Malfoy's wand. He then took out his broken wand and said ''Reparo'' and then the wand mended itself.

''How come is it possible?'' Harry looked bemused.

Harry heard footsteps behind him and notices Bill Weasley.

'' Listen, I don't know what you three are up to but I have really good knowledge about goblins, they are really clever'' Bill said.

Harry nodded and then exited the cottage to see the beautiful vast ocean and his big waves which was crashing down the shore.

Harry notices Luna and Dean walking together near the shore. And then he notices both of them disappear within a second. They must have disapparated.

Harry looked around and notices Bellatrix Lestrange and a brown haired man walking towards their way. Griphook was with them.

''Hello, there Bella'' Harry grins.

Bellatrix glares and said ''Shut up, four eyes''

''Doing well, Mione'' the brown haired bearded man smiles. Hermione pouted just like Bellatrix.

''Mmhm, when will you give me the sword?'' Griphook asks staring at Harry.

''After you keep your promise'' Harry replied.

Griphook looked sour.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook disapparated from there.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Hope you enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29: Goblins and Dragons

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Please vote in the poll in my profile, I have added more characters. I am really sorry for the inconvenience you are facing while reading this fic. I love you all. Thanks for reading it.

 _ **Chapter 29**_

* * *

They appeared in the dark end part of the Diagon alley. Harry hides himself and Griphook under the invisibility cloak and Bellatrix (Hermione poly juiced as her) walks along with Ron.

Tom the barman of the Leaky Cauldron was passing by there, he greeted Bellatrix ''Madam Lestrange''

Hermione cheerily said ''Good Morning''. Tom the barman, eyes her oddly.

The trio and the goblin then bolt towards the shadow part of the Diagon alley.

''You need to treat everyone like they are filth'' Harry whispered to Hermione ''you were way too nice, back there''

''Right-o'' Hermione said.

''Hello there, Madam Lestrange'' said a wizard. Ron and Hermione turn around to see Travers.

''And may I ask what do you want?'' asked Hermione.

''just thought that I should address you'' said Travers ''and who is that friend of yours?''

'' Roonil Wazlib'' Hermione lied ''He is from Germany''

''Oh, I see'' Travers frowned. He wanted to talk more, but Hermione shook him away and ran off from there along with Ron.

IAYF, HJP

Polyjuiced Hermione, Bearded Ron and Harry and Griphook under the invisibility cloak enter the vast marble hall, it was full of counters and wizard guards are guarding it.

They stopped in a long counter, where an aged goblin was scribbling.

''Madam Lestrange, how may I serve you?'' asked the Goblin glancing at Bellatrix.

''I seek to enter my vault'' Hermione replied.

''Do you have, identification?'' asked the Goblin.

''And why would I need that?'' Hermione said.

The goblin goes to another goblin for consultation.

''Present your wand, Madam Lestrange, it is the policy of our bank'' said Bogrod, one of the goblins whom the aged goblins were talking to.

'' _They have figured out something''_ Griphook whispered to Harry's ear.

Harry turned around and noticed Guards stealthily walking towards their way.

Harry raises his wand and muttered 'Imperio'

''Never mind, that your Bellatrix Lestrange after all, come with me, let me escort you'' Bogrod said.

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook along with Bogrod were falling down into the ground.

'Aresto Momentum' Hermione shouted.

And then they fell down swiftly and slowly. Harry noticed Hermione became Hermione and Ron became Ron.

''it's the thief downfall'' Griphook said. ''It washes away every kind of strong enchantments''.

They heard groaning sound and they turned around to see Bogrod as angry as hell.

''Do something, use the imperius curse again'' Griphook said.

''Imperio'' Ron muttered this time.

Bogrod blinked and became polite again.

And then they heard a moan, a very deep and disturbing.

Ron looked with incredulity.

Ron quickly walked towards the way where the sound was coming.

The trio looks in disbelief.

It was a Dragon, Ukrainian Iron belly. And they saw bars restraining the dragon.

Griphook started to shook a musical instrument and the Dragon cried in pain and lowered down his huge body.

''Whenever he hears this music, he will expect pain'' Ron said.

Hermione glances at the scars in the neck of the dragon and his other body parts.

''It is barbaric'' Hermione told.

Then the trio walks through the passage full of rocks and stones. Bogrod presses his hands to the locked door and it melts. The door opened, and Harry, Ron and Hermione enter.

The three of them raising their wands muttered 'Lumos'

The vault was full of twinkling treasures and weird artifacts.

''Bloody Hell'' said a very awestruck Ron.

Hermione stares at the fake sword among the other treasures.

Harry was staring here and there at the other treasures, trying to find one look of the cup.

His wand light travels the jewelries and small treasures. Harry then notices the silver cup, of Helga Hufflepuff and Harry's scar burns.

Hermione cries in pain ''Ouch, my hand'', a small golden bowl fell down on the floor and then started giving birth many golden bowls.

''They have used Gemino and flagrante curses'' said Griphook.

The bowls was increasing at a rate of mosquito's larva.

''Don't touch'' Harry shouted. A bowl accidentally fell on Ron's foot and Ron jumped, it burned.

Smoke started to come out of his shoes.

''We might get crushed to death'' Ron shouted.

''Mione, pass me the sword'' Harry said, Hermione took out the sword from her beaded bag and passes it to Harry.

''We could've used the summoning charm'' Hermione suggested.

''It won't be of any use'' Harry replied.

Harry started to mount up the multiplying objects. He was sweating and panting, he was having suffocation. The multiplying gold started to fall like an avalanche towards Hermione and Ron.

Harry climbs up; he was closer to the ceiling. He extends his arm and slides the tip of the sword through the handle of the cup. Harry looks around when he heard a scream, and notices the mountain of golds has reached the ceiling.

He plunges through the air and crashes down on the burning treasure. The sword and the cup slip off his hand.

Harry tumbles towards the treasure, and catches the cup of Hufflepuff. Dozens of Hufflepuff cups emerged from it, but Harry tightly holds the real one, grimacing in agony.

''Harry, here'' Hermione shouted while holding the beaded bag open.

Harry slams it inside. As they turned for the door, they pause. They noticed Griphook holding the sword of Gryffindor.

''What 'bout our deal?'' Ron shouted.

''What deal?'' Griphook grinned and exited the door along with Bogrod.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ride into an avalanche of silver and gold into the exit.

They notices Goblins and Guards approaching towards them. Harry and Ron fires stunning spell towards them.

''Hermione do something'' Ron shouted.

''Well, that's utterly mad'' Hermione shouted. 'Reducto'

And the chains restraints the dragon was bursted and the dragon was freed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly jumped on the dragon.

The dragon was not moving at all.

Hermione mutters ''It's not figuring out that he is released'' she chanted 'Wingardium Leviosa, Aviatus, Leviorpus, Ventus' but the dragon remained the same.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and dabs the dragons neck with the tip of their wands and then the dragon roars madly and jumped up into the air. The dragon emerges through the floor of the Gringotts banks and breaking the pillars and everything, it soars high up into the sky. Now they has passed Diagon alley and was over London. The dragon whistles in happiness, that he was finally free.

Ron looks down, and noticed they are several hundred feet higher. He turned pale.

''Merlins Beard''

IAYF, HJP

''I have hidden the dragon somewhere near the lake'' Ron said.

''You did great, we might need his help, later'' Harry said. Hermione agrees with him.

They were in Hogsmeade right now.

And then suddenly lots of Dementors came in front of them.

''Expecto Patronum'' Harry mutters. A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and Dementors flee's away.

''Harry, are you mental? We could get caught'' Ron whispered.

''It's him'' said a voice.

''See''

To Be Continued….


	30. Chapter 30: This Is War

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Saw the vote result, my oc is winning, well even though, I never wanted her to win; I wanted Hermione to win, because I love Granger. I HATE KILLING PARENTS, PARENTS ARE EVERYTHING TO US THEY ARE NOT ONLY SHELTER BUT THE LIGHT OF OUR VAST FUTURE. So I have decided to not kill Teddy's future, neither Ron. I won't kill Fred too. I write everyday and I update everyday because I love to write, writing story is my passion, and the favs, follows and the kind reviews are my rewards, Thank you so much for staying by my side. I love you all, haters and lovers.

Chapter 30

* * *

''I saw his patronus, it's a stag'' shouted another voice. Before they could arrive there, the narrow doorstep opened revealing a man who looked exactly like Dumbledore ''Potter, come here quickly''

The three of them swept inside the room, ''you damn idiot, that was a goat'' shouted Aberforth and then he angrily slammed the door.

''You three have done nothing but a very foolish thing by coming here like this'' Aberforth snarled.

''You are his brother, Dumbledore's brother?'' Harry asked. The man glances at Harry.

''The silver doe was you'' Ron said while wheezing.

''Are you brainless like hose death eaters, son, no, my patronus is goat, I have said that'' Aberforth barked.

''I am hungry'' Ron said when his stomach groaned.

''I am bringing food'' he said. Aberforth entered the kitchen and then brought large loaf of bread, cottage cheese, cucumber and jug full of butter beer.

They ate it quickly and stuffed their food into the mouth, well it was expected from Ron, but Harry and Hermione did that because they were really hungry.

And for a moment, there was silence, only the sound of chewing and gulping of the butter beer can be heard.

''It was you who sent Dobby'' Harry broke the silence.

''Where is he?'' Aberforth asked.

''He died'' replied Harry, ''Bellatrix killed him''

''Feeling bad to hear that, I was fond of that elf'' said Aberforth.

''Sirius gave you that another part of mirror'' Harry said.

''Yes, he gave it to me, last year Christmas'' Aberforth said.

And then, Harry and Aberforth argued on Dumbledore's loyalty and his responsibility both as a brother and a headmaster.

Aberforth frowned at Harry and got up towards the painting of his sister, Ariana Dumbledore and said something to her. The girl smiles back and walks away towards the end door.

''Isn't she beautiful?'' Hermione says.

''Yes, and she always will be'' Aberforth smiles.

''Did she died very young?'' Hermione asks.

''My brother, Albus sacrificed many precious things, in his expedition to seek power, she was dedicated to him, he gave her no time.'' Aberforth said.

''Thank you, sir'' Hermione said. Aberforth curtly nodded at her.

''I knew that you would return one day, Harry Potter, it is great to see you again''

IAYF, HJP

The fog covers the wall of the Hogwarts. The Dementors accumulate like soldiers guarding the castle. Low light flickers the castle.

The Hufflepuff students move towards the Great Hall. Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bone and Justin Filch- Fletchley, Satinder Singh and Megan Jones were well spotted.

The Ravenclaw including Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin follows them.

The Slytherins walks in firm stiff posture. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Trupti Kaadam, Lilia Black Burke, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian Pucey, Tracey Davis and Warrington and Montague can be located.

The Gryffindor walks Hermione, Ron and Harry held hands together with Ginny Weasley. The Golden trio walked between the sea of the Gryffindors.

All of the houses gathered around the Great Hall and settled themselves. Each House stands together as a group, the students murmured. Harry notices a very tired looking Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Pomona Sprout stood in front of their respective houses.

Snape enters the Hall. He stood in front of the Head masters chair.

''I can understand that many of you students are wondering why I have convoked you all to assemble here in the Great Hall at an hour like this, I have heard '' He said ''That Harry Potter has sneaked into Hogwarts''

Everyone murmurs and whispered, their voices echoed through the Great Hall. Snape raises his hand and the Hall became silent again.

''If any of you student or teachers try to aid him, you will all be severely punished'' Snape stated.

He walked towards McGonagall and asked ''May I know that Minerva Where are Carrows?''

''And May I ask how would I know that?'' McGonagall asked back.

''Minerva, Where is Potter?'' Snape asked.

''I believe I can help with that'' Harry appeared out from the sea of students.

''It seems like there was extreme fault in your comprehensive uptight strategy''

Professor McGonagall moved faster than Severus, she quickly took out her wand and attacked with her dancing flames but Snape whose shield charm was so perfect that McGonagall couldn't help but lost her balance, Harry caught her quickly. Her dancing flames created at ring of fire and flew like a looping rope, Snape quickly and then Flitwick joined Minerva. The suit of armors shattered the wall and Snape flew away from there. Harry stared at horror at Snape who was climbing the walls like a spider.

''Harry''

Harry turned around and notices Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and other members of the Dumbledore's army including Draco Malfoy arrived there.

''Sirius'' Harry said.

'Harry, Are you okay son?' he said.

'I am fine Sirius, I need to find something important' said Harry. He noticed Draco Malfoy,

''Malfoy, I—''

''No need to say anything, Potter, I am fine, I have my mother's wand with me'' Draco said. He eyed Hermione.

''He joined us'' Luna smiled.

''So as us Potter, we are with you'' Theodore said.

''Great, Now guys'' he said to all of them ''I need to find something important, and I need to go now''

''Be careful, Harry'' Remus said.

''Stay strong, son'' Sirius said.

''Sure, Padfoot'' Harry said.

And then Harry left the Great Hall. The others were busy talking about how to protect the castle.

When others were talking, Hermione walked towards Draco.

''You joined…?'' she asked.

''Yes, I did'' Draco said. He gazes at her; she looked really thin and pale.

''I am really sorry, that I couldn't do something about that'' Draco said.

''It's all right'' Hermione smiled ''you did enough for us and especially me''

''Hermione'' he murmurs his name. She was surprised because it is for the first time she is hearing her name in his mouth.

And they looked at each other. 'It's the time' these three words are ringing in their head. It's a lifetime chance; they might die after this, they might not get the chance to kiss after this, or show love after this.

Draco looks into her Chocolate brown eyes which were filled with love and concern. Draco leaned closer and covered her lips with his. He draped his hands on her hips and she flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was intense but sweet. Draco enters his tongue into her mouth, and Hermione moaned softly. Tears started to fall from her eyes, when he lets go of her.

''Granger, please don't cry'' he pleaded.

''Please call me Hermione, for at least this night, Draco I want you to be by my side, I want you to fight with me by my side, against _them, Please_ , I Obliviated my parents, they don't know nothing about me anymore, and I….'' she cried.

''I will, I will, _Hermione''_ Draco said and hugged her. Hermione cried into his chest. Ginny and Blaise stared at them and smiled.

''I knew something was definitely going on between them'' Blaise grinned.

''Really?'' Ginny asked by raising her eyebrows.

''He used to mumble her name, every night'' He grinned and then stared at Ginny. She stares at him and took his hand in her hand.

''Ginny, What if we—'' Blaise was stopped by Ginny with a kiss in his lips.

''If we'll die, then we'll die together, Blaise, I want to be with your side too''

IAYF, HJP

'Piertotum Locomotor' McGonagall muttered and the suits of armor and statues come to life.

''Hogwarts is threatened, protect the castle, it is your duty to protect our school, our mother'' McGonagall commanded.

'Wicked' Theo said that staring at the vast armors walking towards the edging boundaries of the castle.

''That's more wicked, it looks magnificent'' Luna said while staring at the sky. Theo stares at the magical shield created by Flitwick and other teachers blooming over the castle. The shield covered the whole grounds, it looked really beautiful.

Luna and Theo held hands while watching it.

IAYF, HJP

Neville, Daphne, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, Lavender approaches the Wooden Bridge.

Neville stares at the beautiful sky and muttered ''Brilliant''

''This is War'' Daphne said.

Neville stares at her.

IAYF, HJP

The stairs was overtaken by chaos, students and teachers were preparing for the battle. Harry was among the crowds.

''Harry'' said a very familiar voice.

Harry turns around to see a girl in green cloak, she jumped into him and hugged him tightly and he hugs her back.

''You should go somewhere safe'' Harry said.

''What? I want to fight in this war'' she said.

''This can be dangerous'' he shouted.

''I don't give a damn about danger, Harry" Harry looked a bit pale."What happened?'' Lilia asked.

''I doubt whether I would live'' he said bluntly. ''There are 10 of them''

Her eyes turned gleamed with terror. 'Bloody hell' she swore for the first time. ''Do you know the location?''

''It is in Hogwarts, I am sure, and it is in a garden'' Harry said.

''Garden in Hogwarts? Must be the forbidden forest'' and without more words she quickly away from there.

''Wait'' But Harry couldn't see her no more, she was disappeared within the crowds.

IAYF, HJP

''Wait, Ronald Weasley'' a thunderous voice just like his mother's voice echoed within the chambers.

He looked around to see teary eyed Pansy Parkinson in her school robes glaring at him.

''Pansy'' Ron smiled.

''Don't give me that goofy smile, how could you forget about me?'' she said in a hoarse voice.

''Pansy, I…I can't explain right now, I need to do something important''

''How important''

''I need to destroy a horcrux''

"What the bloody hell is an Horcrux?"

IAYF, HJP

Voldemort stares at the Castle pityingly. Voldemort raises his wand and then with an explosion, the shield charm blasts with a thunderous boom.

The scene was beautiful yet haunted.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Tell me whom do you hate more Voldemort or Umbridge?


	31. Chapter 31: Like a Marauder

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Love you all, thanks for the favs and the follows, and your kind reviews. I love you.

Chapter 31

* * *

Ron reaches the serpents hatch which leads to the entrance of the chamber. Pansy follows behind him.

Ron speaks in Parseltongue ''Take me inside''

''Ron, What the hell are you saying?'' Pansy asked while staring at Ron.

''Parseltongue, had heard Harry talking in his sleep like these'' Ron replies.

The hatch oscillates and then opened leading them to a vast chamber.

The two of them lead their way to the dark hollow. It was filled with bones of rats and mouse.

Their eyes fell upon the Salazar Slytherins face.

''It's a bit scary'' Ron said.

''Yes'' Pansy nods.

They notice the skeletal body of the basilisk which Harry killed six years ago.

Ron took one of its teeth and then placed the cup of Hufflepuff on the cold floor.

He stares at Pansy and said ''let's do it together''

She glances at him surprisingly and hesitantly nodded, her hand was shaking and she caught his hand and then both of them stab the Hufflepuff cup.

The cup shakes and makes contact with the water and then water rises, and it was like a tsunami and then flooded the whole chamber. The cup exploded in pieces and then the water started to drain.

They glance at each other.

''I was scared'' Pansy said.

''Me too'' Ron replied. ''Let's go and find others'' and held hands with Pansy and walked together out of there.

IAYF, HJP

An emission of sounds and wrath travel through the grounds. Neville stares at the sky in horror.

McGonagall and Flitwick stares at their trembling shield which was damaged by Voldemort.

Death eaters all raise their wand and then millions of black arrows emerged from their wand and attacked the suits of armors.

The windows of the castle shatters into pieces, Death eater's attacks Hogwarts, students and teachers started to defend their school against the death eaters. Fred and George used their magical fireworks on the death eaters. Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt and Sirius Black joined them fighting against the death eaters. And suddenly Peter Pettigrew came in front of them started fighting against the death eaters. Sirius and Lupin stares at him with shock.

''What are you playing at, Wormtail?'' Sirius asks.

''I have paid for my mistakes, and at the last time, I want to fought along with you, Guys, Moony, Padfoot'' Peter Pettigrew said to them.

''Wish Prongs was here'' Lupin said sadly. And then Wormtail stunned one death eater.

''I am sorry for all my past deeds, I never intended to betray Lily and James, _he has used a strong imperius curse on me_ and I am really sorry guys, Because of me you had to serve Azkaban for 12 years, I wished I could give away to the aurors, but If I tried to give away they would definitely killed off my parents and my wife and my daughter Audrey and'' Wormtail cried.

''Wormtail, we forgive you, I can understand everything and what did you said about your daughter and wife? When did you married?'' Sirius asked. Remus looked stunned.

'Well I have always had a thing for Emma Vanity and we secretly married as her father was against me cause I am a very poor and half blood and we wanted to tell about it and then that _incident_ happened we had a daughter named Audrey she is about Harry's age and is homeschooled and…''

''You rat, looks like I am the one who is not married'' Sirius looked gloomy.

''Guys, we are in the middle of a war'' Tonks shouted.

''Oh yes'' the three of them resume fighting.

''Marauders Fight'' Sirius shouted.

IAYF, HJP

Neville stares at the snatchers who were moving forward towards him. Neville runs through the bridge. Neville notices Seamus appearing beside Daphne and Ginny and Blaise.

Neville looked scared. And then one section of the bridge explodes and then another. Neville falls.

''Neville'' Ginny shouts.

''I am fine'' said Neville holding the final section of the bridge.

Seamus grins. Ginny and Daphne frowns.

''Both of you are mental'' said Ginny.

IAYF, HJP

Giants crash over the viaduct and the clock tower courtyard, damaging the knights. The Giants even steps on many death eaters. The battle rages on, Hogwarts is in fire. Professor Trelawney, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown were throwing crystal balls on death eaters.

''Come on Lavender, Padma'' Parvati shouts.

''Yes'' they replies.

Lee Jordan, Fred and George, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet was using the Weasley fireworks products on the death eaters while flying on brooms.

''Wormtail, you traitor, look what I do to your friends'' Dolohov shoots a curse.

''Protego'' Remus used a shield charm.

And then Dolohov in rage, shoots a very dark curse towards Remus, Tonks was beside him.

''Remus'' cried Sirius and Tonks, Kingsley looked terrified. And then Wormtail came in front of them and took the curse. Sirius shoots a jinx towards Dolohov making him unconscious.

''Peter'' Remus caught Peter who dell down losing his balance. Blood spurts out from his chest and his mouth.

''I have always wanted to die like a Marauder, not like a Death eater, Good by fellow Marauder'' smiles Peter and became frozen.

''He is dead'' Tonks said. They felt very different for his friend, they had rage for him but now their heart leapt for their dying friend who once betrayed them.

''Like a Marauder'' Sirius muttered.

IAYF, HJP

Harry enters the room of requirement. He winces, his scar was paining. He can hear the buzzing sound of the horcrux. The horcrux is here, in this room. The Grey Lady was right. Harry rummages the whole room searching like an mad man, trying to locate any hint of blue diamond, and stops when his eyes raked one tower filled with artifacts and goods. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem.

''Hey there, four eyes?'' a voice echoed through the vast room. Warrington raising his wand at Harry spoke, Crabbe and Goyle were with him.

Harry glares at Warrington.

''Come with us Potter'' he said raising his wand, and then someone muttered 'Expelliarmus'. Warrington's wand flew away from his hand.

Harry turns around and noticed Draco, Hermione stood behind him raising his wand.

'Draco you are a filthy blood traitor aren't you, the Dark Lord is waiting to kill you?' grinned Crabbe 'Avada Kedavra'

The spell instead of hitting Hermione hits a stone and the stone hit the diadem above spinning into the air.

Draco fires a shower of spells at Crabbe, but he manages to dodges them all by crashing through the wall of garbage.

The spell staggers, Draco sweeps into the hole made by Crabbe and gave a chase. Harry stares at the diadem bounce off up to a cage skitters and then again bounce and then he checks in a mirror and then notices Warrington aiming at him.

'Expelliarmus' Harry was fast and Warrington's wand flies away from him.

Draco chased after Crabbe and Goyle and the Crabbe looked furious and then an abnormal ring of fire emerged from the tip of his wand.

''You idiot, that is the fiendfyre'' Draco shouted.

One after another, the towering walls spill like falling deck of cards.

Harry quickly leapt after the diadem and grabs it at last and jumped on the ground.

''Great, but where is Draco?'' Hermione asks.

Harry looked around and notices Draco running towards them behind him was scarlet huge flames chasing him.

''Crabbe set the fiendfyre'' he shouted.

Draco, Hermione and Harry dashes through the remaining passage of towering objects turn to clinkers all around them. The inferno of fire draws closer and started transforming into Chimaeras', Snake's and Manticore's all chasing towards them.

''Split now'' shouted Harry.

They all proceed into a separate way. The flames divided, Chimaeras' ran towards Harry, Manticore ran towards Hermione and Snake ran towards Draco. Draco notices Warrington, Crabbe and Goyle falling into the fire and finally dies. Draco felt bad for them because they were his friends once.

The flames races towards them, and Draco, Harry, Hermione notices broom sticks.

They took two brooms, Harry rode one and Hermione and Draco another.

The smoke and heat were becoming enormous; under them the doomed fire was swallowing all the artifacts and magical enchanted goods, Many forbidden experiments like fixing of the vanishing cabinets, the secrets of the Dumbledore's army, their memories everything. The flames were like a tsunami of fire.

The flames detonate and tries to engulf them. But they dodge it and the undulating black smoke hard to breath and it suffocates Harry and then they reaches the corridor and lands on the ground, the diadem gyrates intensely on the ground. Draco stood up and kicked it towards the fire, and the fire exploded, faces of Voldemort came out in that fire and then the room closed the door itself.

Harry sat there, leaning against the wall, he was exhausted and his scar was in pain.

They saw Blaise Zabini, with ripped up robes and bruises stood there in front of them.

Hermione asked Zabini ''what happened?''

''The death eaters has attacked and Wormtail saved Remus and Tonks, well, the marauders reunited with Wormtail and he fought against the death eaters''

''What?'' Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Harry heard the huge booms which made the castle trembles, he notices the transparent figures fighting against the death eaters, potraits cheering the students who fights against the death eaters, he has also notice Peeves attacking the death eaters.

The battle is still going on.

To Be Continued….


	32. Chapter 32: All my memories

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Draco knows about Horcrux, Hermione told him. My most favorite part among the entire seven Harry Potter book is Deathly Hallows 'The prince's tale' and my most favorite quote is "After all this time?" "Always,"

Chapter 32

* * *

Lilia notices the Dementors trying to attack Astoria and then she muttered 'Expecto Patronum' and then the Dementors retreated away from there when the butterfly engulfs them.

''The Dementors may retreat but do you think that you'll be saved'' said a voice.

Lilia and Astoria around and was horrified to see Rabastan Lestrange glaring at them.

'Cru—' muttered Rabastan.

''Stupefy'' a jet of red light then attacked Rabastan directly in his face.

Lilia was surprised to see her parents with their wands.

''Lilia, Astoria get out of here'' Lilia's dad shouted.

''But Father'' Lilia called.

Rabastan in rage shouted ''you betrayed us''

''Yes, because the Dark Lord is nothing but wrong, he is wrong, he is attacking children'' Lilia's mother said.

''We are against this'' Lilia's dad shouted.

''Get out of here you two'' Lilia's Mum shouted. Lilia and Astoria quickly ran out of there.

IAYF, HJP

Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy dueling masked and hooded men. George, Ginny and Blaise were helping them.

''Hey, Minister'' Percy yelled ''I am voluntarily retiring from my job'' and then send a jinx towards Thicknesse turning him into a sea urchin.

''You can Joke, Perce'' Fred grinned. And then a death eater named Rookwood tried to shoot a killing curse towards Fred and Percy saw it and pushed him out of the way and took the curse, he collapsed into the ground. Fred screamed so as George. Harry shooked Ron and tried to bring the world to him and then they got down trying to dodge the spells. Fred and George carried Percy's body towards the Great Hall, Ginny, Ron and Blaise followed him. Hermione and Draco were with Harry.

Harry winces and falls into the ground, he started having visions of Voldemort and Snape in the Shrieking Shack.

''Snape is in the shrieking Shack'' he said to Hermione.

''We need to head towards there'' Draco said.

''Hermione, the snakes with him, she is a horcrux, and we need to kill her'' Harry said.

''But the fang is with Ron'' Hermione replied.

''Weasley gave it to me before following his siblings'' said Draco and tooks out the Basilisk Fang and showed it to Potter and Hermione.

''Great, now let's go'' Harry said.

''Look Harry Potter'' shouted two death eaters.

Hermione quickly took out her wand and shouted 'Glisseo' and the death eaters slips as the floor flattens and Harry and Draco dodges and hurtles down the stunning spell which the Death eaters mutters and the stunning spells then hits the enshrouded tapestry. Hermione muttered 'Duro' and pointed her wand at the tapestry. The tapestry turned into stone and then Hermione again used 'Glisseo' and the death eaters slipped and hit themselves against the tapestry and finally losing their consciousness.

Six death eaters suddenly appeared there. They were shooting several curses and jinxes towards them.

Draco used the scorching hex on them, and Harry shouted 'Petrificus Totalus'

One of the death eaters shoots a dark curse towards Hermione but Hermione blocked it using 'Protego Horribilis' 'Protego Maxima'

'Levicorpus' and 'Stupefy' shouted Harry and thus defeating the death eaters.

Hermione notices Lavender Brown screaming when Fenrir Greyback tried to attack her, Romilda Vane was beside her, Hermione screamed 'No' and stunned Greyback. Greyback drops and was half dead.

Harry and Hermione and Draco notices more duelers fighting against the death eaters in the stairs. Flitwick started to battle with Yaxley, Rodolphus Lestrange dueling Sirius right beside them. Students rushes towards various ways, helping their injured friends.

Harry fires a stunning spell towards Rodolphus way's but it flopped and nearly hits Neville who was attacking the death eaters with his venomous herbs and Plants. A death eater tries to hit the cruciatus curse against him but Daphne emerges and hits the death eater with a jelly legs curse and stuns him.

100 of Dementors came right in front of them; Hermione and Harry shouted 'Expecto Patronum' but their otter and stag were not enough to defeat them. And then a silver hare, a boar, and a fox flash past Harry, Draco, and Hermione and defeats the Dementors and finally the Dementors retreats. They looked around to see Seamus and Luna and Ernie. Hermione thanked them. But that was not enough. More Dementors came on their way.

And then Aberforth Dumbledore emerges and a goat saved the day.

Harry, Hermione and Draco quickly ran towards the shrieking shack's way. They notice, the entrance burst open, and Acromantula spiders creeps into the entrance hall.

The students and the Death eaters screamed, they disintegrates, the spells, different colored jets of light soars into the midpoint of the oncoming colossus of spiders and the spiders started to terrify the students.

Hermione, and Harry and Draco hurled apart by Hagrid with his pink umbrella started attacking the death eaters ''Don' hur', don' hur' the spiders'' he bellowed and then ran towards the Gigantic spiders way.

''Hagrid, no, please, don't'' Harry shouted, he sprinted and dashes towards Hagrids way and then a giant came in front of him, and started to attack Harry, Harry hides behind the pillars, he notices Grawp shouting ''Hagger'' and launches himself against that monstrous giant. Harry for the first time figured out that Grawp is smaller than the other Giants.

Hermione and Draco dragged Harry away from there and the three of them flew towards the Whomping Willow racing.

'Wingardium Leviosa' Hermione muttered and then the twig flew up from the ground and then the whomping willow became still.

The three of them entered the Shack and saw Voldemort talking to Snape. Harry puts the cloak on and Hermione and Draco hides behind the corner wall.

''The wand is not working for me, Severus'' Voldemort hissed. ''And it's because of you, I am really sorry, Severus but Nagini kill''

And then the Snake injured Snape and Voldemort and the Snake left the shack.

Harry and Draco and Hermione rushes forward and notices Severus lying on the ground, blood spurted out of its neck.

''Severus No'' Draco cried, he kneels by Severus. ''Draco, I am highly glad, that you did not repeat the same mistake what I did many years ago, hicc' Snape then stares at a very teary eyed Hermione and muttered '' Take care of him''

He looks at Harry who looked confused.

''Take my tears'' Snape said to Harry and Hermione passes Harry a flask and Harry fills the flask with his tears which turned into silvery blue.

Snape held Harry's hand and mutters ''Look into my eyes'' Harry Emerald eyes stares into Snape's onyx eyes, and for the first time, Snape gave him a nice smile and then he said ''you have the same emerald eyes as your mothers'' and then his hand fell into the floor.

Harry grimaces, Hermione hides her face in her hands and cries softly, and Draco sobbed hard.

And just then the whole earth started to tremble, 'You have fought with courage and determination, but all of this was useless. I do not want this, losing of every bead of magical blood is nothing but dreadful, thus, I order my followers to withdraw from this war for an hour, I am giving you time so that you could discard your dead with honor, and treat your injured.'

And then the voice echoed again,

'Harry Potter, join me now in the forbidden forest within an hour or else I'll kill every friends and relatives of yours'

''Don't listen to him, Potter''

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Draco and Hermione passes the deserted courtyard, they enters the Great Hall.

The House tables were pushed against the walls. Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn were treating the wounded students and staff. Harry notices Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny tremendously sobbed over Percy Weasley's lifeless body.

Hermione joins them and comforted Ginny and Ron. Harry glances at Draco who walked towards Madam Pomfrey and started treating the wounds and injuries of other students.

Harry also notices Blaise Zabini treating the wounds of Dennis Creevey who was crying for Colin who died, and also notices Astoria Greengrass helping Neville and Daphne helping the injured students along with Dean and Seamus.

Harry notices dead bodies of various students he knew. Harry notices Sirius and Remus covering Worm tail's body, he also noticed Tonks comforting a girl whom Harry has never seen and a woman.

Harry notices everyone but her. He felt a bit fear, did she….?

And then he wheels around to check other parts and noticed Lilia Black Burke and Pansy Parkinson and Lilia's parents helping other students out. Harry sighed with relief and walked out of there.

IAYF, HJP

Snape loved my Mum, Snape suggested the idea of Seven Potter's to Mundungus, Snape tried to use the Sectumsempra curse on the death eater who tried to kill George but it accidentally hits George. The doe patronus was Snape's, Snape loved my mother whose patronus was doe that's why Snape's patronus is doe and Snape was protecting me for all this time, for my mother and I misunderstood him. Snape was good after al, Harry thought. Everything was clear as water to Harry now and Harry rose up from the pensive and exited the Headmaster's room. He reached up to the Gargoyle and the gargoyle slides revealing the spiral staircase. Harry descended downstairs and steps up into the corridor. Harry meets Neville on the way and told him to kill the snake. Harry then noticed Ginny comforting a girl who wants to go home. Home, right, Hogwarts is his home after all. Snape was an abandon boy, so as Voldemort and so as Harry and the three of them found Hogwarts which is their only home. He notices Ron, Hermione and Draco near the stairs of the entrance Hall. They were searching for him, he quickly hides, and he knows that they will stop him. But he won't.

He used the invisibility cloak and wore it. He stealthily walks towards the courtyard and pulled out the cloak. The courtyard was deserted. He was horrified to notice Lilia and her friend, Astoria walking by there. She told Astoria something and comes by his way. Astoria walks towards the Entrance Hall.

''You should go back to the castle'' he said.

''I could say you the same, by the way, I searched the forest and didn't found any gems'' she said.

''What? How could you be so reckless? Vold—'' Harry was cut off by her.

''I know, and I am good at hiding myself, I am a Slytherin after all, but where are you going?'' she asked narrowing her eyes.

''To The Forbidden Forest'' he said.

''What? Are you mental?'' she said.

''I have to die, there is no choice but to kill myself, listen, after my dead, Please take care of yourself, be happy'' he said while taking her hand but she pushed him away.

She stares at him with loathe and hate, the same look he used to give her about two years ago.

''Do whatever the hell you want'' she shouted.

''Please try to understand, I have to die, there is no way, If I die then I will win this war'' he said. This time he forcibly took her hand and pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

''Here is the answer, I feel the same about you, I love you too'' and lets go of her and walked away before someone else would come, especially Sirius and Remus.

''Good Luck'' she shouted, her voice echoed the deserted courtyard.

He turns back, and notices her smiling and waving at his way. He runs towards her way and pulls her closer and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. It was longer than usual. He lets go of her and said ''Take care''

Lilia stares at his retreating figure which walked towards the grounds, a tear slipped her eye but she rubbed it off with her sleeve.

Harry walks towards the Forbidden Forest, he notices Hagrid's Hut remembered everything, he remembered all those memories he shared with Hermione and Ron. He remembered fighting off the troll with Ron, he remembered the duel with Malfoy in the bathroom, he remembered when he caught the golden snitch for the first time, he remembered those embarrassments he had during the feast and Colin, Lilia and others embarrassing him, he remembers Dumbledore, Snape, he remembered how he found his long lost Godfather and his Dad's friend, he remembered his first kiss which he shared with Cho, he remembered ditching Parvati in the Yule Ball, he remembered fighting off a dragon, he remembered all those adventures he had with Ron and Hermione, he remembered Ron vomiting slugs, he remembered Aragog, Buckbeak, Dobby, Hedwig who must be with Andromeda right now, Norbert sorry, Norberta, he remembered all the Weasley's and Professor McGonagall, Neville, Seamus, Dean, the other members of the Dumbledore's army, he remember every happy and unhappy moments he shared with Hogwarts, it has given everything to him. He looks at the castle for the last time, looks at his home, where his family is residing. It was broken but still looked strong.

''Long Live Hogwarts''

To Be Continued….


	33. Chapter 33: Fight till the end

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Today is the birthday of Charles Dickens; Oliver Twist will always be one of my favorites. Which Charles Dickens book is your favorite? Please Vote the Poll in my profile.

Chapter 33

* * *

Harry reaches the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He takes out the golden snitch and then looks at it briefly and pressed it to his lips and kissed it. The triangle resurrection stone came out of it. He turns the stone three times, by closing his eyes. He opens his eyes and looked at the fragile bodies of four persons: His father, James Potter, beaming at him, Lily Evans, his mother, smiling at him, His late Professor, Severus Snape and his traitor uncle, Peter Pettigrew.

''Hello there, Snivellus'' his Dad grins at Snape.

''Potter'' Snape sneered.

''Both of you, shut up'' Lily glares at them and Peter stares at them nervously.

Lily stares at Harry and smiled ''Darling, you have been so brave'' Harry felt like hugging his Mum, and never let her go, he had pain, so much pain, without his parents, he had been jealous of other kids who had Mum and Dad, he remembered those times when he wished Santa Claus ''I don't want toys, or great food, I just want Mum and Dad''

He stares at his Dad, James who said ''we are proud of you, son''

Peter Pettigrew whom Harry never wanted to see but felt a bit bad for him, ''I am sorry''

''Because of me your parents are dead, I didn't want Teddy's parents to die'' Peter said.

Harry then looked at Professor Snape who stares at him coldly ''Mr Potter, I have always taken points from Gryffindor, for the first time, I reward 100 points to Gryffindor''

Harry nodded, and smiled at the four of them ''Stand by me all of you, will you?''

''We will, Always'' Lily Evans said and smiles at Snape who smiles back at her.

Harry walked towards the death eater's way, beside him his parents, Snape and Wormtail walked. He felt confident as they are here with him.

Harry notices Voldemort, and his gang of misfits. Bellatrix, Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley, Lucius, Narcissa, Rowle and Avery glaring at him. He notices Hagrid who was bound with ropes and screaming ''Harry don't''

Voldemort, his eyes glints maliciously, Nagini besides him hisses.

''Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived who will soon be the boy who died'' Harry said raising his wand at him and all, Harry could see a flash of green light.

IAYF, HJP

Harry wakes up, he knows that he is naked, well, when people die they really gets naked. He saw a baby lying there with rough skin, shuddering. Harry then saw that he was in a place full of mist, the place resembled the 'Knights station'. He then looked back at the baby, he felt of comforting him and then. Harry can see without his glasses and his lightning scar was not there in his head.

''You could not be able to assist'' Harry looks around and notices Dumbledore. And Harry quickly forgot that he was naked and walks towards Dumbledore's way.

''Harry, you have been a very wonderful boy, a very brave young man'' Dumbledore said.

Harry followed Dumbledore.

''Um, Er, you are dead?' Harry said.

''As a matter of fact, certainly, I am dead'' Dumbledore said.

''Then I died?' Harry asked.

''No'' Dumbledore answered.

''How can it be possible? He just killed me, and I didn't protect myself'' Harry said.

''That made a contrast'' Dumbledore said. ''The night at Godric's Hollow when your parents died, you and Voldemort were not only linked by destiny'' he continued '' Harry, you are the seventh horcrux, he killed the horcrux within you''

''He used the killing curse?'' Harry asked.

''Do you remember how Voldemort was rebuilt?'' he asked.

''With the help of my blood' Harry said.

''Your mother's protection was in your blood, and Voldemort used your blood and that's why he is alive, as Voldemort killed his part of soul, the horcrux, the link between you and him is broken, now it is your choice Harry, will you go back or come with me'' Dumbledore explained.

''Sir, the hallows?'' Harry asked.

''You are the true master of death, as you have accepted dead, treated him as an old friend, unlike me who was nothing but selfish'' Dumbledore said.

''Sir…''

''Go back, Harry, and never have any sympathy for the death, always have sympathy who is living a love less life'' Dumbledore said.

''There is three more horcrux, Sir'' Harry said.

''And you don't need to find it out Harry, I must say, your friends will help you with that'' Dumbledore said. Harry looked confused.

''Is it real? Or just a dream?'' Harry asked.

''Ask yourself'' Dumbledore smiled.

IAYF, HJP

Harry lied down on the ground, frozen and still. Narcissa Malfoy walked towards his side.

She leans closer and whispered ''Draco is dead or alive?'' Harry nods slightly.

Narcissa stood up and answered ''yes''

The death eaters cheered, Hagrid cries, Voldemort grins madly.

IAYF, HJP

Hagrid walks towards the Castle clutching Harry's still body in his hand, behind him was death eaters. Neville saw it all, he was holding the sorting hat. Hermione, Draco beside him, Ron, Luna and Seamus, Blaise, Ginny, the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Sirius, Remus, Slughorn, Tonks, Kingsley, The other Dumbledore's army all was there.

Hermione, Sirius, Ron, Remus, Molly Weasley and McGonagall all shouted 'No'

''Quiet'' Voldemort shouted.

''Where was he when you helped your injured friend and relatives?'' asked Voldemort. ''He was saving himself, he is a pathetic soul, why are you crying for him?''

''You are a Liar'' Ron yelled.

'Crucio' Voldemort hissed. The curse hits Ron in his chest; he fell down crying in pain, not the pain of the curse, but the pain of seeing his dead mates dying body. Hermione and Pansy helped him up.

''Harry Potter is dead, from now on, you'll serve me or you'll have to bear the outcome'' Voldemort grinned.

Draco heard his parents calling him, he let's go of Hermione's hand, Hermione was stunned, Ron glares at him and so as Pansy. Theo and Blaise looked hurted.

Voldemort grinned 'Draco, you have left us but we have forgiven you now as you have joined, well done Draco' he hugged Draco for about 17 minutes. Everyone was horrified and shocked, Hermione was crying. And then he let go of Draco.

His mother hands him a wand, it was his wand which was used by Potter.

After Draco, Neville walked towards their way limping; now everyone was more shocked and horrified. Daphne stared at him, and so as McGonagall. He limped towards holding the sorting hat.

''Now who might this young man be? I have thought better'' Voldemort grinned, other death eaters roared and laughed.

''Neville Longbottom'' Neville said.

''A pure blood, uh huh join our ranks Neville'' Voldemort hissed.

''like hell, I'll never join, Dumbledore's army fight'' Neville shouted drawing the Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat.

Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on Neville and Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and Draco passes back his wand.

''Good job'' Sirius grins and he and Remus and Tonks fights off with two death eater.

Harry then fires on Voldemort, and then uses 'Confringo' on Nagini, but she misses it and hits the floor beside Voldemort making it explode. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo grins at Draco who ran towards Hermione and grabbed her by her arms and they ran away from there to the Great Hall, Lucius fled away from the war, Narcissa stayed there fought with the death eaters along with Molly Weasley.

'Cissy, you betrayed me, how could you?' shouted Bellatrix.

'I wouldn't have if you wouldn't torture my son and his girlfriend like that' shouted Narcissa.

'You did this for that little filthy mud blood, now watch it what I DO, Avada Kedavra' shouted Bellatrix, it shoot towards Ginny but she dived and dodged it.

'' Your friend killed my son, my Percy, my baby but I won't let you lay a finger on my daughter, Don't you dare Bitch!'' shouted Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley beside Molly looks stunned.

Bellatrix grins. Molly chants something and then a huge bolt of light spits from Molly's wand, hitting Bellatrix directly in the chest. Bellatrix's freezes and then her body ashen and shatters into pieces.

IAYF, HJP

Nagini tried to attack Hermione, who appeared right in front of her with a fang, Nagini started to shoot venom and Draco pushed Hermione out of the way along with him and then Hermione and Draco rushes down the stairs. They tripped; Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, covered her body with his, so that Nagini will strike him instead of Hermione.

''Look out'' Ron and Pansy shouted.

Neville then appeared there out of nowhere and cuts Nagini's head.

IAYF, HJP

The Entrance Hall was blasted off, students and teachers were fighting off with the Death Eaters. From students to teachers, from daughter to son, from rich to poor, from Strong to weak, From Pureblood to muggleborn, everyone's motive was to save Hogwarts, their heart, their mother, so every people who used to hate each other were fighting together hand by hand against these death eaters, It's time to convert ourselves from Diversity to Unity. So now, they will fight, they will give up their lives to keep their mother safe from these cruel, disgusting death eaters and their leader Voldemort.

Astoria ran towards the blasted off Entrance Hall, she saw that Dean was fighting with a Death eater alone. Astoria appeared there and shouted ''I want to help you, Dean''

''Tori, then do as I say, use the bubble charm'' Dean shouted. 'Aqua Eructo' shouted Dean and hits the Death eater named Dolohov, and Astoria muttered 'Ebublio' and then the death eater pauses and then he bursted into thousands of bubbles.

Kingsley praises 'You kids are doing great' he shoots 'Depulso' towards Yaxley and Yaxley got defeated.

IAYF, HJP

'Orbis' muttered Fred.

'Impedimenta' shouted Ron.

'Confringo' Bill muttered.

'Depulso' shouted Charlie.

'Deprimo' shouted George.

'Evanesco' shouted Ginny. But Rookwood was so better that he dodges every spell.

''Oh, so sad, so bad, you kids can only do this? So shame'' Rookwood grinned. Rookwood then shoots a powerful curse towards them and Explosion with sparks attacked them but they with the help of the Protection charm blocked it.

''You killed my brother'' shouted Fred. ''I can't take these anymore Glacius Tria''

But Rookwood dodges it swiftly.

''Not so fast, Rookwood''

Sirius and Remus appeared there, Sirius created a bolt of light and Remus adds more power into it, and both of them held raises their wand and held the bolt of light and attacked Rookwood which hits him in his chest. Rookwood fell down into the ground freezing to death.

''You did it'' Fred grinned at Sirius and Remus.

They glance at each other and smiles.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia leans against the table in the D.A.D.A office and cries softly. She didn't wanted Harry to go like this, and she is sure that Harry will die, she felt like killing herself too. Lilia stood up and saw a door in the office. She came here to hide so that her parents won't find her, she opens the door and saw a corridor.

'I never been here' she murmurs. She then walked through the corridor towards the bookshelves. It must be the rear Hall.

''Ah, books are the most extraordinary magic'' said a voice.

She looks around and saw a painting of Dumbledore; he stares at her and smiles.

''Books can reveal many hidden treasures'' he beams and his eyes twinkled.

Lilia stares at him warily and saw the bookshelves. She took one book from it and saw there was a door type of thing. She stares back at the painting of Dumbledore, she noticed the portrait was there but Dumbledore was not inside it.

'Dissendium' muttered Lilia. The bookshelves moved revealing a door.

Lilia was stunned. She muttered 'Alohomora' and then the door opened. Lilia then entered the corridor. The Corridor leads to The Secret Garden of Hogwarts.

The Garden was filled with flowers like Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, Daffodils, Daisy, and Pansies. There was a Mango and an Apple tree and an orange tree too was there and a Pears tree.

There was a Gazebo too which was decorated with cherries and grapes plants.

Lilia walks towards the Gazebo's way but then she pauses, she turns around and was shocked to see a creature with red brown thick hair and five legs ending with clubfoot.

The monster was nothing but a Quintaped.

Lilia cries, she looked highly scared. She ran for her life, and then she notices the place turned into a labyrinth, the flowers turned into carnivorous plants and venomous herbs. She quickly hides behind one of the tree. 'Calamitatis' said Lilia and then her body turned the exact color and texture of the area where she stood. The Quintaped searches for her. Heavy winds full of dust started to flow, and suddenly it stopped and the garden cum Labyrinth was full of mist.

''The horcrux must be here'' Lilia thought.

She raises her wand towards the Quintaped and muttered ''Confundus''

Lilia slowly walked out of there, her body turned back to normal, and saw the Quintaped staring at her with Malicious glint and then.

She hides her face and 10 seconds passed she remained unharmed. She notices Draco and Neville distracting the Quintaped. Ron was there too and passes the Sword of Gryffindor.

''Destroy the horcrux, now'' he said.

Lilia nodded and walks through the labyrinth, steps carefully so that the carnivorous plants didn't attack her. She stopped near a loophole type of area, there were no more paths. She notices the gazebo and she walked there.

'Defodio' she said and then the soil blasted off and then she notices a box. She opens the box, she heard Ron screaming, she wanted to ask him, is Harry alive? But right now, destroying the horcrux is more important.

She kept the box on the ground and then opened it, a beautiful ring with three gemstones: One is ruby, another is sapphire, and the third one was moonstone. The three gems was magnificent and brilliant, but it has to be destroyed.

She aimed the sword towards it and then suddenly, an image entered her mind, the dead body of Harry Potter, Voldemort winning the war, banning of the three other houses, Muggleborn as slaves, Lilia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and with her all strength, she aimed it towards the ring filled with three gems and then there was a huge explosion.

The Quintaped disappears and so as the Labyrinth, the carnivorous plant turned back to flowers and Draco notices the gazebo was filled with fire.

''Lilia'' he screamed. He walks towards there and uses 'Aqua Eructo and Augamenti', Ron and Neville helped him. Hermione and Pansy enters the Garden.

The fire stopped but Lilia was not there. Lilia was lying in the corner of the garden, clutching the sword of Gryffindor. She was unharmed and was full of dust.

''Hey there'' Draco shooks her but she remained still and didn't responded.

''Let's take her to Madam Pomfrey...'' Hermione said. But then she stops staring at Lilia, she opens her eyes and started to cough.

''Draco, the monster?'' she asks. She was feeling dizzy and weak.

''it disappears as soon as you destroyed the horcrux'' said Draco.

''Oh, Um, Is he alive?''

IAYF, HJP

Voldemort winces in pain and Harry shouted ''Dumbledore made a ploy and Snape was a part of it, he followed Dumbledore's orders not yours, he always followed his orders since the day you have planned to kill my Mum, Dad and me, and he loved my Mother''

''Love, Love, Love'' Voldemort mockingly said. ''Hell with your love, the Elder wand is mine, and I am going to kill you soon''

''Are you kidding? The Elder wand was never yours and never will be'' said Harry.

''I ordered Nagini to kill Sn—'' Harry stopped him and said ''It never belonged to Snape, the wand belongs to Malfoy, it chooses Draco Malfoy, he was the true master but I disarmed Malfoy so it means, I, Harry Potter, is the true master of the Elder wand, and not only that, I am the master of death too''

Voldemort was in complete rage and shouted 'Avada Kedavra'

Harry shouted 'Expelliarmus'

The jets of lights hits each other and there was a boom of explosion and the elder wand flew away from Voldemort's hand and Harry caught the wand just like he used to catch snitch and then everything was silent. Voldemort shatters into pieces of ashes.

Everyone celebrated; everyone cried in joy, He is dead, finally.

Harry grins at Ron and Hermione who appears there, Peeves was singing a victory song.

Harry walked up towards Ron and Hermione and said ''Give this back to Draco'' he said while giving Draco's old wand back to Hermione.

He then pulls out the invisibility cloak from his pocket.

''Where are you going?'' Hermione asked.

''Somewhere peaceful'' Harry replies.

IAYF, HJP

Harry stood in front of the tomb of Dumbledore and keeps the Elder wand there.

He took out his old wand which he got from the Ollivander's when he was 11; he remembered fixing it with Draco's wand in the shell cottage.

He is better with his wand, he does not need the elder wand, he believes that the true possessor of this wand is Dumbledore not him. He stares at the vast lake, and notices the Giant Squid swimming happily.

He sat there in the ground and leaned against the tomb and closes his eyes. He heard the sound of footsteps.

''Who is there?'' He asked. He stood up and saw someone hiding behind one of the trees of the forest.

''Your fan'' Lilia said coming out of there. Her robes were full of dust.

''What are you doing here?'' he asks.

''I stalked you here, well, Congratulations'' she beams. He stares at her and smiles.

She grins and then jumped into him; he held out his arms and embraces her.

''I never felt this happy before'' she said. She lets go his hug. He notices there were burning marks in her hands.

He asked ''Why there are burning marks in your hand?''

''Well, Harry when you said about the other three horcrux, it was….'' She said about destroying the horcrux.

''You shouldn't have risked like this'' He shouted.

''I could say you the same'' she snapped back. He glares at her. She glared him back too. She then stares at the lake. She takes a deep breath and said ''I'm sorry, I guess you are right''

Harry gazes at her.

''When you went inside the forbidden forest to give yourself away to _him,_ I felt so bad, so horrible, I felt like a traitor for not stopping you, I ran away from there to the D.A.D.A office, and hid myself there, I even thought of killing myself, and I felt like using the killing curse on myself and'' she cried. ''But then something stopped me, it was the voice of you saying that the last horcrux is in a garden and I decided that I have to kill the horcrux and I need to destroy it, I found the secret garden and—'' she was stopped by Harry who turned her around and kissed her on the lips. He stares at him surprisingly and then closes her eyes, and kissed him back.

He lets go of her and asked ''I understand what you said, If I was in your place, I would have done the same, Now, the war is over, will you go out with me?''

She always dreamt of this, him asking her out, and it finally came true, she smiles and said ''Yes''

IAYF, HJP

Draco sits on the table in the Great Hall and saw Sirius talking with Narcissa and Tonks. She notices Hermione walking up there towards his way.

Draco stood up and Hermione stops in front of him.

''Wanna go somewhere quiet?'' she said. They walk towards the grounds, towards the forest's way. They stopped near a large rock. The sunlight sneaks from the large trees of the forest, it looked really beautiful.

''It's beautiful isn't it?' Hermione said.

''Yes'' Draco muttered gazing at her. Hermione notices his eyes gazing at her. She smiles and leans closer to him and presses his lips, he lifted her and swings her around while kissing her.

Meanwhile, some people were watching them grinning hard.

''Always knew he had a thing for her'' Narcissa smiles ''I figured it out when Draco was crying while looking at her when my…'' Narcissa's face turned dark.

''Cissy, come on, she's dead now, everything is fine'' Sirius said.

''No, Sirius, I need to go Azkaban and there is a problem…''

''What is that?'' Sirius stares at his cousin's face.

''Bellatrix was pregnant and had a child, she is in the manor, and my house elf is taking care of her, and I know I need to go to the Azkaban for my past deeds, and Draco would definitely go too and…''

''Cissy, why did you stopped?'' Sirius asked.

''The Child is none other than the daughter of Lord Voldemort''

To Be Continued...

-A/N:Bloody Hell, it's the entry of the Cursed Child but don't worry, Sirius might have a solution to Narcissa's problem, vote the poll in my profile Thanks for reading this fic. I love you all.


	34. Chapter 34: Trial and Adoption

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading this fic. The wizarding law is highly different than Real life law. I love you all.

Chapter 34

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the courtroom. The courtroom was rectangular shaped, surrounded by series of seats made of stone. Harry sat on it, and Ron and Hermione sat on others. The whole room is dark and there was a light hanging in the ceiling. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy were bonded in chains and notices there are about 60 people in the courtroom including Rita Skeeter. Kingsley sat on the big table, in the front row. He glances at Harry and smiles.

''The charges against the accused are as follows: Mr Lucius Malfoy, you are charged for being a follower of the late dark Lord, you were charged for Azkaban before for sneaking into the ministry but you escape the Azkaban, you were charged for that, for escaping the Azkaban, your second charge is you were involved in the kidnapping case of Garrick Ollivander, Is he present here?'' Kingsley asked.

Mr Ollivander raises his hand from the second row and nodded. Kingsley continued ''Good then, your third charge is, you were also involved for the abduction of Luna Lovegood, daughter of the editor of Quibbler, Xenophillius Lovegood, Is she present?'

Luna who was staring dreamily at the ceiling light raises her hand.

"You were also involved in the kidnapping of Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Mafalda Hopkirk pointed out.

''And your fourth and final charge is, you were there in Hogwarts along with other death eaters attacking others'' Kingsley said.

''Excuse me'' Harry stood.

''As an witness I must say, even though he was present, he fled afterwards before I defeated Voldemort''

Many people presented in the courtroom gasped at the name, Harry just rolled his eyes.

''Now I come to, Mrs Narcissa Black-Malfoy, you were charged with helping your husband and you are also charged for letting the Dark Lord stay in your house''

''Objection, Your Honor'' Mafalda Hopkirk said ''She was also involved in the torture of Hermione Granger in the Malfoy Manor''

''I will say against this'' Hermione stood up. ''It was Bellatrix Lestrange who tortured me, Mrs Malfoy did nothing, and she changed allegiance during the Battle of Hogwarts, she lied to Voldemort that Harry is dead, because of her, Harry is alive and she also fought against the other death eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts''

Draco looked up and slightly smiles at Hermione.

''Thank you Miss Granger'' Kingsley nodded. ''Now I come to Draco Lucius Black-Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, you are a marked death eater, you are charged with: scheming the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are also charged with the attempt to murder of Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, well, you wanted to kill Dumbledore but accidentally Miss Bell and Mr Weasley were cursed and poisoned. You are also charged wit —''

''Wait'' Everyone stared at Hermione. Mafalda frowns at her.

''As an witness of Mr Malfoy, I will say, he never intended to do that, he was forced by the dark Lord to do all this criminal acts, Voldemort has given him a condition: Kill Dumbledore or see your parents die, and besides, he had plenty of time to kill Dumbledore in the Astronomy tower at that night, according to my friend, Harry, but he didn't killed him, he had lowered his wand, and he was a minor during that time, he was only 16 and Mr Malfoy like his mother, also changed allegiance, during the Battle of Hogwarts, he joined the Dumbledore's army and fought for the order against the dark Lord in the Battle of Hogwarts''

''I must say against Miss Granger in this case, your honor, according to a source, Mr Malfoy joining the army was nothing but an act, he did this on the order of Lord Voldemort, it was proved that it was an act on the Battle of Hogwarts, when Voldemort told to join him again, he volunteered—'' Mafalda Hopkirk was stopped by Harry Potter.

''Excuse me, Minster of Magic, you were present in the war, you have seen Malfoy passing his wand to me, and then he also helped killing Voldemort's three horcrux'' Harry said.

Kingsley nodded and said ''the ministry has taken the information of the witnesses and now I must declare the ultimate judgment of this three accused but before that, Mr Lucius Malfoy, are you guilt for your criminal act?''

''Yes, I am'' Lucius said while gritting his teeth.

''Mrs Malfoy, are you?'' asked Kingsley.

''Yes'' Narcissa answered.

''And Mr Draco Malfoy, are you?'' Kingsley stares at Draco.

Draco nods saying yes.

''Those who are in the favor of four days monitored home detection of Mr Lucius Malfoy, one day monitored home detection of Mr Draco Malfoy and clearing of all charges of the accused Narcissa Malfoy?'' asked Mafalda Hopkirk while frowning.

About 40 people raised their hand.

''And those who are in favor of life imprisonment of Draco Lucius Malfoy, 30 years imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy and 10 days imprisonment of Narcissa Malfoy to Azkaban?''

No one raises their hand except Mafalda Hopkirk.

''Well, then'' Kingsley smiled at the three of them.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione hugged Draco tightly as soon as he exited the courtroom. Draco hugged her back.

''Granger, I don't know how to thank you, you just saved my life'' Draco grinned.

''Kiss me'' Hermione winked.

''Now, are you serious?'' Draco said in a low voice.

''Just joking'' Hermione smiles.

''Hermione'' they turned around to see Ron, he looked both flustered and excited.

''Hermione, your parents, the order found them'' Ron said.

Hermione gazes at him surprisingly, her tears started to fall ''It's true, right?'' she asked.

''Course, it is'' Ron said.

''Where are they?''

IAYF, HJP

Hermione enters the Granger household and Draco followed her. She saw her dad sitting on the sofa, her Mum coming there with a tray full of biscuits.

''Mum, Dad'' Hermione cried.

Abigail notices Hermione, the tray full of biscuits fell down, and embraces her daughter in a hug.

''Hermione, dear, why did you do this? How could you?'' Abigail cried.

'' Mum, I had no choice, I had to do this, Tonks has told you'' Hermione said.

''Mrs Lupin has helped us bringing our memories back, Caterpillar, dear, do you know what have you done?'' Her Dad, Henry cried.

'' I am sorry, Dad'' Hermione sobbed into his Dad's arms.

Draco smiled at them.

Hermione's mother notices him and asked ''and you are, son?''

''Mum, he is Draco, Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend, I have told you before'' Hermione said wiping her tears with her sleeves.

''What a handsome boy you are, Son!'' Her Mum said bluntly.

''Mum'' Hermione warned. Draco felt embarrassed a bit.

''Handsome, he's the kid who has taunted my daughter before'' Hermione's father snapped.

Draco looks a bit taken aback. He frowned and looks at Hermione.

''Dad, he is changed, he is not the same, I love him Dad'' Hermione said while gently clasping his hand with hers. Draco stares at her.

Her Dad scowled and then closes his eyes and sighed ''Fine, Whatever you say, Caterpillar but before that, let me see his teeth'' Hermione's father took out some objects from his pocket. He kept it in the tool, the objects are: mouth mirror, dental nippers, tweezers, and excavator. Draco looked a bit scared.

''Dad'' Hermione warned, she flushed in embarrassment.

''Just kidding, darling, ha ha'' her Dad laughed, Abigail Granger looked annoyed. Draco sighed in relief. He stares at their entwined fingers and then glances at her face; she looks at him and smiled. He smiled back.

IAYF, HJP

''Thanks for the dinner'' Draco said, he was standing at the entrance doorway of the Granger Household.

''Your welcome, so how was my Mum and Dad?'' Hermione asked.

'Great, they are lovely folks, especially your Dad, he is funny unlike my old man'' Draco replied. Then his face turned dark. His Father, that ungrateful bastard, still don't like him dating Hermione.

''Don't worry, he'll come around one day'' Hermione said. And then there was a silence.

''So?'' both of them said.

''well'' Draco grinned ''See you again'' and was leaving to apparate but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him closer and kissed him hard on his lips. Draco was surprised for a moment and returns the kiss back.

They let go of each other heavily breathing for air.

They stare at each other and smiles.

IAYF, HJP

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin enters the Malfoy Manor. Remus stares at the wonderful garden. It was really vast and there were beautiful statues. The garden was filled with beautiful magical flowers and herbs.

''Narcissa is great at these, gardening, isn't she?'' Remus asked. But Sirius remained quiet.

''Sirius'' Remus called.

Sirius was about to speak but suddenly the Great entrance door.

Sirius and Remus saw an Old, twitchy elf in the entrance.

''Er, we are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Where is Narcissa?'' Remus asked.

''Elder Master, Young Master and Mistress has went to the Ministry for some personal work, Mistress has told me to about you two, Please come inside'' said the Elf nervously.

Remus and Sirius followed the elf in the dark corridor. The elf then entered a room, the room was big, and filled with magical toys and there was a small cot. And in that small cot, a little baby girl about 4 month was sleeping.

''This is Delphi Riddle'' Remus said. Sirius glared at the baby

Remus looked warily at Sirius and said ''Sirius, it is only a baby, she might be the daughter of James and Lily murderer but she is only a baby, Please', and Dumbledore used to say 'It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be' we should give her for adoption and I don't think Narcissa alone can take care of this baby, and—'' Sirius stopped Remus and said.

''I'll adopt her'' Sirius said.

Remus stares at him in surprise ''Sirius do you know what you are saying?''

''Yes, I am Moony, I'll adopt her, and from now on she will be known as Delilah Black, not Delphi Riddle'' Sirius said.

''Padfoot, Harry…'' Remus spoke.

''Harry won't mind, he is a great child, just like James, so what her father was a psychopath, I'll raise her into a good woman, unlike his medusa Mother'' Sirius said. He gently took the girl in his arms, the girl was still sleeping. She was really beautiful, with her curly black hair and radiant face.

''My blood, my brother's blood is flowing in her veins, she is my niece, Remus, I know many people will hate me for that, for raising the nose less freaks child, but this kid need shelter, and the girl look at him, Remus, her face kind of resembles my brother, Reg, I have lost Reg, Because of me, his life was ended, If I took care of him, it wouldn't have happened'' Sirius said, his face turned dark. "And You know there are many times I felt that I got this life for doing something Great, You know, I could've get killed in that skirmish two years ago, I believe fate has saved me for doing something Great like this"

Remus stares at Sirius and then smiles.

''Padfoot, James would be really proud of you, you know that''

Sirius stares at Remus and grins ''you too, Moony, James would be proud of you too, Thanks for supporting me''

He then stares at the baby and smiles.

''It's the start of a new journey.''

To Be Continued….

A/N: See you all in next chapter. For now, take care. Please vote the poll. By the way, What is your plan on Valentine's Day? My plan is, I will sing the latest love songs, and play the guitar while singing. Which latest love song should I sing in Valentine's Day, tell me should I sing 'Closer' or 'I don't wanna live forever'? Thanks for reading this fic, I know I am the worst writer ever, but still you are giving me a chance, I love you all, really.


	35. Chapter 35: Start of Eighth year

_**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Finally changed the center aligned format to this normal one. Please vote the profile in the poll. Thanks for your very kind reviews, trust me I love you all, you are all so nice, hope god bless you all. I wish you all the best. Always be yourself, no matter what happens, Always be the original, you'ree beautiful and perfect whoever you are who is reading this fic.

Chapter 35

* * *

Sirius entered Harry's room which was used to be his room once. Harry was packing his things in his rucksack. When he saw Sirius, he beamed.

"I hope I did not disturbed you" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, this is your house why are you asking me?" Harry said.

Sirius chuckled, he sat on the bed and said "I need to talk with you about something"

Harry said "I have told already Sirius, I have no problem, Its your decision, you can adopt anyone whom you want"

"Harry, I care about you, you are my godson, and I care what you think about my decision" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I know what it's like to be an orphan, to be a spare, I don't want that girl to feel the same what I felt, I am glad that you have taken such decision, you don't know how much I am proud of you" Harry spoke.

Sirius said " And I am proud of you, Prongs let" He embraced Harry in a hug and patted his head.

"Sirius, by the way , she is a baby and do you know how to change diaper's?" Harry asked curiously.

"What the hell is a diaper?"

IAYF,HJP

Harry entered the Nine and three quarters station, The Hogwarts express has already arrived. Harry notices Ron and Hermione were already waiting.

''Hello, there, how is your new _sister_?'' Ron asked with slight sarcasm.

''Ron, she is only a kid'' Hermione warned.

''Well even though, it is fine, she is doing great'' Harry replied. ''By the way, How are your parents now, Mione?''

''They are splendid, Mum and Dad has started doing dentistry again, it's great though they were still a bit mad about that'' Hermione said.

Harry knew what she was talking about, ''Mione, everything is alright now, by the way, Congratulation on becoming the Head Girl''

''Oh, Harry, Thanks a loads, you know, I was waiting for this since I was a child'' Hermione grinned.

''And guess what, Malfoy is the head boy'' Ron snorted. Hermione frowned at Ron.

''Aren't you a prat, Ronald? Oh hello, Pansy'' Hermione said while looking over Ron's head.

''Pansy, where is she?'' Ron looked where Hermione was watching and saw that Pansy was nowhere.

Hermione laughed at Ron, and Ron scowled ''Not funny''. Harry grinned at them.

''Hello, guys'' The three of them turned around to see Astoria Greengrass and Lilia Black Burke.

''Lilia, Astoria, it is great to see you again'' Hermione said.

''Congrats, Hermione for becoming the Head Girl, you know I have something to say to you all, Lilia is promoted by Slughorn to be the Quidditch Captain'' Astoria said.

''What? That's brilliant'' Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

''But how can that be possible?'' asked Harry who looked stunned after hearing that news.

''How can that be possible? Are you dumb? Slughorn has chosen me to be the captain of Slytherin Quidditch team because I am worthy of the title, and well you might say that, _Potter_ , cause everyone knows that me becoming the Quidditch team captain will help the team to be progressive in Quidditch and there is 99 percent chance that we are going to win the Quidditch cup'' Lilia smirked.

''Ha ha, the day Slytherin will win the Quidditch cup will be the day when cows will fly'' Harry grinned mockingly.

'As long as Harry is here in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Slytherin will never gonna win the Quidditch cup'' Ron added.

''We will see that'' Lilia snickered.

''Guys stop this, why are you bickering with you girlfriend, Harry? Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, I don't understand why people have silly fights over it'' Hermione shouted.

''You'll never understand Granger, Quidditch is like oxygen for people like me, there is no meaning of life If there is no Quidditch'' The voice of Draco Malfoy drawled. Hermione looked around to see Draco Malfoy, with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini smirking at her.

''For the first time, I agree with Malfoy'' Ron said. Harry stares at Ron, he is really okay with Hermione and Malfoy dating, Harry really needs to ask about it with Ron later?

''YOU, YOU BASTARD'' someone shouted. A man with Long beard and with a glunchy look came towards Harry. He took a hold of his collars and pushed him against the wall.

''Because of you my son died, give my son back, give my son back, give his life back'' That man glowered at Harry. He saw two more people coming towards his way. The two of them were none other than Remus and Sirius, they tried to restraint the man by grabbing him, and the man was mental. But he finally released Harry after a guard there casted a stupefy on him. They saw a boy about the age of 15 coming towards their way, his name is Dennis Creevey, he said ''I am really sorry for my Dad, Harry, he has gotten a bit mental after my brother's dead'' he said. Harry remained quiet and didn't said anything even during the train ride too, he remained silent.

IAYF, HJP

This year was a great year not only because Voldemort is dead now, but also because all the eighth years got their own separate tower and they will all live in own separate rooms. The Eighth year tower is in the corner of the castle. It was made for the eighth year students during the rebuilt of the Hogwarts. The second floor of the castle was connected with a bridge with the new tower. You just need to pass the bridge to enter the tower.

''I am so glad, this year is our NEWTs year, Ginny I am so happy'' Hermione giggled madly.

''NF fone nicj grapy port drom tyoy'' Ron said while stuffing his mouth with chicken fingers. He meant to say ''No one is happy apart from you''

Ginny and Hermione gave a disgusted look when Ron said like that.

''But Mione, I really miss that, it was really entertaining what she used to do'' Ginny grinned, and Hermione understood what she meant to say. They stared at Harry who was eating treacle tart.

''What? What is it?'' He stares at those two girls who are smiling at him. And then suddenly the whole Hall became silent.

''What happened?'' Harry thought, don't tell me. He can hear a beautiful banjo sound and then, about 20 boys and girls around the age of 13-16 were coming towards Harry's way while carrying lit candles, they were wearing 'Harry Potter fan club' badges. He stares at Ron who grinned and Hermione looked excited too.

''No'' he groaned inward, I have warned her but she still… Harry thought. And then somebody sang but it was not her, Harry was sure of it, along with that voice all the fan club members who were gathered with lit candles started to sing along.

'Oh Harry, we love you more than chocolate frogs, we love you more than Quidditch, we love you more than Weird sisters,Oh Harry, You're tall and hairy, as cute as fairy, like Babbity Rabbity, Oh Harry, the chosen one, the boy who lived, we love you baby' Romilda Vane while playing the Banjo started to sing the song.

The whole Great Hall is laughing out loud. Harry was completely embarrassed, he really felt humiliated. He looked around to see Draco Malfoy rolling on the floor, and Hermione was having tears of mirth and joy and Ron vomited all his food on Seamus's uniform robes because of extreme laughing. But Harry didn't care that, He notices Lilia Black Burke smiling at that. She glances at Harry and smirked, Harry narrowed his eyes 'This means she told Romilda to do all this' He got up from his seat, Everyone was busy laughing at him from Ghost to portraits, from teachers to students, Headmistress McGonagall was also beaming at that, and Hagrid barking while laughing. Remus Lupin who has returned to Hogwarts as the D.A.D.A teacher again was chuckling too. And then the candles suddenly transformed into balloons, balloons started to flew towards Harry's way. There were love signs in the balloons and the balloons bursted throwing red sparkles which were only flying towards Harry's way.

Harry in embarrassment got out of his seat and left the Great Hall.

''Looks like you should go after him'' Astoria said. Everyone was still laughing. Lilia got up and went after Harry.

Harry stepped into an unused classroom, really, today sure was a hectic day well not hectic he meant to say pathetic, first with that man earlier and now Lilia.

''Harry'' she entered the unused classroom. Harry glared at her.

''Hey, you are still angry with me, chill now, mate, it was sure fun, I must say'' she grinned.

''Funny? Why do you told her to do that? Do you know how humiliating was that, I am still covered in sparkles'' Harry shouted. Well, his robes were still covered in sparkles and it is really hard to remove it.

''Oh don't worry, I'll help you with that'' she said, she was about to take out her wand from her robe but Harry grabbed her hand.

''No need of that'' he said while glowering at her.

''Harry, I am sorry, Please don't be angry'' she pleaded.

''Stop it alright, you're dead annoying'' Harry snapped. He was about to leave but she caught his hand and kissed him on his left cheek. He looked a bit astounded.

''I am sorry'' she said in a soft voice. He glances at her way and then sighed.

''You are really...irritating, do you know I never went for girls who are my fans''

''I am an exception'' she said. He frowned and said "I will forgive you only in one condition, you need to give me a French kiss'' he smirked while saying the last two words.

She gazes at him and taken a step away from him.

''I c-a-a-a-a-ant'' she stuttered.

''Then get lost from my sight'' He said.

''Wait, I am trying'' she said, her face was as red as Ron Weasley's hair. She rose up to her tiptoes and leaned forward and he stares at her surprisingly. She gently kissed him and then slowly entered her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen it. He gently touches her tongue with the tip of his tongue and sucked on her bottom lip. But then she quickly pulls away from the kiss by pushing him.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''I'm sorry, I just felt um, I should go now'' And then she left away from there.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione enters the restricted section and she really need to find a book about the uses and disuses of Dark Curses. There was no book of that sort in the library so she needed to search in the restricted section. And then suddenly the light turned off, Hermione felt someone grabbing her hand Hermione tried to scream but that person also covered her mouth with his hand. And then quickly she was pushed against the wall. Her tears started to fall from her eyes, she didn't want this.

''Granger, why are you crying? It is me, Draco'' Hermione opened her eyes. It was dark and was hard to see but the voice is really similar. The person then muttered 'Lumos'

And it was really Draco. Hermione smacked his head with her hand.

''Granger, ouch, that hurts'' he groaned while rubbing the spot of his head where he got hurt. ''You scared the hell out of me'' she said.

''Oh, is that so, I am sorry, Granger, I just wanted to surprise you'' he said. Hermione stares at him and said ''what are you doing here?''

He smirked in answer and then leaned forward and suddenly started to kiss her on the lips. Hermione was a bit surprised at that, she wanted to smack him again but instead of that, she kissed him back. And then he kissed on her neck and on her ear lobe, biting it slightly, she moaned in return. His one hand stroked her hair and his other hand traveled from her hips to her breast, roaming her body slowly. They pulled away breathing heavily. ''I want you so bad, I want every part of you Granger, I want to parseltongue you'' he whispered in her ear. She stares at him in shock. His gaze was haunted and filled with lust. A part of Hermione didn't like this and another part want it what he just said. Her heart was pounding really fast. What is happening to me? Hermione thought.

''I gotta go'' Hermione ran away from there. What the heck was he saying?

IAYF, HJP

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked through the second floor corridor, the D.A.D.A class with Professor Lupin was really great, but the class with Binns was super boring like usual.

"By the way, Mione, have you found the book in the restricted section?" Ron asked.

As soon as Ron mentioned about the Restricted Section, Hermione's face turned red.

"No" shouted Hermione. Harry and Ron gave odd looks to Hermione.

"You don't need to shout like that" Ron raised one brow.

Hermione said "I was just, no, I tried but I couldn't by the way, Harry?" Hermione looked around and saw Harry was not there with them.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron, HELP"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I love you all.


	36. Chapter 36: Relationship Conflicts

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL, Thanks for the favs and the follows, and a very big thank you for the supportive reviews Obscurialdefenseclub, Lvy's and AFanficPoster and others too, Thanks for supporting this fic, I know it is not a great fic at all, but still you are reading this and supporting this is enough for me, I love you all haters and lovers of this fic. May God bless you. Draco Malfoy will play chaser as Lilia is playing the seeker.

 _ **Chapter 36**_

* * *

Harry can't move at all, he looked up and saw the mistletoe over his head. ''I bet it is affected by Nargles'' Harry saw Luna walking towards his way.

''I can't move, Luna'' Harry said.

''Oh dear, must be a charmed mistletoe, I bet Flitwick also can't help with that, nargles are unstoppable''

Luna is of no help; Harry saw Hermione and Ron has gone up ahead.

''Ron, Hermione, HELP!'' Harry shouted.

They turned around to see Harry got stuck under the mistletoe. They quickly dash towards his way. Every student was gathered around where Harry stood.

''Merlins Beard, It means that unless Harry does not kiss anyone he will stuck here like this'' Seamus said.

''Harry, mate, don't worry, Neville, has gone to call Hagrid'' Dean said.

''The mistletoe is charmed with a very powerful spell'' Hermione spoke.

''Harry don't worry'' Ron said.

''It means that Harry needs to be saved by a kiss'' Romilda Vane blushed.

''Why don't you kiss her, Romilda?'' two more girls who were present with her said that.

''NO, Where is Hagrid? If Flitwick can't help then I don't think Hagrid would be of any help'' Harry said.

''Harry, I have brought Hagrid'' Neville said who came here along with Hagrid following him.

''Don' worry, 'arry, I am removin' it with my hands'' Hagrid said. As soon as Hagrid touched the mistletoe, the color of the mistletoe changed, and Harry fell into the ground, losing his consciousness.

''Oh no'' Romilda Vane muttered, she looked a bit nervous along with other girls who were with her.

''Harry'' Hermione and Ron shouted.

Hagrid crouches down and took Harry in his lap. '' 'arry wake up'' Hagrid said.

Harry opens his eyes, and his green eyes were kind of sparkling.

''Oh Hagrid, I love you'' and then Harry quickly placed his lips on Hagrid. Hermione was shocked and so as Ron, Dean and Seamus started to laugh at that. Neville looked disgusted and Luna stared at them dreamily.

Harry pushed Harry away from him, ''No, no, 'arry, you're like my son'' Hagrid bellowed, he looked grossed out, and quickly ran away from there.

Harry went after Hagrid and got out of there. And then something occurred within him, he felt a bit dizzy, he looked at other students laughing at him and Ron and Hermione staring at him in shock. Harry remembered what happened, his face turned green and he felt like vomiting. Then his eyes fell on Lilia Black Burke who nervously stared at Harry, there were beads of sweat near her forehead.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, Lilia gulped and ran away from there and Harry pushed other students out of his way and ran after her.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia was about to hide under the teacher's desk in the D.A.D.A classroom, but suddenly someone grabbed her hand and yanked her around. And it was none other than Harry Potter who glowered at her.

''Why did you did that?'' asked Harry while glaring at her.

''I don't know what you are talking about'' She looked away.

''Look into my eyes, you're into this, it is clear by the expression on your face, say the truth or else I'll take some serious major step'' Harry shouted.

''Fine, Romilda told me that she liked a guy, but the guy is committed with some other girl, so she requested me for help and I then charmed a mistletoe in such a way that the people stuck under the mistletoe will feel infatuation of the person who touches the mistletoe but it will only happen—'' She was stopped by Harry who barked like a mad man ''I don't give a damn, because of you I was humiliated again, you are not only annoying but dead pathetic too''

''I'm sorry, I didn't know that she would use this on you'' she cried.

''Sorry? Sorry? Shut up, Burke, you are incorrigible, it is really hard to tolerate you'' Harry said in a huff.

Lilia frowned at him and said ''Then get rid of me''

''I wish I could'' Harry scorned.

''Then use the killing curse on me, it's easy, just say two words, Avada—'' and she was again stopped by a hard slap from Harry.

Then there was nothing but silence.

She stares at him in disbelief and fear. He realized what he did in anger and looked a bit staggered, he stares at her; she steps away from him and then left the room leaving him alone. He felt a bit of guilty.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia cried softly into Hermione's arm who was comforting her. They were currently in the library; Hermione puts a hand in Lilia's back and strokes her soothingly.

''Hey it's alright, he didn't wanted to do that, don't you know him, when he gets angry, he turns into a mad hatter'' Hermione explained. ''...But you should not have said that killing curse thing, the curse is nothing but a trauma to Harry, that curse has taken away the lives of his parents, Cedric and was about to take Sirius's life''

Lilia stopped crying and stares at Hermione and said ''I am sorry''

''Don't say sorry to me, say it to Harry'' Hermione smiled softly.

''I can't face him anymore, I don't want to, I am hating myself more than ever now'' she said and got up '' I am going back to my dorm''

''Okay'' Hermione nodded.

And then she walked out of there, and she noticed Harry entering the library, he looks at her and was about to call her but she ran away before he could say anything.

''Harry'' Hermione called a bit loudly.

''Shhh'' Madam Pince hissed.

''Sorry'' Hermione apologized meekly. Harry grins at her and walks towards her way. He sat across her on the chair.

''You should not have slapped her'' Hermione said.

Harry looks at her briefly for a moment and sighed ''I guess you are right, I'm sorry, but at that time when she said that I couldn't control myself, Mione''

''Harry, she was crying a lot, and she was really sorry for what she said, she loves you a lot'' Hermione smiles at him. ''By the way, have you talked with Hagrid?''

''Yes, he said it was alright, I am really glad he didn't mind, though he still gave me odd looks'' he said and then stopped.

''Harry, you look a bit pale, what happened?'' Hermione asked.

''Six, today six came, yesterday it was two'' Harry told.

Hermione frowned ''you should inform about these to Sirius''

''No, I just can't, I don't want to disturb anyone with these small problems of mine, beside I kind of expected this'' Harry said.

''Harry, I am with you'' Hermione said while keeping her palm on Harry's hand.

Harry smiled at her.

Just then, Draco entered the library, he came here to find books about the usage of Bezoar and stopped searching when his eyes laid upon Harry and Hermione smiling at each other while holding each other's hand. He narrowed his eyes at them.

IAYF, HJP

''The Players from Slytherin are: Lilia Black Burke, the captain and the seeker, Draco Malfoy who is playing as chasers, Urquhart as chaser, who is still mad Burke became the captain'' Dennis Creevey was doing the commentary. It was their first Quidditch match of the year 1998-1999, Slytherin will play against Gryffindor. It was November and the weather is very cold. But still, students from each and every houses was present to see the Quidditch match of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

''Creevey'' McGonagall gave a fixed stare at Dennis who smiled at her and said ''Uh, sorry, Vaisey as chaser, Trupti Kaadam and Sourav Kartik as Beater, and Blaise Zabini as keeper'' The Slytherin students hissed insults at Dennis and Urquhart glared at him.

''And the players from Gryffindor are: Harry James Potter, our savior, as the seeker, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie 'muscular' Coote as beaters, attractive Ginny Weasley, pretty Romilda Vane, and Pimple girl Demelza'' McGonagall cleared her throat and Dennis nervously grins and said ''Sorry, Professor, and Demelza Robins are the chasers, and Ronald Weasley is the keeper, Game is on'

About 14 brooms rose up in the air, Hooch releases the three balls: Bludger, Quaffle and snitch. And soon Demelza caught the Quaffle, and she was about to head to the goal post but Draco and Vaisey cornered her, Demelza then passes the Quaffle towards Ginny's way and Ginny caught it swiftly and then shoots it towards the goal post and helped Gryffindor by earning 10 points.

''Blaise, stop staring at her beauty and play seriously'' Lilia shouted. The Audience chuckled at that.

Ginny winked at her boyfriend Blaise and Blaise blushed hard.

''Come on Mate, be a man, stop blushing like a girl'' Theodore shouted from the audience seat.

''I bet wrackspurts is affecting him'' Luna said. Theo grinned at her.

''Come on Ron'' Neville shouted. Daphne who was sitting beside Neville said ''But it's us who is going to win''

''Bet 10 galleons with you, that Gryffindor will be the winning team'' Neville smirked.

''Whatever you say'' Daphne snorted.

''Gryffindor, win the game'' Dean roared. His hand was broken that's why Romilda is playing as his substitute. He is kinda sad about that but at least he can spend time with his girlfriend, Astoria.

''Lilia do your thing'' Astoria roars. Dean chuckles at her.

Pansy stares at Ron who looked really confident while blocking the quaffle.

''Do your best, Ron'' she wished him inwardly.

''And then Potter is going for the snitch but look, Burke is on her way, she is really closer to Potter'' Dennis shouted ''who is going to win is depended on them now?''

And then the bludger was suddenly threw towards Ginny's way but Ginny dodges it and then it hits on Romilda's broom and then Romilda screamed and was falling down into the ground. Harry quickly dives his broom towards her way and caught her in his arms. Lilia caught the snitch and Slytherin won the game but no one cares about that. Everyone was busy shouting ''Kiss the girl'' to Harry. Harry looked flabbergasted and Romilda suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips into his lips. Harry was shocked at that, the audience roared, even the Slytherins cheered at that.

''Hero saved the Princess'' Dennis shouted.

Lilia stares at the scene with incredulity and dubiety and sighed and left the Quidditch pitch.

IAYF, HJP

Harry was invited by Malfoy to the Slytherin Quidditch team winning celebration in the Slytherin common room; he just wanted to show off, Harry thought, he still couldn't believe they lost to Slytherin and the Gryffindor's, he was still shock about the fact that they were more into saying 'kiss the girl' instead of booing Slytherin. Harry entered the Slytherin common room which was filled with scent of butter beers and roars of the students.

Harry saw students dancing in the midst of the common room, and heard the party song ringing from the wireless.

Harry saw many students were busy kissing each other in the corner of the common room. Among them were Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, Neville and Daphne were dancing. And Ron, Pansy and Theo were doing a butter beer drinking competition.

Harry saw Darius Berrow, was lip locking with a female student in a very disgusting way. Harry saw that the girl who was kissing was none other than Lilia Black Burke.

Harry in rage dashes there, he may have pushed some students out of his way. They stopped kissing when they saw Harry coming towards their way, Darius Berrow quickly ran out of there.

''Why are you kissing him? Why? Answer me'' Harry shouted but she ignored him and walked away from the party towards the exit. Harry trailed her, and grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.

'' Answer my question'' he glowered at her.

''Who are you, my Dad? Why would I answer your question?'' she snapped back.

''Why did you did that?'' he asked again. She stares at him. He then remembered today's incident.

''I know because Romilda Vane kissed me, listen, I didn't kiss her back'' he said.

''Why are you giving me an explanation? I am not your girlfriend anymore, besides, was I really your girlfriend? I sometimes ask myself that'' Lilia said.

Harry frowned ''Not my girlfriend anymore? What do you mean by that?''

''You are still that Mr Obvious, we broke up, Harry, can't your eyes see that? Well, I won't blame you for that, you have a very bad eyesight'' she said.

''When did we broke up? Why are you doing this? oh I know why, listen, hey, I didn't wanted to slap you, I swear, its just happened, I am sorry—''

''It is not because of the slap, well, I deserved that slap cause I have said something bad, it's because no one likes the fact of you dating a fan girl, Do you know how guilt I feel for other fan girl's? Do you know what they say? why me, why not them and it is not only that, unlike other couples, we only bicker all the time, and I always do nothing but humiliate you, you are better off without me, I am just an useless person, you should date someone more mature, someone like Ginny or Hermione, not someone like me, well, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have confessed you in the first place, I should have seen this coming, If I didn't confessed you, you still would've hate me, and ... I just talk a lot, right, sorry for wasting your time'' she said and then walked away from there.

'What the hell was that? What she just said?' he thought, and then remembered all the humiliations and when he said to her that she wants to get rid of her. 'Well, I wanted that right, I told her that she is intolerable and ...' Harry covered his face with his hands. 'Bugger all, Bugger all' he cursed, he felt like running after her, grab her hand and kiss her but it is too late. And besides she is kinda ...right, she was really a bit of pain in the arse, he is better off without her, what is she, nothing but a stupid fan girl but then why his heart is paining a lot, he felt like he was drowning into the ocean of despair. ''I guess...I shouldn't have fallen in love with a stupid sodding fan girl''

''It's really easy to break a relationship right, you need only some minute or some seconds, but you know it's really hard to built it'' Harry looked around to see Luna Lovegood dreamily staring at him.

''Stay away from the wrack spurts'' she smiled at him. Harry studies Luna for a brief second.

The party was really lively, everyone was enjoying it. But Draco Malfoy wasn't, he was worried about something.

''Draco, sorry, I am late'' Draco turned around to see Hermione in a short, white sleeveless dress which was fitting her curves smoothly. She looked really alluring in this dress. Draco gazes at her. She smiles and leaned closer to him, flung her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned into him for a long, deep kiss. Draco kissed her back. And then he thought something, this is the perfect time, he really need to clear all his doubts.

Draco then entered into her mind stealthily and Hermione felt him entering into her mind she tried to block but Draco then pushed her harshly against the wall and bites her lip. And then he saw images, of Hermione with Ron and Harry talking, laughing, going in adventures in the forbidden forest, and then there was an image of Ron leaving the tent, Hermione crying and then there was an image Harry kissing Hermione and Hermione kissing him back, and then Hermione pushes Draco with her all strength.

''How dare you?'' she shouted.

Draco stares at her with confusion and disbelief ''what was that Granger? Granger, tell me''

Hermione remained quiet.

''I guess I got my answer'' he said.

''Draco, it was the horcrux which made Harry kiss me; he just had a small infatuation kind of thing but I — ''

''Shut up, Granger, leave me alone'' Draco shouted.

''Draco, please'' Hermione called after him but Draco left without hearing her explanation. Hermione started to cry, he didn't even listened me, he didn't waited for me to explain.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I love you all, Thanks for the reviews. By the way,have you checked the latest mashup of Harry Potter and Beauty and the beast? It was really funny. Beauty and Lord Voldemort, the video is surely incredible and I was just laughing the hell out of myself, LOL, seriously. Have you watched it? LOL, YOU'LL LAUGH OUT LOUD.


	37. Chapter 37: Bonding of Patronus

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: I am so glad of all of you, really thanks for the reviews Ana, and really thanks for fav and follows, and the haters of this fic, thank you so much for hating and the lovers of this fic, thank you so much for loving, you all are so nice, so kind to me, I don't need anything, your kindness is enough, May God bless you all, you are really nice, And god bless nice people.

 _ **Chapter 37**_

* * *

Draco was reading his Newts books in his room in the eighth year tower. The rooms of the tower are really big, with a double sized bed, a study table and chair, book shelves, and a room to keep pets, there is a bathroom too, and the bathroom has a very big bathtub and shower.

Draco finished his Arithmancy homework; he then took out his potions book. Suddenly, Draco felt a bit sad, when he took out the potions book. He remembered about Severus Snape who was like his Father, Severus, well after his dead, Harry told the whole wizarding world of his Greatness and his sacrifices, well they deserves to know that they have always misunderstood that bravest man.

''Severus'' Draco murmured. He remembered him saying '' Draco, I am highly glad, that you did not repeat the same mistake what I did many years ago'' before he died.

'I still did the mistake, Severus, Hermione does not like me, and she likes Potter' Draco thought.

And suddenly, Draco heard someone knocking the door.

''The door is open, you can come in'' Draco drawled.

The door opened revealing Hermione Granger, her school uniform looks ruffled, the upper two button of her shirt is open, her hair looks frizzy, and she looked a bit nervous.

''Can I come in?'' she asked fidgeting.

''I have already told, you can'' he said it without facing her.

Hermione entered the room, closing the door, she looked at the room, and it was not so different than her, apart from the green ceiling and the silver colored walls.

Hermione sat on the bed and said ''I need to talk with you''

Draco remained silent.

''Draco, look at me, why are you behaving like this?'' she cried.

Draco sighed and turned around and said ''what do you want?''

''Draco, the kiss between me and Harry was nothing, really nothing, I always loved Harry but as a friend, not more than that, he fancied me though, but it was for a short period of time, and it was only a simple crush, it was many years ago'' Draco still was not looking at her. Hermione stood up and walked towards his way. She gently took his face in her hands, caressing his cheek, and forcing him to look at her.

''Draco you don't know, you really won't understand, the horcrux was nothing but a trouble, it can make a sane people insane, Draco, it made us suffer, I didn't want to kiss him back, I just did, because, the answer is really kind of foolish you may think I am mental, I kissed him back because I felt like it was you kissing me, not him, well, I actually not felt, I pretended that it was you, not him, at that time I was in a extremely worst state, my mind was not working''

''Your excuse does not makes sense, Granger'' he said, lightly pushing her away.

''Draco, please don't do this to me'' she cried, her tears fell from her eyes, she wiped it away. Draco turned away from her.

She stares at his back and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''When Harry and I started the D.A., I wanted you to join with us, and do you remember when you saved me from Warrington, I never felt so happy ever before, and do you remember the day when we first kissed in the restricted section, and the day when you spoke his name for the first time, and the day when we kissed under the mistletoe''

Draco stares at her, studying her curiously.

She continued ''Do you remember the day in the hospital wing, you told me that we should not have fallen in love when we knew that we would get broken, I told you are an idiot, and you don't know about that day when I Obliviated my parents, it was so hard for me, do you know that I wanted you by my side, not Harry, not Ron, or anyone but only you on that day, and during the horcrux hunting, we were starving during those days, when I used to feel hungry and I didn't have any food to eat, at that time, I used to think about you to forget about my hunger, and do you know about my patronus charm'' she took out her wand from her pocket and mutters 'Expecto Patronum'. A silvery otter came out of it and was roaming everywhere around the room. Draco stares at it with admiration.

''My happy thought is you Draco'' she said. Draco then took out his wand, Hermione stares at him.

He then raised it and muttered ''Expecto Patronum'' and then a silver wisp came out of the tip of his wand and transformed into an Otter.

Hermione eyes turned wide, and so as her small mouth.

''Draco'' she whispers his name.

''It's you'' he said in a soft voice.

Hermione's tears started to fall again and hugged Draco tightly. When he didn't hug her back, she lets go and looks at his face.

''You don't believe anything what I said?'' Hermione asked.

''I want to...''

''Draco, why can't you believe? You can use veritaserum on me, Draco, I really love you, all this time, all these years, Its not Harry, it's you, only you, I love—''

Draco kissed Hermione on the lips and sucked it hard, Hermione kissed him back. Draco then pushed her against the wall and started giving tickling kisses from her neck to her breast bone and stopped. He whispered in her ear ''I am sorry for doubting you''

''Why did you stopped?'' she asked. ''I want you Draco, as much as you want me''

''I don't want to touch you right now, I want to save this for the night when we'll become one for the rest of our life'' he said.

Hermione smiles and rests her head at the crook of his neck, he wrapped his hands around her hips.

''Granger,will you go out with me to the Yule Ball this year?''

To Be Continued...

A/N: I love you all.


	38. Chapter 38: Magical Christmas

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Great, Thanks for the reviews, Thanks for the follows, I love you all, baby. Please vote the Poll in the profile.

Chapter 38

* * *

''Everyone, Please take out your Charms Book by Miranda Goshawk'' Flitwick said to the class full of seventh year newt students.

Everyone took out their books instead of Harry Potter who was staring outside the window and was in a daze.

Flitwick moved his small body towards Harry's seat and frowned at him ''Mr Potter?''

The sound of Flitwick's voice broke his reverie, Harry looked at Flitwick and asked ''what is it?''

''Mr Potter, where is your book?'' Flitwick said.

''I forgot to bring it'' Harry replied. The whole class laughed at Harry.

''Mr Longbottom, share your book with Mr Potter'' Flitwick said to Neville who willingly shared his book with Harry.

''Now class have you done the homework which I have given to you last week?'' Flitwick asked the class.

Everyone takes out their homework except Harry. Flitwick stares at Harry and sighed ''Mr Potter?''

''I forgot my homework, sir'' Harry answered. The whole class laughed at him again.

Flitwick pressed his lips together and said ''20 points from Gryffindor''

''Thanks Harry'' Lavender and Parvati said it to Harry with sarcasm. But Harry ignored them.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances with each other and studies Harry with curiosity.

IAYF, HJP

Harry stared at the assembled Gryffindor Quidditch team in the Quidditch pitch. He said ''Ron, you need to do the servings with a bit more strength''

Ron said ''you need to say this to Ginny, Harry'', Ginny gives Harry an odd look.

Harry stares at Ginny and said ''Uh, yeah, Sorry'' he then looked at Ritchie Coote ''Ritchie, you are telling me that you were having a bit of problem in your beatings, give me your bat''

Ritchie passes his bat, Harry tooks it and started to swing it ''you need to keep focus on your target and be a little more fast, okay''

Everyone gave Harry more queer looks. Dean, whose broken hand was mended and now returned to his chaser position, and other team members thanked to Merlin for mending Dean's hand quickly, cause Romilda was a super pain in the arse, and she has more interest in gossiping rather than playing Quidditch. Dean said ''Harry, this is Quidditch, not Cricket''

Harry realizes his mistake, and cleared his throat and said ''Uh, yeah''

And then the bell rang, Harry said ''so see you in next Saturday'' and then left the pitch and heads towards the castle.

Ron trails him behind. Harry stops near the Quidditch broom closet. He turned back and asked ''Why are you following me?''

''Harry, what's got your wand in a knot? Why are you behaving like a barmy mad hatter?'' Ron asked.

''I am fine, Ron, now leave me alone'' Harry said.

''No I won't because I care for you, and I can guess there is something fishy going on with you, Harry, don't tell me is it about those….or Her?'' Ron asked.

Harry in annoyance run his fingers through his hair and ruffles it making it messier.

''I am fine, Ron, Nothing is bothering me'' Harry said with a huff.

''No, you're not fine, Harry, can't you see? You have become disarranged, a complete mess, and desolate too, you are not talking with us, and you haven't given any mail to Sirius or Remus, I think you should talk with them about your problems'' Ron suggested.

''I don't want to Ron, Remus is a busy person, so as Sirius'' Harry said.

''Harry, I have problems too, Mione has problems too, but we are not like you, When I can't share my problems with my friends, I share them with my girlfriend, When Mione has problems she shares it with Malfoy, but you, look at you, you're just keeping all to yourself'' Ron shouted.

''I can't, we fell apart, we are like strangers now'' Harry said bleakly.

''You can start it over, ask her to go out with you to the ball'' Ron indicated.

''It is impossible, and besides I hate balls, remember the Yule ball in 1994'' Harry said.

''Your excuse is nothing but irrational'' Ron said ''Fine, stay like this'' and then walked away from there.

Harry sighed.

IAYF, HJP

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She can't deny the fact that she is looking highly gorgeous with her brown hair in a relax bun and her metallic and black gown looks extremely beautiful. She is wearing that golden snitch necklace whom she got from a secret admirer in 1995 Christmas. She has taken a vow this year, that she won't let that prat Ronald Weasley to ruin her night. Last time, it was completely ruined because of him. But this time, she won't let him ruin. Hermione exited her room and walk through the dark corridor. She saw Draco, as handsome as ever, waiting for her at the end of the corridor.

''Draco'' Hermione called. Draco turned around and her eyes fell upon her, observing her.

''You look beautiful'' he remarked.

''Thanks'' Hermione smiled and then she looked here and there and saw that Ron was nowhere. She hits her fist in the air and said ''Yes''. Draco stared at her with an odd expression.

''Granger, are you alright'' he said.

''Uh'' Hermione realizes that she is behaving really oddly and blushed ''Oh, I was just...We should head towards the Great Hall quickly''

''Uh, yes'' Draco and took her hand and kissed her. Hermione stares at him.

''Oh, it is just Pureblood, elite courtesy'' Draco said. ''Come on'' and they walked together towards the Great Hall.

IAYF, HJP

The Great Hall is looking magnificent. It is like they were in heaven. The hall is filled with white snowy clouds, which makes it look like they were walking over clouds. The ceiling is filled with glittering stars making it more ravishing.

Draco and Hermione are standing either side of the doors greeting the students. It is the duty of the heads to do it. Hermione notices McGonagall staring at all the students with a stern expression. Hermione then notices Neville Longbottom who cleaned up very well, and Daphne, she looked brilliant, she is looking like a Doll with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her white sleeveless dress is exotic. She then notices Luna Lovegood in a maroon dress robes and Theodore Nott in blue dress robes, both of them looked eccentric but great. Her eyes then laid on Astoria Greengrass and Dean Thomas, both of them looked marvelous. They are dancing next to Ginny and Blaise. Ginny is wearing a sparkling green dress robes which suits her figure perfectly. Hagrid was also there dancing with Madam Maxime. She also noticed Parvati Patil in a beautiful Indian gown, known as Lehenga and she is doing nothing but chit chat with her Best Friend, Lavender Brown who is wearing a sweet bodice pink dress gown and Parvati's sister, Padma was also there in a glittering navy blue gown. Her eyes then fell on Ron Weasley, who is wearing better robes this time and Pansy Parkinson in an artistic dress which fits her flawlessly. When Ron notices her gaze, she looked away.

''Draco, let's go somewhere'' she told to Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked ''But Why?''

''Well, it seems like all the students are present here, so our job's are done, I don't think no one else will come'' Hermione explained.

''Granger, you are behaving really weird'' Draco said. Hermione scooted closer to Draco, she would do anything, she don't want Ron to ruin her night ''let's go somewhere quiet, Draco''

Draco sighed and said ''Fine'' and then Hermione hurriedly caught Draco's hand and grabbed his hand and exited the Great Hall. They climbed upstairs and stopped near an unused classroom.

'' Granger…?'' Draco stares at Hermione. Hermione leaned against the wall and pulled Draco closer to her.

''Don't ask anything'' she whispered in his ear and then pressed her lips into his lips. He didn't say anything and kissed her back. And then he gently carried her in his arms and spins her around. She smiles and kissed him again. They can hear the song playing in the Great Hall.

''you're still wearing that necklace'' then he paused.

''What?'' Hermione stares at Draco, then her eyes turned wide in surprise.

''Merlins Beard, It was you'' Hermione said.

''Ha ha, yes, that's me'' Draco grinned. ''I bought that for you, I just wanted to give you something special for you''.

''You...?'' Hermione gazes at him.

''Merry Christmas Hermione'' Draco said and leaned closer and kissed her. She kissed back.

''Merry Christmas Draco''

IAYF, HJP

Harry stood near the White Tomb. It looked more beautiful during night. Harry stared at the castle which was full of lights, looking so bright, so beautiful. Harry didn't attend today's ball, he didn't attend not just because he has no date, he didn't attend because the ball was for bright, colorful people, and the ball was not for dull people like him.

He still expects for her to come here, Lilia, she always comes whenever he visits this place, but he knows that she will never come here anymore.

And there was movement in the forest, Harry turned around and saw a very scarce blue light coming from the forest. And then the light was becoming clearer, and then Lilia Black Burke comes into view with a lit wand in her hand. Harry gazes at her, she looked really beautiful. She is wearing an emerald blue dress robes and her hair was in curls, falling behind her back.

''Harry'' she muttered his name.

''Li-Burke, your dress is nice'' he said.

''Thanks, but your pajama is messy'' Lilia stares at him. He looked really weird, his hair is messy and he looked a bit flustered.

Harry snorted and said ''what are you doing here? Where is your date? Don't tell me did Darius Berrow ditch you with some other girl?''

''I didn't have a date, and I would rather bring a hippogriff as a date but not Berrow'' Lilia admitted.

''Don't kid me, then why are you kissing him on that celebration party?'' he asked.

''It was not a kiss, it was just a lip lock, I was playing truth or dare with some other friends, and I was given a dare by those friends to lip lock with Berrow in the corner, and I was doing nothing but keeping that dare but you thought something else, and I kinda played along with that'' she said.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I came here to check on you, I knew you'd be here'' she said. ''What's going on with you? Are you alright?''

''Why do you care? I do not reckon that it is any of your concern'' he said. ''Haven't you said, I am better off without you?''

''I guess I was kinda wrong'' she said.

''Absolutely wrong, I am a complete mess now, and who is to blame? You, it is all your fault'' he shouted.

''My fault? How come it's my fault? Who told me that I was incorrigible, annoying, intolerable, you wish you could get rid of me'' she snapped back.

''Well you are, who told you to help Romilda Vane?'' Harry scowls at her.

''She is my friend'' Lilia said ''and she is a fan girl, and it is the duty of a fan girl to help another fan girl''

''Friend? What kind of friend is she who is after her friends boyfriend?'' he yelled.

''How would I know that she is after you?'' she shouted.

''Burke, I have heard from Professor Slughorn, that you are a brilliant student but looks like he is wrong, you are a complete fool who forgets everything, Have you forgotten that Romilda had tried to use love potion on me?'' he said.

She remained quiet and looked down. Everything became quiet; all they can hear the sound of lightning thunder.

''I am sorry'' she said.

Harry sighed and looked away from her ''what kind of Fan girl are you? Making your idol suffer?''

She looks at his way.

''You told me that I have bad eyesight, but the one with bad eyesight is actually you not me, Can't you see that I am nothing but a lifeless blob without you? I feel so helpless, so lost'' he said.

''Harry, I thought that I only do nothing but humiliate you, you told me you want to get rid of me, that's why I left you'' she said.

''It was your fault for making me angry'' he shouted, then pauses for a moment, then said ''you told me once that you can't live without me, you always think about me every second, every minute, every hour, at that time I felt that you are a nutter who talks embarrassing, weird things but now I see that you were right, I can understand your feelings now, because I feel the same too currently, I tried to move on but now I see it is impossible, and I don't think any mature person like Ginny or Hermione can make me well, only you can make everything right, you are the only person who can make this dead man alive again''

''You're mental, Harry'' she cried ''Sometimes you say you need me, sometimes you say you want to get rid of me, you are such a complicated person, it is really difficult to figure you out''

And then it started to rain, the castle looked more beautiful.

They stared at each other. Both of them are dripping wet because of the rain.

He smiles at her and said ''I guess I am mental''

She shooks her head and then hugs him tightly . He hugged her back.

"It feels so good" he said. She smiles and then tries to lift him.

''What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am trying carry you" she grinned.

"You can't" he shouted and then they fell into the slippery ground.

"I told you" he said.

"Its because you're a bit heavier" she said. "It is fun, but my dress robes are all wet"

"We'll take care of that later but for now" he said and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back.

The night is surely magical.

To Be Continued...


	39. Chapter 39: Holiday full of Joy

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Thanks for your supports. Please vote the poll. Thanks for the kind reviews. I love you all.

Chapter 39

* * *

''Wow, I have always wanted to come here'' Tonks said while staring at the Eiffel tower. It is surely remarkable. Teddy was also staring at the Eiffel tower in awe, his hair color changed to yellow just like his mother.

''In Paris every dream comes true, this city is more than the city of love, and it is happiness, full of excitement, it is paradise.'' Sirius said. He was carrying Delilah in one hand and holding the trolley in other.

''You're being way too romantic, Padfoot'' Remus grinned at him.

Harry stares at them and grins, it's really nice, it's the first time he spending a holiday with his Godfather. He looks at Lilia who was clicking photos of the Eiffel Tower with the wizarding camera.

The ministry has given 6 wizarding passes to Tonks to spend a holiday in Paris. Well, it is not only just a holiday, it's more than that. Actually, Tonks got a project related to her job, and the ministry has also requested to Sirius and Remus to help her regarding this. Harry has tried many times to ask what is it, but they didn't tell him. Tonks asked Harry to one of his friends with him as there was an extra ticket. Ron was busy, he and the whole Weasley Family has went to a trip in Romania. Hermione was busy too, she said she wants to spend this Christmas with her parents, and Malfoy was invited to her house. That's why he invited Lilia, who said ''Yes'' happily. About her parents, she lied to them that she will be spending the Christmas in Hogwarts, and requested her houself toothpick to manage about this. There are about total six people: Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Kreacher well, House elf needs passes too, Harry and Lilia. Delilah and Teddy are babies so they didn't need passes and so as Hedwig.

''By the way, where is our hotel?'' asked Remus.

''Er, we won't stay in hotel, Remus'' Tonks replied.

''What? Then where we will stay'' Harry said.

''The Death's den'' Kreacher spoke.

''What the hell is Death's den?'' Harry asked.

''it's my Late Uncle's Cygnus house, it's in this alleyway, follow me you lots' Sirius said. And they walked for about twenty minutes and stopped in front of a dark cottage.

''Isn't it a bit smaller than the Grimmauld Place?'' Harry remarked.

''Ha-ha, Prongslet, from the outside, it looks like a stupid haunted cottage, it is designed like these to scare off the Muggles but the inside is sensational'' Sirius said and then raises his wand and mutters a spell and then the door opened revealing a dark passage. They entered and Harry followed them. Sirius was right, it is really impressive. The entrance was really beautiful and vast, there were two stairs on the either side of the entrance, and on the upstairs there are about 6 rooms.

''Brilliant, Padfoot'' Harry said.

''I know, son, okay, your room is in upstairs, go and take same rest, while I and Tonks and Remus will visit the'' then Sirius suddenly stopped.

''Visit Where?'' Harry asked.

Sirius met Tonks eyes and she nodded.

''I was ordered by the ministry to solve the murder case of Eleanor Millefeuille and Sirius, and Remus will assist me regarding this case'' Tonks said.

''Eleanor Millefeuille, who is she?'' Harry asked.

''A very rich woman, and Sirius's ex girlfriend'' Remus eyed Sirius. Sirius frowns.

''You don't need to mention that to Harry, Remus'' Sirius said.

''Your ex girlfriend'' Harry said.

''Uh, yeah, Well, after graduating Hogwarts, the four of us, James, Peter, Remus and I came to Paris, it was a month's trip, and here I met Eleanor, really pretty and classy but was very selfish, and we kind of had a thing and then it was me who dumped her after 10 day's dating, and the ministry knew that me and Remus are acquainted with her, so they requested us to help Nymphadora'' Sirius said.

''Don't call me that'' Tonks hair turned fiery red.

''Oh come on, Dora, hey we're going to get late Kreacher, take care of Deli and Teddy'' Sirius said and then exited the house. Remus followed him.

Tonks kissed both Teddy and Delilah goodbye and then said to Harry ''we won't return before midnight, okay, take care''

Harry noticed the small elf carrying both the kids with his little hands carefully, and taking them to their room. Harry has noticed that Kreacher has grown attachment towards these kids. Harry remembered Sirius telling him about his room. He climbed upstairs and stood in front of the doorway of the sixth bedroom. He pushed the door open and was surprised to see Lilia staring sitting in the chair in front of the window, viewing the scenery outside.

She looked around at Harry and got up from the chair.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''well, I can see the Eiffel Tower from your window'' she said. ''Sorry for entering without permission" she went towards the exit but suddenly the door closed with a squelching noise. She turned around to see Harry raising his wand and using the 'Colloportus'.

'Muffliato' Harry muttered.

''What's that spell? I never heard of it, and why did you locked the door?'' she asked Harry, her eyes was filled with confusion and a bit of fear.

Harry remained quiet and just smirked in return.

He stepped towards her way and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She gazes at him in surprise. He replied '' I want to practice Alohomora right now, wanna practice with me?''

''Then...We need...a wand, I kept my wand in my room'' she said softly. ''I guess I should bring my—"

''You don't need to, I have a wand with me already'' he smirked.

''What are you—" he stopped her.

''Don't ask anything''

IAYF, HJP

Hermione sits in her bed, reads the Hogwarts: A History latest edition book. And suddenly the door opened, and Draco entered her bedroom with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

''Your mother gave it to me'' Draco grinned. Hermione smiles at him. He kept the bottle in the bed table and poured red wine on the glasses.

Hermione took a sip and then kept the glass in the table. ''I didn't like the taste, its bad''

Draco chuckles and said ''Yes, Butter beer is better''.

He sat beside Hermione in the bed and said 'you're reading it again''

''oh, I love this book, it is my favorite'' she said staring at Draco directly. ''Four years ago, you used to call me a mud blood, you used to hate me, if that Draco was here —"

''That Draco is a Spoiled-Prat who did nothing but complain about things and says 'My father will hear about this' but this Draco is a changed man, who loves you more than his life'' Draco looks directly into her eyes and said that. Hermione studies him curiously.

''I never hated you Granger, the truth is I liked you since the day I first met you in the Hogwarts express but thanks to my old man, I had no choice but to hate you, well, The past is in the Past, and this is present, We both love each other and that's the end of the story'' he said.

Hermione looked down. He looks at her with concern ''what is it?''

''I'm scared Draco, there's a fear inside which always grasp me, I'm scared of losing you, Draco, What If someone tries to separate us, well, we have been separated before, in the past—" Draco stopped her by leaning into her and kissing her lips, Hermione looked surprised. He let go of her and then said ''No one will ever dare to separate us, Not even fate, not even Time will try to separate us''

Hermione smiles at him and kept her head in his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her hips.

''I will always be with you by your side''.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia wakes up. It was really cold; she shivered a little. She pulled her blanket closer to her bare body. She looks around and sees Harry's sleeping beside her peacefully. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her hand around his shoulders. He opens his eyes and looks at her.

''Hey'' she said smiling. ''How are you?''

''Fine'' he drawled.

''Yeah, first time feels so great, Its your first time, am I right?'' she said.

''With you, yes'' he replied.

''What? What do you mean by with you? Have you done it before with someone else?'' she asked narrowing her eyes.

''Ha-ha, I was just kidding, stop getting jealous will you'' he chuckled. She playfully smacks his shoulder and said ''I am not jealous, and I don't find this joke funny''.

''I am sorry'' he said. She looks at him ''what?''. He sighs and said ''I am really sorry, If I have hurted you—"

''What? You didn't hurt me, it was excellent, It felt like I was in heaven for a moment'' she said. He grins at her reply and looks into her deep blue eyes and whispered ''you're beautiful''.

''Not like you, you have survived the killing curse twice that's why you're so drop dead, you know what I mean'' Lilia smirked.

''You suck at flirting but I am serious'' he said.

''You're Harry Potter'' she grinned.

''Now that's an age old joke'' he told. His eyes then fell on the grandfather clock in his room and it was already midnight 12' O clock. They told that they will return at this hour, if they see them like this, they will definitely scold the hell out of them.

''Lilia, go back to your room, quickly'' Harry said. He got up from the bed and quickly wore his boxers, T-shirt and jeans. He picked up her robes which are scattered in the floor and threw it to her.

''But why?'' she asked. ''Sirius, Tonks and Remus told that they will come within midnight'' Harry said, he raised his wand and gave a wave and the messy room became tidy again. He continued ''Go back before they—"

And then someone knocked the door. Lilia wraps the blanket around her body, and grabbed her robes and hides under the bed. It was full of dust and then she saw a bag.

Harry opened the door and saw Sirius Black.

''How are you Godson?'' he grinned.

''Fine, great, awesome, I was just taking a nap'' Harry said while chuckling nervously.

''I came here to call you for dinner, we have bought it from a very old wizarding French restaurant'' Sirius entered the room and then sat on the bed.

''This room brings back many old memories, I remembered coming to Paris with my family when I was four, and Regulus and I had to share a room, and I remember we kind of had a great fight, we almost burned the room's furniture's'' Sirius laughed, he looked really great when he laughs. Harry stares at Sirius, he then stopped laughing. ''Everything is still the same except my little brother, he is not here anymore with us, he died at an very young age, I shouldn't have left him alone there, I should have took care of him, because of my carelessness, he lost his life'' He smiles sadly and looks at Harry. He stood up and patted Harry's head lightly ''Tell your girlfriend to come out"

Harry stares at him in disbelief ''How do you know?'' he asked.

''Godson, you forgot to hide it with glamour charm'' Sirius grinned. He pointed his finger towards his neck, there's a light dark colored bruise. Harry flushed in embarrassment.

Sirius chuckled ''I used to be an 18 year old kid too, don't worry I won't tell about this to Remus or Tonks, Tonks definitely won't say against this, but Remus would, cause he is a party pooper''

Harry snickered at that.

''Come downstairs within 16 minutes or else you know what'' Sirius said while exiting the room. Harry closes the door.

''Lilia, you can come out now'' he said. But Lilia didn't come out. He crouches down and looked under the bed and saw her she was reading something while pointing her lit wand towards the parchment which she was reading.

''What are you reading?'' he asked. She looks at him; her eyes were filled with tears. She showed him the parchment and he was shocked that she found it out so quickly. She showed him the bag which was filled with about loads of parchments.

''What are these ' _your death is near, Potter, you will be punished for your deeds', '**** you Potter, go and die', 'Screw you, and your friends, because of you my son is dead, He who must not be named should have finished you' 'We will see you, we will punish you, we will kill you and your friends'_ There are loads of these threat letters'' she said in a low voice.

''Lilia, try to understand—''

'No, I won't understand, I am going to tell about this to Sirius and Remus and Tonks, why are you hiding these? Aren't you the guy who killed the Dark Lord why are you getting scared of these threats'' she said.

''I can't tell them, I don't want to risk my friends life, and besides I deserve this, it's true right because of me they are dead, since the day I was born I did nothing but take away everyone's life'' Harry said.

''I won't listen, I am going to tell them'' she reaches for the door, but Harry caught her hand and pushed her against the wall.

''Lilia, Please, I beg you, don't do this to me, for my sake, please don't say anything regarding this to Padfoot or Remus'' Harry said.

''Does Hermione and Ron knows?'' she asked.

''Only a little, If they knew that it has been so much unbearable, they would definitely take a major step without my consent, Lilia, Please for my sake, Please, don't'' he pleaded.

She closed her eyes and said with gritted teeth ''Fine, I won't''

''Thank you so much, love'' he said while embracing her in a tight hug. She hugged him back while lightly resting her head in his shoulder. She is still thinking about the threat letters, Who are behind these letters?.

To Be Continued….


	40. Chapter 40: Love is Love

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Happy Valentine's Day, do you know that why Valentine's Day is celebrated, there was once an emperor who used to think that soldiers are better off without getting married, St Valentine, a priest, protested this and secretly got the soldiers married and after that the emperor punished that holy priest by beheading him. So we should all respect ST Valentine. By the way thanks for reading this fanfic, I love you all. By the way, do you read Manga's? Which Manga is your favorite among these: Chihayafuru, Doraemon, Shinchan, Beelzebub, Naruto, Bleach, Anti Gravity Boy, Ultra Maniac, UFO BABY, Kodocha, We experienced the affairs, Ao Haru Ride, Maid Sama, Ouran High school Host club, Beyblade, Pokémon, Sket Dance, Horimiya, Hirunaka no Ryuusei, HIBI CHOUCHOU, Pika ichi, Last Game, Hana Yori Dango, La Corda d'oro etc? I am a big Chihayafuru fan, and I am a TaichiXChihaya shipper, I am a big Doraemon fan too, I ship Nobita x Shizuka, I ship Naruto x Hinata, Hilda X Oga, and Shinchan X Kazama, Himawari x Kazama, Misae X Hirosi, Shinchan X Ai Chan and Bosson X Himeko, Len X Kahoko, Tsukushi X Tsukasa.

Chapter 40

* * *

''Today we won't return home, we will return tomorrow morning, okay, can you two babysit Teddy and Deli'' Sirius asked Harry, who was drinking his breakfast tea.

''What about Kreacher?'' Harry asked.

''Kreacher needs to go with us, we need the help of a house elf, so'' Tonks said.

''But?'' Harry asked.

''Harry, Please help us, at least for today, Why don't you go outside and have fun with the kids.'' Remus said.

''But yesterday there was a snowstorm?'' Harry asked.

''So what, everything is fine, now, why don't you kids go and enjoy, If you don't enjoy yourselves then us adults will feel really bad'' Sirius said gloomily. Harry looked at Sirius who was staring at him with puppy eyes, and then sighed.

''Fine''

IAYF, HJP

'It's so beautiful, I can see the whole Paris from ferry wheel'' Lilia said while staring at the beautiful view from the window. Teddy and Delilah were also staring at the view with awestruck expression. Teddy's hair turned Bubblegum pink.

''This is a Ferris wheel, not Ferry Wheel'' Harry corrected her. Harry stared at the view, it is really beautiful. This Ferris wheel is also known as Roue de Paris. Their pod was getting higher, the view is exotically marvelous.

''Wish Ron and Hermione was here with us right now'' Harry sighed. It's a bit hot, thought Harry. He was about to pull out his scarf but Lilia stopped him.

''What is it now?'' Harry asked.

''Don't, you'll get cold'' She said. He rolled his eyes and said ''It's not only about getting cold, there is something more than that. Why are you doing this Lilia?''

''You know exactly why am I doing this, Harry, this world is not only filled with your fans, there are people out there who hates you, and the threat letters, it's making me worry, What If someone tries to attack you, I know you have defeated the Dark Lord, but right now, there is only two of us and we have kids with us, and Sirius, Tonks and Remus is in Tours right now, they won't return by tomorrow, Harry we can't take any risk'' she said. ''Hide your scar and your face with the scarf''

''You don't make any sense'' Harry said.

''What do you mean by that?'' she shouted.

''Monsieur, Miss your time is over, please come out now''

They saw that their pod has already landed on the ground; Lilia stepped out of the pod and walked away while carrying Teddy and Harry followed her, he was holding Delilah.

''Lilia, wait please'' Harry shouted. She was walking way too fast.

Lilia stopped near a church, Harry stares at her ''what happened?''

They saw a bride in white dress gown and a groom was coming out of the entrance of the church, there were relatives too surrounding them. They saw a beautiful big white cake carried by two people, must be wedding cake.

''The cake is tasty'' Lilia said.

''Yeah'' Harry eyed her.

''Harry'' Lilia stared at Harry and said ''let's have a piece''

''No we can't, we aren't invited'' Harry said.

''Oh, then let's get married, now, please'' She said holding his hand.

''Funny Joke'' he chuckled.

''No, I am not'' she smiled at him.

''You're mental? Do you want me to go to Azkaban for marrying an underage girl'' he shouted.

''But I want to eat that cake'' she muttered.

''Cake? You want to get married to eat a wedding cake, are you barmy?'' he shouted.

''You don't need to get angry for it'' she said.

And suddenly it started to snowfall.

''Merlins beard, it's snowing, should have brought an umbrella?'' Harry said covering the little girl he was carrying in his hand with his jacket. Harry stared at the girl, she looked so beautiful, she was sleeping. He cuddles the baby close, if other people knew that this is actually Voldemort's child then they will definitely call Harry mental for cuddling this baby. But she is only a child; she does not deserve any hate.

Harry noticed Teddy staring at the snow in wonder, his hair turned white just likes the color of the snow. He was catching the snow with his little hands. Lilia who was carrying him, lightly twirls him around, Teddy then made funny noises.

''Isn't he cute, right?'' Lilia and Harry turned around to see a very fat woman, she almost resembled a walrus.

The woman asked ''His hair just turned white, don't tell me is he a Metamorphmagus?'' The woman has a British accent.

Harry and Lilia exchanged shocked glances.

''You should be careful, thank goodness that I am not a muggle, so you two look like tourist'' The woman said.

''Uh, yes, we are from London'' Lilia said warily.

''Brilliant, I came with my husband and son yesterday with a wizarding tourist group, there were about 16 of us, why don't you and your husband join us?'' the woman asked cheerfully.

''What no? You are getting it wrong, he is—'' Lilia stopped by the woman.

''Don't be shy dear, we would be really glad If you join us, we have cakes, chocolate frogs and all, your kids would definitely love it'' the woman beamed at them.

''Cakes… Fine then'' Lilia happily agreed.

'What?' Harry thought. 'Is she mental?'

''Please follow me then, the restaurant where we are having lunch is in this alley'' the woman said.

''Lilia, you were giving me a lecture about being careful some minutes before and look at you now, how could agree to her invitation?'' Harry whispered in a low voice.

''But she have cakes with her, beside she seems like a nice person, come on Harry, besides I am hungry, and we would get to eat free cakes'' she said.

Harry just shooks his head and sighed in annoyance. 'This girl is a complete idiot'

IAYF, HJP

The wizarding restaurant or pub where they are eating the lunch is quite hygienic and classy. It was ten times better than that old leaky cauldron. They can see the snow filled streets from the window. The entrance and the outer side of the restaurant were bewitched in such a way that Muggles will mistake it as a Garage.

They were sitting around a large ornate table which was filled with Cakes, Fish and chips, Chocolate frogs, and Madeleine.

Harry looked around to see the people sitting along with them were all middle aged.

'Having lunch with stranger old folks, Great' Harry inwardly groaned.

A waitress came with a tray full of 16 glasses filled with Fire whisky and served them.

Harry took one gulp of the fire whiskey, it felt like his throat, stomach and chest was burning.

''You look like a very young couple, you don't look more than 18, especially you girl, you look like around the age of 15 or 16'' said that Walrus lady.

Lilia who was eating the cake looked up at her and said ''Uh yeah, I am 16''

''What? You're only 16 and you have two 1 year old kids, don't tell me, did you flee away and got married without the approval of your parents and had kids'' Another woman who was sitting along with them said. The woman was making all things up in her mind just like Rita Skeeter.

Harry choked off his fire whiskey and it spilled over the table after hearing that.

''I am really, Sorry'' he said to the waitress who wiped the table and frowned at him.

The woman said to Lilia ''Am I right?''

''Absolutely Yes'' Lilia grinned. Harry stared at her in disbelief. He whispered in her ear ''How could you lie like this?''

''Harry, we might get to eat free dinner too, just play along with what she said'' she murmured in a low voice.

''Lying for getting free dinner'' Harry slapped his forehead lightly with his hand.

''Oh, that is so sad, why don't you stay with us for dinner'' said a drunk man.

''Oh sure, why not'' Lilia smiled up at him.

''Check the Daily Prophet, I got it from Mr Pat, he is from Britain too like us, but he lives here and works in this restaurant'' said an old man who joined them and sat beside Harry. He passes the newspaper to the drunken man who invited Lilia and Harry for dinner.

The drunken man unfolded the newspaper and then threw it on the table with disgust. Harry's eyes fell on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

''Interview with Harry Potter: The Savior of the World'' was written over, and the editor was Rita Skeeter.

''I hate this kid, because of him us, ordinary people has to suffer'' said that drunk man.

''Yes, my brother lost his child, who fought in the war which took place in Hogwarts, Why didn't Potter surrendered to You-know-who before the War took place If he already knew that he was going to live even after getting hit by the killing curse, He has survived that curse before'' said a woman with sullen face.

''He did it intentionally, he is nothing but a little bastard because of him not only his parents died but half of the world died'' said the drunk man who banged the table with his fist.

Harry looked down, he didn't want to stay here. He suddenly started to feel undesired guilt and nervousness. Thank Merlin, Lilia told him to cover his face with his scarf or else if they knew that he was Harry Potter, he would get doomed.

''Me and My wife had to give trial to the ministry for being Half bloods'' said that drunk man. ''Our life has turned miserable in the past years, and look at that kid, at that time when we were in danger, he and his friends was having fun''

''He is only a kid'' said the Walrus lady.

''Shut up, Lucinda'' shouted that drunk man.

Lilia got up from her chair while carrying Teddy in her hands. She took out 6 galleons from her pocket and kept it on the table.

''You have said enough about him'' she said.

''What do you mean by that?'' yelled the Drunk Man. ''Because of him many of us has suffered''

''And Because of him, because he killed that Nose less Dark Lord Voldemort'' Many of the occupants of the restaurant gasped and flinched when they heard the name. Lilia rolled her eyes at their reaction and continued to say ''Because of Harry Potter, you guys are spending a nice, Happy, tension free Holiday right now, I am sorry but I have to go now'' she shouted and headed towards the exit. Everyone remained silent.

''I apologize on her behalf'' Harry said and left the restaurant trailing after her.

''Lilia, Wait'' shouted Harry, he was holding Delilah that's why he can't ran to catch up Lilia who was walking in a very fast pace.

It was snowing heavily now. Lilia stopped and turned around looking at Harry. He walked up to her and took her hand and apparated. They reappeared in front of the 'Deaths Den'. They didn't spoke after that, even during the dinner they ate silently.

After feeding Teddy and Delilah, Harry then got them to sleep. After getting them to sleep, he walked up towards the Balcony.

He saw Lilia was already there staring at the beautiful night sky which was filled with glittering fireworks.

Harry walked up to her and hugged her from her behind, wrapping his hands on her waist, nuzzles his face into her neck. She gasped in surprise when he hugged her.

''Harry'' she said.

''You haven't spoken with me since we came home, what's wrong, are you still mad about that man, it's your fault, I have warned you'' he said letting her go and turning her around.

She stares at him, her eyes filled with tears. ''Why are you crying?'' he asked. She closes her eyes and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

''I am sorry'' she cried. He pulled her closer and hugged her into his arms. She cried softly into his chest. He stroked her hair lightly and said ''It's alright''

''It's not right'' she looks up at him and said ''Because of me, you had to hear all those bollocks''

''Nice choice of words'' Harry chuckled.

''You're laughing about it'' Lilia stares at him with wide, innocent eyes.

''Don't think too much about it girl, don't worry everything is going to be fine'' he said. ''I don't give a damn what the heck they say about me''

''Harry'' she whispered his name. Harry smirks and wrapped his hand around her waist and another around the bend in her knee.

''What are you doing?'' she asked warily. Harry then lifted and carried her, and spinned her around.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Love it" she replied. He kept her closer to his body and leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on her lips.

He carried her towards the bed and placed her on the bed. He lied down beside her, and pulled the blankets closer to them.

''I want to spend this New Years Eve in the best possible way" He said.

''In what way?'' she raised an eyebrow.

''I want to play quidditch tonight, in the bed, I hope you understand what I mean'' he smirked.

''Are you serious?'' she gazes at him.

''I am not Sirius, I am Harry Potter, You're Chosen one'' he grinned.

''Wow''

IAYF, HJP

Hermione and Draco was currently walking by the Westminster Bridge, Draco wrapped his hand around her waist and Hermione draped her hands around his shoulder. The place was filled with crowds who came here to watch the New Year's Eve Fireworks Display. As soon as the Big Ben clock strikes twelve, the whole sky started to explode with colorful ringlets of fireworks. The view was spectacularly Magical according to Draco.

''It's Beautiful, right'' Hermione said.

''Brilliant, Happy New Year'' Draco said staring at Hermione and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed him back in the middle of the crowd who were staring at the beautiful Fireworks display.

IAYF, HJP

Ron was looking at the Dragons flying around the sky. He sat on the ground, and leaned against the tree, Pansy was resting her head in his shoulder. He stared at her and smiled, he is really glad bringing Pansy with him along with his whole family in Romania. Not his whole family, Percy is not here with them anymore. Ron felt really bad for his brother. He still misses him, his studious, disciplined brother. His Mother still cries for Percy every night before sleep, his father Arthur comforts his Mum.

Ron sighed and got up from there. Pansy looked at Ron and stood up.

''What is it, Ron?'' she asked.

''Nothing'' Ron muttered softly.

''Ron….'' Pansy knew why he looked so sad. Pansy saw one of the Dragon landing in the ground, Pansy stealthily walked towards the Dragons way. The Dragons was human raised so it won't attack her. Pansy stroked the scales of the Dragon lightly with her hand. The Dragon made aa happy, squealing noise. Pansy then hopped into its back.

"Ron"

Ron turned around and was surprised to see Pansy hopping on to the back of a dragon. Ron quickly ran towards her way.

"Pansy,What the-?" Ron was stopped by Pansy, who grabbed his hand and said "Come on with me and have a ride"

Ron stared at her for a brief moment and then hopped into its back. The Dragon jumped off high into the sky. They were so close to the Fireworks display, it looked so beautiful.

Pansy stares into Ron and leaned forward and kissed into his lips. Ron kissed her back gently.

''Please Augamenti me'' Pansy said while blushing.

''What?'' Ron asked with knitted brows. Then after a minute of thinking hard, he realized what she meant and then fainted saying:

''Bloody Hell''

To be continued...

A/N: Valentines day love doesn't mean the love only between Couples, Love can be of different types: Love between a mother and her child, Love for their parents, for their siblings, for grandparents, love for friends can also be celebrated in Valentines day.

You may think I'm lame but I really hope you understand what I said. Hope you like this chapter.


	41. Chapter 41: Where is Lilia?

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and the favs but you all haven't given me an answer. Which manga or anime is your favorite among these mentioned: Chihayafuru, Doraemon, Shinchan, Beelzebub, Naruto, Bleach, Anti Gravity Boy, Ultra Maniac, UFO BABY, Kodocha, We experienced the affairs or Bokutachi wa Shitte Shimatta, Ao Haru Ride, Kaichou wa Maid Sama, Ouran High school Host club, Beyblade, Pokémon, Sket Dance, Horimiya, Hirunaka no Ryuusei, HIBI CHOUCHOU, Pika ichi, Last Game, Hana Yori Dango, La Corda d'oro etc?

Chapter 41

* * *

Harry, Sirius, Lilia, Tonks and Remus and Delilah and Teddy and Kreacher and Hedwig, all nine of them returned back in London on Tuesday morning. Remus and Tonks went back to Andromeda's House with Teddy. And Harry is packing his Rucksack in his room in Grimmauld place; tomorrow he will be leaving for Hogwarts. Tonks, Sirius and Remus have solved the murder case of Eleanor Millefeuille. Her uncle murdered her for fortune.

''Harry'' Harry turned around to see Lilia in the doorway ''you called me''

Harry said '' Yeah'', Harry passed a wrapped box. ''I bought it from Paris for you''.

Lilia unwrapped and opened the box. Her eyes widens when she saw a pink colored bottle filled with perfume. Its scent was of Lily.

''I love it, it looks brilliant'' Lilia grinned.

''Then wear it now'' Harry said. Lilia looked at him for a brief moment and stepped in front of the mirror opened the cap of the perfume and sprayed it on her neck and her robes a little. Harry smirked at her and walked towards her. She turned around and looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back too. He pushed her against the mirrored wardrobe while kissing her hard. Then he started kissing and sucking her neck, her earlobe, her bottom lip.

And then suddenly, they heard noises from downstairs. They exchanged confused glances and exited the room and went downstairs.

They saw Amos Diggory, Cedric's Diggory father glaring at Sirius. And then Amos Diggory eyes lay on the stairs, to Harry.

''Harry, Mr Potter, I have heard that the ministry has given your friend a time turner, please bring back my son, please'' he begged.

Harry at first was shocked 'How come he know about that?' he lied and said ''No sir, I don't know anything about it, we have destroyed all the time turner during the skirmish in the ministry three years ago''

''Don't lie, bring my son back, you have to bring my son back, there are thousands of people died for the Chosen one, can't you bring one back'' Amos said.

''Amos let him go, he is only a boy, Kreacher help me out here'' Sirius called Kreacher, Kreacher came out of nowhere and started to stop Amos who was trying to leap towards Harry. Harry stares at Amos, looking at him with terror.

''Lilia, take Harry back to his room'' Sirius shouted, Lilia nodded and grabs Harry's hand and takes him towards his room.

She closes the door carefully and saw Harry gloomily sitting on the bed and covering his face with his hands.

''Harry'' she called. He looks at her; there were tears in his eyes.

''Harry, you said two days ago that you don't give a damn to them who thinks you are…and now you're crying'' she said.

''I…I, he is right, I am nothing but a loser, an unlucky guy, Because of me both of my parents died, because of me Cedric died, because of me Dobby, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore everyone died'' he said.

''Because of you everyone is living a nose less freak free world, because of you millions of parents doesn't fear of their children going outside and playing Quidditch, because of you Draco Malfoy and his parents are living a normal, happy life, Because of you people are spending great, fearless Holidays, doing party every day, Because of you Delphi Riddle got a family, well it was your decision which saved her, you are not a loser, you are a winner Harry, and Life would have been a complete mess, a complete ****, If there was no Harry Potter, at least for me, it would have been'' she said while smiling at him. She sits beside him, wraps her arms around his shoulder and rested his head in her lap and stroked his hair while he continued to sob. He said ''I wish I could do something about it''

''Don't worry, Harry, time will be the one which will make everything fine''

IAYF, HJP

''So how was your holiday?'' Ron asked. They were sitting in the Great Hall. Ron was stuffing his mouth with boiled eggs, Hermione is reading Advanced Newts D.A.D.A books while Harry was drinking Orange juice.

''Not that Great, but I did had fun'' he smirked. Ron gave him an odd glance and Hermione looked up at Harry. They exchanged looks.

''Oh My God'' Hermione said in surprise, covering her mouth with her hands.

''Bloody Hell, mate, who knew you could have that'' Ron grinned.

''Yeah, I'm fast unlike you too'' He snickered.

''Excuse me Harry James Potter, Do you know what you have done? If Draco knew that he would kill the hell out of you, he loves her as a sister, and If he knew that the Boy who lived —'' Hermione said but Ron stopped her and said ''****** her''.

Hermione frowned at Ron who grinned and smacked at him.

''Ouch'' he whimpered.

''You deserved that for sworing in front of the Head Girl'' Hermione scorned.

''Really, Mione, by the way, Harry, How was it?'' Ron asked grinning at Harry.

''Brilliant, she was so—'' and stopped, there was an awkward silence between them.

Hermione broke the silence by clearing her throat ''Ron, stop asking him about his you know what''

Ron flushed in embarrassment and Harry turned a bit pale.

And then they saw Astoria Greengrass a bit flustered, entering the Great Hall. She walked towards the Gryffindor table, towards Dean Thomas seat. Dean Thomas stares at her with concern and asked ''what happened Tori?''

''Dean, where is Harry?'' she asked. Harry looked up at her and said ''what's wrong?''

''Harry, I couldn't find her anywhere, she didn't had dinner last night, told me that she was a bit ill, and she told me, she will be at the Library whole night studying, and then when I went to the library I couldn't find her anywhere, I asked Madam Pince and she told me that Lilia never went there to study'' Astoria cried.

''What that can't be possible, from today new semester is starting and where she would go?'' Ron said.

''Have you told Draco about this?'' Hermione asked.

''Yes, he and Pansy has reported about this to Professor McGonagall, Theo and Blaise are in the grounds, trying to find—'' she started to cry more, Dean comforted her by rubbing her back.

The other students stared at them, started to murmur and gossip about them.

Harry quickly took out his marauders map, and started to search any hint of her. But there was none.

''Harry'' Hermione stares at him. Harry looked at her, his eyes filled with fear and dismay.

''I couldn't find any trace of her in the map''

IAYF, HJP

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Astoria, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Draco all gathered around in the headmistress office. Headmistress McGonagall was currently talking with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and Severus Snape. There was slight anxiousness in McGonagall's stern face.

Harry sat there in the chair, frozen and still. 'It's my entire fault' he thought.

''I have asked the portraits and they told that they have searched her everywhere through other portraits but couldn't find her anywhere, and I have also requested the ghosts to help regarding this and they have said the same thing, Mr Potter, but don't worry, I have reported about it to her parents, they will be coming soon'' she said.

''We have searched the whole forbidden forest along with Firenze and Hagrid but we couldn't found any trace of her'' Blaise told. Theo nodded with Blaise.

''She might have sneaked into Hogsmeade'' Ron said.

''That would be possible, Mr Malfoy, can you please inform Aberforth and the Order about this'' McGonagall commanded.

''Yes, Professor'' Draco said, and exited the office along with Theo.

''What if she is….'' Harry muttered.

''Mr Potter…?'' McGonagall stares at Harry. The other's looked at Harry too.

''What if she is kidnapped?''

To Be Continued….

A/N: Where is Lilia?


	42. Chapter 42: Mystery of Lilia Black Burke

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks you so much for the supportive wonderful reviews, I love you all.

 _ **Chapter 42**_

* * *

A small dark figure was walking through the dark alleyway. The Dark Figure took a left turn and walked towards a locked room. The Dark Figure stood in front of the locked room. With a single tap, the wide long oaken doors opened. The Dark Figure entered the room. The room was dark; there was not even a scarce light. The Dark Figure raises his hand and then a small ball of light was produced, through which some parts of the room can be seen.

The room was filled with different sorts of expensive artifacts but his eyes were not on them, his eyes only followed the ball made of glass which was floating in the middle of the room.

When the figure walked towards it suddenly, the room was lit by several lights. A strong wind blows, and the artifacts was transforming into suits of armors. The Dark Figure glared at the Hundreds of statues and suits of armor which was cornering him. The Dark Figure glare then turned into a smirk and with a wave of hand, he disappeared into the air. The Suits of armor confusingly looked here and there.

And then the room started to shake, and with a deafening blast the room exploded into pieces, the suits of armors scattered everywhere. And then the Dark Figure appeared and with a wave of hand, he vanished the suits of armors. And then he looked at the ball of glass and smirked mischievously.

 _ **IAYF, HJP**_

Kingsley, Remus, Tonks and Sirius entered Professor McGonagall office. They noticed Harry sitting in the chair, was in a deep thought, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson looking tensed, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom was in a conversation with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley was sitting beside Harry, staring at Harry with concern, and Luna Lovegood stood there in the corner, staring at an off space dreamily. Her eyes lay upon the new arrivals and then she said ''they came''

Professor McGonagall who was talking off with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black looked around and asked ''Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius you're here?''

''What happened Minnie?'' Sirius asked. Then he stared at Harry ''Harry what's going on?''

''Lilia is lost'' Hermione said as Harry remained quiet.

''What but When? How can she get lost?'' Sirius asked.

''Well, she did, Mr Potter is assuming that she was kidnapped'' McGonagall said with a frown. ''Even though, I doubt that, Hogwarts security is really strict and precise, no outsider can enter without permission''

''But What if some insider did that?'' Neville said.

''That can be possible'' Kingsley nodded.

Harry looked up and finally spoke ''I need to tell you about something''. Everyone stared at him. Harry stood up and took out something from the pocket of his robes and it was a bundle of parchments. He kept it on the table.

''These are the threat letters'' Harry said. He finally told them, he never wanted to but now he did, If his haters were behind this then he will never forgive them for laying a hand on his girl.

Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances. Hermione took one of the letter and stared at it in horror ''I thought you told me it was not that severe''

''Harry, it is worse than what you told us'' Ron said.

''What the hell is this Harry?'' Sirius shouted in rage. Harry stared at Sirius in disbelief; he didn't remember the last time when he talked like this way. He leapt towards Harry and grabbed his shoulder and shooks him harshly ''Why didn't you told us before that you got these threat letters, Answer me Prongslet''

''Sirius is right, Harry'' Remus frowned at him. ''You should have told about this to us before''

''I didn't wanted you to get worried about me, I had been nothing but a pain in the arse to you all —'' Hermione stopped him and said ''and he thought that he would do nothing but increase your problem''

Remus glared at Harry. ''We have always treated you as our son, and look at you, how could you think like that?''

''You are absolutely wrong, Son, we are your guardians and it is our duty to solve your problems'' Sirius said.

''Mr Black, Mr Lupin, we can talk about this later with Mr Potter'' Professor McGonagall said to Sirius and Remus and then she looked at Kingsley ''Kingsley, we have searched the whole castle, the whole forbidden forest but she was no-where, Aberforth told me that If a student really went there in Hogsmeade during school hours, he would have been the first to inform the school authority''

Kingsley furrowed his brow and said ''this looks like a serious case, Mr Potter, can you tell since when you were getting these threat letters?''.

''Since the start of the session in September'' Harry said.

''Mmhm, Does Miss Burke had any knowledge regarding this matter?'' Kingsley asked.

''Yes, she found out during Holidays'' Harry said.

''It means that she might have contacted those persons who have given you the threat letters and those persons definitely be an insider'' Tonks said.

''Tonks, you are forgetting that Miss Burke lied to Miss Greengrass that she will study in library for a whole night but she didn't, this means that—'' Tonks stopped Kingsley and said ''That's it, She might have contacted the kidnapper during the holidays, the kidnapper fooled her and told her to meet her the day when she will arrive at Hogwarts and then she lied to Astoria that she will study in the library and then she sneaked out of the castle during nighttime, and met the Kidnapper in Hogsmeade, and from there the kidnapper kidnapped her, he did this to get avenge on Harry''

''Loads of Bullshit, that was Nymphadora'' Sirius said.

''How dare you, I am absolutely right?'' Tonks who looked furious shouted.

''Guys, it is not the time'' Remus said. ''Kingsley, that can be possible right?''

''Remus, you too'' Tonks stares daggers at Remus.

''No, but there was some logic in that'' Kingsley nodded.

''Where is the sword of Gryffindor?'' Luna asked. Everyone stared at her. They saw that sword of Gryffindor was not there in front of the Dumbledore's portrait.

''What it was supposed to be there, last night I checked it was there?'' McGonagall said.

The painting of Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled and said ''Looks like you are getting old, Minerva'' McGonagall frowned at Dumbledore's painting and asked ''Albus, where is the sword of Gryffindor?''

''I was sleeping during that time'' his eyes twinkled at Harry when he said that.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

''It must be the culprit who kidnapped Lilia, the culprit must be a prefect or a teacher and he knew the password of the headmistress office'' Tonks said.

''But why do he need the sword of Gryffindor?'' asked Remus.

''Obviously, to scare Lilia with it, I mean he might say something 'I am gonna slit your throat''' Ron said. Everyone gave 'Are you sodding serious?' glances towards Ron.

And then suddenly the door opened, they looked to see Adams Burke entering the office, with a flustered and tired look.

''Professor, what happened?'' he asked.

''Your daughter is missing, Adams'' McGonagall said.

''What, no way, first the ball and then her'' Adams frowned.

''The ball?'' Tonks asked.

''Well yesterday night, someone has stolen a very precious Black heirloom treasure, the treasure was kept in a ball'' Adams said.

''Ha, that's it, I bet the thief who stole the heirloom was the kidnapper who kidnapped Lilia'' Tonks said.

''My Daughter is kidnapped, what, but you just told that she is missing?'' Adams looked confused.

''Both are same'' Tonks said ''Mr Burke, does any outsider knew about that heirloom?''

''Well, one person, he has a hobby of collecting curio, old artifacts, he knew about my heirloom which I got from Belvina Black and he told me that he want to buy that heirloom with 100,000 galleons'' said Adams. Ron's eyes turned wide, and Hermione stared at Mr Adams Burke with disbelief.

''But I declined that offer as the heirloom was really precious to me, he was furious with it and told me that he will 'see me', but that would be impossible for him to go inside that room and steal the heirloom''Adams said. ''The room was created in such a that no one apart from any powerful wizard like Dumbledore can destroy it''

''He might have send a houself, house elf are quite powerful'' Sirius assumed.

''That might be possible, but he got what he wanted, the heirloom, that's what he wanted, but why would he kidnap Lilia?'' everyone stared at Draco who said that.

''Maybe, because he wanted revenge, Mr Burke declined his offer, it must have hit his prestige, that's why he kidnapped Lilia'' Hermione said.

''But why would he send Harry, those threat letters?'' Neville said.

''Threat letters, what are you talking about Mr Longbottom?'' Adams asked.

''Mr Potter has been getting threat letters for the past few months'' McGonagall said. ''Mr Potter'' Everyone stared at Harry who was in a daze, a deep thought. Their calls didn't reach his ears.

Flashback

They were both lying in the bed in Sirius Black's old room in Grimmauld place. Harry rested his head in her chest, weeping softly. And Lilia stroked his hair.

''You know when I saw my parents in the forbidden forest with the resurrection stone, I never felt so happy in my life, that moment was really precious to me, I really wanted to say them 'Where have you been all this time? Leaving me alone with the Dursleys, I was tortured by them, they used to force me to do all chores and never gave me enough food to eat, they treated me like a house elf' but I didn't, I wanted to cry so bad'' he sobbed ''There are times I wish I never was Harry Potter, I wished to be a normal boy, I wished to have a normal life , I wished Voldemort never killed my parents, I wish Dumbledore would have destroyed all his horcruxes before I was born, I wish fate was never been this worse to me, I wished for so many things'' ''Don't worry, everything will be fine'' she whispered in a soft voice. ''Haven't I said to you? That Time will make everything fine''

End of Flashback

Harry looked at Adams and asked ''what was that heirloom, Sir?''

Adams looked at Harry for a brief moment and answered

''Time Turner''

To Be Continued….

Authors Note: I am a bit tensed today, Please wish me all the best, cause today is my college result.

Have you watched the video where the whole movie is there is six minutes with only two words Harry Potter Lol.


	43. Chapter 43: Back in the Past Part 1

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks you so much for the supportive wonderful reviews, I love you all. I will end adding characters in the poll after the last chapter. Please vote the poll or you can vote ultimately after the last chapter. Hope you like or hate this chapter.

Chapter 43

* * *

Lilia entered the room of Sirius Black; well it is Harry's room now, she still can't believe it she is in Harry Potter's room. ''I am the luckiest person in the world'' she thought. There were pictures of motorcycles all over the wall, still pictures. Then her eyes laid upon those undergarments clothed Muggle girls, bloody hell, they are not wearing anything apart from underwears. I never knew Harry's taste is this much pathetic. And then she heard footsteps behind, she looked around to see Harry entering his room and closing the door.

She said ''I never knew that you liked girls wearing only…''

He chuckled ''those were Sirius's doings, his mother hated Muggles so he did all these'' and then stared at those bikini clad girls. She covered the picture with her hands.

''Hey I can't see it clearly?'' he said.

''No, you won't'' she shouted.

''Aren't you annoying?'' he said.

''At least I don't watch girls like you'' she said finally removing her hands.

''I have eyes and I will watch'' he said staring at those. Lilia glared at him and moved away from there. And then suddenly his whole body started to tickle, he saw he was wrapped by purple, hand shaped ribbons which were tickling him.

''You did not, ha ha ha ha'' he laughed. Lilia grinned at him ''Titillando, is a nice spell, I really adore this hex''

''Stop this, ha ha, in an instant'' Harry said while laughing hard.

''Fine'' With a wave of her wand, the spell was removed. Harry glared at her, she knew something bad is going to happen with her now, she raises her wand at him, but then her wand flew away.

''Do you think you could fight against me, Harry Potter?'' he smirked.

''I…I...You just did wandless and non verbal magic'' she stares at him with awe and fear.

''I am really good at the Expelliarmus spell, no one can beat me to that'' he grinned. ''Now they say Payback's a *****'' And he waved his wand and then she just can't move at all.

''What have you done?' she said.

''Shut up, don't say anything'' he said and stood in front of her and kissed her on the lips. She looked surprise at him and he grinned. And then she glared ''you scared the hell out of me'' And suddenly, the scene dissolved, she opens her eyes and saw herself lying in the Forbidden Forest.

She touched the chain in her neck, ''Good, the time turner is okay'', she then checked her bag, opened the chain, the sword of Gryffindor was right there in it.

''Everything is safe and sound'', she stood up and fixes herself, and then walked towards the grounds of the castle. She notices students were hanging around there.

''Am I really back in time? Did the time turner did everything right?'' she thought, and then her eyes lay upon four good looking guys who were walking by there.

She noticed a guy who looked exactly like Harry, except the emerald eyes and the scar. He was grinning at a Tall, really handsome with aristocrat features guy, who was making funny faces. And then her eyes fell upon, a sandy haired guy, who gave odd looks to those two. And then her eyes went to a guy, with mousy brown hair, laughing nervously at them.

''The Marauders'' she grinned.

IAYF, HJP

James grinned at Sirius who was making faces at Remus ''Ha ha''

''I do not find it funny'' Remus frowned at Sirius. Sirius said ''Come on, Moony, stop being such a party pooper, so boring, lets prank Snivellus''

''I don't think that's a good idea'' Peter said.

''yeah, I don't want to be on Lily's bad side anymore'' James sighed.

''Prongs you have stopped pranking him since the start of the new sixth year session, did Lily ever looks at you? No she does not, and she will never, she is dating that Howard Scamander from Hufflepuff'' Sirius said.

''Padfoot, I know, I wish I could something about this'' James said.

''Why don't you make Lily jealous by dating someone else'' Peter said.

''That's a great idea, Wormtail'' Sirius said.

''Yeah, but no matter how much I try there is only one girl I see in my eyes, Lily Evans'' James said dreamily.

The other's rolled their eyes at him and then Sirius spoke ''Why don't you date a substitute of Lily Evans?''

''There is no other girl in this world who is as good looking as Evans'' James said.

''But I guess I found one'' Sirius grinned and pointed at a Red haired girl, who has way too much acnes, was giggling with her friends while staring at James.

''You want me to date that acne filled Midgen? Sod you, Padfoot'' James scowled.

Sirius laughed at James.

''That's mean, guys, just because she has acne doesn't mean that she is ugly, we should all judge a person from her personality not by her appearance, Midgen is a really a nice girl'' Remus said.

''Stop giving lecture, Moony, By the way I accidentally pranked Lily, well, I wanted to throw water balloons at McKinnon but it accidentally hits Evans'' Sirius said.

''Good, now she will kill us all for you'' Peter said.

They all looked tensed a bit, and then Sirius said to lighten up the mood ''Hey, how about I dye Snivellus hair red and then he will become a substitute of Lily''

James scorned and said ''before Lily kills you, I will murder you Padfoot'' and he was going to raise his wand to hex Sirius into oblivion but then his eyes fell on someone else.

The other marauders stared at what James was watching. They saw a beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes was looking towards the castle warily.

''From head to toe, she is drop dead gorgeous'' said Sirius.

''But I never seen her before'' Remus studies her curiously.

''Yeah, Moony is right'' Peter said narrowing his eyes.

''Well, she is a Slytherin, and we were more into pranking Snivellus than looking at any other Slytherin'' Sirius said. He stared at James who was walking towards her way. They followed him.

''Hey there'' Lilia turned around to see the young Marauders. She stared at them and the one who called her must be Harry's Dad, who was smirking at her. Lilia felt bad; they are so young but their fate is so pathetic, that they will all end up in uncertain peril. James will die at the age of 21, Sirius will lost his youth years in Azkaban prison, Pettigrew will live as a rat for twelve sodding years, and poor Remus, his life would be the most painful according to Lilia.

''Hello there beautiful'' James tried to flirt like Sirius. ''That was really pathetic'' Sirius whispered to Remus who just frowned in return.

''Hello uncle'' Lilia muttered. James face turned pale and then he looked depressed ''She called me an uncle'' he said to Peter who wanted to laugh. James frowned at his best mate Sirius who is laughing like a barking old man.

'You are so funny, hey, why don't you be my sibling?'' Sirius grinned.

''Are you serious, Padfoot?'' Lilia said.

After hearing Sirius's super secret nickname from her mouth the four of them exchanged glances.

''How come she knew….?'' Sirius asked to Remus who just shrugged and suspiciously stared at her.

''Our secret was supposed to be a secret between us'' James whispered to Sirius.

''I know that you are the famous marauders, and I am a big fan of your pranks, do you know that you are the gods of every Pranksters?'' Now after hearing that praise they grinned at her instead of doubting her.

''She just called us god of pranks'' Sirius grinned.

''But how do you know about our secret?'' Remus asked furrowing his brows.

''I have my sources, I know about your furry little secret too'' she smirked. Remus grimaced.

''Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I can keep secrets'' she grinned. The Marauders sighed in relief.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't tell me are you one of those stalker?'' Sirius asked.

''Well, I am just a fan but not one of those girls who does nothing but drools at you four, ugh'' she made a grossed out face. They laughed at her.

''But we have never seen you before'' James said.

''Have you ever checked any Slytherin apart from Severus Snape. By the way, was it really true about you four blowing off the astronomy tower apart? That must be really cool right'' she stared at them with glee.

''Yeah, we kinda used fireworks and a bit more stuff'' James said.

''fireworks? Like Bang Bang Boggart Banger'' she said.

''You are a true prankster, that's great, why are you in Slytherin? Why are you not in Gryffindor?'' Sirius said.

''Well, Blame the sorting hat for it'' she said. ''By the way have you ever used Bombtastic Bomb and Loonar Loop Luminators''

''Yeah, those are our favorites, you do know a lot about those fireworks items'' James grinned.

''Yeah, I do, I also know about Lily Evans, Don't you have a crush on her? '' She said. The four of them looked tensed again.

''Evans, How could we forget about that? Thanks for remembering about her mate, uh sorry, you're a girl, I mean, friend, Bye'' James said and quickly ran away from there with the other marauders towards the Forest.

''Why did they ran away like that after hearing Harry's Mum's name? They must have pranked her'' Lilia grinned at them ''I should tell them about the truth after destroying the horcruxes, but which one should I destroy first, uh huh, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw'' Then she noticed a girl with fiery red hair and very beautiful emerald eyes walking towards her way angrily. Lilia noticed that her uniform is all wet.

''Um, Have you seen Sirius Black and his good for nothing Mischief Makers gang?'' Lily asked her.

''Yes, they went back to the castle, they were saying something about hiding in the brooms closet'' Lilia lied.

''Thanks, by the way I have never met you before? Well, I am not that close to the people of Slytherin house, not any more, by the way, I —''

''Lily Evans, I know, you are quite popular and beautiful'' Lilia accidentally muttered the last one.

Lily chuckles at her ''you're cute, I like you, by the way, I have to go and hex those four'' She was about to walk away but Lilia stopped her and said.

''Snape misses you, really, he just told me to convey this message'' she lied again.

Lily stares at her for a brief moment and said ''Thanks'' and then walked away finally.

Lilia stares at her retreating figure.

''I need to fix everything''

IAYF, HJP

'Harry, you're just brilliant'' Hermione muttered.

''Not as you, Mione'' Harry said.

''You are being way too modest, mate, Hermione is right, you're just brilliant, you just beat Tonks and Kingsley'' Ron said.

''But If Lilia really gone back in time then it would be impossible to find her'' Draco told, he looked a bit nervous. He was still worrying about her.

''Yes, in which time did she really went, we don't know anything about that?'' said Neville.

''But the question is why did she really went back in time?'' Ginny asked.

''I Guess I know why'' Harry said.

''But do we have another time turner with us?'' Ron said.

''My time turner is an hour reversal one'' Hermione said.

''We need a true one'' Neville said.

''Well, how many people will go back in time to get Lilia?'' Theo asked.

Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, Daphne, Pansy, Dean, Astoria, Neville all raised their hand.

''What? No, I want to go alone'' Harry declared.

''No you can't, Harry we will go with you'' Ron said.

''We have been there for you all these years, and we will help you now too'' Hermione told.

''And the Dumbledore's Army want to be a part of this, so we will go'' Neville said. Harry stared at the keen faces of Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Daphne, Pansy, Dean, Astoria, Theo and Neville and sighed.

''Fine, but we need a time turner to fit us all''

''I have one, well it belonged to my Grandmother once and it has the ability to take two dozen people back in time'' Theodore said.

''Then what are we waiting for let's get back Lilia Black Burke''.

To Be Continued….


	44. Chapter 44: Back in the Past Part 2

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks you so much for the supportive wonderful reviews, I love you all. Please check out my other fics. By the way which chocolate is your favorite: Cadbury dairy milk silk or Nestle Kitkat? Well Dean and Hermione are muggles so they must know about statistics and probability.

Chapter 44

* * *

'I wish for the room of hidden things' she said while walking past three times in front of the Room of requirement. And then the oaken doors opened. Lilia slowly entered the RoR.

''Seems like no one never knew about this room in this 1970's'' Lilia said. The room was filled with Broken and damaged furniture, including the Vanishing Cabinet, Bookcases, and Bottles of potions, Eggshell, Stuffed toys, broomsticks, banjo, dominoes, Trophies, masks, Armors, Projector, harp, Silver skulls, Gramophones, rhythm Guitar, Mirrors, Glassware's and textiles.

''But where is the diadem?'' she whispered so loudly that her voice echoed through the whole room. Then her eyes fell on an ugly old warlock on which underneath a very beautiful Tiara was kept.

''The Diadem'' Lilia said while staring at with utter delight.

But then the room stared to shake. Lilia fell down on the ground with a thud noise.

The Vanishing Cabinet started to make a disturbing noise, and then it opened, from there Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, a much tired Neville Longbottom, Theo Nott, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson.

'' I never wondered this old cabinet could fill all of us'' Ron Weasley muttered.

''I have heard that there was existence of Crumpled Horned Snorkack in the past, now we're in the past so they must be here'' Luna said dreamily.

''But looks like we're the one who has broken this cabinet'' Theo snickered.

''Yes'' Blaise nodded looking at the now broken cabinet.

''Neville are you all right?'' Daphne asked.

''Yes, a bit dizzy'' Neville said rubbing his forehead.

''Well, when we appeared there the cabinet kinda trembled like an earthquake'' Dean explained.

''I bet the old cabinet couldn't handle it'' Draco said.

''Bloody Hell'' Pansy said.

''Oi, That's my line'' Ron drawled.

''Guys, we came here to find Lilia'' Ginny frowned at her friends.

''Yes, we have to'' Astoria cried.

''Don't worry, we'll find her soon'' Hermione said.

''And she is right in front of us'' Harry's voice startled them. They saw he was glaring at none other than Lilia Black Burke who was staring at them with horror. All of them glared at Lilia excluding Luna who was staring at the Eggshells dreamily. ''Must be the eggshells of Crumpled Horned Snorkacks'' she said.

''Ho-w-w-w-w-w c-c-c-ooo-omm-mm-eee yooouuuu cam-meme, the vaaaannnissshing cabinet was supposed to be broken and how come you just appeared in the room, it is impossible'' she stuttered and stared at them with disbelief.

''We came here with the help of Theo's time turner, and it was all my idea to use the vanishing cabinet'' Draco said while scowling at her.

''It was supposed to get destroyed because of the fiendfyre but Draco was right, the fiendfyre didn't really destroyed it'' Hermione said.

''What are you doing here? Do you know how much problem you have created for us?'' Pansy yelled.

''Why did you lie to me?'' Astoria cried.

''I am sorry, Astray, I didn't mean to lie to you, I just wanted to search Crumpled Horned Snorkack'' she mumbled.

''Pretty flimsy excuse'' Harry smirked coldly. ''Accio Time turner'' he muttered and the time turner in her hand flew away towards Harry. Lilia stares at him in fear.

''Lilia, whatever you want to do is highly dangerous'' Hermione spoke.

Lilia tried to flee away from there but then Harry tooks out his wand and then pointed it at her; she tripped and the sword of Gryffindor slips away from her hand. Neville caught it in his hand. She tried to get away from there but Harry caught her hand.

''Ouch, it hurts, let me go'' she shouted and tried to free herself from his grasp but he was way too strong.

''You're coming with me, right now'' he growled in a loud voice.

''Harry, you're being way too harsh'' Hermione said.

''Yes, Mate, she is a kid after all'' Ron said.

''Shut up guys'' he glared at them.

''Potter is right'' Draco said.

''Draco'' Hermione warned. Draco rolled her eyes at her and said to Lilia ''Do you know that your recklessness could've killed you, have you ever thought about your Mum and Dad? Do you really know what they are feeling right now?''

''I don't know and I don't care, I don't believe that they would give a damn if I die or live, besides they have my brother and sisters, who cares about me? No one'' she yelled.

''You are a selfish spoiled brat'' Harry bellowed, gripping her wrist harder.

''You're hurting me'' she cried and starts to kick him with her foot. Harry gave her a death stare and lifted her by grabbing her waist and then threw her over his shoulder.

'Put me down'' she cried, started to punch his back, it kinda hurts him.

''Hermione I'm taking her alone, with this time turner first alright, you guys can come later'' Harry said to Hermione. He ignored her cries and pleas.

''I just wanted you to have your Mum, Dad back, I wanted to destroy all the horcruxes and then finally tell your parents and Dumbledore about all the truth, I just wanted you to have a family, a complete family, I don't want anything apart from that'' she shouted.

Harry looked a bit surprised; he puts her down slowly and then stares at her with wide eye. ''Don't you want to save your parents'' she holds his hand and said that. The others looked at her with stunned expression. ''Do you know before entering the room, I have met Sirius, Your Dad, Peter Pettigrew, Your Mum and Remus back there in the ground, They looked so happy but for now only, you know what will happen to them after this, Trelawney will make that prophecy, Snape will heard and will tell everything about it to _him,_ and then he will murder your parents, your godfather will live in prison for twelve years, Pettigrew will live as a rat, and Poor Remus, he will suffer the most, you know all of this Harry, it's time, we can save all of them, Regulus Black is alive, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett is alive too, and so as Neville's parents'' staring at Neville who eyes gleams with unknown happiness when he heard that. Neville's parents were mentally able during this time.''We can save Susan Bones parents, we can save Cedric Diggory, Colin…Colin Creevey, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Moody, Percy Weasley'' Ron stares at her ''And my parents, they didn't joined the ring till now, and Snape too, we can save him too and your parents too, Draco'' she said that to Draco.

''No, you can't Harry, Dreadful things might happen to people who meddles with time, don't you know about Butterfly's effect, a tiny small cause can creates large, horrible effects—''

Draco stopped her by saying ''What if it's not horrible, what If your probability goes wrong and the result actually turns out good''

''Hermione, this is not Mathematical Statistics, this is reality, anything can happen'' Dean Thomas said. ''If we do something positive in here, the past then positive things will occur in the future''

''No, I am trying to elucidate this to all of you, that it doesn't matter whether you do anything positive or negative, the outcome will always be uncertain and indefinite, if you do anything positive, I believe that it might do something disastrous in the future like any of us might die or the black hole might suck all of us or the world or something like that'' Hermione said.

''Blimey, that must be terrific'' Neville said nervously.

''Hermione, whatever you have said is nothing but loads of Bollocks'' Draco snorted. Hermione glares at Draco.

''Come on Granger, stop stressing on the disastrous outcome, do you know that we can save so many lives, Sirius will enjoy his youth, Scar head will have his parents, Ginny and Weasel would never lose their brother, Amos Diggory will have his son back, Pot head would never get those threat letters; Lilia's, Theo's and My parents won't join that Noseless's freak's circle and I won't have this filthy mark'' Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed his Mark, and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled the sleeves of her left hand and the 'Mud blood scar' and said ''And you won't have this scar''. Hermione hesitated but Draco stopped her by gently gripping her shoulder, and said looking directly into those Chocolate brown eyes which was filled with confusion and anxiety. ''We will be fine, Trust me, _Hermione_ ''

''Malfoy is right'' Ron said. ''Hermione think about it for once, Harry will have his parents back''. Hermione looks at Ron and then frowns.

''Ron, I don't like this at all, Why do I feel like something's really bad might happen, but fine, I would do anything for Harry, I could even give up my life for him'' Hermione smiles at him. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezes her gently.

''Will my parents really be back?'' Harry said. And then his scar suddenly started to pain, Harry clutches his forehead. His scar stopped paining after the Death of Voldemort and now it's paining again, Harry stares at the ugly old warlock in which the sparkling Diadem was kept.

''Harry, are you okay?'' Luna who notices Harry clutching his scar asks.

''Yes, I am'' Harry said.

''Then what are we waiting for, let's destroy the horcruxes'' Neville said and gave the sword of Gryffindor to Harry.

''First Me and Pansy will destroy the diadem, and Dean, Astoria you'll go and tell everything about this to old Dumbledore'' Ron said, Dean and Astoria exchanged glances and nodded. ''Malfoy, Blaise and Theo and Hermione will destroy the Diary'' Ron stares at Hermione who nodded a bit hesitantly. ''The diary must be in the Manor'' Draco said. ''Let's go Blaise, Theo'' Theo and Blaise nodded.

Ron looked at Lilia and said ''you and Daphne and Neville will destroy the—''

''Excuse me, but Harry still hasn't taken the decision'' Luna's voice surprises them. They all looked at Harry who stood there in the corner, still and frozen.

''Yes, Harry is the one to take the decision, Harry say something'' Neville spoke.

Harry looked at them and then at Lilia. He gave her a cold, hateful stare, quite similar to the stare he used to give her four years ago. Lilia bites her lips and stares at him nervously.

''My Decision is...''

To Be Continued….

Authors Note: I love Cadbury Dairy milk silk more than Kitkat, what about you?


	45. Chapter 45: The Game starts now

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: I love you really, do you love me? Even If you hate me I will still love you all. I will end this fic as fast as possible. Please don't fav me, follow me, and review me out of pity, If you don't feel like following me, then please don't follow, If you feel like not fav me, don't fav me, if you feel like not reviewing me, then don't review, there is no pressure. I know that I am the worst writer ever BUT I WON'T STOP WRITING.

Chapter 45

* * *

Harry glared at Lilia and walked towards her way, Lilia stepped back and quickly hides behind Draco.

''Malfoy, Move out of the way'' Harry said.

''No, don't Draco'' Lilia whispered into his ears. Draco stares at Harry and said ''This attitude doesn't suit a good bloke like you Potter, stop scaring her like that and say 'Yes'''

''Harry, Please say 'yes''' Hermione pleaded.

''Come on, Mate'' Ron said.

Harry looks at them and said ''my decision is 'No', got it''

''No, Harry, try to understand, we can save so many people'' Neville said.

''I don't like this, Lilia will you come with me or not?'' Harry asked glaring at her.

''Never'' she cried.

''Fine then, I have no choice but to take you by—'' Harry couldn't finish that sentence, because before finishing that sentence, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise all raised their wands and pointed it towards Harry.

Harry smirked at them.

''Harry, Please say 'yes' it's for your own good, try to understand'' Ron said.

''I would never say 'yes', fine then, let's play this game in your 'Slytherin' way, I declare a war against you, Burke'' Harry stated.

Lilia looked a bit perturbed. Harry stared at Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny and Neville.

''We are not with you Harry, for this time'' Ron said and stood beside Draco. Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Neville did the same like Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes at them ''I have declared a war against only Burke, not against you all''

''Why Scar head? Are you scared? Well, you should be because you are an Idiot'' Draco mocked. ''Looks like the Boy who never die looks scared''

Harry did nothing but smirked evilly. They all gave him odd glances.

''That smirk doesn't suit you, Pothead'' Draco shouted.

Harry shooks his head and then said ''Okay, be it in your way then'' And then suddenly the whole room quaked and then it stopped. They all looked around the room except Harry who was smirking at them. The room turned into a very big round shaped room. The roof of the room was dome shaped. The room was filled with many doors about 100.

''The Founders: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw who were also great Sorcerers made a really interesting room, filled with many Enchantments and Mysteries, you know, this unplottable room can turn itself into anything whatever the wizards or witch seeks of.'' Harry grinned mischievously ''there are two games you need to play, and you need to win this two games: First game is this one which is a labyrinth, round labyrinth, this is the entrance and there is an exit, once you'll reach the exit you'll win this first game, and by the way, the room will only listen to me and you know exactly Why?'' He continued "Once you win this two game, I'll leave you alone, you can do whatever the hell you want"

''Potter, I thought that you are a modest person, but no I was wrong, and I must remind you, that I used to own this Elder wand once'' Draco sneered.

''Harry, I must say it's the work of the Horcrux, please don't listen to it, the diadem, it's the work of the diadem'' Hermione said.

''Haven't you destroyed it?'' Luna said.

''In our time, but not here, not in this time'' Hermione said.

''By the way, Luna won't you fight along with them against me?'' Harry asked.

''No, I am Neutral'' Luna said dreamily. Theo frowned at her.

''I am sorry, Theodore, but I can't fight against my friend'' she said.

''Luna, we are not fighting against Harry, it's him who is fighting against us'' Neville said.

''But I don't want to be a part of this'' Luna said dreamily.

''Fine, it's all right, the thirteen of us are enough'' Draco shouted while glaring at Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at bit distressed.

''Bring it on''

IAYF, HJP

Draco and Hermione entered a room filled with potion bottles and several other artifacts. There were many doors in this room. Draco was about to open the door in the middle and entered the next room but Hermione stopped him.

''Why Granger?'' Draco asked.

''Do you really believe that room which you are going to enter is actually a safe room'' Hermione said. ''Let's check it first with this bottle'' Hermione opened the door slightly and pointed her wand towards an empty bottle which was there inside that room. 'Wingardium Leviosa' Hermione muttered. The bottle floated in the middle of the air and then they heard a loud noise from that room and the bottles shattered into pieces and scattered into the room.

Draco stares at it with disbelief, Hermione said ''It could have been us instead of that bottle''. Hermione then closed the door.

''We need to find the right door'' Hermione said and then she checks the fourth door. It was locked.

'Alohomora' Hermione said. The room was dark.

'Lumos' Hermione muttered and a light emerged from the tip of her wand. There was a candle chandelier in this room.

Draco mutters a spell and the chandelier lights the room. The room was filled with Mirrors and Mirrors.

''Weird, isn't it?'' Hermione said.

''I must say, Yes'' said a very familiar voice. Draco and Hermione glances around to see Harry Potter smirking at them.

''Harry'' Hermione said.

''Raise your wand, fight with me, Malfoy'' Harry shouted. Draco raises his wand and mutters 'Reducto'.

Harry moved away and then the curse hits the mirror shattering it into pieces.

''All you can do is this'' shouted Harry.

Hermione frowned at Harry and mutters ''Steleus'' but Harry dodges that too.

Hermione and Draco exchanged angry glances and glares at Harry.

'Avifors' Hermione muttered and Harry dodges it swiftly.

'Baubillious' Harry mutters and Draco blocks it by muttering Protego Totalum.

'Carpe Retractum' Hermione mutters but Harry moved out of the way and the invisible ropes bind Draco and pulled him towards her way.

''I am so sorry'' Hermione said.

''Hermione, remember the day when you kissed me back, remember when you told me to stay there in the forest and Grew old'' Harry smirked at her. Hermione's eyes turned wide and Draco glared at him.

''You can't fool me, Potter'' Draco shoots a Cascading Jinx towards Harry, but Harry dodges it.

'Flipendo' Harry mutters, but Draco jumped out of the way. Hermione tried to help Draco but Draco stopped him.

''it's a fight between me and Potter'' he shouted.

''Yes, Hermione, do you remember when you said you love me, you love me more than anyone'' Harry hissed at her. ''He is lying, Draco, he is trying to distract you, I only love you'' Hermione cried. Draco stares at her and opens his mouth to say something.

'Stupefy' Harry shoots and Draco got hits by the curse and hits his head in the wall and faints.

Hermione glared at Harry and Harry smirked and disappeared.

''Draco'' Hermione crouches down beside his lying body, and started to shook him. She pointed her wand and used Rennervate. Draco opens his eyes and said ''I trust you, I believe you, Hermione, that's what I wanted to say that time''

''Oh Draco'' Hermione kissed his forehead.

IAYF, HJP

Blaise and Ginny entered the room. The room was filled with books and dusts.

''It looks like an old library'' Ginny said. ''Isn't it Blaise?'' But she didn't saw Blaise.

''Blaise, where are you?'' Ginny called but didn't hear any response.

''Ginerva'' Ginny startled when she heard someone breathing her name. She looked around to see Blaise but he looked different.

''Blaise, you scared me and don't call me Ginerva'' Ginny whispers.

''Why not Darling?'' Blaise asked. He pushed her against the bookshelves.

''Blaise, what are you doing?'' Ginny shouted.

''Ginerva, you look so beautiful, so nice but Alas you are a Blood traitor'' Blaise said.

''Blaise, Why are you doing this?'' Ginny cried.

''Hahaha, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, do you know the reason why I have fallen for you, it's because you're beautiful or else who would have fallen for a filthy little blood traitor like you'' he muttered. ''I really wanted Bellatrix Lestrange to kill you and your whole family, and you know why? Because I hate Blood Traitors''

Ginny reaches for her wand and then she sees her wand was not there.

Blaise pushes her into the bookshelves, Ginny fell into the ground along with the books.

Ginny coughed, her eyes were burning, there is way too dust.

''Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Avada Kedavra'' Blaise muttered raising his wand but Ginny moved away from there and it hits the books.

''You B****'' But before he could say more suddenly he started to inflate. Ginny looked bewildered. And suddenly the inflated Blaise bursted into dusts and smoke. Ginny coughed and saw a figure emerging from the smoke.

''Who are you?'' Ginny asked.

She saw the figure was none other than Blaise; he took out a wand from his pocket and gave it to Ginny.

''You dropped your wand back there, Ginny, I would never say that to you, I love you a lot'' Blaise said.

''I know, Blaise, it's the room doing'' Ginny said.

''Harry wanted to scare us off by doing this''

IAYF, HJP

Ron and Pansy enter the fourth room.

''When we will reach the exit, we are just doing nothing but walk and walk'' Ron shouted.

''Calm down, Ron'' Pansy said.

The room was not actually a room; it was kind of a dark forest.

''Weird room, isn't it?'' Ron said. He thought that he will get a response from Pansy. He turns to look at her but she was nowhere.

''Ron'' he heard Pansy shouting. Ron dashes through the bushes and shouted ''Pansy''. He stopped running and became still and frozen after staring at that. It was a giant Acromantula.

''Ronald Weasley'' the Acromantula said ''Do you think you can overcome your fear and save your girlfriend?''

Ron saw that, Pansy was bounded with Spiders web against the tree, very big spiders were creeping towards her. Pansy screamed in Panic.

Ron reaches for his wand and draws it and points it towards the Acromantula, his hand was shaking ''Lee-ee-t hee-eer-go'' Ron stuttered, Spiders crept towards his way. Ron was about to run away. But when he heard Pansy's shriek, he turned around and her body was filled with spiders and web.

Ron points his wand towards the Acromantula and muttered ''Arania Exumai'' and with a blast, the Acromantula retreated, and suddenly the forest started to shake, and the whole forest then filled with Black smoke.

Ron and Pansy coughed and the Black Smoke started to fade away. They saw that they were in a room.

''Ron, I was so scared'' Pansy cried and hugged his boyfriend.

''Me too, Pansy'' Ron said hugging her back.

IAYF, HJP

Neville, Daphne, Theo, Astoria and Dean enters the room, Dean closes the door. They saw themselves in a very dark alleyway. They walked through the alleyway.

''Daphne'' Neville called.

''Yes, Nev-Kyaaaaaaaa'' Daphne screamed and along with her, Dean, Theo and Astoria also screamed. Neville looked around and his face turned pale.

He notices that they were all frozen into stone. ''Daphne, Theo, Astoria, Dean'' he shouted. But there was no movement.

*clap clap*

Neville turned around to see who was clapping and he was shocked to see none other than his Grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

''Neville Longbottom, you are nothing but a failure'' Augusta says with a stern expression.

''Yes, Augusta, you are right'' McGonagall said frowning at Neville. Neville stares at them with fear.

''It's Because of you, Your Parents has turned into this'' Augusta shouted. And Neville saw his parents Frank Longbottom clapping cheerily on his own and saying ''Mama Dada''

He was terrified to see his mother Alice Longbottom, holding a wrapper and eating the plastic.

''It's a dream'' Neville said to himself.

''Unfortunately, it is not'' Neville saw Bellatrix Lestrange grinning at her.

''No'' Neville shouted and then he saw the sorting Hat lying at his feet. He picked it up and draws the Sword of Gryffindor and hits Bellatrix Lestrange with it. Bellatrix Lestrange screams and the whole room turned black.

Neville opens his eyes and saw he was lying on the ground and saw Daphne, Theo, Astoria and Dean. They were all staring at him with concern.

''Neville'' Daphne calls him.

''You fainted, mate'' Dean said. Astoria and Daphne helps him stood up.

''Are you alright, Longbottom?'' Theo asked.

Neville shooks his head left and right saying yes.

To Be Continued...

Author s Note: Harry will be a it darker, Dark Harry, lol.


	46. Chapter 46: Veil of Time

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: I love you all. Hope you love or hate this chapter.

Chapter 46

* * *

Lilia enters the room, she is really tired, she wonders when she will reach the exit.

''I really hate labyrinth'' she muttered.

The room was dark and silent. Way too dark, she reaches for her wand but then she remembers that she accidentally dropped it near the Vanishing Cabinet.

''I really don't like this, Harry, Why can't you see I am doing all this for your sake?'' Lilia said. Her voice echoed through the whole room.

And then she heard a sound.

*Swoosh*

Heavy winds started to blow. And then she felt her whole body getting lifted up with a flash of light and she dangled upside down by her ankles. She screamed. She felt a blindfold type of thing covered her eyes.

And then she felt something coming towards her way, she heard the sound of ropes slithers down the surface and then started to attack her. Lilia screamed more. Then she felt her whole body is tied with the ropes.

The more she screamed, the more the ropes tightened around her like Devil's snare. The ropes crossed under her chest and the ropes tightened around her thighs giving her more discomfort and pain.

''It's hurting me, stop it'' Lilia screamed.

''Really'' said a voice similar to Harry Potter.

''Harry, it's you why are you doing this? It's hurting me, Please put me down'' she screamed.

'Liberacorpus' Harry muttered and then she fell down into the stone cold floor with a thud noise. She knows that her left leg is swollen and injured.

''Harry, I can't see you, Please, release the ropes and the blindfold'' Lilia cried. She felt someone removing her blindfold and it was none other than Harry Potter. He was glaring at her.

She saw a door near the end of the room, and struggled towards there by crawling.

But then she felt herself lifted up again and now she saw herself pushed up against the wall. She saw Harry raising his wand and dabbing it hard against her throat.

She looked into his eyes and said ''you Promised me that you will never hurt me, Please release me''

''There is no ropes binding you girl'' Harry smirks. ''You'll feel that ropes are binding you, but in real, it's not, you'll feel you'll get harm, and you'll feel the pain, but in real, there would be no injury or wound, What a great magic is this, isn't it, Burke?'' Harry whispered into her ear. He pressed his pelvis pressed against her body hard, and so as his sharp wand which was pressed against her neck, she felt like it was prickling her like a needle. She whimpered in pain.

''You are enjoying this right?'' she shouted and glared right into his eyes.

''Stop it, can't you see how dangerous am I, the game has only started darling, I would stop everything once you say 'I admit defeat, I will go back with you' like a good girl" Harry hissed.

''Who are you? What have you done with Harry? I bet it's the horcrux—'' she cried.

''It's the effect of both the horcrux and my anger, Burke, you have turned my friends against me, you have turned the world against me, do you know what you people are doing? A disaster, I need to stop this, you guys didn't listen when I warned you all nicely that's why I had no choice but to use this harsh method to make you surrender'' he glared.

''I won't surrender'' she yelled and kicked Harry into his shin; Harry clutches his shin in pain. The spell lost its effect; Lilia felt herself getting freed from those ropes or her feelings which was thinking that she was bounded with ropes.

She quickly ran towards the door, opened it and then exited from the room. Lilia then saw herself at a room which was similar to the entrance.

''Don't tell me it's the exit'' Lilia said to herself. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see her friends: Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Dean, Ron, Pansy and Ginny.

She rushes towards their way but then stopped crashing into the glass sheet which was suddenly conjured blocking her way.

''Bloody Hell'' shouted Ron. Draco punched the glass sheet in anger.

''Hahaha'' they all heard Harry Potter laughing at them near the big oaken doors.

''Do you really think that the game is over, now this game is between you and me and I don't want you all to be a part of this'' Harry yelled.

IAYF, HJP

Draco glared at Harry and shouted ''It is your doing, right''

''Are you saying something to me?'' Harry grinned and then suddenly a burst of light emerges out of his body. The burst of light floated into the air and exploded with a deafening blast.

Draco, Hermione, Dean, Theo, Astoria, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Neville, Lilia and Daphne all looked puzzling. They felt like they were hallucinating, but unfortunately they were not.

They saw there were about thirteen Harry Potter grinning at them darkly.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron yelled. Lilia stared at that with confusion and fear and awe.

''Ron calm down'' Pansy shouted.

''Harry, that's brilliant, how do you learn to do that?'' Hermione asked.

''Hermione, the elder wand may not be with me at this moment, but I still has the power of that wand, Now, the second game is only for Burke and you need to find the real me'' one of the Harry said.

''Bloody hell mate, we can't handle so many of you'' Ron said.

''The world will definitely end with so many Harry Potters'' Draco shouted.

''I'm feeling dizzy again, Daphne'' said Neville and fainted.

''Thirteen Potters, Thirteen Problems'' shouted Blaise in anger. Draco muttered a curse and the glass sheet shattered in pieces.

The thirteen Potter's narrowed their eyes and starts to shoot spell towards them.

Lilia reached for her wand and then suddenly she felt she can't hear anything at all. And then suddenly the view was getting blurred, she rubbed her eyes and then blinks and saw everything is dark. She can't see anything. She tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth. She grimaces 'What is happening to me?'

''Potter'' Draco roared and rushes towards one of the thirteen Harry but suddenly he felt he was dangled upside down by his ankles and floated in the air. Hermione raises her wand against Harry but suddenly her wand flew away from her hand. She saw the other Harry disarming her and grinning at her.

The room was filled with explosions, and blasts of various colored jets of lights. Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Dean got defeated by the eight of the Harrys.

And then Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Dean got cornered by the Eight of the Harrys with their wands raised against them. The other four Harry's was dueling against Blaise, Ginny, Daphne and Astoria.

Harry felt really bad for doing this to his friends but he has no choice, he leaned against the wall and stares at his clones defeating his friends.

And then he felt someone grabbing his hand and then he looked around and was shocked to see Lilia Black Burke. And then the room shakes again, suddenly it filled with dust and smokes. The dust and smokes started to fade away along with the clones of Harry. Everything was back to normal. They were now in the room of hidden things again. ''We won'' Ron grinned. Pansy patted his shoulder.

Draco fell down into the floor with a thud noise, Hermione helped him to stand up. Neville regains his consciousness and opens his eyes and saw that everything was back to normal.

''It was a nightmare after all'' Neville grinned. Dean, Astoria and Daphne gave him odd looks. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other and sighed. It was sure a long tiring day.

''I am glad you are all back'' they heard the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood who was holding Dragon eggshells. ''Theodore, look it's the eggshells of Crumpled Horned Snorkack''. Theo shooks his head and smiled at her.

Lilia saw that she can hear, and see everything. She saw that they were all back into the Room of Hidden things.

''Brilliant'' she muttered and her eyes turned wide ''I can talk again''. She noticed Harry staring at her with a shock expression.

''Looks like I won this war, now I'll do whatever I want'' she grinned, Harry frowned at her. She continued ''Harry, I don't need any magic or anything, to find the real you''

''You got what you wanted, right, now get lost from my sight'' he said and walked towards the Vanishing Cabinet. Lilia stares at him for a brief moment and exited the room after taking a last glance of Harry.

After she left, Hermione looked at Harry and finally asked ''Why did you did this entire ruckus, Harry? Why''

''And you know the answer very well, Hermione I didn't expected this from you, I didn't wanted to do all this to my Best friends, but you left me no choice, I didn't wanted to do that to Lilia, but she left me no choice'' Harry replied.

''I know, Harry, once we get back, there might be a chance that we will forget everything'' Hermione said. ''I was against this at first but now, I'm in favor of this, I don't care of my life, I only care of my Best Friends happiness''

''What? What are you talking about?'' Draco asked shockingly.

''There might be a chance that we'll forget all these memories we shared all these years, we might loathe each other again, we won't remember anything'' Hermione said gloomily. Ron grimaced and wrapped his arm around Pansy pulling him closer.

Daphne and Neville shared worry glances, Dean looked horrified and so as Astoria. Ginny fell down on the floor, covering her face with her hands and starts to cry. Blaise didn't comfort her this time. He looked really pale and flustered. Theo frowned. Draco stares at Hermione in horror, his tears started to fall from his eyes.

''There might be a chance that I will lose you all'' Harry said gazing at the vanishing cabinet.

''Don't worry'' the voice of Luna startled them.

They all stared at Luna who was smiling at them.

''If Fate wants us to be together, then nothing will happen, everything will be fine''

''And What If the Fate doesn't want that?'' Harry asked. Luna remained silent.

''You can't answer that, I know'' Harry said.

''Listen Potter, I don't regret anything, cause I know that whatever I am doing is for the Greater Good'' Draco shouted.

Hermione said ''our love, our friendship would never fade away by Time and Fate, it will always remain within us somewhere in the depth of our heart''

''Yes, Harry, you are most important to us, right now, you have sacrificed everything in your life, and now, it's time to get back those which you have sacrificed'' Ron told.

''I don't want to sacrifice all these memories I have shared with you two, Ron, Hermione'' Harry looked at them.

''Me too, mate but we have to do this'' Ron said.

''Can't you see why we were brought here? There must be a reason, and the reason is to make everything right'' Daphne said. Harry stares at her for and then sighed.

''I should be happier about this right now but why do I feel so sad, feel like I am losing almost everything'' Harry said.

''No you're not, Mate'' Ron patted his shoulder.

''Harry, stop thinking negative, we won't lose anything'' Dean shouted.

''Yes, Dean is right'' Astoria said.

''Besides you should be happy, cause you'll get to meet you parents, your whole family'' Hermione said.

''My Parents will be fine too'' Neville grinned.

''You won't get those threat letters again'' Pansy said.

''We will lose many things, There is a possibility that I'll lose Sirius, or Remus, or Delilah, or Tonks or Teddy, they are a part of my family and what If I lose her, Lilia, no, I love her a lot and I can't live a life without her, that damn girl, why can't she understand all she is doing is nothing but disastrous'' Harry shouted. ''We will lose everything''

That word 'Lose everything' ringed inside the mind of the other occupants of that room for a brief moment.

 _Lose Everything,_ Draco looked at Hermione. He thought 'I would be that spoiled, conceited, pathetic, cruel and arrogant, cold bastard again, that _mistaken_ , that _broken,_ that _scaredy-cat,_ that _pariah,_ that _hated,_ that _abused_ , that _defeated loser again.'_ Draco clenched his fist and calmed his mind '' _It is for the Greater Good''_

 _Lose Everything,_ Hermione felt like crying, she started to remember all those kisses, hugs she shared with Draco, all those beautiful memories she shared with Harry and Ron, everything. She took a deep breath. Calm down, Hermione, you can do this, she thought.

Ron stares at Hermione and thought 'I bet you are thinking the same Mione'. He looked at Dean's, Neville's, Daphne's, Astoria's, Ginny's, Blaise's, Theo's, Luna's smiling faces, he knows no matter how much they smiles on the outside, in the inside he can see them dying.

 _They will lose everything._

IAYF, HJP

Lilia walks towards the Dumbledore office through this long corridor. She has to meet him and tell everything but then suddenly she felt herself getting frozen. She saw everything was moving apart from her. No one stared at her for a moment. And now everyone was passing by her at a very fast rate. She saw the scene was changing.

She saw herself floating in the air. The sky was black in color; wind was blowing very fast, beneath her was a big clock with stars, moons, sun and planets instead of numbers. She saw that same clock above her too.

''What the hell is going on?'' she cried. ''Where am I?''

She saw a figure smirking at her; he was floating too like her. He was tall, with curly, shoulder length hair, and aristocratic features. She can see a spark in his eyes. He said

''You're in the veil of time''

To Be Continued….


	47. Chapter 47: Alternate Timeline

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: I will end this within this week. Lol.

Chapter 47

* * *

''Morning Mum, Morning Dad'' a Messy haired green eyed boy around the age of sixteen greeted his parents and sat in the dining table. His Father, James who looks exactly like the boy, but older and mature grinned at his son. His mother, Lily as beautiful as a fairy smiles at her son while bringing the breakfast, Cereal and Milk.

''Mum, Where is the Daily Prophet?'' the boy shouted.

''Oh, right, Hedwig, bring Harry the newspaper'' said his mother. A very beautiful snowy owl holding a newspaper in its beak flew towards the table and dropped the newspaper on Harry's lap.

Harry unfolded the newspaper and his face turned pale when his eyes fell on the headline.

''Muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger was found murdered, Aurors arrested Junior Malfoy who was involved in it'' Harry said.

''No way, Harry isn't she that annoying girl from Ravenclaw who talks a lot and a know it all too'' James said.

''Yes, Dad, feeling really bad after hearing this'' Harry said. Behind him two transparent figures was staring at the newspaper. One was staring at it with horror and another had a normal expression.

The figure with horror expression was none other than Lilia Black Burke. ''No, it can't be Draco would never kill anyone, and Draco loves Hermione more than his life'' she cried.

''Believed it or not, this will happen in the alternate timeline, the timeline which will be created because of you'' said second figure.

''No'' Lilia shooks her head in disbelief and then her eyes fell on the second headline, she froze completely 'Adam Burke, his wife and his two children: Aries and Athena who are around the age of nine, found dead near the Gaunt Shack'

''What no way, my Mum, Dad, Aries and Athena? No way, No, No, What about me? Why didn't they killed me instead of them'' she cried.

''What about you? You will mess the real time line and because of this, your existence would be erased by none other than you'' The figure.

''No'' Lilia muttered and then she remembered Hermione saying something similar like this 'Dreadful things might happen to people who meddles with time, it doesn't matter whether you do anything positive or negative, the outcome will always be uncertain and indefinite, even if you do anything positive, I believe that it might do something disastrous in the future like any of us might die or the black hole might suck all of us or the world…'

''Where is Dumbledore, where is he?'' Lilia shouted.

''He died while destroying the horcrux along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black'' The figure said.

''What? But wouldn't I explain everything to Dumbledore?" she said.

''Yes, you did but it didn't worked out actually'' The figure said.

''But Dumbledore could have handle that, he is a great wizard'' Lilia frowned.

''Well, even Great Wizards has flaws too, and Dumbledore couldn't destroyed all of the horcruxes, do you know how many horcruxes are there right now in this timeline? About Ninety nine'' said the figure.

''What the hell? But Harry has no scar, and James and Lily are alive'' Lilia said.

''Well they are for now'' The figure grimaced. Lilia stared at him in horror.

''Harry, by the way is that boy Ronald Weasley from Slytherin is still bothering you?'' asked James. James voice alarmed them.

''Yes, that Weasley is just jealous of me, Well, he wanted to be a lackey of mine just like Neville, Dean and Seamus but I didn't like that kid in the first place so'' Harry grinned. ''But don't worry Dad, I prank him all day long''

Lilia stared at him with disbelief.

''Who is he?'' she said.

''Your Idol, Harry Potter, in this timeline he is a complete arse'' The figure said.

''No, No, How can this be possible? I ruined everything, but Now I know, I still can change now, I need to be cautious while explaining everything to Dumbledore'' Lilia smiled.

''You really are stupid, right'' The figure snorted.

''What why are saying to me like that? By the way I haven't asked you this but who are you actually?'' Lilia asked.

''Regulus Arcturus Black'' the figure said. Lilia stares at him with wide eyes.

IAYF, HJP

Harry stared at the dead bodies in front of him lying frozen in the ground. The dead bodies were of his Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lilia, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Dean, Astoria, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and others. Harry fell down into the ground crying, everyone is dead apart from him. And then his eyes looked at the sky, a dark giant hole in the sky was gulping everything. Harry closed his eyes, and then with an explosion everything shattered into pieces.

''No, What the hell was that?'' Lilia cried. Regulus stared at her and said ''you have told everything to Dumbledore cautiously but look at this, you ruined everything again, because of you everyone is dead now, including your Harry Potter''

''Where is Dumbledore?'' Lilia asked. ''Why didn't Dumbledore destroyed the horcrux?''

''Before trying to destroy the horcrux, Dumbledore died, and it is Grindelwald, his old boyfriend who killed him, after escaping the Nurmengard, he and Dumbledore had a fight, and Dumbledore is defeated and soon killed by him, and after that Voldemort and Grindelwald united and both of them ruined the world completely, a prophecy was made in which the chosen one will destroy these two dark lords and their dark magic, Harry Potter killed both of them and the horcruxes too, but no one is living anymore, and then you saw what everything happened'' said Regulus.

''No, No, No, No'' Lilia cried. Regulus stood closer to her and said ''I was brought by none other than Death to stop you from ruining everything''

"What? Death" Lilia scowled.

"Yes" Regulus replied.

Lilia looks up at him, then she remembered about Sirius and said ''your brother, Sirius, he—''

''He still misses me, I know that, he blames himself for my death, but it's actually my fault'' Regulus said grimly. He stares at Lilia and said ''I know why you wanted to do all this; your intention was genuine, but ruinous. Harry had a intuition about this and that's why he stopped you all, Lilia, Harry knew about time turners before you had any knowledge about it and he could've done the same like you but he didn't; Severus knew about Time turners too very well, he could've saved his love but he didn't, Dumbledore, the greatest wizard after Merlin, also has a vast knowledge about Time turners, He could've saved his sister, Ariana and his mother Kendra, Now, let's come to My brother, Sirius could've used a time turner to save me, to save James but he didn't, and do you know why, for the sake of the whole wizarding world''

Regulus waved his hand, and suddenly they appeared in the same place where they met for the first time. But the two clocks were now in above of them, coinciding with each other.

''These two clocks are the circle of time and the circle of magic, both the circle of magic and circle of time will always correspond with each other, now look at that point in the corner'' Regulus said. Lilia noticed that a small point emerged out of nowhere in the room, and now the point was rising into a straight line curve and then it reaches towards the circle of magic and pierces into it and then touches the edge of the circle of time through the center. And then both the clock started to spin madly, and then with an explosive blast, the two circular clocks got separated from each other.

''Because of the small point, both the circular clock got separated, which will lead nothing but to destruction'' Regulus said. And Now, Lilia saw that the two clocks stopped rotating and with another explosive blast, both the clocks were shattered into ashes.

''I understand now, that small point was none other than me, and because of my insensibility and idiocy, the whole wizarding world would have..." Lilia said.

The room turned into a corridor, it is the Prowling Passage.

Lilia saw that she was still transparent, she noticed Regulus looking at her way.

''What are we doing here?'' Lilia asks. Regulus remained quiet.

''Severus'' they heard a voice calling the figure which was passing through the corridor. They looked around to see Lily Evans.

''They can't see us'' Lilia said.

''Yes, they can't'' Regulus said.

''Severus, a girl of your house, well, she has red hair, and deep sky blue eyes, and oval face almost like an egg'' Lily said, she looked a bit flustered.

''Egg shaped face? What is she, Humpty Dumpty….?'' Severus stares at her.

''What? No, it's just never mind that, she has conveyed me a message that you told her that you...still miss me'' Lily said.

Severus looked confused and surprise. He gazes at Lily and said ''I didn't''

''Really…., Severus, Stop lying, even though you have said, it would have been of no use, it's too late I have already said that'' Lily gives him a fixed stare and then turns around.

''No wait, Lily'' Severus shouted. He threw away the book he was carrying and hugged Lily from her back.

''Lily, don't do this to me, I can't live without you, I love you a lot, I really do, why can't you see how broken am I right now? Lily, I love you, Please try—''

Lilia looked surprised. Lily Evans turns around and flung her arms around Severus's neck and kissed him on the lips, Snape after a second, responded by draping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. After a minute, Lily let goes of Severus, who stares at her with a stunned expression.

''I loved you too, Sev, but it's too late, you are already committed to something which I absolutely loathe and that is, Dark arts, and I know about that too'' Lily grabbed his left arms, pulled the sleeve of the cardigan, revealing the Dark Mark.

''Lily…'' Severus called.

''It's too late'' Lily said and walked away from there.

''If Snape said that he will leave _everything_ for her, then Lily would never chose James Potter, instead she would choose Severus Snape, and that would be a problem—''

Lilia didn't let finish Regulus and said ''Yes, I know, Harry would have never existed, I shouldn't have lied to her about that, by the way the kiss between Severus and Lily is real right? Is this of the actual existing timeline?"

''Yes it is'' Regulus said. Regulus smiles at her softly and told ''I hope you understand everything''

''But what about the threat letters, Harry don't deserve all those, and I wouldn't have done it all, I swear, stealing the time turner and the sword with the help of my house elf, and….'' She cried.

''You love him a lot, right'' Regulus said.

''He wanted a normal life, he told me that he always wished for a normal life, and that's why….'' She covered her face into her hands and sobbed.

''He may have lost many things but he also gained many new things, don't worry, he will be fine, but not without you, go back to him'' he said.

"I can't face him anymore, I feel so ashamed of myself, I am the worst, I'm scared, If I told him all these he would loathe me" she cried.

"I don't think so he could ever loathe you" He said. Lilia stares at Regulus.

"I'm sorry" Lilia said to Regulus. "For being such a Prat".

Regulus smiles at her and patted her head lightly and told " We learn from our mistakes, and our faults, and Lilia, Please tell Sirius that stop blaming himself for my death, that's it and he is not the only one who miss me, I miss him too". He glances at her for the last time and then disappeared.

IAYF,HJP

Lilia bets that Harry left and returned back to his time alone. Lilia opened the oaken door and entered the room of hidden things.

She saw that Harry was leaning against the broken Vanishing Cabinet.

" Where are the others?" She enquires.

"They have returned back to the future, I was waiting for you all along, How long you were talking with him?" He asked.

"I didn't" she replied.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

" I didn't talked with him in the first place " Lilia said.

"Then Where have you been so long?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't told anyone from this time about the future" she said.

"What but Why you changed your mind?" He asked. She looked at his confused face and sighed and told everything.

Harry looked stunned after hearing that "I was right, all along, and Hermione was right too, she wouldn't have changed his mind If Malfoy and you all didn't-"

"I am Sorry for doing all this, I was about to ruin everything, and I know that you hate me for this" she said.

"You're not the only one who should apologize, I am sorry too, for using those dark spells on you, I had been really harsh on you, I should have explained you about this nicely" Harry said.

"Its alright, even If you explained it, I wouldn't have listened, I am glad that Regulus was the one who stopped me...Harry, you really don't hate me right?" She took his palm into her hands

"How could I ever hate you, but do you hate me for behaving badly with you again?" He asked.

"I don't, Harry, can I request you something?" Lilia asked.

" What is it?" Harry said.

"Everyone got a proper burial, but Regulus didn't, well, its because no one ever found his body, how about built a small memorial for him near the crystal cave?" She said.

That's a brilliant idea, Padfoot would be really happy about it" Harry said. He looked her and said "I am glad He came and saved us all again or else..."

"I would have never existed, Draco would have killed Hermione, Ron would be a Slytherin, and you would have been a selfish arse" Lilia said. Harry frowned at the answer.

"I would call that life a hell, where II have to live without my best friends, without Padfoot, Moony, Teddy, Deli, the Weasleys and you, Lilia" Harry said.

Lilia gazes at him "Your Parents?"

"They are with me, even right now, I can't see them or feel them, but I know they are with me, the one who love us never leaves us for real, I know why you did all these it's because of the threat letters, because I told you that I wished for a normal life" he said.

"I...I" Lilia pressed her lips.

'' You know, I haven't said that before that there are times I also feel that its great that my life is so abnormally exciting all the time, I am glad to spend and share all those adventurous and thrilling memories with Ron, Hermione, with that Hungarian Horntail, with that Troll, and Acromantula and Buckbeak and-"

"Quintaped" Lilia said. "Well, I had shared a memory, scary one with that"

He smirked at her and holds her hand "Let's go back"

''Wait a minute, can I ask you something?'' she said.

''Go ahead'' he replied.

''you came by here with the help of the time turner and vanishing cabinet? I don't understand, I thought that the room of hidden things was destroyed by the fiendfyre'' she said.

''The Vanishing cabinet was still there, perfectly and unharmed, I knew that you will first go for the Ravenclaw's diadem in the Ror, so I told this about Draco who suggested to use the vanishing cabinet, he said it will be more easier if we use the vanishing cabinet, and that's how we got transported back in time, here, but I feel bad to know that we are actually the one who broke the cabinet'' he said.

''oh, I see, Did you...Did you forgive me?'' she asked warily.

''How could I not forgive you?'' he said.

''Oh, uh, What are we going to say to Hermione, Ron and Draco and other's about this?'' she asked.

''We'll say the truth'' he said.

''What about Sirius? Have you told him and others of me coming back in time?'' she asked.

''They don't know, we haven't told them anything about this, and we won't tell them anything, for now, let's go back home''

To Be Continued...

A/N: I had high fever again because of heavy cold. Stay Away from cold.


	48. Chapter 48: Invited to the Malfoy Manor

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

A/N: Thanks for reading this worst fic.

Chapter 48

* * *

Hermione is sitting in the sofa next to Draco Malfoy. She looked a bit uncomfortable and tensed. She stares at Narcissa Malfoy who was sitting across her and smiling at her. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an Easy chair, staring at Hermione with a frown.

Hermione was invited by Narcissa to visit the Manor. The Malfoy Manor is quite beautiful. The Manor was surrounded by a very big garden and a beautiful fountain. The Entrance Hall was quite big just like the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. And the Dining is as big as the Great Hall. Everything is beautiful about this manor but it was way too dark.

They are currently sitting in the Drawing room. Hermione stares at the portraits which were hanging in the wall. There was a portrait of Professor Snape too along with other portraits.

''So, Miss Granger, Do you like our house?'' Narcissa asked.

''It is beautiful'' Hermione softly replied. And there was an awkward silence after that. Hermione stares at the chandelier in the ceiling, she remembered Dobby breaking it. They must have repaired it again, Hermione thought. And then her eyes fell on the corner of the Drawing room. She froze and stared at it with horror. She remembered all those traumatic memory of that night.

Flashback

''Why did you enter the vault? Tell me, it was you who stole the sword?'' Bellatrix shouted, she stabbed the knife in Hermione's arm.

Hermione screamed in agony.

End of Flashback

Hermione gasped at that memory, she remembered the scar 'Mud blood' in her left arm. She quickly looks away from there. She really didn't want to come here in this Manor, as she holds nothing but bad memories with this Manor. She didn't wanted to be rude to Narcissa that's why she accepted her invitation.

Draco broke the silence and said ''Um, well, I need to go to the loo''. He got up from the sofa and left the hall.

Hermione inwardly glared at Draco, 'that prat leaving me all alone here' she thought.

Lucius cleared his throat and said ''Miss Granger, have you taken any preparations for the upcoming Newts exam?''

''What are you saying, Dear, Hermione is really brilliant at studies, she always score great marks, she has scored the most top most marks in the OWLs'' Narcissa said.

''Uh, yes, I have started taking preparation since the start of the year'' Hermione replied.

''Yes, You are really quite intelligent for a muggleborn, unlike Draco, who only studies some days before the exam'' Lucius Malfoy said.

Hermione stares at him and now understood why Draco was forced to hate her? Why was he jealous of her so much? For a muggleborn, she used to score the highest marks in her year, where Draco used to score the second highest, he must have been pressurized by his father, and his father must have compared Hermione with him in studies and Harry with him in Quidditch. It was not Draco's fault completely; his father was behind his arrogant, boastful and bad personality too. She felt really bad for Draco. But Draco is now a complete changed person, she still wonders, how come his personality developed so much, changed so much?

''He is really quite brilliant in studies too'' Hermione said.

''Really? Whatever you say'' Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Hermione frowned at him. She stares at Narcissa who smiles at her sadly.

IAYF, HJP

Narcissa is showing Hermione the garden. The garden was really vast. It was filled with beautiful Flowers, Herbs and vines, the trees were filled with ripe fruits, she can hear the birds singing, and the bees buzzing. It was like a fairytale garden.

''Miss Granger, can I call you Hermione, dear?'' Narcissa asked. Hermione, who looked surprised, slightly nods saying yes.

''Hermione, I am really sorry for my Husbands attitude'' Narcissa apologized. Hermione stares at her; Narcissa's eyes were filled with guilt and sadness.

''It is alright, Mrs Malfoy'' Hermione said.

''I know, it is quite appalling and distressing for you to be here, well, you hold only unpleasant memories with his Manor, I still regret about _that day,_ I wished I could have done something to prevent it, but I had no options, dear, my hands were bounded at that time. I really had no choice but to sit quiet and seeing you and your friends getting tortured and humiliated by my sister…'' Narcissa said.

''Mrs Malfoy, can we talk about something else, Please'' Hermione whispered.

''Oh, yes, Dear, I am really sorry for that, I invited you for lunch for thanking you. During that Trial, you really helped us all, and also because you're Draco's girlfriend. Because of you, I got my old Draco back. Do you know that Draco was never that cold, and rude child, he was a really charming and warm child but because of my Husbands constant pressure and expectations, he was turned into almost like a stone, he used to talk with me a lot, share his worries and his problems with me, but then he stopped doing all that one day. He used to keep his problems into himself, I was scared, and I couldn't see his pain, so I bought him a diary, he used to share all his memories and thoughts into that diary, and then one day, he stopped writing all those in his diary, he started to talk with me again, share all his worries with me again just like he used to when he was a child, I could see him changing back to his real own self, and it's all because of you, and Thanks to you, I got my son back'' Narcissa said, her tears was falling from her eyes. She wiped it with the handkerchief, she was holding.

Hermione remained quiet.

''Mum, Granger''

They turned around to see Draco coming towards their way.

''Draco, Son, I was showing Hermione the garden, Why don't you show her the rest while I head to the kitchen and check if the Meal is ready or not?'' Narcissa said. Draco hesitated and said yes, Narcissa smiled at Hermione and then left the place.

Hermione glared at Draco and said ''Honestly, You're a prat, you know that, leaving me all alone there''

''Oh, really, I am so not sorry about that'' Draco smirked.

A cool breeze swept over the garden field. The wind blows the flowers, filling the whole garden with its fragrance.

Draco stares at Hermione and said ''I am really glad, that Black came and stopped everything or else….I would have killed—''

Hermione stopped him and said ''I know Draco''

''It's my entire fault, you were against this in the first place, because of me, you…'' Draco paused.

''Draco, it's not your fault, and stop worrying about that, it is over, everything is fine now, and they say 'The more you worry, the more you grow old and your hair turns white' but I don't think that'll make a change cause you're hair is already white like an old man'' Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

''Shut Up, Granger, it's platinum blonde, do you know Girl, dies for this good looking man, whom you are of making fun now'' Draco smirks. Hermione rolls her eyes and said '''Yeah, Whatever Slytherin Sex God''

''What do you said just now?'' Draco stares at her with shock.

''OH, that's a nickname, I have heard it from Romilda Vane and other girls who were calling you this'' Hermione chuckled.

''Mmhm, even though I never had sex, I got a stupid weird nickname like that'' Draco frowned.

''Oh come on, now, Sirius told me that girls in his days used to call him Gryffindor sex god, even though he is still a virgin even now, Hahahaha'' Hermione laughed.

''Hahahaha, Gryffindor virgin god'' Draco also joined her.

They looked at each other and smiled.

''Thanks for coming here'' Draco said. Hermione glances at him. He smirked and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Hermione responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Children, Lunch is ready'' they heard Narcissa calling and quickly let goes of each other.

''Let's go'' Draco grinned. Hermione nods and followed him.

IAYF, HJP

They were currently in classroom 3c giving the DADA Newts exam, The questions came in the exam are very good, but still Hermione Granger, the know it all, was making a face that she doesn't know any answer and she will fail, the students who will fail was making face like its nothing everything's fine but look at Hermione. Hermione is way too much, thought Harry.

Harry has finished his exam 10 minutes ago, he looked at Draco who was still writing and Ron looked a bit clueless. Today, was their last exam of the Newts, and Harry never felt this happier, finally it is over, he thought. After the exam was over, everyone gave their parchment to the professor who was guarding them. Hermione looked really nervous.

''What is it, Mione?'' Ron asks.

''it was really bad, I'm scared what If I fail'' Hermione cried. Harry rolls his eyes at her; he puts his quill and ink into his bag and left the classroom.

He quickly runs towards the Library, she must be waiting there. Harry heard some students whispering about the breakouts of some death eaters from Azkaban.

''Have you heard that some death eaters under the lead of Mulciber Jr fled away from the Azkaban?'' said a student.

''Yes, I have seen it on the daily Prophet'' another student replied.

Harry froze after hearing them, Death eaters fled, I need to talk about this to Sirius, he must know something about this.

Harry entered the library and saw her reading a book. Harry stealthily walks up to her and taps her shoulder. She gasped, looking startled and looked around.

''Harry, you scared me'' she said. Harry grinned and sat beside a seat next to Lilia.

''How was your exam?'' she asked.

''Brilliant'' he replied. ''Happy Birthday'' he said.

''How do you know?'' she said with wide eyes.

''I just know, hey, wanna go somewhere?'' he asked.

''Where?'' she said raising an eyebrow.

''Let's bunk school''

IAYF, HJP

The Graveyard looked really peaceful. They stood in front of the graves of James and Lily. Harry remembered the spell through which Hermione conjured flowers and did the same and placed it on the Graveyard.

''This place is a bit haunted, isn't it?'' Lilia whispered.

''Are you scared?'' Harry smirked.

''No, I am not'' she said nervously. She stares at the grave and said ''I have met your parents in the past, well your father was a big prankster unlike you, and your godfather accidentally threw water balloons on your Mum making her angry, overall, they all looked happy, they were so lively'' she paused.

Harry looked at her and said ''Lilia…'' but then he stopped, he felt like he heard something, he looked around and felt like someone watching them.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''Nothing, let's get out of here'' he said.

''But Why?'' she asked.

''Don't ask me anything'' he said. Lilia didn't ask him more, she followed him. They walked for a few minutes and then stopped near a ruined house.

''This is my Parents house, The Potter's Cottage'' he said staring at the house gloomily. He opened the gate and enters the garden of the cottage.

''Harry….'' She called. He looked at her and then felt the sound of shooting of a spell towards their way. Harry pushed her and himself out of the way, the ruined front door of the Potter's cottage exploded and blasted off into pieces.

Harry looked up and saw that about ten people wearing black cloaks and masks raised their wands towards them.

''It is great to meet you again, Harry Potter'' he opened his mask and revealed his face. It was none other than Pyrites. The other two behind him also opened their masks. And it was none other than Mulciber Jr, Selwyn, and Walden Macnair.

''You all, what are you doing here? What do you want with me?'' Harry shouted. He raised his wand towards them.

''We just came here to visit you, have you enjoyed those letters?'' Mulciber Jr grinned.

''It was you all behind those threat letters'' Harry shouted. Lilia glared at them.

''Oh yes we are, because of you my son is dead, because of you the Dark Lord is dead, we just wanted to bring some terror in your Happy life'' Mulciber jr bellowed.

''Now, you are alone with your girlfriend, and it's looks like the perfect time to get our revenge, the Dark Lord may not have killed you but we will, Avada—''

Harry shouted ''Stupefy'' and it hits Mulciber right in his chest making him conscious.

''Expulso'' Lilia pointed her wands towards the brick walls surrounding the garden, the brick explodes and the death eaters fell backwards.

''Let's get out of here'' Harry said while taking her hand and disapparated out of there.

IAYF, HJP

They appeared in front of small cottage, there were bushes around the cottage.

''Where are we?'' Lilia asked.

''I don't know, but I remember coming here with Ron and Hermione during Horcrux Hunting'' Harry said.

''We should call for help, what if they follow us?'' she said.

''You are right'' Harry nodded. He tried to think of some happy thoughts and muttered 'Expecto Patronum', a silvery wisp came out from the tip of his wand and then transformed into a silvery stag. The stag while dancing flew towards the forest's way.

''Harry, we should apparate somewhere safe'' Lilia said.

''Yes, you're right'' Harry said but then suddenly they saw Black plumes emerged and enters the cottage and breaks it completely. And then it exploded with fire. Lilia gasped ''they are here''.

''Lets run towards the forest'' Harry shouted and both of them dashes towards the forest through the heavy bushes.

The Black plume materializes into death eaters and then started shooting spell towards their way. Harry and Lilia quickly hides near the dark corner of the trees.

''Harry why don't you use that clone creating spell or something like that which you have used in the Room of Requirement, they are ten of them, it is hard to fight'' Lilia said.

Before he gives an answer, two death eaters with their flashing wands appeared there pointing their wands at them.

Harry and Lilia dodge their curses. And soon more of the death eaters appeared there.

''What are we gonna do, Harry?'' she asked, she looked really frightened.

''Keep you mind calm, Confringo'' Harry shouted, his spell hits one of the trees, blasting it off, it fell down in front of the death eaters blocking their way.

Harry and Lilia runs through the forest, flashing past trees after trees. The death eaters runs after them and started shooting curses and jinxes towards them.

'Sectumsempra' Harry shouted and it hits one of the Death eaters right in his chest, and the death eater fell down screaming in agony.

The other two in anger shoots a smashing spell towards them.

''Protego Totalum'' Lilia muttered and a shield was created protecting them from the spell.

' Redactum Skullus' one of them shouted towards Harry but Harry dodges and draws his wand muttering 'Petrificus Totalus'. The death eater became stone and then fell into the ground. While Lilia used Orbis on another death eater sucking him into the ground.

One of the death eaters was about to use the cruciatus curse but Lilia muttered 'Everte Statum', the death eaters fell backward.

'Diminuendo' Harry yelled and shoots the curse to one of the Death eaters. ''Lilia, quickly apparate out of here, now''

''Not without you'' she said 'Confundo' and the death eater looked confused and then she muttered 'Ducklifors' and then the death eater turns into a duck.

''You and your girlfriend has to pay, Potter'' Pyrites barked, a reddish-green wisp came out of his wand and was about to hit Harry, he dodges but Lilia didn't and it directly hits into her chest. She screamed in pain and fell into the ground. Her uniform was turning blood red. And then after a few seconds, she became still. Harry stares at her in horror.

''What have you done?'' shouted Harry.

''well, looks like my innovative curse works, don't worry, she will die after some minutes'' Pyrites grinned.

'Stupefy' Harry shouted in rage, the spell hits in Pyrite's head, and he knocked backwards into the tree.

And then suddenly more black plumes appeared, but this time they transformed into Order members: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, An unknown man, Dawlish and Arthur Weasley. They started to duel against the other death eaters.

Harry crouches down and took her hand. There was no pulse. Harry's body froze. ''No, no'' he said.

''Harry'' Sirius looks at him with concern.

''She is dead'' Harry cried.

''No way'' Sirius shouted. The other members were still fighting against the death eaters.

Sirius took her arm and pressed his finger in her wrist.

''There's a faint pulse, she is still alive'' Sirius said. ''We need to head quickly towards St Mungo's''

To Be Continued….


	49. Chapter 49: Happy Ending

**I am your fan, Harry James Potter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and WARNER BROTHERS.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading this worst fic, I love you all. Goodbye…. Vote the poll. Please, lol. BTW, James is one year older than Al in this fic.

I hope you check my other fics:

What Love Really Means, ships are: HPHG, RWHG, GWHG, SSHG, CDHG, DMHG.

Draco Malfoy eats Paanipuri, Draco Malfoy in a Beauty parlour, Draco Malfoy loves Doraemon, Lucius Malfoy and His Frutilicious Grandchildren.

Winner or Failure, this is a Daphne Greengrass fic.

Fireworks Love, Chocolate Icecream, Pizza Love, ships are: HpHg.

I can't concentrate, ships are: DMHG.

Beauty and the Budgie, ships are: DMHP.

I like it, I love it, ships are: LESS.

Albus Severus Potter and his Gang of Misfits.

The Clash of Time series which is the sequel of the Albus Potter fic.

Chapter 49

* * *

The Aurors has arrested Mulciber, Pyrites and other death eaters. They will soon be sending for Trials.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Lilia's Dad Adams were waiting outside the cabin no 886 in the fourth floor of the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A few hours later, Healer Edwin came out of the cabin.

Adams Burke approached the Healer and asked ''is she alive?''

''Yes, but her condition is critical, it would be really hard to save both of them'' The Healer said timidly.

''What? My daughter is the only one who got the curse in her birthday, _Potter is absolutely fine''_ Lilia's father said with gritted teeth. Harry looked down.

''Oh, What I meant to say is both the girl and the child inside her is in a critical state, don't you know that? Seems like She is about Two and a half weeks pregnant'' The Healer spoke.

And after that there was a strange silence for two minutes.

Harry looked bewildered, Hermione and Ron stares at Harry nervously. Draco scowls at Harry, Remus glared at him, and Sirius frowned.

''What? My lil girl, you touched her, you mauled her'' Burke growled at Harry.

''Excuse me, Adams, you can't falsely accuse my son, you have no right to do that?'' Sirius said in a loud, barking voice.

''Please don't quarrel like this, there are other patients here, you are disturbing them'' the Healer urges. ''It would be hard to save both of them, need to kill the baby to save her''

''No, Please try to save them'' Hermione pleaded.

''I will try my best'' Healer said and went inside the cabin again.

''My fault, it is my fault, I should have let her get admit in Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts'' Burke said.

Hermione sat beside the chair in Harry, who looked really upset.

''It's my entire fault, I shouldn't have told her to come along with me to visit my parents grave in Godrics Hollow" Harry said in a mild voice.

''It is alright, she is going to be fine'' Hermione said.

The Healer came out of the cabin again and said ''Both are fine for now, the girl got her sense back, you can talk to her now but please don't scold her or do anything that will make her excited, she is still very weak'' The healer said and then walked away from there and went to another cabin.

Adams glared at Harry and said ''you will stay away from her'' and entered the cabin. Draco, Ron and Hermione trailed after him. Remus took one glance at Harry and sighed and entered the cabin.

Sirius slightly smiles at Harry and said ''Hey, there Prongslet, are you still worrying about her? She is fine''

Harry looked at Sirius with a serious face and said ''I have taken a decision''

Sirius stares at him with a shocked expression after hearing his decision.

IAYF, HJP

''Tell me, my little squeezy Flobberworm, what do you want? I'll give you everything'' Lilia's Dad said in a soft voice.

''Daddy, I want to eat a chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, butterbeer cake'' Lilia demanded.

''That much, wish for more!'' Her Dad said.

''Oh, Papa, Thank you so much, then I want the latest Weasley wizards wheezes fireworks collection, and I want to eat chocolate frogs, and a jumbo sized ice cream with lots of chocolate chips'' Lilia said dreamily.

''I'm going to buy it right now, wait for me'' Lilia's dad dashes out of the room.

Lilia stares at the door and then said ''you can come out now, he's gone''

Harry pulls out his Invisibility cloak and said while keeping his cloak in his robes pocket ''you are a spoiled brat, you know that'' Harry said. He sat in the side chair which was kept near the bed.

''So the Healer has said anything to you?'' he said.

''Oh yes, he told me that I am really lucky that I am alive'' she said feebly. ''I also thought that I would die''

Harry grimaced. ''It is not your fault, Please don't blame yourself, it was me, I should have been careful'' Lilia said gently.

He said ''has he said anything apart from that? About the ….pregnant news?''

Lilia's eyes turned wide ''I am sorry, I didn't know that Mens get pregnant too, oh Harry, who would have thought that?''

''What? You stupid dumb girl, always thinks about weird things, it's you'' he looked really annoyed.

''Oh, I see'' she nodded and then after few seconds, she blushed in embarrassment.

''I am so sorry, I never wanted this, now I can't play Quidditch for 10 bloody months, damn my life'' she said. She stared at Harry ''Please pardon me, because of me…., you are so young…'' she paused and looked away.

''Yes, I know, but I am happy, really happy'' Harry grinned.

She stares at him with a surprised look.

His grin reduced and then his face turned serious ''I need to say you something, I have decided that I'll go to New York, along with Ron for the Auror training which would take place for three years''

''What? Are you serious? Why New York, Why not here?'' she raised an eyebrow.

''Well, the Macusa (Magical Congress of the United States of America) is giving a chance to students who wants to take Auror training, well you can get indirectly admitted for now, after getting the N.E. W. Ts result you need to get admitted directly, and I need to go there within next week, along with Ron and… it's a three year training programme, I'll complete my training within 2001, June'' he paused and then continued ''well, Kingsley has given me an offer after the war, to have the Auror training without the Newts result because of the lack of population in the Auror department but I declined as I wanted to study for Newts along with my friends and spend a relax senior life without having the fear of the intervention of that nose less prick and I kind of regret that for declining such an offer'' he stopped, she frowned at him.

He nervously said ''I requested Kingsley some days ago regarding this, he told me to wait for my Newts result, but me and Ron want to have the Auror training as fast as possible well If I start from June, 1999, then I guess I will complete within 2001, June but then he told that the Ministry of Magic is sending students who wanted to take Auror training in foreign countries with Scholarship and we won't get this opportunity later and well, I won't stay here for Graduation ceremony in late July and…You're not mad, right''

She scorns at Harry and said ''Do whatever the hell you want''

''Hey, I will come for holidays and I will write twice a week, Please don't be angry'' he pleaded.

''Harry, I have said already, you can do whatever you want, You're the boy who lived, the chosen one, a famous person, why are you giving an explanation to an ordinary witch like me? I have a great idea, why don't you break up with me and date that bikini girl of that poster in your Bedroom'' she glared.

''But she is too old for me, if she was young as you I would have surely dated'' he grinned.

She gave him a death stare and said ''Go to hell, don't come near me, I would never respond to your letters''

"I am leaving" Harry pretended to leave. She remained quiet. Harry sighed.

He was about to leave for real but then.

''Wait, Promise me that you'll send me letters four times a week'' she said.

''If you promise me that you will take care of yourself and study well for N.E. W. Ts next year'' he said.

''I will'' she said.

Harry smiled and then kissed her forehead and waved her goodbye leaving the cabin.

She glances at the door and sighed.

IAYF, HJP

6 Months later

Hermione looked at the Mirror; she just can't believe she is getting married to Draco Malfoy, she squealed in delight inwardly. She fixed her long white veil and the tiara which was given by Narcissa Malfoy. The wedding dress is a full sleeved gown with laces, which is a bit inappropriate according to Auntie Muriel. The wedding is taking place in the shell cottage. Bill and Fleur are quite happy with it. Lucius Malfoy was not happy with it at all with Draco marrying Hermione, he wanted to disown Draco for this but because of his scary wife (scary according to Lucius), he had to omitted that disown idea forcefully because of Narcissa but he is not present in the wedding ceremony.

Hermione still remembered the proposal of Draco at the Graduation ceremony, which he did with the help of the Twins. Draco….Hermione wonders how good he will look.

The bridesmaids are Pansy and Luna and Ginny is the maid of honor. And Blaise and Theo and very surprisingly Neville are the Usher's or the Best man. Lilia is too sick to be the bridesmaid and Pansy, Astoria and Daphne, are here from the Grooms side.

She saw her father entering her room. He said beaming at Hermione ''you look so beautiful, Darling, I am proud of you Hermione''

''Thank you so much, Dad, I wish I could cry but I can't because of my makeup'' Hermione smiled sadly.

''Darling, brush your teeth every day, and take care of it perfectly'' Her Dad said.

''Ha ha, Fine Daddy, I will'' she said.

Her father took her hand and then they left the room. She can hear the organs playing, she saw the guest standing up and looking at her while beaming. Everyone was present from Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa who had tears in her eyes, Abigail, her Mum; Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Alicia Spinnet, Dennis Creevey, Tracey Davis, Charlie, Bill, Fred, Fleur, George, Aunt Muriel, Molly, Arthur, Rita Skeeter whom Hermione finds annoying, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Madam Pomfrey, Her Colleagues from Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Draco's fellow Alchemist friends, Lavender, Seamus, Anthony, Cho Chang, Rolf Scamander and his wife, Michael, Terry, Rubeus Hagrid, Gabrielle, Madam Maxime, Lilia Black Burke smiling at her and looks beautiful in her sky blue gown, Professor Slughorn, Viktor Krum sadly smiling at Hermione, Professor Trelawney, even Mr Filch and Mrs Norris too, and Hedwig, Kreacher, Toothpick, and her pet cat Crookshanks, Hannah, Justin, Susan, Satinder Singh, Trupti Kaadam, Sourav Kartik and many more familiar faces from D.A. are present here, Kingsley was here too, and so as Xenophillius Lovegood, and other adults were also present. But where are Harry and Ron? Won't they come? They are so late. Hermione furrowed her brows, she looked here and there, where are they. And then her eyes fell on the seat in the back. She saw they are waving at her's way. Hermione shooks her head and waved them back too while smiling.

Hermione walked down by the aisle. Luna, Ginny and Pansy were dressed in Lilac colored dress. She noticed Draco and smiles at him. Draco grinned back, he took her hand. She saw balloons of green colored bursting into sparkles and golden wedding bells.

''Ladies, Gentlemen and Children, today, we are all assembled here to celebrate the wedding of Miss Hermione Granger to Mr Draco Malfoy in this holy New Years Eve'' said the Preacher.

They exchanged rings shortly after that. And then it is time to take the vow.

''Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?'' The preacher looked at Draco. Draco nervously nodded saying ''I do''.

Now the preacher turns to Hermione and said ''Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?''

''I do'' Hermione said softly. And then they kissed for a brief moment.

''I declare you two holy souls connected for your entire life'' The balloons bursted again, Fred and George wolf whistled, everyone clapped and cheered.

After the wedding the two of them danced, it was surely great; Hermione's Dad, Draco's Mum, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Harry, Ron and Blaise and Theo and Neville all gave a wedding speech.

Harry and Ron congratulated them.

Hermione stares at Draco who smiled at her. He whispered in her ear ''Tonight, I wanna make you moan like Moaning Myrtle''

Hermione gazes at Draco, while blushing furiously.

Everything is so great.

IAYF, HJP

Lilia was really bored, she wanted to prank but because of restriction, she can't. And now she is sitting with this Grandma named Auntie Muriel. She is really furious with Harry. Where is he even? She has decided she won't talk to him anymore, 'He promised me that they will spend the Christmas together but he didn't come, I waited for him, and he didn't even send me a letter regarding this' she thought.

''So why are you not wearing your wedding ring?'' Muriel asked.

''I am not married'' Lilia didn't lied to her.

''What? What did you said?'' Before Muriel could say more, Fred silenced her with the Silencio spell and winked at Lilia.

The lady beside Lilia who is none other than Rita Skeeter said ''is it a One night stand? Poor girl, Where is your boyfriend, did he dumped you for another girl? Can you say his name, please? You look like six months pregnant, What an Arse, is he!''

''Don't call him that'' Lilia said.

''But I am saying the truth he may have lost his interest in you'' Rita Skeeter annoyingly smiled.

''I would definitely deny that" said a deep voice.

Lilia turns her head and saw Harry Potter staring at her. Muriel frowned at him and Rita Skeeter looks thrilled because she found a great article to write.

Lilia got up from the seat and walked away from there. She left the Wedding ceremony; she walked towards the sea shore. She can hear Harry calling her name but she doesn't give a damn anymore. The waves crash into the shore, washing over the rocks and the sands.

Because of way too walking, she felt a bit tired and dizzy, she was about to fall backwards but then someone caught her. She saw it was none other than Scar head.

''You could have fall, it would have been an accident, you could have accidentally killed….'' He said grimly. She stares at him and realizes her mistake, yes, how she could be so careless, she could have miscarried.

''I am sorry'' she said. ''Wait, Why am I talking to you even? You liar, do you know how long I have waited for you? Where were on that night?''

''Oh, I was at the Macusa, I wanted to give you a surprise, Me and Ron transferred our Auror Training from Macusa to British Ministry of Magic, so from now on, I'll stay here with you together'' he said smiling at her.

''I hate this surprise'' she frowned.

''Hey, that frown doesn't suit you, wait a minute, I know the magic to wipe that frown from your face'' Harry said, taking a box out from the pocket of his dress robes. He opened it, showing off a beautiful diamond ring.

He kneeled down and took her left hand.

''It is really embarrassing, but Will you marry me after your graduation in the summer?'' he proposed.

Lilia blinks in surprise, it happened so sudden, it was like one of her most favorite dreams. Tears started to fall from her eyes; she shook her head, saying 'yes'.

He got up, slips the ring into her ring finger of her left hand and kissed her hand.

''I love you''

She flung her hand around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. He tenderly kissed her back while resting his palm gently and protectively over her swollen stomach.

She let goes of him and said ''me too''

''Oi, Mental, check out the fireworks'' They turned around to see Ron shouting at them. They stared at the night sky where Ron was pointing and yes, it looked really beautiful, the fireworks, brightening the night sky.

She stares at Harry, who looks at the Fireworks in awe. His gaze then fell on her and he asked with a serious face ''Will you be my fan like this for the rest of your life?''

She remained quiet for a moment and then opens her mouth.

''Always and Forever''

IAYF, HJP

Epilogue

Harry waited for Lilia who said that she will come as soon as possible. He saw that the guards are restraining the fans who are dying to take his Autograph. His eldest son, Regulus Remus Potter who is in his Seventh year is off with Victoire somewhere, must be snogging, Harry thought. He saw Teddy and Delilah talking with Ron and Pansy who came here to drop their daughter, Rose Weasley. His daughter, Lily Luna Potter is talking with Hugo Weasley, whereas Rose was comforting Albus Severus Potter. Al is really nervous as he is starting his first year, he is tensed about his sorting, what If he gets sorted into Slytherin?

Well, Harry wouldn't mind that cause Lilia was a Slytherin, his elder son is in Ravenclaw, James is in Gryffindor, Lily who is nine wants to get sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Slytherin, Slytherin" James Sirius, who will start his second year mocked his brother.

"James" Harry warned, and then James became quiet.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin" Albus cried.

"Al, don't say that in front of your Mum or else she will scold the hell out of you" Harry said.

"Where is Mum? Won't she come to drop me?"Albus asked Harry.

"She is busy in a meeting, she will come, don't worry" Harry said. After becoming the head of the Department Of Magical Sports, she became really busier. Well, Harry is also very busy like her, after all, he is the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. His eyes then fell upon Charlie Weasley who came with his wife, Audrey to drop his children, Lucy and Molly. Fred and his wife, Angelina was also there with their son Percy. George was grinning beside him, his wife, Alicia was talking with Angelina. Fred II and Roxanne joined James and Louis Weasley, the youngest son of Bill Weasley, His sister Dominique was staring at Teddy.

Harry looked at the Wristwatch of Fabian Prewett. _Tch, she is so late_ , Harry thought.

Harry's eyes then fell on Theodore Nott and his wife, Luna Lovegood who was advising her twins: Lorcan and Lysander to stay away from Nargles.

Harry then noticed Neville Longbottom, The head of the Gryffindor house and Herbology Professor of Hogwarts talking with one of his students. He noticed his wife Daphne Greengrass talking with Astoria and Dean Thomas. Their children Benjamin Thomas and Alice and Frank Longbottom was talking with Ron and Hermione Zabini, the children of Blaise and Ginny. Blaise was having a busy conversation with Draco who just arrived there. Hermione, the Minister of Magic, was talking with Padma Finnigan, her secretary. And Their son, Scorpius was flirting with Rose Weasley much to Ron's annoyance.

''Hey, Scor, I don't want to be in Slytherin, I wanna be a Gryffindor?'' Albus said.

''Come on, Al, Slytherin house is not that bad, My father was from that house and so as Auntie Lilia'' Scorpius said to his best friend.

They got alarmed when they heard noises from the corner of the Platform.

"Excuse me, Mam, you can't enter? Fans are not allowed" said one of the guard.

"But I am his number one fan, and My son is there too" said a very familiar voice.

Harry saw that the guard was preventing a lady from entering the Platform, and then he was stunned to see that it was none other than his Wife, Lilia.

"Mum" Albus said.

"Baby, I am so sorry" Lilia walked towards their way pushing away the guards.

"You are late" James said.

"I was in a meeting, The Irish Quidditch League is going to start right, so I was taking preparations for it, Sorry for being late'' Lilia apologized.

''Mum, You came'' Regulus Remus appeared there with his girlfriend, Victoire, who is also the eldest daughter of Bill Weasley.

''Yes, So you two were snogging again, cool?'' Lilia grinned.

''Mum'' Regulus blushed in embarrassment. Victoire face turned pink.

''Sorry, Baby, By the way, Al why are you looking so tensed?'' Lilia stares at Albus with concern.

''I don't want to be in Slytherin'' Albus said. Harry frowned at him.

''What did you just said?'' Blaise shouted.

''Take that back, Al'' Theo shouted.

''What's wrong with being a Slytherin, I am a Slytherin too, so as your Mum'' Daphne said. Astoria and Pansy nodded.

''Yes, They are right'' Draco said.

''No, Gryffindor is better'' Ron shouted.

''Excuse me, Weasley?'' Draco raised an eyebrow.

''I am sorry to hurt you, Malfoy, but I am absolutely right, and Tell your son to stay away from my Daughter'' Ron glared at Draco.

''Unfortunately, I can't, do you have any problem?'' Draco scowled. Ron looked furious with Draco.

''Both of you, shut up, stop making a ruckus'' Hermione and Pansy said.

''Al, son, Why you don't want to be in Slytherin?'' Lilia asked.

''It's just, James told me that Trolls roams around in the dungeons all the time, and there are scary Quintaped and Hippogriff and Basilisk too'' Albus said nervously.

Lilia gave a fixed stare to James which made him nervous.

''Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two headmaster, one of them was in Gryffindor and another was in Slytherin, both are very brave and powerful wizard, and If you want to be a Gryffindor, then request the Sorting hat, you know what I mean'' Harry winked at Albus.

Albus nodded, Lilia stares at Harry curiously.

''Albus, Please be in Slytherin, then I will be in Hufflepuff later, then it will be cool right, four Potters in four different houses'' Lily said.

''Now, you said a good thing, Princess'' Fred Weasley said. Lily smiles at him.

''I think you should say something to them, Lilia'' Harry stared at her. Lilia stared at Hermione, Pansy and Ginny giving advice to their children.

''Uh, okay, then, Reggie, Ally, Jamesie I need to say something really important'' Lilia announced. They glances at their mother.

''Rule No 1: Don't you dare Prank in a very wrong, incorrect way, Always Prank correctly, Rule no 2: If you want to sneak out then sneak out only during the right time, Rule no 3: Don't study all the time, Refresh your brain, Always have fun, enjoy to the fullest, Rule no 4: Try to stay together as much as possible especially during Pranks'' Lilia said. The three brothers grinned.

''What kind of Advice was that?'' Harry said annoyingly.

''Well, that was a very cool advice'' Scorpius grinned while doing a high five with Albus.

''Take care of your Teeth, Scor, don't eat too much sweets, Honey'' Hermione said to his Son.

''Yeah, Scor, listen to your Mummy, and Flirt with girls in the right way and ask out Rose Weasley and Make your Daddy proud'' Draco said. Hermione gave a death stare to Draco. Scorpius smirked and then send a wink to Rose who blushed and looked away. Ron wanted to shout out loud but Pansy stopped him.

The children jumped into the carriage, James closed the door, Neville was with them too. The train started to move, Harry waved at them.

''I wish I was with them too'' Lily said. Lilia took her in her lap. ''Don't worry, Darling, you'll be joining them after two years for now, Let's have fun''

''Hey Guys, Dinner in my House'' Ron declared.

''Yeah'' all of them shouted except Harry who was still staring at the train which rounded to a corner.

''Hey, Lets go'' Lilia called.

''Yeah, he will be fine'' Harry said.

''You are being way too emotional Scar head'' Lilia said. ''Oi, What if he dates one of your fan? thats gonna be so cool''

''I would be more happier if he dates his own fan rather than my fan'' Harry said.

Lilia stares at him and smiled. He smiled back.

''Hey, guys, come on, Ron is waiting for you'' Blaise called them.

Lilia followed Blaise and Harry did too after taking a last glance at the Hogwarts express.

Everything is fine now, and will be, Always.

The End

A/N: Goodbye... Please vote the Poll in the profile. Please vote it and choose your favorite characters out of it. Lol.


End file.
